The List
by bendermom
Summary: Book #8 in this series. The Bad Wolf has dissolved anyone that would be a threat to the Tyler family, but what about the rest of them? When the list of aliens that Torchwood has created identities for has been taken, it's just the beginning of the trouble. When four familiar teenagers, who have stolen the Doctor's TARDIS, turn up...adventure/drama begins!
1. Chapter 1 - The Cavern

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

 _This is a continuation (Book #8) of the series that follows Chapter 28 of Starting Over by TheDoctorMulder._

 _What's happening here? Well, thankfully the Bad Wolf has dissolved anyone that would be a threat to the Tyler family, but what about the rest of them? When the list of aliens that Torchwood has created identities for has been taken, what will happen? Can the Doctor keep his promise to himself, and Rose, to stay out of this and let humanity grow up on its' own?_

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 – The Cavern

The Doctor took Rose to the hanger on their ship. He seemed to have a plan as he walked up to one of the smaller ships and opened the door for her.

She looked back at him. "Where are we going?"

He smiled. "Someplace….very special."

"Our children are on the planet. I don't want to go far."

He smiled as he climbed into the ship with her and closed the door. "We will be on the same planet, Mum."

She sat down and watched as he clicked a few buttons overhead. She heard the hum of the engines begin. "How long do we have to wait for it to warm up?"

He shook his head. "This is a small craft. It doesn't really need a warm up time. We're not going far."

He clicked a few buttons next to him and on the panel.

Rose sighed.

He looked up at her. "What? I can feel that."

"I just thought….we could pass the time."

He smiled. "We're on the same page, my dear." He leaned over and kissed her lips.

She looked out of the main window and felt them lift up off of the hanger floor. They flew out of the ship and back to the planet's surface. The blackness of space became blue as they entered the atmosphere. She expected to see wide open spaces, but instead saw mountains with a vast forest beneath them.

"How are we going to land in this?"

He clicked a few buttons and the shuttle slowed down. "Oh, I know where we are going."

She watched as he piloted the shuttle to the top of a mountain. There, she saw an opening. "Is that a volcano?"

He chuckled, "No. Something, much better."

They slowly dissented into the opening. As they slowly floated down, the cavern became darker and darker. She had no idea how he saw where he was going. She just knew they were going to hit something.

He felt her worry. "Relax. I can see, but, the radar sees better."

She looked back at him and watched as he landed. Somewhere, in the darkness. He reached up and turned off the craft. Then he looked back at her. "Ready to see what's outside?"

She smiled, "Sure."

He hopped out of the chair. Taking her hand in his own, he went to the door and pressed a button to open it. They could only see in front of them a few feet. The cavern, only illuminated by the light from the shuttle, didn't look too different than anything Rose had seen on the telly. The sudden damp, cold air, hit her in the face. She couldn't help but to become fearful. She grabbed his arm.

He chuckled. "What has frightened you so?"

"It's cold. It's dark. Something could be out there-"

"Oh. There's nothing to fear." He told her as he took off his jumper and put it on her.

She sighed. "Are you frightened of anything?"

He smiled at her. "Just one thing."

"What is that?"

"I would think that would be oblivious." He teased.

She rolled her eyes. What was he playing at?

"Alright. Hang onto me. I can see this a bit better than you can." He reached back into the craft and grabbed a torch. She wrapped her arms around one of his. He laughed at her. "Sweetheart. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She felt silly, but couldn't help her fear.

"Gosh. I think Genie might be braver."

She playfully smacked him in the back of the head. He laughed as he led her into the dark cavern. She couldn't see an inch in front of her face. He seemed to continue to walk for several hundred meters, certain of every step. More than once, he held her around the waist and asked her to be very careful. She only guessed that was to keep her from going over the edge. It wasn't comforting.

"Can we not use this damn torch?" She complained.

He laughed under his breath. "We will. We're almost there."

"Afraid we'll wake up some bats?"

He stopped walking suddenly, "Shhh."

She immediately became frightened. "What?"

He held her tightly. "It's a monster bat. He's going to suck all of the blood out of you."

She could feel his playful, silly mood. "I'm so going to slap you."

He laughed, "Mind your head just here."

She could feel him press her head down as they walked through an opening. Then she felt as though she was walking on small stones.

"Wow." He said. She could feel his amazement.

"Tell me what you see."

He held her hand tightly. "Just a bit."

He switched on the torch. The sudden light, make her eyes hurt. She closed them quickly and felt his lips kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you."

She saw him toss the light into the air. The torch spun and stayed overhead. It lit up the room and within moments, the light from the torch reflected off the millions, if not billions of small jewels that lay all inside the small, circular cavern. Multicolored stones were all over the floor, walls and even the columns seemed to be made of the largest jewels Rose had ever seen in her life. Her mouth dropped open.

"Is this what I think it is?"

He nodded. "Yes. A bat lair. We're going to be maimed."

She turned to him and saw his smile. "You are so cheeky."

She let go of his hand and scooped up a handful of small jewels. She rolled them around in her hand to take a closer look at them.

"The Prime Dimension had this too. Although, this one has much more in it than that one did. The King of the Quauhtin, Lovell. Built a machine that tunneled back in here. He stopped when he found these. Only the Primus' of the Quauthin know of it. And the Royal family of the Quauhtin."

"This is real?"

He smiled, "Of course it's real. These mountains are full of these. There are other caverns just like this one throughout. Most of the jewels I had on the TARDIS came from this room. What, didn't come from Earth."

"But, you were not a Primus there."

He crossed his arms. "That's true."

"You stole them?"

He rose his finger. "I was friends with Lovell. How do you think he got out of that damn cave?"

"Well, how did this Lovell get out of the cave?"

He looked around. "He appears to have been more clever than the other version of himself."

Rose laughed. "This is amazing."

"This is known as the Royal Prize of the Quauthin. That's the reason their homeworld has been attacked so often. Everyone assumes it is there."

Rose looked around. As she walked, the jewels around her feet only seemed to get deeper.

He walked over and grabbed her hand. "Come here. See this."

He led her to the edge of the room. There stood a column of a nearly white and clear stone. It was bigger than the ship that they had arrived in. He kissed her hand and laid it on the column. "This is a column of prana. It's a precious stone, that isn't found on Earth. It runs through the mountain from this point, all the way to the planet's core."

Rose looked at it in wonder. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Every Quauhtin King, since Lovell, has come to this room to ask this column for something that he wanted. It's said that the column would grant it."

Rose smiled, "Does it work?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I've only tried it once. It worked then."

"What did you wish for?"

He teased, "That Jackie Tyler would never find this room."

She put her hands on her hips and laughed at him. "You didn't. What was it? Really?"

He looked her up and down. "I don't remember."

She shook her head. "You need to work on your story telling."

He smiled. "Make a wish on it. Tell it what you want."

She looked at it and then back at him. "I have no idea what to wish for."

He looked surprised. "No?"

"I'll really have to think about this. I want it to be a good one."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes at her, "You can make more than one wish, Rose."

She took his hand. "Will you make a wish?"

He shook his head. "I have everything I want."

"Oh geez."

He laughed, "I really do."

She sighed. "I just don't know."

He rubbed her shoulders. "New plan. I'll make a wish. Ask for something. Whatever. Then, we'll go get a cup of tea and warm up. Then, return and you can make your wish. That will give you time to think about it."

"Would that be alright?"

"Of course." He held her close and rubbed her back.

He turned his head and laid his hand on the column. "I wish, that my wife would be comfortable in her own skin, and realize how amazing she is."

The column glowed brightly and then went dim again. Startled, Rose held him tightly. He chuckled at her. "You are so jumpy down here."

"It's dark! It's cold! It's….a bit creepy. You have to admit. This is just…one of the strangest places you have ever taken me to."

He looked in her eyes, "Do you think, for even one second, that I would ever allow anything to harm you?"

She closed her eyes and he could feel her relax. She smiled at him, "No. I know you wouldn't."

He kissed her lips quickly, "Just like you wouldn't let anything harm me. Rose, I love you."

She returned his smile. "I love you."

He playfully grabbed her back and made her jump. "Oh! The bat got you!"

She jumped and slapped him in the chest. "You! Stop! UGH!"

He laughed, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Alright. Come on. Back to the ship." He put his arm around her shoulder. She stopped him.

"Well, hang on. Do you have to hear the wish?"

He shook his head and smiled warmly. "No. It can be between you and the column."

She walked back over to the column on her own. She laid her hand on the column and whispered something he didn't hear. The column lit up and Rose looked back at him and smiled.

He returned her smile and extended his hand to her. She walked back to him. As soon as her hand was secure in his own, he whistled and caught the torch in his other hand. They went back through the caverns, this time with the torch lit, which surprisingly didn't calm Rose's fears. Everywhere she looked seemed to be another monster that hid within the darkness, only to realize it was just a rock formation.

In a surprisingly short period of time, they had arrived back at the ship. She walked into the back and he followed her. He turned and closed the door as she sat back in her chair. He looked at her and laughed. "Boy, you are really worked up. I had no idea you had a fear of the dark like this."

She sighed, "I normally don't. I've never been to a cavern before."

He brought them both over a cup of tea and sat in front of her. She sipped it and felt herself grow warmer.

"Are you not frozen?"

He clicked a few buttons. "Nah. I'm fine."

She sat back and sipped her tea. "Where are we going now?"

"Well, this has wound you up so….I'm going to take us to a different part of the caverns. It's a bit larger so you'll be more comfortable."

She shook her head and smiled. "I can't believe I'm so-"

"It's really alright. I should have asked how you were with this sort of thing."

"The thing is, I didn't know."

He sipped his tea. "But, I should have. I'm sorry Rose, I'm just an idiot sometimes."

"I would say a tall child." Rose teased.

He chuckled. "An ancient, tall child."

"Why do you think you would know that?"

He clicked a few buttons and the craft rose and slowly floated forward through the cavern. He sipped his tea as he piloted the ship. "It's a fundamental fear in all life forms to be frightened of the dark. Some of the worst creatures in the galaxy live there."

"You said you are only afraid of one thing."

He nodded as he landed the craft into a room as large as a football pitch. She could see trees and the evening sky through an opening. It immediately made her feel better.

"What are you frightened of, Doctor?"

He turned off the craft, "Oh, you know."

"I really don't."

He looked back at her. "Losing you."

She sat her tea down on the panel, leaned towards him and cupped his face with her hands. His skin was cool to her warm touch. His eyes looked into hers as she leaned over and kissed his lips. He must have sat down his tea cup, too because she felt both of his hands in her hair almost immediately.

 _'Shall I tell you what I wished for?'_ He heard her speak in his mind.

He smiled at her, "If you want."

"I wished that whatever you feared, would never happen. So, I suppose I wished…"

"That I would never lose you, again. Thank you, Rose."

She kissed him again.

He asked her quietly. "Do you really want another baby?"

She smiled at him. "I really do. Do you?"

"I do. But, I don't want to wait."

"What? You want one now?"

"Well….not right this second. I'm thinking in a few months. Is that mad?"

She laughed, "No. Sweetheart, I'd give you anything you want."

She began to kiss him again. She felt his excitement grow along with her own. She grabbed his shirt in her fists and held him closer to her. He took off the jumper she wore and she unbuttoned his shirt.

He stopped and held up his finger. "Just a bit. This can be a lot better."

She watched him get up and go to the back of the small craft. He typed in a code on the wall and a bed rolled out from the wall. He motioned for her to join him. He typed in some more things as she lay across the bed. The lights dimmed in the craft, and the top of it rolled back to show a clear window above the bed.

She flipped off her shoes and had undressed to her bra and knickers before he sat down next to her and held her held in his arms. He began to snog her again. She took off his shirt and t-shirt he wore under it. He had already slipped his hand into her knickers to tease her clit with his fingers. She began to moan. "Oh, just stay here all night."

"And play with the magic bean." He teased her.

She held him tighter. "Oh, yes."

They continued to snog. She had become so wet, so fast. He lay down in front of her and slipped his fingers inside of her. He slipped her knickers off of her and tossed them onto the floor.

"Would you like to say here tonight?"

She smiled, "Yes."

"Away from everything? I'm sorry I hadn't thought about that."

She moaned from his teasing. "You can make it up to me."

"Tell me how." He whispered.

"You. Naked. Now."

He smiled like a loon at her. "Yes, ma'am. Sort out this weird bra. I can't figure that one out."

She laughed at him as he took off everything he was wearing and looked at her. She sat up and pointed to the front of the black, lacey bra she wore. "This, fastens in the front. See?"

He nodded, not taking his eyes off of her chest. She slowly opened it to revel her breasts. He was sucking her nipple and rubbing her other breast immediately.

She giggled, "You are such a boob man."

 _'I'm going to have to share these with another baby. I better get what I want now.'_ He joked.

She lie back on the bed and let him kiss her breasts and down to her waist. She rose her knees to welcome his mouth between her legs. He moaned, "All of this candy."

She felt him nibble her "magic bean" and teased her with his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair while he worked on her. She could feel his joy at her enjoyment. He kissed up to her chest and kissed her lips and neck. He easily slipped inside of her. She was so wet.

He cupped her breasts as he stroked inside of her. She brought her hand down and began to tease between her legs again, causing her to moan more. He moved his hand to where hers was and whispered, "Show me where."

She led his fingers to where she wanted him to tease her. He stoked slowly and teased her. Her mind was full of him. All of his enjoyment. All of his pleasure. All of her own.

He quietly panted, but it wasn't enough for her. She wanted him to feel as she did. As she remembered that she could have whatever she wanted, she imagined him having more satisfaction that he ever had. She became tighter, and he stroked slower. He looked in her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Is it alright?"

He laid his head next to hers and growled. She managed to notice he nodded it was alright and she continued to push pleasure into his mind. He moaned and panted. Barely able to catch his breath. "Don't let this end."

"I'm keeping you from it."

He swore and was unable to stroke for a moment as he lay inside of her. She had overwhelmed his mind. She whispered, "Say the words. Please."

He mumbled something and suddenly, as if he was a mirror, she felt what he did. Complete bliss as her mind seemed to short out. Her legs wrapped around his back and held him inside of her tightly. The sensation of the most extreme pleasure moved from between her legs to her mind. She shouted just as he did.

"Oh God. Stroke, baby."

He began to stroke again inside of her. It sent shockwaves of pleasure through them both.

"Oh, that's so good."

He was covered in sweat. "You are doing something aren't you?"

"Is that a problem?"

"NO. Keep doing it." He insisted. He stroked some more and both of them shouted from the pleasure they felt. Unlike anything they had ever experienced. Even together.

She ran her fingernails down his back and he pressed himself deeper inside of her.

They both shouted together, and then he collapsed on top of her. She panted. "Baby. Are you alright?"

He didn't move. Just as she started to worry, he rose up and smiled at her. "What was that?"

She smiled back at him. "An experiment. Was it alright?"

He laughed, "Oh yes!"

"And you forgot something."

He looked confused, "What?"

"You were going to speak to me in-"

"Gallifreyan. Damn it." He dramatically dropped his head on the mattress over her shoulder.

She laughed at him. "But it was good."

He rolled over and opened a compartment. He pulled out a towel and cleaned them both up. Then he tossed it in the floor and opened another compartment. He pulled out a blanket and pulled it over them. She lie down on his chest and felt his exhaustion. "Baby. Sleep."

He didn't open his eyes. "Don't let me sleep long, Rose. I need to be back at the …."

She rose up and saw that he had passed out. She smiled. "Now you know how that feels." She lay back down on his chest.

He spoke in his sleep. "Amazing."

She smiled. "So are you, Sweetheart. Rest."

She lay and listened to his two hearts beat and his steady breathing. So, warm and safe in his arms, she thought of his wish for her. And the one she had made herself. She could have anything she wanted. Lying in his arms, warm with the moons from another solar system hanging over her head, she smiled knowing this was the most amazing life she could ever want or dream for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2 - Jalikapo

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 - Jalikapo

Hours later, Tony and Poltious landed on the planet of Jalikapo. The hanger they were directed to was the largest thing on the ground that Tony had ever seen in his life. Lewis met them as they turned off the ship. He opened the gang plank and limped inside.

Poltious saw his friend and they embraced.

"Oh wow. I hadn't heard you had returned. Mageer?"

"An honorable story that will be told for generations." Poltious insisted.

Tony smiled and shook Lewis' hand. "Could you take me to Pepper?"

Lewis nodded, "Certainly. Lartius seems insistent that you will remain here for the night."

Tony looked confused. "Why?"

"I have no idea. He plans to meet you before you see Pepper. She's busy getting ready for your arrival."

Tony crossed his arms. "What the hell does that mean?"

Lewis laughed. "This is Jalikapo. Things are a bit…..different here, mate."

"Such as?"

"Okay. Well, you and Pepper…are not married. So, you may stay in the same suite, but not sleep in the same room."

Tony laughed and rubbed his head. "Okay. Old values. Got it. What is she doing? Having ladies' maids attend to her?"

Lewis nodded, "Yes. She is."

Tony shook his head and walked over to pick up a black, overnight bag he had brought. He put it on his shoulder and turned to shake Poltious' hand. "I guess that I'll see you in the morning."

Poltious nodded. "Have a pleasant evening, Tony."

Lewis walked with Tony down the gang plank. "Licis will need to remain in the med bay for a while longer. He suffered a concussion."

"What happened with that?"

Lewis put his hands in his pockets as they walked together to a lift. "We were leaving the castle as it was hit. A stone struck him on the top of his head."

"How the hell did you get him on the ship? Your leg-"

Lewis pointed at Tony, who just had noticed Lewis was walking with a slight limp. "Pain medicine. I'm on a lot of it. John is going to shout at me proper when he sees what I've done to it. I can feel it now. It's not good."

Tony sighed as they descended many floors from the hanger. When the lift opened, Lartius greeted him. "And he's here! Welcome to Jalikapo!"

Tony and Lartius embraced one another. Lartius nodded at Lewis. "I'll show him to his room. You. Med bay."

Lewis bowed his head and stepped back in the lift. "Tony. Don't leave without me and my brother tomorrow."

Tony smiled. "Need a ride home, huh? I've got you."

Lewis chuckled and the doors closed shut. Lartius smiled back at Tony. "First of all, I am very sorry to have frightened you."

Tony pointed at him. "I have heard that you have done that to everyone-"

Lartius shrugged his shoulders, "And yet. People still fall for it. It's amazing. My grandchildren tell me that I need a new trick."

Tony shook his head. "I'm going to work on something for you. I won't fall for that again."

Lartius laughed. "Good man."

They walked down the stone hallways together. One side of the hallway was open and Tony could feel the cool air in his hair. He wished he had brought a jacket. He looked over the edge and saw the building he was in wasn't a building at all. It was pathway that was carved on the side of a mountain. Waterfalls and trees decorated the walls that went down as far as he could see. People where moving back and forth through the hallways that were cut into the mountain. On the other side, he saw more of the same. At the bottom, a large river roared. Several large boats sat anchored below.

Lartius leaned on the railing and looked over the city with him. "Jalikapo is one of the most beautiful places in the galaxy. Fitting that the most beautiful people live here."

Just as he said that, several girls smiled at Tony and Lartius as they walked by them. Tony's mouth dropped open. He looked back at Lartius. "Wow."

"Indeed, my friend." Lartius pat his shoulder and they continued to walk down the hallways together. "This place is very unique. You'll see why when you reach your room. It is one of the most beautiful places here."

Lartius stopped in front of a round, wooden door in the wall. "Your Princess is behind this door. This is your room. Now, when I say it's your room, I mean it's yours. You are always welcome here and this is your place."

Tony shook his head in surprise and smiled. "Really?"

"A gift. For a very special night. But, I also remember you telling me that you and your Princess had few places to come and relax. Now you do. Whenever you like. Enjoy it my friend. And congratulations." He pat his shoulder and walked away. "Please send for me before you leave in the morning."

Lartius was followed by a tall man who nodded to Tony and followed his King. No doubt, a Quauhtin bodyguard.

Tony couldn't believe it. He stood at the door and looked at it. It was perfectly round and sat in the stonework. Vines and flowers hung next to it. The doorknob sat in the center of the door. He laughed, "I've been given a Hobbit hole."

He twisted the knob and walked inside. The room looked like something out of the Lord of the Rings. The floor was dark wood with carvings and stonework everywhere. The room was wide and round with a dark red rug that lay on the floor under wooden furniture that wouldn't looked out of place in a palace. A balcony, directly in front of him, gave the view of a waterfall that roared loudly in the room.

Standing, looking at the waterfall, wearing a lovely white dress that went to the floor, was Pepper. She hadn't noticed he had arrived. No doubt the waterfall had muffled all sound. Her red hair was down and he couldn't help but wonder if she was wearing a dress, or a gown. He had never seen her in anything like it.

He sat down the bag he carried in a chair, and walked to her. The waterfall was so loud, he was only inches from her when she noticed he was there. She quickly grabbed him and they held one another tightly. Relieved she was really alright, and back in his arms, he kissed her cheek and breathed a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes tightly and breathed in her scent. Nothing ever quite smelled like she did. He felt her loosen her grip on him. He let her go and she held onto his hands.

She smiled at him and held up a finger to tell him to wait just a moment. She pressed a button and the large opening of the balcony closed itself in with glass, silencing the waterfall. He couldn't help the smile on his face. "You're really here."

She laughed back at him. "You are a mess, Tony. Have you slept at all?"

"To busy to sleep." He told her.

"What were you doing?" She teased.

"Being worried about you. You're really, alright?" He touched her face with his fingertips and she wiped the tears from his eyes.

She smiled proudly at him. "Lartius would report there is not a scratch on me. He offered to inspect me, and I refused. I'm not entirely sure he was kidding."

He chuckled at her. "I might need to teach you how to break someone's arm."

"What?" She laughed.

He shook his head. "Poltious and I needed something to do on the ride out."

"Poltious? So, he found Mageer?"

"He did."

"Soli?"

"Is still with us. Well, he's with John, but….I'll explain it all later. I…just…want to stand here and look at you."

She smiled and stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him. He put his hands on her hips and returned the kiss. He smiled at her. "My God, you scared the hell out of me."

"Tony. I'm so sorry we frightened you. It was necessary to keep us safe."

He held both of her hands and brought them to his mouth to kiss. "And you're safe. So, I'll forgive you."

Pepper nodded. "Sounds fair."

He hadn't stopped staring at her since he had came into the room.

"What is it?"

"You….just….I don't know." He took a deep breath and found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She smiled back at him. "You look like you are in a daze."

He continued to look at her. "Sleep walking."

She held his hand and teased. "Come on. I'm going to see if you remember how to walk."

She led him to the right of where they stood. A small, round hallway came into another round room with a circular bed that filled the most of the small room. A table with assorted biscuits and fruits and some sort of bottle of what had to be wine, sat in ice.

"Lartius explained to me that for us to share a bed here, is-"

"Forbidden." He finished her sentence.

"So, this is my room. Yours is just on the other side of the main room. But, he also told me that we won't have any servants or ladies maids here until tomorrow. He has seen to that."

"So, I just have to sneak back to my room." Tony nodded. "I can to do that. Alright."

She laughed, "And look at this." She turned and pressed a button on the wall. A glass moved down and Tony heard the relaxing sound of the small stream that fed the waterfall. When he stepped closer, he could even see the stream, just inches below the window, running through the cavern.

Pepper smiled. "This is such an amazing place."

"Lartius told me it was ours. A gift."

"Really?"

Tony nodded. "Yes. I told him that we don't really have a place to relax and get away from everything. He's insisted this is where we can now. Anytime we want."

Pepper smiled. "Wow. Tony, this is just….such a beautiful place."

He looked around the room. He saw the carvings in the walls of beautiful women and in the corner, was a large lovely carved wooden wardrobe. Another round opening led to a smaller room. He noticed a wave of heat and saw a fireplace was lit in the corner.

Pepper pointed to where he was looking. "That's a bathroom. And the toilet is….just….so strange."

Tony laughed, "Really? An alien toilet."

She walked over to the table with the sweets. "Yes. I can't wait to hear what you will say about it."

Tony picked up the bottle of the odd wine. "We have to be careful. You and that strawberry problem."

"That's why I asked you to bring that blue bag. Did you?"

He sat the wine back down in the ice. "Yes. It's in the other room. I'll just go grab it for you."

Pepper ate another one of the white, cupcake looking sweets. He was back in a flash. He sat the black overnight bag on the bed and unzipped it. He pulled out a bottle of champagne and brought it over to the table. "There. Safe champagne. I know you can drink that."

Pepper smiled, "Thank you. That's so thoughtful."

"Do you want me to switch them?"

"Sure."

He put the champagne he had brought into the ice for it to chill. Pepper walked over to the pack and took out a small, blue make-up bag.

Tony's phone suddenly rang in his pocket. He took it out and smiled when he saw it was the Doctor ringing him.

He accepted the call. The Doctor and Soli's face filled up the screen.

"And you have great timing, guys." Tony laughed.

"Well, I am a Time Lord." The Doctor teased.

Soli laughed, "And I am….well. Anyway. I wanted to know if you arrived safely."

Tony nodded. "I have. Poltious brought us around an odd way to avoid another storm. I never knew that was such a problem with space travel."

The Doctor nodded, "You would be amazed."

Soli asked, "Where is the princess?"

He sat down next to Pepper on the bed. She waved at the phone. "Hello, Soli. Are you helping John?"

The Doctor nodded, "He's been a huge help. We're awaiting the arrival of Summus in a few hours. You both would be very proud of him."

Tony shook his head. "I'm already proud of him. He doesn't have to do anything for that."

Soli smiled proudly and Tony felt Pepper hug his arm.

The Doctor put his arm around the little boy. "So, we're just in time. What's up?"

Tony stood up. "Okay. Well, they sent food to our room."

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah?"

"Is there anything we need to avoid here?"

"Oh! That's a good question. Well, let me see what's there."

Tony slowly panned the screen so the Doctor could look at everything. "Let me see those small cakes. Just there."

Tony held the phone at the cakes. "She's already eating those, so I hope-"

"Nah, that's fine. The wine is….interesting. It changes colors. You'll like it, but…only drink one bottle of it. Trust me. It will give you a headache like you've never had before. Way worse than Hebridan."

Tony chuckled, "What is that? Bring some back with you."

Pepper giggled, "The voice of experience there."

Tony laughed. "Alright. We're going to leave here in the morning."

The Doctor thought. "Right. It's about… 7:49 in the evening there. Alright."

"How do you do that?"

"I'm a Time Lord. Anyway. We'll be getting back about the same time then. I think. There's not much left to do here. Genie and Rose are sleeping."

"Well, what time is it there?"

"It's….an odd place. It's about….six in the morning. Close to that. Anyway. Don't forget to bring home Lewis. How's his leg?"

"I'm not getting into that."

"Fine. Ring me when you are on your way home. No, racing."

"I have Poltious-"

"Which is why I'm saying, no."

Soli laughed and waved to them.

The Doctor ended the call.

Tony turned around and groaned. "Do you hear this shit?"

"Why did he want to look at the cakes?"

"They make him hungry, I guess." Tony told her as he opened the odd wine. He poured it into two glasses. It was clear and then turned multicolored as the liquid moved. He picked it up and watched the colors change as he twirled it in the glass. "That's just cool."

He turned and handed her a glass. She looked at the liquid and smiled, "That is the neatest thing."

He sat down next to her on the bed. "To the new Mrs. Stark. Even if she's a secret."

Pepper smiled, "To my husband. My secret admirer."

They clanged the glasses together and sipped the wine.

Tony looked at it in surprise. "That tastes like a…..I've just been punched in the face."

Pepper sat her glass back on the table. "I like it."

He finished his glass and sat it next to hers.

Pepper turned to sit in front of him. She held something small in her hand. "I want to give you something."

"Really? What?"

"Now, you don't have to accept it if you don't want to. I know it's not the sort of thing you are….used to."

He looked at her in confusion.

She looked down in her hands at a simple gold ring. "This was my grandfathers. It's one of the few things I have of his. I've always kept it in my bag where I keep my jewelry since he died. He told me it belonged to his grandfather, and was the only thing, well, besides my grandmother and a grape vine, that he brought to California."

Tony took it in his hand and looked closely at it. "This is really old."

"I know it's not…worth a lot-"

"It was his. It doesn't have a price."

"It's probably not even gold-"

"It is perfect."

She took a deep breath and willed herself not to cry. "You don't even have to wear it-"

"But, I want to."

"It's….engraved on the inside, but I don't know what it says."

Tony cleared his throat and looked at it closer. "Let me see."

"Are you wearing those…things in your eyes?"

He didn't look up from the ring. "No. I know what this is. It's….Irish."

"Big surprise there."

"No, I mean…Gaelic. Hang on. I read this someplace." He looked up at the ceiling and thought. "Okay. I have it."

He looked back at her. She was smiling at him. "Read a book on Gaelic?"

"I thought it would be a good idea when I started dating an Irish lady. This says, 'May you be poor in misfortune and rich in blessings'. It's part of a traditional Irish Wedding blessing that goes: 'May God be with you and bless you. May you see your children's, children. May you be poor in misfortune and rich in blessings. May you know nothing but happiness, from this day forward.'"

She smiled, "I have never heard that."

"Maybe I'm more Irish than you are." He teased. "Which finger should I wear it on?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it fits." She slipped it on his left hand's ring finger. It fit perfectly.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Well, how about that?"

"That might not have been a good idea. Everyone knows that is the finger you wear a wedding ring on."

Tony shook his head. "I'll move it to my right hand later. Just for now. Tonight, let me wear it here. Alright?"

She smiled. "Alright. Tony you don't have to wear it just to-"

"No. I want to wear it. It's…Jimmy's ring. He's given you to me now. I promise I'll do the best I can."

Pepper smiled. "Me, too."

Tony stood up and poured them another glass of the odd wine. "I'll confess, I'm nervous about this."

"Are you?"

He looked back at her and held out his hand to let her see it shake.

"Why?"

He shook his head. "I really don't know. Although, I did ride out here with Poltious. Maybe his driving has rattled my nerves. Trying to….break my arm."

She giggled at him and stood up. "Try this." She broke a cupcake apart and handed him a bit of it. He put it in his mouth and it seemed to disappear.

He took another one. "Oh, that's weird!"

She laughed. "I've probably ate about twelve of these already. I'm going to weigh a thousand pounds."

He broke it in half and held it up for her eat. She smiled and bit it.

He laughed and drank the rest of his wine. He sat down the glass and nodded. "Alright. I'm better. How are you?"

She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head to her lips. She began to kiss him slowly. Her familiar touch relaxed him. He slowly sat down on the bed with her and held her close to him as they lay down together.

She whispered to him. "Better?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"It's just me. The only one you can be yourself with. I love you."

He kissed her again and she rolled over on her back. She pulled his shirts off and tossed them on the floor. She ran her hands up his chest and removed her gown that she wore. He watched her, speechless at her beauty.

She wore nothing under the gown, which had surprised him. He met her lips again and lost himself in kissing her. He didn't even notice she had unfastened his jeans until they lay back down. He slipped them off quickly and held her nude body against his own. She tasted the odd wine and sugar from the cakes in his mouth as they kissed one another. She wrapped her leg around him, and he brought his hand down between her legs to tease her. She was already so wet. He moaned.

She put him in her hand and stroked him. He teased her until she rubbed his staff against her opening.

"Wait…wait…just a second." He whispered.

She watched him get up and pour them both another glass of wine. "Two more glasses, and then we'll continue. We only get one wedding night and we need to pace ourselves."

"Going for an all-nighter?" She smiled.

He handed her the glass and smiled. "Oh, yes. All night. What time do I have to be out, My Lady?"

"Eight."

He nodded and set an alarm on his phone. "Alright. 7:30 am. We can do this."

She laughed at him. "I would have never expected this from you."

He sat his phone on the table with the food and then dove into the bed as he laughed hysterically.

She smiled, "That's more like you."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A woman in dark purple and black robes, walked through the hanger of Jalikapo. Two men, her Quauthin, followed her. She was beautiful, with her long, dark hair that draped down her back. She followed the dock master, who seemed to be leading her to a certain ship.

They reached the base of a new ship, with a circular frame. The dock master pointed to it. "It's just here, ma'am."

She thanked the man and pressed the button to open the ramp. One of the two Quauhtin immediately protested. "Your majesty-"

She turned and pointed at him. "My husband's One is in here. I'm going to speak to him. You may remain here. I will shout if you are needed."

They looked at one another. The Queen walked into the ship.

She looked around and saw a leather boot lying on the floor. The rest of the body it belonged to was inside of a panel, working on something. Poltious complained. "This is mad. Who would hook this up like this?"

She put her hands on her hips and laughed under her breath. Poltious, sensing she was there, quickly climbed out of the panel, stood up, and looked up at her. "Martiea! I mean-"

She pointed at him and smiled, "I'm always Martiea to you. Poltious, you nutter. The last time I saw you, you were just the same. Lying on the floor, on a Laterus ship from the Luta System. Repairing something….you are so much like Lovell."

He stood up and wiped his hands on his trousers. He was shocked she was there.

She smiled at him. "Well, am I wrong?"

"Only about one thing. This is a friend of mine's ship. It's a Trarvis 871, from Ziuria-"

She waved her hand. "You know, I don't know about things like that." She laughed and held her arms out to him. "It is so good to see you."

Poltious looked at her and after a bit of hesitation, he embraced her. As he did, he exhaled slowly. His happiness of seeing her was equal to the pain he felt. She looked so much like her daughter. His Maria. It made his heart ache.

Martiea loosened her hold on him and they sat down on the round bench together. Poltious was grateful for the table in front of him. He leaned on it and willed himself not to be emotional.

Martiea spoke. "Legate and Lenox."

He nodded. "Yes?"

"I couldn't be prouder of them. Or you."

He sighed, "They are their mother-"

"They, are you. The most Honorable Praetor Poltious, Savior to a thousand worlds, the One of the Quauthin King, and protector of the Princess Maria."

He rubbed his hands together and didn't look up at her. "No. I'm not that."

"You are. Maria's death was not your fault-"

"It was."

"You know it was not. Sometimes, there's no one to blame."

"I should have known, something was wrong. It wasn't like when Legate was born."

"I only had Maria, so…I don't know. But, every parent I've ever spoken to says that each one is different. There was no way to have known. There was nothing you could have done. Lartius and I know that. It's time you did, too."

He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "Thank you, for never telling the boys."

"I agree with your choice in that. So does Lartius."

Poltious propped his head up on his fist and looked at her. "It is good to see you."

She pointed at him forcefully, "And I could slap you for being away for so long. Maria has been gone for-"

"81 years and 7 months."

"That's also how long you have been gone from our lives. Losing Maria was terrible. But, then, you never returned. It was as if we lost you, too."

Poltious shook his head. "I couldn't return."

"The castle is your home-"

"It was _her_ home."

"You lived there for over 400 years-"

"I caused trouble for the family-"

"And we loved it. I'm grateful only a small amount of things you and Lartius ever did is public knowledge. Oh goodness. Do you remember the Zeta Latiri?"

He shook his head and chuckled, "My friend, Tony, tells me there is a Quauthin that serves his family from there. His name is….Arcite?"

"You had them convinced that Lartius was a god."

He smiled, "He was convincing. What with that goofy crown of his father's."

"The royal crown-"

He pointed at her, "Now, don't you start. That entire thing was your idea. I just….carried it out."

She covered her mouth and laughed. "I believe you are right."

He sat back. "I know I am. I had forgotten about that. I've never told the boys that one."

"Thank you. Please don't."

He crossed his arms and laughed. "I don't know why she ever said yes."

"You saved her from so much. In the end, you were there. That's all that I could ask for. Tell me, did she at least see him?"

Poltious nodded his head and fought back the tears. "I asked her if we should name him Lenox or Lartius. She told me she didn't know anyone but trouble makers named Lartius. It seems to have worked out for her."

Martiea smiled, "That sounds like her."

"So, he is Lenox. She held him until she was gone. The doctor there said she wasn't in pain. It was peaceful."

Martiea nodded, "Thank you."

He wiped his tears. "Why are you really here?"

"I've came to invite you to dinner."

He sighed. "With Lartius?"

"It's time this was done. I'm declaring it so. You two are acting like a couple of…..women! We are experts had holding a grudge."

Poltious rose his eyebrows. "Women, huh? We are good looking women at least?"

She stood up, "Of course. This is Jalikapo after all."

He shook his head, "Martiea, I can't face him."

"Explain to me why not."

"Because…."

She pointed at him. "You, are a Quauthin warrior."

He groaned, "You're going to pull rank here?"

She nodded, "If that's what it takes. Praetor Poltious. You will escort me to dinner."

"That's cold."

"And why are you still a Praetor? Why haven't you entered the Trials yet?"

"Colder." He insisted and stood up.

She stood and watched him walk around the table. He sighed and looked back at her, and then offered her his arm. She grinned and took it in her own and they walked out of the ship together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3 - Plan B

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 - Plan B

Jane sat at her computer editing photos of Lance that she had taken that morning. Maybe she was just using it as an excuse to look at him. She had been finished with her session for a while. She edited those photos and sent them to be printed. Just as he had asked her to do, she had sent him a text. But, that had been hours ago. He hadn't answered, or rang back.

"Don't worry. He's a busy man." She reminded herself. She looked out of the window to see the night lights of London. It had begun to snow.

She looked back at the screen of a photo she had taken of him. She couldn't see his face, only his chest and strong arms. His clearly defined muscles reflected the sunlight that came in through the window. She remembered how his skin felt against hers. How those arms felt when they were wrapped around her.

Just as she was really beginning to enjoy her daydream of him, her phone beeped. She jumped at the noise. She looked down and smiled. It was a message from Lance.

 _'Would you still be interested in helping me study some geography tonight? I know it's late.'_

She mumbled to herself, "Geography. Phhh…. How about some anatomy?" She held her head and smiled, "No. Don't type that." She thought and quickly typed in. _'I'd be happy to.'_

She sat her phone down on the desk and turned around. He was standing in the middle of the room wearing a nice suit and tie. He held his hands up. "Sorry. I meant to pop outside the door. I got a number off."

She stood up and smiled, "It's alright. It's probably safer to pop inside of the flat. The hallway is used by so many. You might land on someone."

He walked towards her. "Nah, it has a proximity detector. I could see you were the only one here."

She shook her head. "Physics?"

He looked confused. "I think that's ….. hell, I don't know."

She giggled and turned back to her computer. "You might want to see these."

He saw his image on the screen and knelt beside of her to look at it. "Who is that?"

"That's you. These are those pictures from this morning."

"Nah. I don't have the scar."

"I painted it out. Let me show you my favorite one."

She flipped through the pictures and stopped at one where he sat on the back of a wooden chair. Shirtless and looking out of the window with his elbows resting on his knees, he looked completely comfortable in his surroundings. The light his body was a beautiful display of black and white.

She looked at him as he looked at his image. "That's amazing. I was so certain that I was going to fall out of that chair when you asked me to sit in it like that. At least, flip it into the wall."

She giggled. "It's all with balance. See, you lived though a photo session. Something else you can add to your resume."

He hadn't taken his eyes off the screen. "Show me the rest."

She flipped through the images. He stopped her at another one where he was running his hand through his hair and looking down. "Man. I need a haircut. I was just there with Howie and Caroline. Damn."

"President Shepherd trims hair?"

"No, Caroline does. She asked if I needed one, too."

Jane turned and her nose was inches from his. They both smiled at one another. She ran her hand through his hair. "It really doesn't look bad to me."

His lips met hers. She could taste some odd whiskey in his mouth as they kissed. He looked more handsome than she had remembered in his suit. What was it about a man in a suit?

She felt his fingertips on her face as continued to kiss her. He looked into her eyes, "It's late. I should probably go home and let you sleep."

"I thought you said you were going to study geography?"

His eyes looked her up and down. He clearly had anatomy on his mind, too.

She rose her eyebrows at him. "Unless you don't want me to-"

"No. Please. It would be fine. Yes."

He stood up and took her hand in his. He typed in something on his arm. "Do you need anything?"

"I don't think so."

He took her hand and smiled just before he popped them into his flat. It was raining on the island. As soon as they arrived, Lance said, "Friday. Lights up in here."

Friday spoke and the lights came on. "Welcome back, Lance."

He let go of her hand. "Music would be nice."

Friday spoke. "What would you like to hear?"

"Oh, I don't know. What sort of music do you like, Jane?"

She pointed up. "Who is that?"

"Friday. It's an artificial intelligence system that helps out here at the house."

"Something Tony did?"

"I don't know. Probably. He has one too. What sort of music?" He asked as he took off his jacket and tossed it on the sofa.

"Will she listen to me?"

Lance smiled, "Friday, this is Jane."

"Welcome Jane."

She covered her mouth. "That's so cool."

He took off his tie and chuckled at her as he tossed it with his jacket on the sofa.

"Do you have that song by Kansas? Dust in the Wind?" Jane asked.

Friday spoke, "Certainly."

The song started to play. Jane smiled back at Lance. "I love this song."

He put his hands on his hips and listened. "I've never heard this song."

She stood in front of him. He put his hand on her back and held her hand. They began to dance slowly to the song. She laid her head on his chest and felt him kiss her head.

"Gosh, this is a sad song." Lance told her. "Have you listened to these words?"

She groaned, "Play something else, Friday."

Lance looked at her and laughed. "You don't have to play something else."

"You are being weird-"

"No, I'm not."

"Alright. You name a song. Or are you as bad at this, as you are geography?" She rose her eyebrow at him.

He thought. "Got it. Friday. Play that song….ummm…. Fade into You."

Friday asked, "By Mazzy Star?"

He shook his head. "Most likely. Let me hear it."

Friday began to play the song.

He nodded, "Yes. I like this one."

They began to dance together again.

Jane laughed, "This one, I've never heard."

He smiled, "Ha! I finally know something you don't."

"Oh, I'm sure you know a lot of what I don't. Like, for example, where is your nephew?"

He looked in her eyes as they danced. "Partying with the guys. Nah, Caroline wanted to hold him some more, so I left him there in Washington. Legate will bring him back when Caroline's obligations require it."

She smiled, "That little boy is loved by so many."

He smiled proudly, "He really is."

"Is everything alright there in Washington?"

"There was an intruder alert there earlier. I had to go sort out why. That's why I was late answering you. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him. "I know you are busy man, Lance. I didn't worry."

"It's a 24 hour job to be in charge of this lot. It turned out to be a faulty wire. It's fine."

"Have you spoken to Lewis?"

He twirled her, "And he's in the hospital. But, he's fine. Not to worry. He'll be back tomorrow. At some point. I'm not sure when."

"Why is he in the hospital?"

"His leg. He's done something to it to injure it worse than it was. Our brother, Licis is with him. They ran into some trouble, but they are safe. And, more importantly, their charges are safe. That's the most important. They had two very important people to look after."

She smiled at him as they continued to dance. "Who?"

"Well, someone you don't know. But, the other was Pepper. Pepper Potts. Tony is with her now, but from what I understand, there were several hours where they thought they had not made it."

"So, we're celebrating?"

He twirled her again. "Oh yes! Because, I do not want to think what I would have to do if we had lost them tonight. Oh my goodness. No way."

She laughed. "You sound like the guy in your mad story that you told Arles."

He held her closely. "Yeah? Which guy?"

"I can't remember his name. The one that asked not to be King."

He shook his head. "I never want to do that. Lavatch is the one that asked to never be King. That's the name you are looking for."

She giggled, "All of these characters with names that begin with an L."

He nodded as they continued to dance, "There's a reason for that."

She teased, "To make the story harder to follow?"

He chuckled. "If you listen, it's not hard to follow."

"Yeah, now you sound like my Grandfather. He would say things like that."

Lance groaned, "Oh geez. Tell me, how old are you?"

"Me?"

He kissed her head. "Yes. How old?"

She smiled, "28. How old are you?"

They continued to dance. "How old do you think I am?"

"The same age as your brothers!" She teased.

He twirled her again and laughed. "And you're right."

She laughed as he caught her in his arms and they continued to dance. "Oh, Lance. I don't know."

He kissed her, "There's no wrong answer. Tell me."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

He shook his head. "Nope. That's not a good idea."

She groaned and laid her head back. "Alright. Well, Legate is your nephew-"

"No, he's not. He's….my…..umm….I don't know what the word would be. Not a nephew. I'm his father's Third man. He's…."

"Something else."

He nodded, "Yes. Let's go with that."

"Okay. Well, he's….in his early 20s. That's what he looks like."

He nodded. "Alright."

"So, I'd have to say you are….late 30s….ish."

"Ish?" He looked at her.

"Yes. Close?"

He nodded, "We need wine. What did you have for dinner?"

He held her hand and they walked into the kitchen together. She sat at the bar. The music continued to play in the flat. Lance looked into the fridge as Gary Clark, Jr started to sing Bright Lights, Big City. Lance started to bob his head in time with the music and sing. Jane laughed at him.

"You are mad."

He pulled out a bottle of wine and sat it on the bar in front of her. "What did you have?"

"A bowl of pasta. My favorite thing."

He reached in the cabinet and pulled out two glasses. He wrapped the bottle in a towel and opened it. "Pasta, huh? I don't know if I've had that."

She shook her head. "You had that this morning. Well, if you had time to take a bite."

He poured her a glass and handed it to her. "Oh. I didn't realize that's what it is called."

She looked at him and shook her head. "You….well, Tony said you spoke English as a fourth language."

He leaned against the cabinet.

"How many languages do you speak, Lance?"

He thought and sipped is wine. "I don't know. I've never counted. Not many. Lewis is really good at that. I know he speaks….ummm… this language-"

"This is called, 'English'."

He grinned, "Yes. And another one. Tony speaks it, too. It…sounds….strange."

"Tony speaks another language? I didn't know that."

He nodded and sipped his wine. "How many do you speak?"

She smiled, "Two. English and Spanish. Well, of course."

"I've never heard you speak that."

"Well, you always speak to me in English. So, that's what I use to speak to you."

He nodded. "Makes sense. What does it sound like?"

She giggled, "Surely you've heard someone speak in Spanish before."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Let me hear it."

She rolled her eyes and said something in her native language. Lance stood, leaning against the cabinet and watched her lips move. He imagined her lips on his own.

So far this chat was going pretty good. He was impressed with himself. Rose had given him some great advice, which was: drink some wine, ask her questions, answer hers, and dance.

He chuckled at her. "That sounds a lot like what Tony sounds like."

"He speaks Spanish?" She asked and sipped her wine. "Wow. That is good. What is this?"

"It's from that winery we went to. Tony and John drink it all the time."

She walked into the kitchen with him and looked at the label. "Oh, this picture of this little girl and her grandfather. That's so sweet. That's a nice photo. Tells a story."

Lance sipped his wine. Jane turned back to him. "Have you ever thought about being a model?"

He spit his wine into his glass in surprise. "A what?"

"It's where you let people take-"

"Yes. I know what it is. Why?"

She rose her eyebrow at him. "Really? Have you seen yourself?"

He sat down his drink and turned to look at her. She sat on the cabinet and faced him with her wine in her hand. "You are a very handsome man. Those images I took, I feel I could probably get them under some eyes that would ask for more of you."

He closed his eyes tightly, "Oh no no no."

"Why not?"

He bit his lip and thought. "I…."

"And that's a good start."

He leaned on the cabinet and looked away as he thought.

She smiled at his reaction. "You can't do it because you are a bodyguard?"

"I don't know."

"You can't do it because you are….too handsome. That's it."

He rose his eyebrows at her. "At the risk of sounding like Tony. Can we go with that explanation?"

She laughed and sipped her wine. "Well, think about it. Although, I'll admit. I wouldn't want to share you."

"Share me?"

"Well, everyone sees models. Their bodies-"

"This isn't talking me into this."

"All of the women would want you."

"That's not talking me into it, either."

She teased. "You would have….crazy fans."

He shook his head and drank all of his wine in one gulp. "Then I'm saying no."

She laughed at him. "You are really wound up about this."

"This date is turning into a three drink minimum." He told her as he refilled his glass.

She giggled. "So, refill my glass then, please."

He poured her glass full again. He drank all of his glass and she giggled at his nervousness.

He looked back at her, "Jane."

"Lance." She smiled playfully back at him, teasing his serious tone.

He smiled, "Sorry. I…need to tell you something."

She sipped her wine. "And it's not that you are married."

He chuckled and pointed at her. "Right. Ummm… Right…..how do you feel about people who aren't from here?"

"Like what? From this island?"

"No. Like from…"

"Britain? I'm not from there. I think you should live where you want."

He sighed. This wasn't going as he had planned. "Let me see. Another way. Cybermen, you are familiar with them?"

She sat down her wine and suddenly looked shocked. "Lance. What are you saying?"

"Well, they aren't from here-"

"Have you been spying on me?"

He was surprised. "What? No! Wait a minute."

She pointed at him as tears filled her eyes. "I can't believe you-"

He took both of her hands in his. "No no no….. Jane. No. What? I don't know what you are talking about. I have not spied on you."

She glared at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Jane, I wouldn't do that."

She sat on the cabinet looking at him, trying to decide if he was telling her the truth or not.

He held up both of his hands and looked into her hurt eyes. He wiped her tears. "Jane. I would never do that."

She started to cry. "Lance. I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her closely, "Hey, no. Shhhhh…"

She cried for a while. This was really not going how he thought it would. Maybe he should have spied on her to have already known what not to say.

He held her until she rubbed his chest. He quickly handed her a napkin and took another one to dry her tears.

"I'm going to pick you up, and take you to the sofa. Alright?"

She nodded. He carried her out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. He sat her down and kissed her head. "I'll be back. I'll just go get our wine."

She nodded and covered her face. He was back quickly with the glasses and the bottle. He sat them on the table in front of them and asked Friday to turn off the music. She felt his arms wrap around her and she lay into him.

He kissed her head. "Who did you lose?"

"My brother. His wife. His children. Everyone." She told him quietly.

He closed his eyes tightly. He had wondered why she had never showed him a picture of them or asked him to take her to see them. He could pop anywhere in the world.

He kissed her head, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"I tell everyone he is there. That's where he was. They were. I came here to go to school, and it happened. I never returned."

He held her tightly. "I understand."

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. When you said that, I was sure you had found out."

He shook his head and looked at her. He wiped the tears from her face, "We all have secrets. It's alright."

She looked back at him and sipped her drink. "We all have secrets, huh? What's yours?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm not telling you that tonight."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Lance. You can tell me."

He shook his head. "No way! Not the time."

She groaned and sat her drink back down. He was grateful she had calmed down. "I'm so sorry. I've spoiled our evening-"

He shook his head. "You haven't."

She took a deep breath. "I'm so embarrassed."

Lance sat back on the sofa. "I have an idea. We'll take this bottle, and finish it in the tub. John and Rose's tub is huge. He won't mind at all. I'll draw you a lovely bubble bath and help you relax. I didn't let you sleep last night, but you need to rest tonight. I'll rub your back all night."

She smiled slowly. "Oh, that sounds heavenly."

He caressed her cheek. "I'll try to keep my lips off of you. It will be so difficult."

She smiled painfully at him and they held one another tightly.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4 - Sandwiches and Spiders

_And a lovely, small chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I feel so loved._

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 - Sandwiches and Spiders

The Doctor stood outside in the garden behind Lenox's home. Summus and Jack stood next to him. The garden was full of children. They were all playing, laughing and eating their noon meal together. Rose and Genie still slept in the shuttle that Jack had brought down for them in the field. Lenox carried Samuel around, who was laughing and clapping his hands.

"This will be told as a problem, not of the Quauhtin people. This didn't happen there, it happened just outside of the system." Summus told Jack and the Doctor.

Jack held out his hand, "That's nuts. The castle was damaged."

"It was under repair."

Jack shook his head. "Quauhtin were lost."

"Drones. Stark had programmed them all the week before. No loss of life for them. Lartius lost another decoy. I hear you fell for that, too."

The Doctor stood with his hands in his pockets. "How many times has he fooled you with that? Be honest."

Summus held up two fingers. "Twice. I didn't believe it the third time, even though they had already sent for Lenox. He arrived and announced that Lartius had told him he'd be right back."

Jack shook his head. "I think it's how he entertains himself."

Summus nodded. "Yes. Poltious has done it a few times, too. They had Lartius' father convinced both of them were dead for over a week. I paneled Poltious for that. But, I couldn't do anything with Lartius."

The Doctor chuckled. "That guy. I have to admit, he's far more mischievous than his counterpart is in the Prime Dimension."

Jack nodded, "Yes. Poltious is a bad influence, huh?"

"Oh, yes. It's amazing what a difference one person can make in someone's life."

Summus nodded, "I'll take your four prisoners back with me and we'll charge them with the others. Ashena and Lartius had already worked it out before this happened. There will be no mention of your presence, or involvement. The story is Mageer captured these four and handed them to me. Then he blew up the Arions' ships along with his own to avenge the death of his son."

"That sits over there with those other children." The Doctor added.

They looked over to see Soli sitting at a table with five other children, laughing and playing a game. Summus crossed his arms. "That's him?"

The Doctor smiled proudly, "That's him. I've made him an honorary Quauthin. That young man saved my daughter's life during this thing. Not to mention, protecting Pepper from the evil dark figure that slipped into her bedroom one night and tripped over the bed. He gave Tony a nice black eye."

Summus laughed. "We can do better than an honorary Title for him."

The Doctor nodded. "Lartius thinks so, too. But, him and Poltious are busy at the moment."

Jack asked, "Doing what?"

Summus chuckled, "Gosh. Don't ask. The less you know what those two are up to, the better. It was a quiet 80 years, but I am pleased they have mended their friendship."

He felt Rose's warm presence and turned around. Jack had already picked Genie up and kissed her cheek. "Are your eyes less sleepy?"

She wasn't fully awake yet. She lay her head on Jack's shoulder and started to go back to sleep. She mumbled, "My eyes are still sleepy."

Jack laughed at her and kissed her forehead. "I'll take her over here. Morning Rose."

Rose had wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist, and his arms were around her shoulders. She smiled at Jack. "Afternoon."

The wind blew in their hair. Summus smiled at Rose. "It's nice to see you. I must return to Ashena now. I'll extend your greetings."

Rose smiled as she held the Doctor. "Thank you."

Summus pat the Doctor on the shoulder and walked away. "Tell Pete I miss seeing him. Bring him out here."

"I'll do that." The Doctor kissed Rose's forehead. "Get some sleep?"

"I was exhausted. I have no idea why. I'm still tired."

They walked slowly together to a tree in the front of the house, away from the wildness of the children and everyone. She laid her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Getting back at four in the morning didn't help. Did you go back to sleep when we were in the cavern?" he asked.

"No."

"Ah. Too creepy."

"I was watching you sleep."

"What did I talk about this time?"

"You said simply, 'Amazing' after you passed out." She giggled.

He laughed, "Joined Climax is what that felt like. Now, I know how that feels for you."

"Nice, huh?"

"I don't think I've ever slept that well."

"I hated to wake you. At four in the morning. It seemed cruel."

He smiled at her as she turned to face him. "But, I love how you did it."

She smiled proudly, "You always do."

He kissed her quickly. "That's the reason you are so tired."

"Has Soli been up since then?"

"Yes. I don't know how he's still going. I don't think he's slept, at all. Lenox said the children camped out last night. Well, some of them. He was in on that. I'll get him to sleep when we are on our way back. Man, I miss our little brother. He would love this."

"When are we going?"

"Soon. I want Genie to be able to play some more."

"Baby, I think she is spent."

He nodded, "She played hard yesterday. Probably so. Listen. I got a call from Tony."

She yawned. "He's there alright?"

He looked around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard. "Yeah, they are fine. He was asking about the food they had brought to their room. If it was safe for Pepper."

"Yeah?"

"They had….umm….well, it's a traditional Quauthin treat for when someone….gets….."

"Engaged?"

"Married."

Rose rolled her neck back and looked shocked at him. "Are you saying-"

"I have no idea." He laughed. "That's what it was though; I got a very good look."

"Do you think, they have already done this?"

"They went back down to the castle together. Supposedly, to look at the Room of the Life Promise."

Rose nodded, "Maybe they did more than look?"

"Use your booga power and see."

She sighed and rubbed her face. "I'm not going to do that. It's their business, not ours."

"You don't want to know?"

"I do. But, you know, for someone who is so against that sort of thing, you are really quick to ask me to do it."

He crossed his arms and looked at her. "Huh. You're right."

She pointed at him, "Repeat after me. It's none of my business."

He nodded, "Right. None of my business."

She turned and walked back towards the garden. Behind her, out of her sight, the Doctor silently swore and threw his hands up.

Phipps saw Rose walk back into the garden. She smiled warmly at her. "Rose. I have you some lunch. Just sit down."

Rose smiled, "Thank you, Phipps. I can help you-"

"Not at all. The children are bringing it."

The Doctor sat down next to Rose and rubbed his face.

"Tired, baby?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. It's contagious."

A little boy of about ten years old, brought Rose a plate with some sandwiches. She smiled and thanked him.

He sat across from them. "Doctor? Could you tell us that story?"

"Which story, Lucas?"

"The one you told the other time you came. About the spider and the food."

He propped his head up on his fist. "How did that one go? I know a lot of stories."

Rose looked back at him and smiled.

"There was a spider that invited a turtle to eat with him."

"Oh. Right. That's a good story. I know another one about that spider."

"Oh! Tell that one. Let me get the children!"

He jumped off the bench and ran to gather the children.

The Doctor looked at Rose, "And I've had a request of a story."

"Let's hope you're better at it than you were last night."

He laughed.

Rose kissed his cheek. "I'm glad your focus was on something else."

He sat up, slapped the table, and said loudly, "Oh yes! It really was!"

Rose blushed and went back to her sandwich just as all of the children in the garden surrounded the table. Jack brought Genie to the Doctor. She sat on his lap and he held her while he told the children the story.

"Alright. Once upon a time, there was a spider. He lived in a forest, but it hadn't rained in a very long time. The trees had stopped growing food and he was hungry. Everyone in his village was."

Rose looked back at him. "I've never heard this story."

Genie yawned, "I have. It's a good one."

The Doctor kissed Genie's forehead and continued. "So, the spider decided to leave his village to find something to eat. He walked and walked until he came to a village that was strange. There were sausages. Walking around like people. Even small, children sausages!"

The children laughed.

"They saw the spider and said, 'Oh, you look so hungry. Would you like to eat us?'"

The children laughed again. Even Genie giggled. Rose shook her head. "Possibility the maddest thing you've ever told."

He smiled and continued. "They asked, 'Would you rather have us boiled, baked or fried?' The spider decided he wanted them fried, of course. They lay down on the fire and cooked themselves. Just as he sat down to eat them, he saw smoke from a fire not too far away. He left the sausages and went to see what it was. And there he found….ummmm."

Jack sat on the table top behind the children. "Potatoes."

The Doctor nodded, "I think so. He found potatoes. They were walking around like people."

The children laughed again. Lenox had noticed them gathered around and sat down next to Jack on the table top, still holding Samuel in his arms.

The Doctor continued. "They saw the spider and asked, 'Would you like to eat us? Would you rather have us boiled, baked or fried?' The spider decided he wanted them baked, of course. So, they lay down and baked themselves in the stove, then climbed onto his plate. Just as he sat down to eat them, he saw smoke from another fire over a hill. He left the potatoes and went to see what it was. And there he found….." He looked at Genie who was smiling at his story as she laid her head on his chest.

"He found bananas!"

He laughed. "Yes! Bananas. His absolute favorite thing!"

Genie giggled, "Like Daddy."

He kissed her again and laughed, "Just like me. My favorite thing to eat. Yes! They were walking around like people. I have to admit, that would rather strange wouldn't it?"

The children laughed.

Rose had stopped eating her sandwich and sat listening to his mad story. Jack was smiling like one of the children. "And they asked him, 'Would you like to eat us?'"

The Doctor laughed, "Yes. Then they said…."

All of the children, and Jack said together, "Boiled, baked or fried?"

All of them laughed. The Doctor continued, "The spider decided he wanted them fried because it made them so, so much sweeter. Like sweets. It's lovely. So, they lay down on a fire and fried themselves. Then they climbed onto a plate for the spider. Just as he started to eat them, he saw the smoke of another fire through the trees. He left the lovely bananas and went to see what was awaiting him. After all, he had already found sausages, potatoes and bananas. It had to be something really good, right?"

A little girl nodded, "Right."

"Instead, he found his own village. There was still no food. There he was, hungry, with nothing to eat. He told the others of the villages that he had seen on his journey. They sent other spiders out to find them and they never did. So, what do we learn from this story?"

The children looked at one another and mumbled.

Jack and Lenox watched them, smiling.

Soli shook his head. "What?"

"To always eat what you are given. Sometimes, something better, is just smoke."

The children clapped and then ran off to play. Genie even climbed out of the Doctor's lap and ran off with the others.

Rose began to eat her sandwich again. "That, was a good story."

He looked back at her. "I'm not so distracted. Maintaining focus."

She giggled.

Lenox shook his head and laughed as he carried Samuel out to the field with the rest of the children.

Soli sat down across the table from them.

The Doctor smiled at him. "Tired, Soler?"

Soli shook his head. "No."

"We'll be leaving in a little while."

Soli nodded and yawned.

Jack sat down next to him and put his arm around the little boy. "And Soler! I have a ship just over there. It's cool inside with a bed that you can rest on."

Soli shook his head and leaned against Jack. "I'm not tired."

Jack smiled. "Not tired. Alright. Well, I'm going to talk to the Doctor and Rose. You sit here and help me not fall off the bench."

Soli nodded his head with his eyes closed. "Alright, Jack."

Jack held him around his shoulder to keep the boy from falling off the bench. He looked up at the Doctor and Rose. "And Lewis?"

Rose shook her head. "What about Lewis?"

The Doctor rubbed his hands together. "He's really done it to his leg. Licis got cracked in the head when the castle was hit. He was unconscious and Lewis carried him to the ship they left in. He thankfully listened to me and went to the hospital there on Jalipko. He's torn his muscle away from the bone."

Rose groaned. "Oh, my God. That sounds painful."

"He's done a good job. They have reattached it, but he's going to have to stay off of it. He's not going to be a happy man. Oh no. He's already complaining how much he hates crutches. I might have to sedate him just to get some peace." He groaned, "And there is again."

Rose shook her head. "We've got to find some way to keep him off his feet."

Jack laughed, "Good luck with that."

"Well, damn it, Jack. You remember how we did that-"

He shook his head. "I was gone during this time. That's the reason I can come back now. But, I do remember him complaining about it years from now. So, apparently it left a mark on his memory."

Rose shook her head, "But, this entire thing didn't happen….Lewis and Pepper-"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "It's odd how things still happen. He completely tore the muscle away from the bone. Doc' fixed him up, but he had to stay on crutches. Same injury, just a different way."

The Doctor leaned on the table and nodded his head. "It's a fixed point. He has to be injured like that for some reason."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'll never understand that."

The Doctor looked back at her, "Fixed. It can't change. It has to happen-"

She waved her hand. "Whatever."

The Doctor looked at Jack, "Explain this to her."

Jack shook his head. "Not getting involved in it."

Rose smiled, "Wise move there, Jack."

Jack laughed, "He said he read a lot. To Arles and Sammy."

"What did he read?" The Doctor asked.

"The classics. He said Tony had given those to him."

The Doctor nodded. "Better that what you lot gave me."

Jack smiled, "What are you on about?"

Rose mouthed, "Porn."

Jack laughed, "Oh, that's right. Hell, maybe have him start working his way through those. You never know. Knowledge is power."

Rose pointed at Soli, who was sound asleep against Jack with his mouth open. He snored, which made them all laugh.

The Doctor took out his phone and put his finger to his lips. "Hang on. I'll send this to Tony."

Jack was in the frame of the video. He waved, "Hey Tony and Pepper. In case you are wondering if Soli is having a good time here with the rest of the children….."

The Doctor panned the camera to Soli just as he let out a loud snore. His head slid down Jack's side towards the table. Jack laughed and caught his head before it hit the edge of the table. The Doctor panned the camera back to Jack who said, "I don't think you need to worry. He's clearly got energy left for another few games."

Jack laughed with them and the Doctor ended the video. He sent it to Tony. "And that will do."

Jack picked Soli up. "I'll take sleepy head to the ship and stay with him. Timon says the ship is warm so whenever you are ready. No rush."

The Doctor smiled, "Cheers, Jack. I'll bring the rest up on the shuttle. Don't worry about it."

Jack nodded his head and took the transport trigger out of his pocket. He winked at them and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5 - Resignation Refusal

_Thank you for the reviews. :) It keeps me writing!_

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 - Resignation Refusal

Pepper quietly walked out of the bathroom. She had slipped back on her white gown that she had put on after the ladies' maids had bathed her the day before. It was truly, an odd experience. Looking back at it, the entire day was just mad. But, what else would she expect for a wedding day with Tony?

She walked back into her bedroom and smiled at him. Tony lay on his side, facing her, still sound asleep. She slipped back into the bed, next to him. He moved closer to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She couldn't remember ever seeing him so relaxed. She smiled at him just as her phone beeped, next to the bed. She lay back and looked at it. How in the world did it pick up way out here?

She saw that she had several texts from Natasha and one from Happy.

 _'Pepper. Give me a call when you have a few minutes. I know you are busy, but I really need to talk to you about this "Tony" thing.'_ Happy wrote.

She sighed. It was time stamped that he had sent it yesterday. She decided to look at what Natasha had sent her while she thought of a reply to Happy.

Tony began to move next to her. He rubbed her stomach and took a deep breath. She asked him quietly, "Are you awake?"

He didn't open his eyes. "No."

She went back to her replying to Natasha's texts. Tony rolled over and ran his hands through his hair.

"You probably need to go over to your room. I'm not sure what time it is."

He groaned and laid his head on her stomach. She giggled. "This is not progress."

He hadn't opened his eyes. "Shhh…I'm still asleep."

She ran her hand through his hair. He kissed her stomach.

"This looks like awake-"

"Not awake." He insisted and laid his head back on her stomach.

"You need to test your palladium-"

"I'm not doing that."

"Tony. You need to see what it is."

He sighed without opening his eyes. "I don't want to know what it is."

"How does it feel?"

"I'm sure it's high. It always is."

She looked back at her phone and ran her hand through his hair. "Ignoring the problem is not a solution."

"Is that Irish wisdom?" He teased.

"Common sense."

He groaned. "I'm still asleep. I'll check it later."

Pepper continued to look at her phone. "You are awake. The Stark Expo is going to bump three concerts-"

He didn't open his eyes. "Tell them they can play for the closing ceremonies."

Pepper rose her eyebrows and nodded, "That's a good idea. Alright. Umm…MIT wants to know if you can come speak to the students."

He groaned, "Ask if they would rather have Rose. I have some pull with that."

She replied to the message, "Alright. I also have four people lined up for you to meet."

He didn't open his eyes and reached up to take her phone from her hands. "Stop working. You're relaxing."

She groaned. "Tony. You're relaxing. I need to get this stuff done."

"Let someone else do it." He told her as he held her phone far from her reach behind him. Still without opening his eyes.

She groaned. "Happy texted me. I don't know how to reply."

Tony opened his eyes and looked at her. "What did he say?"

She pointed at the phone. "It's just there. You can read it."

Tony rubbed his eyes and looked at the phone. "Tony thing? I'm a thing?"

She crossed her arms. "It's not any of his business."

Tony was already replying to the message.

Her eyes got huge. "Wait! What are you saying?"

He rolled over to keep the phone out of her hands. "He thinks I'm you. You just told him that you're someplace that has terrible phone reception, but you can text."

"Tony. Give me that."

He handed it to her just as it dinged a reply. She read it and sighed as he lay back on her stomach.

"Gosh."

"What is it?"

She shook her head. "It will piss you off."

"Alright. Well….I'm prepared."

"He says: 'I would like to talk to you. Dating your boss is never a good idea. Especially, him. When will you be back in town? We'll go out for a drink and talk this over.'"

"He's not going to win the president's chair of my fan club with an attitude like that." Tony insisted.

Pepper was exasperated. "Is he asking me out? Is that it?"

"Why is this any of his concern?"

Pepper groaned. "I don't know."

Just as Tony was about to take the phone back from her to tell Happy to go to Hell, they both heard the unmistakable sound of the door open to the flat where they stayed. Both of them scrambled to find a place for Tony to hide since there was no way he could get back to his room without being spotted. He first started to climb under the bed, but it was too narrow for him. They both looked around. Pepper quickly opened the wardrobe's door and motioned for him to climb inside. He hesitated, which made her almost panic.

"Get in here!"

"Maybe they are the ones we should tell to go to Hell-"

"Tony!"

"They can tell when you are lying-"

"Get in there!" She grunted quietly to him.

He climbed inside quickly and she closed the door. Pepper had seconds to compose herself. "It's all in what you say." Spotting his clothes laying in the floor, she quickly kicked them under the bed.

One of the ladies maids walked into her room and smiled at her. Pepper noticed that the table had been cleared completely off of all food and drink. Apparently, it had been transported away.

The ladies maid smiled warmly, "And Ma'am Potts. Good morning. I thought I would have to wake you."

Pepper smiled. "No. I've been awake for a while. Is there breakfast?"

"Yes. It will be here shortly. Do you know if Mr. Stark is awake?"

"Oh, he's awake. I heard his voice."

The lady's maid nodded. "Oh. The door is closed to his room."

Pepper nodded, "He needs to get dressed."

The lady's maid smiled as she made up the bed. "Yes, ma'am. Well. Is there anything I can bring you?"

Pepper nodded, "You know. Coffee would be great. Do you have that here?"

"Of course. I'll step out and fetch you some."

"And Tony would like some, as well. He probably needs some caffeine this morning. I'm going to get…..cleaned up. And then, I'll be in the main room. I need just a few minutes though."

"Do you need help dressing, ma'am?"

Pepper smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine. Thank you."

The lady's maid walked out of the room and Pepper held her breath until she heard the door to the flat close. She opened the wardrobe and a nude Tony smiled back at her. "You are just, mind-blowingly good! Lying to a Rixalarian?"

"I didn't tell her anything that was untrue!"

Tony fell out of the wardrobe and spotting his clothing that Pepper had kicked under the bed. He gathered them in his arms and stood up.

He laughed, "I feel like teenager."

"GO!" She told him as she pushed him out her bedroom. As she saw his bare ass step through his bedroom's door, she laughed. He turned around and blew her a kiss as the main door opened again. His door closed quickly behind him and Pepper let out a sigh of relief. "Oh my God. Crazy man."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor sat in the Control Room onboard his ship behind a panel. The large window was being used as a screen to a program he was running that was displaying star charts.

Pete Tyler's face was on another screen that displayed in the top corner. He wore an oxford and sat behind a desk. He was sorting through files of paperwork.

"Pete, it's late there. What are you still doing up?" The Doctor asked, not taking his eyes off of the star charts.

Pete groaned, "Ah. I needed to look over this stuff. Torchwood was always just a mess, but it really is a mess now."

"Jake?"

"Nah. He's mostly sorted it out. He's done a hell of a job, organizing the agents, their training, security. All of that. This is just….stuff I should have put to bed before I handed it to Lewis. If I end up with a broken arm over this, don't be surprised."

The Doctor chuckled. "That bad, huh?"

"Lewis is already wavering on taking this position. He had never agreed to it. He was just looking at it. Retirement for me looks to be an _un_ attainable position."

"Maybe you should just realize you were made for that job. We'll just call you, 'The Director.'"

"Nope! I've got too many other things going on. Like this." He held up a file and nodded his head. "$56 billion dollars in this hospital deal."

"You're buying a hospital?"

"No. That would be more money. They are buying more of those machines that you made."

"That's just one hospital?"

Pete continued to look over his paperwork. "That's seven. They are owned by the same company. Huh. I should ask for more. That seems low. I better look at that again."

The Doctor shook his head in surprise. "Damn. That's the reason you handle that part, Pete. Wow."

"And I hear that you and Rose have left Torchwood completely. When were you planning on letting 'The Director Father in Law' know that, son?"

"Ah. Finally the purpose of this conversation." The Doctor nodded. "I was planning on telling you when we returned in a few hours."

Pete sighed, "That's not going to work. You know it won't. Although, I do love the idea of Rose being out."

"But, not me?"

"I don't understand that."

"Humans need to grow up and solve their own problems. As long as I….hold their hand….nothing will ever get better. They need to make their own decisions, both the good and the bad."

Pete nodded his head. "I see your point. But, I don't agree with it."

"You don't have to agree with it for me to resign."

"Actually, I do."

"And….?"

"I don't."

The Doctor dropped his head, dramatically. "Damn it. Pete!"

"If I'm stuck with this…so are you." He pointed at him forcefully.

"Well, that's just….shit. Hang on. You can't tell me what to do. I quit!"

"You don't."

"I do!"

"I'll expect you in the office in the morning." Pete told him.

"I won't be there."

"See you then!" Pete waved at him and ended the transmission.

The Doctor groaned and rubbed his face. "Rose is not going to like this."

The door hissed open and Genie skipped in the room. She wore her favorite purple jammy jams and had her hair wrapped up in a towel. He turned around and smiled at her. "And there she is!"

She handed him a brush. He pulled her into his lap and sat her on his knees. "Did you have a nice bath?"

She smiled, "Yes. Mummy told me that I smelled like flowers."

He unwrapped her hair and started to brush it out. "You do. You smell lovely. Did you have fun playing with the other children?"

"Yes. My legs are sore."

"That's from running so much. That's good for you."

"That's what Mum said. We need to go to Lenox's more. I think he is the richest man I've ever met."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows. "Lenox? Why do you say that?"

"He has a lot of places to play. Three suns during certain times of day! And so many children. Wow. It's amazing."

He smiled. "Oh, the mind of a child is truly remarkable. I think you are right. Lenox has to be the richest man I've ever known. He has it all."

"The children said he even has a ship. Does he?"

He continued to work though her hair. "Yes. He does. It's just over the hill. He doesn't like the children getting near it. He's a Quauhtin Primus."

"Like you!" She giggled.

He smiled. "Yes. Like me."

"Is that the reason you have a ship, Daddy?"

"One of the reasons."

"Then why doesn't Lewis have a ship?"

"Huh. I haven't thought of that."

"Maybe Lewis doesn't like to fly. I don't know. He says he likes Earth. He wants to stay here."

He nodded his head. "It is nice there."

"Have you spoken to Legate?" She asked.

He smiled, "Legate misses you, too."

"Why didn't he come with us?"

"He was with Ginger when we left. It was a quick trip out. You'll see him in a few hours."

"He said it's snowing at Grand's. He loves snow."

The Doctor smiled, "Does he?"

"He went outside and let me see. We're going to have a grand snowball battle with Tony when we get home!"

He laughed at her excitement. "Soli would probably like that, too."

She covered her mouth and giggled.

He smiled at her silliness.

"What are you doing?" She pointed at the star charts.

"I was looking to see if the stars were all in the right places."

She shook her head. "That's mad. Why wouldn't they be?"

The door hissed open and Rose walked into the Control Room. "There you are. Genie, tell me where you are going next time."

"Sorry."

The Doctor finished her hair. "Alright. You are all brushed out and clean."

"Can you put it in a braid?"

He nodded, "Sure." And started to twist her hair into a braid.

Rose sat down in a chair at the panel next to them. She pointed at the screen with the star charts. "What is this?"

Genie answered her, "Daddy is looking to see if all the stars in the right place."

"The right place?"

"Yeah." He told her. "Some of them are a bit different here than they were in the Prime Dimension."

"Really?"

"Yep." He popped.

"Have you been to everyone of them, Daddy?" Genie asked.

"I have. More than once in several cases."

She smiled, "Which one is your favorite?"

"Each one has something….unique. Like…umm….this green planet over here." He pointed to the screen. "It has a water slide that will take you over an hour to get down. You slide through the jungles and mountains."

Genie giggled. "That sounds fun."

He finished her hair and changed the image on the screen. Then he pointed at it again. "That red planet, just there….you bounce as if you are on a trampoline because of the gravity. It's great fun."

Rose smiled at Genie's laughter. He changed the screen again. "And this one here. It's the small one. They say if you drink from the pond there, you will live forever, and never age."

Genie turned and looked at him. "That sounds like a story."

"It does, doesn't it? But, isn't everything a story?"

She smiled, "It is."

He bopped her on the end of the nose. "Just make sure it's a good one."

She giggled and hugged him tightly around the neck. "I love you, Daddy."

He held her and kissed her cheek. "I love you. My sweet Sara Gene."

She sat up and smiled at him.

"Now. You've slept all day, but…you probably still need to rest."

"Mummy said I could watch telly."

He looked back at Rose. "She did?"

Genie nodded her head. "But, Jack thinks he's going to watch a football game. I told him to go to his room."

He smiled. "Good girl. Alright. I'll be in later. Relax. We'll be home in a little while."

She jumped off of his lap. "Alright, Daddy." She waved at Rose. "Bye, Mummy."

Rose smiled at her. "I'll be in there in a bit."

Genie walked out of the room and the door hissed behind her. Rose looked at the Doctor just in time to see him sigh. "And you are shielding me from that. Baby, don't mourn her before she's gone."

He nodded, "You're right."

"We still have years."

"They are so short, Rose."

She nodded. He reached over and turned off the screen's star charts. Rose saw the streaks of stars go across the window.

"I spoke to Lance earlier. Gave him some advice with Jane."

The Doctor sighed. "And that didn't go well."

"You're kidding."

"Your advice was great. He….just….managed to stir himself directly into finding out that her family died during the Cyber Invasion. She became upset and well…..I think I walked him through it alright. She's sleeping now."

Rose looked confused, "So, you told him to knock her out?"

He grinned and shook his head. "No. To draw her a lovely, warm bath. She's asleep in Lance's bed with him, at the moment."

Rose nodded. "Well, alright."

"Onto Plan C with that."

She shook her head. "Poor Lance."

"Lance has a beautiful woman sleeping next to him."

He looked back at her face that immediately looked cross.

He nodded, "You're right. Poor guy. It's a terrible life for him."

She rolled her eyes. "Cheeky. But not as bad as you normally are."

He shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"I spoke to Pete. And…I wasn't completely honest with you before."

She sat back and crossed her arms. "I'm sure there was a good reason. What happened?"

"I gave Pete your resignation-"

"But?"

"I didn't give him mine. I gave it to Lewis. I knew Pete would fight me about it."

Rose nodded her head. "I knew that all was too simple. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I felt that I could make him….see my point. See why, I wanted out."

"He doesn't."

"He doesn't. He loves the idea of you not being there. But, he still feels he will need my help."

"Well, I'm sure he will. But, we agreed."

He closed his eyes. "We did. And it's the right thing to do."

"No. There's something else."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "You know. Sometimes this….being joined….is…..ummm…"

She smiled, stood up and sat down in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. She could feel him relax.

"Being joined is what?" She asked.

He smiled, "Nice."

She laughed, "That's not at all, what you were about to say."

She could feel his hands rub her bum. "It's what I should have said. Rose. I think I've stumbled onto something."

"What baby?" She asked him.

He looked away and nodded. "I need to talk to Jake. Something isn't right there."

"How do you know?"

"I've…..seen…..something."

"A vision?"

"A glimpse. I don't know if that's what it was. I need to talk to him. Then, I can….feel better about this Torchwood resignation."

Rose nodded her head. "I can accept that."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled, "Yes. Completely certain." She leaned down and snogged him. She put both of her hands on his cheeks as they kissed. He held her bum tightly and thought that she had agreed to that entire arrangement way too fast.

He stopped kissing her and looked up at her. "What's going on? You should be cross about this."

She smiled and quickly bit her lip. "I need to get back to the children."

She stood up and he didn't let go of her hand. "Rose. What?"

She giggled at him. "I won the bet. I knew you hadn't left. You forget, we're joined, and I know you better than anyone else."

He rolled his eyes as she walked out of the door. "Damn Quauthin have corrupted my wife."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6 - Intruder at the Mansion

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 - Intruder at the Mansion

Tony walked, hand in hand, with Pepper through the busy space hanger.

"And this, you're going to love." He told her.

She laughed, "You with a ship. I can't even believe it."

"Poltious was adding something to it when I left last night. Plus, I put something to it that you will like. Something you are familiar with." He winked at her.

She smiled at him. They stopped under a ship and he pointed up towards it. "This is it."

She looked up. "What have you decided to call her?"

"I thought about…. _Yinsen_. What do you think?"

Pepper knew he was talking about the man who he had spent his time in captivity with who had been killed when they were escaping. She smiled and nodded her head. She told him quietly. "I think that's perfect. Yes."

They heard someone whistle from across the noisy hanger. Lartius and Poltious were riding on a small speeder with four men. It stopped and they all got off of the floating speeder. Lartius seemed to be having a terrible time with his balance.

Tony turned and smiled at them. "Well, this looks like trouble. You two, together."

Lartius and Poltious walked up to him, Poltious laughing at nothing. "Oh, we haven't even gotten started yet."

Lartius looked back at him and laughed. "Indeed." He looked at Pepper and bowed clumsily and nearly fell onto the floor, "Ma'am."

Pepper smiled, "You should come to see us on Earth. Or Terra, rather."

Poltious rolled his neck around and pointed his finger to make a point. "But. They don't like outsiders, so, ring first and I'll bring you in. Alright?"

Lartius laughed and nodded his head. "Yes, sir!"

Tony looked at them curiously, "I have the feeling that I missed a good party."

Poltious pointed at Tony's chest. "That you did. And you have to drive home." It was oblivious he was drunk as he turned and embraced Lartius. "My old friend. I will see you soon."

Lartius laughed and nearly fell down when Poltious let him go and stumbled up the gang plank. Tony watched him stagger. "A _really_ good party."

Lartius kissed Pepper's cheek. "Take care of Tony and I'll see you soon. If you need me for anything, you only have to ask, Pepper. I'm so very pleased to have been able to serve my friend, and keep you safe. Please, let me know if I can ever been of any assistance to you. I am your humble servant. As you will always remember, I am…" He held up two fingers as he looked down and hiccupped.

She smiled back at Tony and mouthed, "He's trashed."

Tony chuckled. "Lartius. I'll be in touch."

Lartius stood up right and swayed. "My dear friend. Have a safe trip home. Until next time. Tell your Soli, to keep up the great work. He is my youngest Quauhtin yet!" He embraced Tony and pat his back. When he let him go, two of his men had to help him back on the speeder. Tony laughed as he watched them leave. He turned to Pepper and they walked into the ship together.

"Am I that bad?" He asked her.

"Oh, you have been. Yes." She nodded.

Once inside, he pressed a button on the side to close the gang plank. "Do we have everyone?"

Lewis sat on the round bench at the table. He already had the controller in his hand and was playing Super Mario Bros. His leg was bandaged up and he had it stretched out on the bench. "Yep! Do you need help?"

"I have it." He told him.

Licis climbed out from the bottom storage and closed the hatch. "Your suit is secure. Let's hope we don't need it."

Tony nodded as he walked over to the control room, "That's always what we hope."

Pepper stood looking around. "This is….really….."

He looked back at her and smiled, "Yep. Really is."

Licis joined Lewis and Poltious on the bench. Poltious pointed up at the screen. "What is this? I want a go on it next."

Tony and Pepper went into the control room. Tony clicked a series of buttons and smiled at Pepper who sat beside of him in the only other chair. She looked around in awe. They seemed to be rather high up as she looked out of the window down at the busy hanger that was a buzz of activity below. She smiled when she spotted Lartius, sitting on the speeder, waving to them.

She looked back at Tony who was looking at screens and clicking buttons. She noticed he still wore the ring she had put on his finger. "Tony. That ring."

He looked at his left hand. "Damn thing is stuck."

She sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have put that there."

He looked back at her. "It's fine. I figure something out." He leaned over and kissed her lips quickly, "Jarvis. You there, man?"

Jarvis' familiar voice spoke. "Welcome aboard, sir."

Pepper smiled, "You put Jarvis on this?"

Tony winked at her. "Makes it feel more….mine. Jarvis, where are we at in the queue?"

Jarvis replied, "King Lartius has pushed you to the front. Whenever you are ready sir. Your exit vector is go."

Tony mumbled, "Well, alright. Let's go."

Pepper watched as Tony flew the ship out of atmosphere and into space. He clicked in some numbers on a screen. He put his fingers over his lips as he looked at Pepper. "Shhh… I'll get them wound up." He shouted, "Terra is what? 449?"

Lewis, Licis and Poltious all groaned, "NO!" They said together.

Lewis asked, "Do I need to come up there?"

He laughed, "I'm good guys." He pressed a button, and they disappeared in a streak of light. XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Legate sat inside of the Tyler mansion's kitchen with Aemilius. They sat at the table, drinking tea and playing cards.

"I've never been good at this game." Aemilius groaned.

Legate shook his head and smiled. "You need to just practice. There's a technique to it."

He tossed down his cards, "Yeah….losing. Ugh."

Legate shuffled the cards. "Practice, my friend. It's like anything."

Aemilius shrugged his shoulders, "Nah. I'm good knowing that there are some things I'm just not good at." He picked up his and Legate's tea glasses and sat them in the sink.

Legate sat the cards down on the table. "Well, there are worse things."

Aemilius nodded. "Yeah. Thanks anyway, though. I appreciate you showing me that."

Legate stood up and slipped on his jacket. "I've not give up on you. I'm close, but I'm not there yet."

Aemilius grinned. "Close, huh?"

"There's this glimmer of hope that I have."

He laughed and shook his head. "Thanks, Legate."

"I'm going to look at the snow."

Aemilius shook his head and laughed. "Alright."

Legate laughed and walked outside into the dark gardens. The night was cold and seven inches of snow had already fallen. He zipped his jacket closed and rubbed his hands together. He could see his breath as he knelt down to feel of the fresh snow that had fallen. He smiled. This planet had such odd things for him to see and experience. Snow had to be his favorite. He held it in his hand and watched it melt. His hand ached from the cold. He touched it with his other hand and marveled at how it seemed to fall apart. Completely weightless, it was hard to believe it was even there.

He loved how peaceful everything around him was. The road, just meters outside of the gate, was quiet. He put his hands in his pockets and walked around the grounds of the mansion. The snow still fell and he loved the sound it made under his feet. He stopped once he reached the small shed where Pete held some of his inventions. He stood under the doorway and rubbed his hands together.

He saw a figure out of the corner of his eye dart around the back of the house.

He reached out to Aemilius. _'Are you out here?'_

 _'No. Why?'_

 _'Someone is. Check on the family.'_

 _'Right.'_

He relaxed and quickly separated himself from being in one place. He saw a glimpse of each corner of the house, the gate, the pool, the football goals, and the bench that sat in the garden under a tree. That's where he saw a man, dressed in black, opening a window. He concentrated on that scene and started to become solid there.

"Hey!" He shouted at the figure.

A man turned around and seeing Legate, he held out a gun and fired. The bullet went through Legate's form harmlessly. He wasn't solid yet. He walked towards the man, who stumbled backwards in fear as Legate got closer.

Legate tried to grab the man's shoulder, only for his hand to pass through it.

The man's eyes were huge. "What are you?"

Legate asked. "What are you doing here?"

The man fell on the ground, and then quickly got up. He held his hand out to Legate. "I was sent."

"By who?"

The man was frightened, "Don't hurt me. I just needed to get something out of Tyler's safe."

Legate put his hands on his hips, "There's nothing in there you need."

The man threw his fist and to Legate's surprise, he was solid enough that it hit him. The man, seeing that he could injure Legate, held the gun to his face.

Legate held up his hands. "Hey, man. I'm not going to hurt you. But we both know this is not where you need to be."

"He's an alien! And he's hiding even more! When that list comes out, we'll all know the truth!"

"List? What list?" Legate asked.

The man continued to point the gun at Legate's head. "You're probably one, too!"

Just as he said that, Aemilius tackled the man from behind. The gun fired and Legate fell to the ground.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7 – Rattled Nerves

_Legate?! WHAT?!_

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7 – Rattled Nerves

True to what he had offered, Lance had drawn Jane a deep bath with lavender bubbles to relax her. She had nearly fallen asleep in the tub, lying against his strong chest with his arms wrapped around her. He had taken her back to his bedroom downstairs, and now lay in his bed watching her sleep. She wore one of his t-shirts and he rubbed her back. She had slept peacefully for several hours.

Legate had brought Arles back to him, and he now slept in his cot next to Lance. He had only woken up once, needing a new nappy and went right back to sleep.

Lance checked in with all of the Quauthin as he lay there. Aemilius and Legate were playing cards at the Tyler mansion. Lance told Aemilius that he would help him if Legate couldn't. _'Peducko just isn't that hard, man.'_

 _'To you!'_ He complained.

Jane took a deep breath and rolled over on her back. Lance quickly leaned down to kiss her neck. He told her quietly, "It's still early. Go on back to sleep."

She held him and snuggled into his chest. "Have you slept Lance?"

"I don't sleep much."

"I believe Arles sleeps more than you do."

He chuckled, "Arles sleeps more than all of us do. Is that normal?"

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "I have no idea."

He lay propped up on the pillows, watching her stretch. He wore a grey t-shirt and his boxers. The duvet was only on half of him.

She smiled at him, leaned down and started to kiss his neck. He rose his eyebrows in surprise, "You're rested enough for this?"

She giggled at him and continued to kiss his neck. She ran her hands inside of his shirt, feeling of his chest.

He smiled and stretched his hand out to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and took out a box of condoms. "How is there only one left?"

She continued to kiss him. "I suppose someone needs to do some shopping."

He smiled at her beautiful face. "I guess I do."

She caught his lips and snogged him. He held her tightly as she climbed on top of him. Then, he heard Aemillius' voice in his head.

He stopped and looked concerned. Jane rose up and looked at him. "Lance? What is it?"

He quickly got out of the bed and slipped on his jeans. "Something has happened. Get dressed."

He ran out of the room. Jane sat in the bed in surprise. How did he know something had happened?

Lance rushed into the sitting room where Aemillus had just arrived with Legate. Friday had turned the lights on in the flat as soon as they had arrived. Lying on the sofa, Legate was awake and covered in sweat. He got me in my damn leg."

Lance looked around and pointed at Aemillius who was taking off his coat. He handed it to Lance who slipped it under Legate's injured leg. "I need your tie."

Legate closed his eyes in pain and slapped the sofa. His jeans were covered in blood. He appeared to be shot right above his knee. "Oh, this hurts."

Aemillius took off the tie and Lance pulled the jeans apart to expose the wound more. The blood gushed out. "Exton is there with Arcite and Bassanio."

Lance nodded, turned his head and shouted, "Jane! Bring towels." He put his hand over the wound and whispered, "Damn, Legate."

Aemillus wrapped his tie around Legate's thigh to help stop the bleeding. "Gosh, there's blood everywhere. He must have hit a vein."

Jane rushed into the room with the towels. She handed them to Aemillus. He wrapped them around Legate's leg and took off his shoe.

"We can take him to Torchwood-"

Legate sat up, "Like Hell! No way! John will be back in just a few minutes."

Lance put his hand on Legate's head. "Yes. Relax. It's alright."

Pete Tyler popped into the room wearing a pair of trousers and an oxford. One look at Legate and he quickly rushed to him. "Jesus. Legate."

Legate shook his head. "It's not bad, Pete."

Pete knelt beside of the sofa and took Legate's hand. "Looks bad. We should take him to Torchwood."

Legate shook his head. "No. John will be back in just a bit."

Lance continued to hold pressure to Legate's leg. "He's just rounding the belt. He'll be close enough to transport him in seventeen minutes."

Pete groaned. "Damn. Seventeen minutes. That's a long ass time to bleed Legate. Where's Tony and Lewis?"

Lance shook his head. "They don't have anything to help him. They're nearly an hour out."

Pete groaned. "Damn."

Legate rose up again on the sofa and pointed at them, "If I pass out, do NOT take me to Torchwood."

To everyone's surprise, Jane suddenly sat down on the sofa and put Legate's head in her lap. She had put on her jeans and still had on Lance's t-shirt she had slept in. She took Legate's hand and held his head with her other one, forcing him to lie back down. "Legate. Shhhh…..you need to stay calm."

He groaned in pain. "Okay."

"Your heart pumps the blood faster when you are wound up. Calm down. It will help. We're all here. You're going to be fine. I won't let them send you to Torchwood. We'll wait for John." She smiled at him.

He smiled at her with his eyes closed and held her hand tighter. "Thank you, Jane."

Lance pointed with his eyes. "Pete. Lewis' has an injector of pain medication just over there in front of the telly. Grab that and give him an injection in the neck."

Pete looked around and saw the odd, small, black injector. He brought it back over and gave Legate a dose.

Legate didn't open his eyes. "Really didn't think I would be happy that Lewis needs pain medication."

Lance smiled. "Me too. Is it helping?"

"Little bit."

Lance pointed to Aemillius with his eyes. He still held pressure on Legate's leg. "He's already bled through that towel. Get another one and wrap it on top of this one. This has to be a vein. Stay calm, Legate."

Legate slowly exhaled. The color was draining from his face, "Calm. Trying to stay calm."

Aemillius added, "And try not to bleed."

Legate grinned, "Trying not to bleed. Check."

Pete nodded his head. "Damn. What's happening now, Lance?"

Lance sat on the coffee table, holding Legate's leg. "Exton has him. He was trying to get in to get something from your safe."

Pete groaned and shook his head. "Another nutter. Jacks and Tony aren't awake are they?"

Lance shook his head. "No. I've sent Mortimer, Chiron and Aaron to help. They are all fine. They don't know anything has happened. They are taking the intruder to Torchwood. Jake has been notified and will meet them there."

Pete nodded. "Good. What did he want from my safe?"

Legate, had his eyes closed tightly. "He said something about a list."

"List. What list?"

Legate didn't open his eyes. "I have no idea."

Jane wiped the sweat from Legate's head with her hand.

Pete mumbled. "Nutters. Lance, what do you need me to do?"

Lance shook his head. "Make fifteen minutes fly by."

Pete sighed, "If only." He knelt back next to the sofa and put his hand on Legate's shoulder. The color continued to drain from his face. "Legate? You're still awake, right?"

Legate hadn't opened his eyes. He groaned. "I'm here."

Aemillius sat on the coffee table next to Lance. "Let me take over that. You have to be getting tired."

Lance nodded and let him take over keeping pressure on Legate's wound. Lance sighed and looked up at Jane who ran her hand through Legate's hair. He seemed to have calmed down and lay still on the sofa.

Lance looked up at Pete. "Why are you already dressed Pete? It's early."

Pete sighed, "I don't sleep well. I was getting some work done."

Lance nodded his head.

Legate exhaled slowly. "Oh, this hurts."

Lance pat Legate's chest. "Makes you wish you never left Kaitos?"

Legate didn't open his eyes. "Let's, not lose our heads here."

Lance and Aemillius grinned at one another.

Legate groaned, "What a time to tease a guy."

Lance grinned, "It's in love. Hang on."

Legate took a deep breath. Jane continued to run her fingertips through his hair. "Pain medication working?"

"It's strong." Legate groaned.

Lance looked at Aemillius and smiled. "You're alright. John says to hang on. Stay calm."

Lance met Jane's eyes. She mumbled, "Longest seventeen minutes of my life."

Legate didn't open his eyes. "Me too. He's sped up. Is he mad?"

He nodded. "Oh yes."

"That lane is too narrow for that-"

"John knows what he's doing. Timon is at the helm."

Legate exhaled slowly again. "Timon is not Poltious."

Lance sighed, "No, he's not. Although, I think Poltious is drunk."

Legate grinned. The color continued to drain from his face. "Yes. He has mended his friendship with the king. They were up all night. He is playing Mario Brothers, and beating my score."

Jane continued to run her hand through his hair. She looked concerned back at Lance and mouthed, "Is he okay?"

Pete noticed, too. "Legate. Where did you play Mario Brothers?"

Legate groaned. "Damn, this hurts."

Lance grinned at Pete. "Tony has it. All of us played it when we sat out that storm at Lenox's."

Pete looked relieved. "Oh! Frightened me for a second there, kid."

Legate grinned and started to relax more than Lance liked.

"Legate! Stay with us. Talk to me." Lance shook Legate.

Legate opened his eyes and looked at Lance. "What?"

Lance looked at him. "Keep your eyes on me, kid. Tell me about this game. How far did you get?"

"I don't know. There was….pipes. And odd plants that ate you. How did you do, Lance?"

Lance smiled, "Level three for me. And that's as far as I could go."

"It's not cards."

Lance nodded, "That's what I would rather play. Anytime."

The Doctor and Jack materialized into the room. As soon as they were solid, they rushed to Legate. The Doctor scanned him with his screwdriver. "Yep. Bullet still in there. It's hit the bone. We'll take him up and get this sorted."

Jack took over holding the tie to keep pressure on Legate's leg. "Got cha, Legate. Lewis is going to be pissed with all of this blood on his sofa."

Legate closed his eyes and then relaxed.

The Doctor put his hand on Legate's chest. "He passed out. Transport us up, Jack."

Jack looked down at the remote transport trigger, "Me, Doc', Legate and Aemillius. And go."

The four of them disappeared, leaving Lance, Pete and Jane alone.

Pete threw his hand up and walked into the kitchen. "I'm making tea."

Lance looked down at his blood covered hands. "Damn. I know that has to hurt. Poor guy."

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

Lance shook his head. "I don't know. But, John's the best with stuff like that."

Jane sat back and took a deep breath. Lance rested his head on his fists. He reached out to Lewis.

 _'Lewis. How close are you lot?'_

 _'About an hour. I suppose.'_

 _'Inform Poltious that Legate has been injured. John has him now. And there's blood all over your sofa-'_

 _'Hell with the sofa. I'll copy another one. What happened with Legate?'_

Lance explained what had happened to his brother through their telepathic connection.

Jane breathed out a sigh of relief. "At least he's with someone who can help now. Why does his bracelet make him appear differently?"

Lance looked back up at her. "I'm sorry. What did you ask?"

"You should really try to sleep at night, Lance."

He smiled at her, "I really don't sleep that much."

She grinned at him. "I asked why John's bracelet made him appear differently? Yours' just….makes you appear someplace."

"He's using something else."

Pete called from the kitchen. "And I have tea if anyone else's nerves are rattled."

Jane stood up and put her hand on Lance's shoulder. "I could probably use a cup. If not something stronger. " She started towards the kitchen. Noticing that Lance wasn't with her, she stopped and looked back at him. He sat on the table and took a deep breath. She walked back over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry about that."

Jane shook her head. "I don't know how you deal with this all of the time."

He looked longingly at her. "Thank you for your help, Jane."

She kissed his forehead and walked away.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor had returned to Lance's flat after about an hour. He sat at the bar, having a cup of tea. Pete Tyler sat next to him. Lance leaned on the counter with his arms crossed. He had changed into one of his suits.

"What list is he talking about?" Lance asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Jake can't get any answer out of him. He's sitting there like a….Sphinx now. Not a word."

Pete groaned. "Damn it. Do you remember the old days? When bad guys would just tell you what they wanted?"

The Doctor chuckled. "You forget who you are talking to, mate. They never did that."

Jane carried Arles into the kitchen. She had changed into her brown tank top and blouse. Lance held out his hands and she put Arles in his arms. "Finished his bottle already?"

Jane smiled at the baby. "He did. I think he might need a taller bottle. I've seen that they make those."

Lance kissed Arles' face. "Where do you put all of that milk?"

The Doctor smiled, "Ask for one of Samuel's bottles next time. She's probably right."

Lance nodded his head and pat Arles' back. He asked, "Do you need me to take you back, Jane?"

She shook her head. "Not right away. You're busy here still. Don't worry about me."

Pete smiled at her. "Thank you for your help earlier."

She sipped her tea. "It was my pleasure. Is he alright?"

The Doctor smiled, "Oh, he'll be fine. Probably want to play football tomorrow."

Lance pat Arles' back and asked, "Poltious?"

The Doctor nodded. "He's with him. Legate will probably be asleep for a few more hours."

They heard Tony's booming voice from the sitting room. "And Lewis is home! Bring this man his baby!"

The Doctor laughed. Lance handed Arles to Pete.

Pete laughed as he walked out of the room, "I have your baby here." He passed Tony in the doorway.

"And I need a cup of tea. Or coffee. Just…caffeine." Tony insisted and rubbed his face.

Lance smiled and turned to get one for Tony. "I'll get you some tea."

The Doctor smiled and Tony sat at the bar next to him, "Good trip back?"

Tony nodded as he rubbed his face with both hands, "Yep. I was the designated driver. How about that? Pepper is still laughing about it. A first for me."

Lance handed him his tea. "You look tired. Stay up all night?"

Tony sipped it and nodded. "Most of it."

The Doctor looked concerned, "Trouble? Need some-"

Tony shook his head. "Nope. Everything is fine. It was a great night."

Lance rose his eyebrows. "Oh! Well done then."

Tony groaned and rubbed his face again. "If I fall out of this stool snoring, just step over me. Let me sleep. Oh my God. Totally worth it."

Lance laughed and looked back at Jane.

Jane grinned, "Maybe we'll go ahead and get you another cup ready."

Tony sat up straight and seemed startled that she was there. "Oh! Jane's here."

Jane smiled, "I'm helping Lance take care of his nephew."

Tony pointed at Lance. "I'd watch out for Lance-"

Lance quickly rose his finger and pointed at Tony. "Ah!"

Jane laughed, "Say whatever you like Mr. Stark-"

"Tony!"

"And Doctor Smith-"

"John! Geez."

"Lance has warned me about you two. I refuse to believe anything you tell me about him."

Tony looked back at the Doctor. "We need to up our game."

The Doctor nodded, "Noted."

Tony grinned, "See, I didn't know Lance was such a trouble maker. Arrested? What did you do, man?"

Lance smiled at Tony. "Which time?"

Tony laughed.

The Doctor grabbed Tony's hand.

Tony looked surprised back at him. "What? Are we holding hands now? You're not my type. Freak."

"What are you wearing here? Is this a ring?"

Tony nodded, "Pepper had me try it on and it's stuck. I didn't have any lotion or anything to get it off."

Jane smiled, "I know what will get that off. Come over here."

Tony walked over to Jane. She put dishwashing soap on his finger and massaged it. She stroked his finger, making sure it was completely covered with the soap. Tony turned to Lance, made a face, and mouthed, "Oh my God."

Lance laughed under his breath and rolled his eyes.

Jane stopped and stood in front of him. His face quickly returned to normal. "Alright. Now, you should be able to take it off."

He slipped it off of his finger with ease. He grinned, "Thank you. Saved me from a press blood bath."

She grinned, "Don't mention it. Tony."

The Doctor rested his head on his fist, "Why are you trying on a ring?"

Tony looked at it again, "Pepper gave it to me. It was….for a thing."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at him. "What sort of thing?"

Tony put the ring on his right hand and washed the dishwashing soap off of his hands. "A thing, John."

Lance stood next to Jane and smiled at Tony. "A thing that involves a ring, usually involves a promise."

The Doctor smiled, "And ten men."

"And suspicion." Tony added.

The Doctor sat up and crossed his arms. "What did you take her down to the castle for?"

Lance smiled, "There's that room there."

Tony turned off the tap. "I can have a secret. Noisy…..freaks."

Soli ran into the room. "Tony!"

Tony mocked his voice. "Sparky!"

Tony knelt down and caught him as he ran and threw his arms around him. He sat the boy on the cabinet. He pat Soli's face with his wet hands. "How did you know I needed a towel?"

Soli laughed and rubbed his wet face, "Where is Pepper?"

"Pepper is back at home. Well, at work. She told me to tell you that she missed you, and she'll see you tonight."

Lance smiled at Soli. "I hear you were extremely helpful."

The Doctor nodded, "He really was. We kept him busy."

Soli pointed proudly at himself. "And I have a title now. It's about…." He held his hands apart. "This long!"

Tony grinned at him. "And I bet I can guess it. 'Soler the Skinny kid running around here at Lance and Lewis' flat'."

Soli laughed as Tony tickled him.

Jane looked curiously, "Who is this little boy?"

Tony pointed at Soli, sitting on the cabinet. "Ummm…that's Soli. He's my shortest bodyguard."

Soli smiled. "I live with Tony. He keeps me safe."

Tony pointed. "Yes. And he keeps me and Pepper safe. That's it."

Jane smiled, "I didn't know you had a child."

Tony nodded, picked back up his tea and leaned against the cabinet next to where Soli sat.

The Doctor asked, "And what's your level at?"

Tony sipped his tea. "I've not checked. I don't want to know."

The Doctor dropped his hand on the bar. "Damn it, Tony. We need to know if-"

Tony held his hand out at him. "Don't yell at me, man. I simply….don't want to know. I feel it's reasonable. Call Pepper. She's all over my case about this, too. She's threatened to hold me down and check it herself."

Lance chuckled, "I believe she would do it."

Tony grinned, "I hope she does."

The Doctor asked, "How's Pepper?"

"Tired. But, she had a meeting to get to. So, I dropped her off in New York." He turned back to Soli. "John feed you?"

Soli nodded, "Yes. And I got to meet Lenox."

Tony smiled, "Lenox and his millions of children. Did you play until you passed out?"

Soli laughed, "Genie is still sleeping. We learned a lot of new games."

Tony sipped his tea and nodded. "Sounds fun. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Maybe practice. Or you can show me about the pinao."

"Piano." Tony corrected him. "Yes. We can do that."

The Doctor groaned, "I need to go see Jake Simmons at Torchwood. Deal with this. Ugh."

Tony's phone beeped in his pocket. He took it out and read a message from Pepper. "Uh-oh. Jake Simmons is going to get his nose broken by the good Doctor."

"I'm not going to hit him."

Tony dialed a number and put the phone to his ear, "Says you. My money is you will. Lance?"

Lance smiled, "Oh yes. At least once."

The Doctor smiled at Jane. "Do you see this?"

Jane shook her head. "I don't even know who this guy is. I'm out of it."

Tony spoke on the phone to someone. "Hey. This is Stark. I need you to do something. Send….hmm…. like a really big ass bowl of grapes and some sparkling water to Pepper Potts' office. She's stuck in meetings all afternoon and missed lunch." Tony nodded his head and looked back at the Doctor, "Yeah. That will work. Just take them to her office. Satan….I mean, Ummmm…"

The Doctor helped, "Natasha-"

Tony nodded, "Natasha will take them right in. Yes. Alright." He ended the phone call and put the phone back in his pocket. "Comfort food for Pepper."

Jane shook her head. "I've never heard grapes referred to as that."

Tony sipped his tea, "Pepper is weird. That's why we get along so well."

Jane laughed under her breath.

The Doctor asked, "Too many meetings?"

Tony sipped his tea, "The woman is a workaholic. She won't stop and eat anything if it's not just…there in front of her. Although, she loved those little cakes we had last night."

The Doctor smiled and told Lance something in Quauthin.

Lance looked surprised, "You had those?"

The Doctor added, "And he's wearing a ring."

"And she's tired." Lance counted on his hand.

"Slept terrible." The Doctor teased.

"But, he has a smile on his face." Lance teased.

The Doctor grinned and nodded, "A bit of a glow to himself, too."

Tony groaned. "Don't listen to this Sparky."

Soli laughed at him.

Tony sipped his tea, "She's lost her assistant. That…Satan woman."

Lance looked at Jane and shook his head. Jane smiled.

The Doctor corrected him. "She was recalled to another job. She has to go."

Tony looked surprised, "How do you know that?"

"Ummm…. Pepper told me."

Tony groaned, "Yeah. Must be the season for losing good assistants. If you know of any….send them Pepper's way."

"But, you don't have an assistant anymore." Lance told him.

"I'm going to be fine without one."

The Doctor chuckled, "I give that two days."

"Hell, you don't have one."

The Doctor grinned, "Michelle. How soon you forget."

"Damn it. That's right. Well, I'm going to try life without one. I think I can do it."

The Doctor laughed under his breath. "Nah. I've changed my mind. I give that a matter of hours."

Tony pointed at Jane, "Well, unless….Jane…."

Jane rose her eyebrow at him, "What?"

"Ever thought about being an assistant? For Pepper?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No way. I'm happy with the job I have. Thank you, though."

Tony groaned. "Damn. Well. Alright. Actually, I needed to ask you something about that. Lance, can I talk to her? Just…us?"

Lance looked back at Jane. "Is that okay?"

She smiled. "I'll be fine."

Lance pointed at her, "She sent a guy to the hospital yesterday. Just so you know."

Tony put his hands in his pockets. "Five minutes. Just a quick word. Business stuff. You know."

Jane smiled, "Let's go in here."

Tony followed her into Lance's bedroom and closed the door.

The Doctor looked back at Lance and spoke in Quauthin. _'I bet you that him and Pepper visited The Room of the Life Promise on the Quauhtin homeworld.'_

Lance shook his head. "Nah."

The Doctor continued to speak in Quauthin, _'The cakes? The ring?'_

Lance shook his head. "Nah. He would be….bubbling over about that."

 _'Unless Pepper asked him not to.'_

"Why would she be like that?"

 _'Would you be? He is her boss. Everyone in this world knows him.'_

Lance rose his eyebrows. "Huh. I'll keep an eye out. But, I think you're wrong."

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm never wrong."

Lance rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Tony closed the door to the bedroom. He turned around and grinned at Jane. "Ummm…I don't know how to ask you this."

She crossed her arms. "I don't want to be an assistant-"

"No. Not that. Your photography. What kind of pictures do you take?"

"Any sort. Why? What kind to you need?"

"Ummm…just…some pictures of me and Pepper."

She nodded, "And Soli?"

"Yeah. How would you do that?" He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Well. Hypothetically. If it was for a high profile client….such as yourself….."

He nodded, "Yes. Hypothetically."

"I'd ask you, and who ever, to go someplace where you are comfortable. No crowds. Someplace you can relax. That's what I would capture. I took Rose and John's in their home. But, it's completely up to you."

"Maybe like a beach? Here? We have a small place on the other side of this island."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. Where ever you would be the most at ease. And I don't release any photos or information to the press without your written permission."

Tony nodded, "Yes. That's what Rose has told me. That's why I asked. Ummm…. my family situation is…."

"Private?"

"I grew up with everyone in my business, and I prefer no one to know what I'm up to now."

She smiled, "Like your son."

"He's….well…..not really my son."

"Listen. I understand. It's like I told Lance, you, Rose and John didn't ask for this sort of life. I'm sure it's hard. I would love to take some photos for you…..and Soli?"

He smiled proudly. "Yes. That's his name."

"And whoever you would like in the photos. I will keep it private and just for your eyes. Your situation is just that. I don't need to know. Alright? I'm not a 'shoot and tell'."

Tony nodded, "Cool. Alright. Umm… let me talk to her about it. We'll get Lance to bring you….. when are you available?"

She smiled, "My schedule is probably more open than yours. I know you are a busy person. Just have Lance come to get me. If it works at the time, I'll come. How does that sound?"

He nodded, "Casual. Perfect. Alright. Ummmm…right."

He turned and opened the door for her. She smiled at him as she walked back towards the kitchen.

The Doctor smiled as he watched Jane walk back to Lance. "I need to go back home in a bit, if you have a minute."

Lance smiled, "Sure."

Tony walked back into the kitchen. "And Soli and I are going home to box! How does that sound?"

Soli laughed. "I hope you are ready. I've been training."

"Yeah?" He playfully punched at the boy who was still sitting on the cabinet.

The Doctor laughed, "He's going to clean your clock, man."

Lance sat his tea glass in the sink.

The Doctor pointed at Jane. "Ummm… tomorrow night. Howie is having his re-election dinner thing…something….it's not a tux thing. Want to go?"

Jane asked, "As a …."

The Doctor smiled, "A guest. Lance's date. Take a few days off, man. Show the lady a good time. You've kept this lot out of trouble while we've been gone."

She smiled at Lance, "Sure. That sounds fun."

Tony groaned, "Sounds stuffy. I'm not going."

"You never go to stuff like this." The Doctor complained.

Tony put his tea glass in the sink. "I don't like crowds and people…..'Oh, look it's Tony Stark.' 'Let's ask him something for our magazine.' 'Let's get an interview.' 'Let's get a grant.' Honestly. It's a pain in the ass. No, thank you."

Lance pointed at the Doctor. "Jake Simmons is back in his office."

The Doctor groaned, "Might as well get this over with." He handed Tony his tea glass and popped away.

Tony sat the glass in the sink. "Not going. Nope."

Lance smiled, "He's gone now. It's not a re-election dinner. It's John's birthday party. It's a surprise. Rose has been planning it for months."

Tony groaned and dropped his head dramatically. "Damn it. I have to go then. Don't I?"

Jane smiled and rose her eyebrows at him. "It would seem so."

Tony leaned against the cabinet, crossed his arms and looked back at Soli. "What do you think, man? Ever been to a birthday party?"

"No. What's it like?"

Lance smiled, "Rose has a band-"

Tony shook his head. "It's loud."

"Pete has asked the family and the entire Guard to attend."

Tony looked back at Soli. "Crowded."

Jane smiled, "There will be cake. Probably ice cream."

Tony shook his head. "A bunch of little food like things. John calls them nibbles. You go home hungry and have to eat again."

Jane giggled, "And you get to dress up. You would probably wear a suit, with a tie. Like Lance does when he's working."

Soli smiled and nodded his head. "I'd like a suit! That sounds fun!"

Tony groaned, "Stuffy. We'll have to get you measured for a suit today if we have a hope in Hell it will be ready by tomorrow. But, you can't grow any until tomorrow night. Alright?"

Soli laughed. "We should get the same color tie! What color tie will you wear, Lance?"

Lance smiled, "You pick, Soli. I'll wear whatever."

Soli looked back at Tony. "What color should we wear?"

Tony shook his head. "You pick. You, me and Lance will all have the same tie. If that's what you want."

The little boy hugged Tony's shoulders. "This will be fun, Tony. I'll keep you safe from the annoying people."

Tony nodded his head. "You're going to be a very busy guy."

Jane laughed at his grumbling. "You really don't like this sort of thing."

Tony rubbed his beard. "Maybe I'll shave. It will make them wonder a bit. What do you think, Soli?"

Soli smiled, "Pepper liked it when you shaved."

Tony looked surprised, "She didn't tell me that."

"That's what she told me."

Tony helped Soli off of the cabinet and held his hand. "I'm going home to shave, and order a new suit for me and the short Quauhtin Warrior. See you later. Don't forget to check on your project."

Soli rose his hand and waved as Tony and him disappeared. Lance ran his hand through his hair. "So, I'll take you back, Jane. Lewis!"

Lewis called from the sitting room. "Yeah?"

"I'm taking Jane back home. Then I need to go check on some stuff. Ring me if you need-"

"I'll be fine."

"Stay off of that leg."

Lewis groaned.

Lance put his jacket on with the suit he was wearing. "And take your pain medication."

Lewis groaned again, "Yes, Mum."

Jane giggled at them.

Lance turned around and nodded. "Alright. Aemillus can come stay with Lewis for a while."

Jane crossed her arms and looked at him. "Hang on a bit."

He stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"Tony called Soli a…. something."

Lance rose his eyebrows at her. "When?"

"When he left. He said…it was a strange word. A something warrior-"

"Quauthin Warrior. Yes."

She pointed at him, "That's from your story. I remember that was such a strange word. Is that what you call the type of bodyguard you are?"

He rubbed his face. He hadn't thought he would have this conversation at this moment with her. He held up his finger to ask her to wait a second, held her hand, and then popped her back to her flat in a flash of light.

He stood in front of her and nodded his head. "Yes. I'm called a Quauthin Warrior. That's….what…..ummm…"

She smiled at him, "That's the strangest thing I've ever heard." She turned and threw her hand up at him as she walked away.

He stood with his hands on his hips, watching her. Did she understand? He was completely confused.

"Well, yeah. A Quauhtin Warrior." He nodded. "Ummm… yes. All of the guys are called that."

She turned and looked back at him. She was smiling. That was a good sign. Wasn't it?

"Is that alright?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind what you lot call yourselves. Doesn't every unit have a name they adopt?"

He sighed and dropped his head. She didn't get it.

"Hmmm….Jane…?" He started.

She walked back towards her bedroom. "Lance. You need to go. You told me you had a full day to deal with."

He shook his head. "Nevermind that. I'll get to it. Umm…"

She stopped in the doorway and looked back at him. "What is it?"

The way the light shone around her form, left him speechless. He held his hand out and tried to get his mouth to work. It failed him. "Ugh." Was all he could muster.

She laughed and rushed back over to him. She held him around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled down at her beautiful face. "Are you working today?" He asked her.

She smiled, "Of course. I have a few appointments, and a million images to edit. But, I'm realizing we didn't get to study geography last night."

He smiled at her, "That's true. What are you doing later?"

"Text me. When you get finished today. If Lewis has help…"

He rose his eyebrows. "He does…."

"Maybe, you can stay here."

He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "Oh, yes. I love that plan."

She smiled up at him, and he caressed her face with his fingertips. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her. She held him tightly and snogged him.

"Wine. I'll bring wine." He told her.

She smiled, "And you need to go shopping for-"

He smiled, "Yes. I'll go shopping for that, too."

She giggled, "I'll see you tonight, then. Be careful."

He kissed her again. "I always am."

He stood up and nodded his head. "Yes. Right. Umm… Got to go. You. And ummm…"

She laughed, "I'll get a dress."

He bit his lip and typed in something on his arm. He winked at her, and popped away.

Jane stood there and brought her hand to her mouth. "Where am I going to get a dress for this thing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8 -Security Breach

_I took the weekend and wrote my tail off. All I can say is, if you like Legate now, you're going to LOVE him in a few chapters. YAY Legate!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8 -Security Breach

The Doctor popped into his office at Torchwood. He looked around, rebuttoned his suit and walked out of the door. Michelle was on the phone when he closed the door behind himself. She smiled up at him and asked the person she was speaking to hold for a moment. "It's nice to see you, Doctor Smith."

He smiled at her, "And you. Logan is safe back with Ashena."

She smiled, "He has called to let me know of his arrival. Thank you. Ashena plans to visit us in the next few days."

The Doctor looked surprised, "Does she?"

Michelle smiled, "Logan told her that she needed to get away for a while. I'm surprised he didn't mention it to you."

"He called, but….well…..I was busy. I guess that's what it is about."

She smiled, "He is grateful for that flat on your island. As am I."

"He's a great guy. You've done a hell of a job with him."

She smiled proudly, "One day, we'll say the same about your Sam. Anyway, Director Simmons is on his way up."

The Doctor nodded and walked back into his office, not closing the door. He walked over to the windows and looked over the city of London. It was afternoon, and the traffic showed everyone was trying to get home for dinner. He looked around and slipped his hands in his pockets. He couldn't help feeling a bit uneasy being back there. Rose felt his apprehension as stood looking out of the window.

 _'Baby, how it is going? You feel nervous.'_

He rolled his eyes. ' _I'm not nervous, Rose. I've dealt with way worse than this.'_

 _'Say what you want, I can feel that. Do you have anyone with you?'_

He groaned, _'I'm a Primus. I can be on my own.'_

 _'Yeah, but there?'_

 _'Rose Tyler. I'm fine.'_ He smiled, _'Do you want me to go get you some chips after I'm finished here?'_

 _'Oh gosh, yes. That sounds lovely.'_

He chuckled. _'The way to my wife's heart, is completely through her stomach.'_

Jake stepped into his office. He wore the uniform of an agent and an expression of worry. "Doc'. Nice to see you!"

The Doctor decided to keep it friendly. He held his hand out to the sofas, "Let's have a seat. I need to talk to you about a few things."

Jake nodded and sat down. He rubbed his hands together nervously.

The Doctor asked, "Nervous, Jake?"

Jake shook his head. "Nah. I'm fine. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Maybe there's something you need to talk to me about."

Jake thought and then shook his head. "Nah. I don't think so."

"You know, Jake. I already know what you're about to say. So….if you want me to start-"

Jake started to sweat. He rubbed his face and shouted, "Michelle. Could you please close the door?"

Michelle pulled the door shut. The Doctor rose his eyebrow back at Jake. "How bad is this?"

"You're going to kill me. I've contained as much as I can, but this…..it just got out."

The Doctor wasn't sure what he was talking about. But, he didn't want Jake to know that. "I know. I'm aware of the hits on the family that you have stopped. All my thanks."

Jake rose up and poured himself a drink. The Doctor tried to mask his concern. He stood up and walked over to the bar. He opened a bottle of the Damn Whiskey and poured him and Jake both a glass. He walked back over and handed it to Jake. He drank it all in one gulp to help calm his nerves.

"The List has been taken." Jake told him.

The Doctor looked at him and sipped his Whiskey. "What was on this List?"

"Anyone that Torchwood has ever created an identity for."

The Doctor's stomach dropped.

Jake continued, "Every alien. Man, woman and child from another world. Their names here. Their addresses in most cases. We've had eight murders, now. And that's the only connection. They have to have it. I looked back through the logs of the identities, just this morning. That has to be what has happened. All of the victims are aliens we have created identities for in the past few months."

"Why just the past few months? Did they not get the entire list?"

Jake shook his head. "No. Only a part. There are safe guards for the entire list. The list in question is only species that were processed within the past few months."

"My Quauthin-"

Jake nodded his head. "There were a few on there. Yes. And several families."

The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Families. With minors? Children, then?"

Jake nodded, "Those are the ones that surprised me. They were brutal to those children."

The Doctor sat his drink down and leaned on the cabinet to steady himself. He felt he was going to be sick at any moment. He closed his eyes, "Children. Where are the ones you suspect they know about now?"

"I have men on it-"

The Doctor became furious. "The same damn agents that we can't trust to even protect Rose or my family? The same people that were at Pete's this morning?"

Jake looked shocked, "They were at Pete's?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. Legate was shot."

"Jesus. Is he alri-"

"For the moment. They have this list, and I was never told. How long have they had this?"

Jake shook his head. "I'm not certain. Hell, I was only able to sort it out that was really the source of the problem this morning!"

The Doctor picked up the whiskey bottle and threw it. It crashed into the window and broke spilling all over the floor. He turned his head and Jake stood in front of the sofa.

"Right. I know you are upset-"

"You think? No, clearly you haven't had a thought run through your tiny, little brain in some time." He covered his mouth in shock. "Jake. Wow. I can't…. I can't even look at you right now. I need to calm down. Rose will feel this."

The Doctor walked over to the sink and washed his face. His anger was still threatening to overtake him. He leaned on the sink. After a few moments, he demanded, "How long?"

Jake sighed, "A while-"

"How long?"

Jake shouted, "Hell, I don't know! The first attack was about a week ago."

The Doctor turned around, leaned against the sink and crossed his arms. "Jake. I might kill you. You need to just get away from me for a while. Let me think."

Jake nodded his head and walked out of the office.

The Doctor stood leaning on the sink. He reached out to Rose. _'Rose. Can you pop here?'_

She suddenly appeared standing in front of him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

Feeling his anger, sadness and shock, she asked, "Baby, what's happened?"

He held her tightly, unable to speak. How could Jake have been so stupid? Families. There for a better life. And he hadn't even notified them of the danger they might be facing.

She continued to hold him in her arms and closed her eyes. What she wanted more than anything in that moment, was for him to relax. She could feel he was blocking how upset he was. A wave of calm spread over her. She imagined it move through him.

He leaned back and looked confused at her. "What did you do?"

She pointed at him. "You are so wound up. I've calmed you. Otherwise, I'm going to flip out. Tell me what's happened."

He rubbed his face. "Rose. I….."

"This is bad. New plan. Let's call Dad, Lewis and Jake-"

"Jake is such a fucking idiot! I fucking swear-" He exploded.

"Okay! You are going to calm down, or I'm going to knock you out. You are just winding me up and we _do not_ need that!"

He closed his eyes and exhaled. "You're right." He willed himself to calm down. "I'm….."

She nodded, "Calmer. Yes. I can feel that."

He groaned and looked at her. "Sometimes….being joined…is…."

She smiled, "Good for you. Let's go back home and have everyone meet there."

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor and Rose returned back to their island home. They were soon joined by Jake, Jack, Peter Tyler, and the rest of the Quauthin Guard. Only Arcite was not there as he had stayed behind with Pepper. They all sat around the table, Lewis and Legate with their legs propped up on the chair next to them. Lance and Poltious stood with some of the others around the table.

Rose started, "Alright. Thank you all for coming so quickly. We have a problem that we need to get sorted….immediately."

The Doctor stood behind her with his arms crossed. They had agreed it was better for him not to scream at Jake in this situation. Rose could feel his temper, and how much he was shielding her, as she continued. "We have a security breach at Torchwood. Everyone that has had an identity created in the past ….we're guessing six months, Jake?"

Jake, standing on the other side of the room, nodded his head. "That's our estimate. Yes."

"Okay. Six months….now has had that information put into the hands of members of these factions that which anyone not from Earth, harm. So, most of you Quauthin-"

Lance held up his hand. "Hang on. We never had identities made."

The Doctor looked surprised, "You didn't?"

Lance shook his head. "No. Lewis eliminated that when Summus left."

Lewis nodded his head. "I didn't want that information falling into the wrong hands. The only one of us here who has any identification is the part of the Guard who were here when Summus was Primus. So, me, Poltious, Aemillus, Adriano….ummm…."

Poltious nodded, "Gobbo. John and Summus. Yeah."

The Doctor nodded.

Rose signed in relief. "Well, that's good news then."

Pete Tyler shook his head. "You and John's information was in my safe. But I burnt it all, along with the paperwork from the Guard. I just didn't feel safe with it being someplace in this climate."

Rose felt the Doctor relax a bit. He said quietly, "Thank you, Pete."

Pete nodded, "Of course. But, that still leaves a hell of a lot of aliens here that have had their identity compromised."

Rose looked down at a file. "From our count here, there are 84 families."

Jack looked surprised, "84?"

"Do you remember more?"

"I think that's too many. Are we certain it goes back six months?"

Jake nodded, "We're certain it goes back four months. We added the other two to be certain."

Lance stepped forward and put his hand on Lewis' shoulder. "Primus Lewis. Primus John. I'd like to request permission to take this over."

Lewis chuckled, "If you want this problem, it's all yours."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "Go ahead, Lance."

Lance looked around the room. "Alright guys, listen up! We've got 84 families to get to safety. Immediately. Each Quauthin will pair up with another one. We'll go in twos. Make certain that your bracelet has the personal shielding at its highest. I know half of us where playing football yesterday and we probably haven't reset it. Legate's injury is a result of that. It's an easy thing to forget. Do it now."

The room looked down at their bracelets and typed in the information.

Lance continued, "Alright. Commander Tyler will divide the list into ten teams. Legate, Lewis and John will remain here."

Legate shook his head. "I can go. I'm alright."

"Sure?"

Legate nodded his head. "Yeah. You need as much help as you can get."

"Poltious. You're with Legate. When you make contact with your family, or individual, they simply at this time have the option to: leave this planet or go to the resort that John and King Clagl have already established. We'll have John and Lewis sort out a solution to the problem in the meantime. Once you have an answer, contact Commander Tyler and inform her as to their intentions. Reassure them that we are working the problem. Alright?"

The men all nodded and clapped their approval.

Rose had been busy making out lists. "Lance and I are on the same page. I have everyone's lists here. It's going to be a long evening. Grab a list and go."

Rose handed each of the lists she had to a pair of Quauthin. As soon as they had it, they popped away. Soon, the room only held Rose, the Doctor, Pete, Lewis with Jack and Jake standing against the wall.

Jack held out his hand. "Got another list?"

Rose looked down. "No. They have them all."

Jack sighed. "I suppose I can go to the island resort and prepare them for a bunch of incoming. I'm out." He popped away.

Jake still hadn't said much. Rose looked back at him. "Jake. You're very quiet."

He shook his head. "I don't have much to say."

The Doctor walked out of the room without speaking to anyone.

Pete sat back and pointed at the chair next to Rose. Jake sat down. "He's taking this entire thing serious, huh? Making us solve our own problems?"

Rose smiled, "Samuel is awake. He's going to him."

Pete nodded, "Alright. Well, Lewis. I don't know if this is talking you into this job or not."

Lewis crossed his arms and chuckled, "Oh, this is a mess. What I don't get, is why hadn't you told us about this before?"

Jake shook his head. "I wanted to handle it on my own. I shouldn't have done that."

Lewis sipped his tea. "Well, we're on it now. The guys will sort this bit out. What we need to do is to figure out a new procedure so this won't happen again."

Pete nodded. "I'll make us all some more tea. Sounds like we have a lot of work to do."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat at her desk in her flat at the computer. She edited pictures of the sessions she had taken earlier that day. She had put her brown jumper on, and taken off her shoes. The snow outside was making her cold, or maybe it just was that cool in the flat.

She looked down at her phone. Still no message from Lance. She hadn't expected anything from him for a while still yet. He had told her that he had a long, full day of bodyguard duties to perform. She got up from the computer and turned on the radio. 'In the Waiting Line' by Zero 7 played softly. She started to hum along with it as someone knocked at the flat's door.

Jane became excited. Maybe it was Lance! She opened the door and was surprised to see the Doctor standing there, holding a baby in his arms.

"John?" Jane asked in surprise.

The Doctor smiled pointed at baby. "And Samuel."

Samuel clapped his hands and laughed.

Jane became nervous, "Is Lance alright?"

The Doctor smiled, "He's completely fine. Forgive me for inviting myself over."

She smiled warmly and invited him in.

He stepped in and looked around. "This is nice. Wow. I thought you lived inside of your studio?"

"It's just through there." She pointed through some double doors to the left. Samuel laughed and clapped his hands. "And you are in a good mood."

"Ba Ba Ba!" Samuel told her.

The Doctor smiled proudly at his son.

Jane put her hands on her hips and asked, "How is Legate?"

"Oh, he's fine. He's….helping Lance with something."

"Already? With that injury?"

"I would prefer he stayed off of it a bit longer, but he insists he's alright. I learned a long time ago that Quauthin are the worse patients….. ever."

"He told me they called themselves that. It's such an odd word." She laughed, "So, what can I do for you? I'll admit. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Well, I know I had told Lance to take a few days off-"

"But…"

"Well, something came up. He's having to go deal with. I don't know how long he will be, so I decided to come over and tell you."

She crossed her arms, "That's nice. I appreciate that."

She invited him to sit down on the sofa. "Tea?"

He sat down with Samuel. The baby stood on his knees and jumped. "No, thanks. I wanted to talk to you about a few other things, too."

Jane sat down next to him and held her hands out to Samuel. "Would you like to come see me?"

Samuel held his hands out and went to Jane laughing. She kissed his cheek. "He is so heavy after holding Arles."

The Doctor smiled proudly. "Yeah. He's a bit older. Arles will be right there with him very soon." He relaxed and laid his arm on the back of the sofa. "Ummm…well. First of all. I need to pay you."

She looked confused, "For what?"

"Ummm…Rose told me you and her have an agreement."

Jane smiled and bounced Samuel on her lap, "And she's already paid me. Thank you, John."

"Oh. Hell, she doesn't tell me things like that. I find….money….extremely confusing."

Jane smiled at Samuel, "Your Daddy is so nervous to talk to me. What is that about? You would think I'd be nervous to talk to Doctor Johnathon Smith."

The Doctor grinned, "And yet, you're not."

"You're a person just like me. Should I be?"

He shook his head, "No. You've probably never been in safer company."

"I don't know…..Lance seems to be a really good bodyguard." She teased him.

He chuckled, "Yes. He is. He's one of the few I'll allow to guard Rose. Anyway. Has he ever told you anything about what he does?"

"He said he's a bodyguard. I know he works for you-"

"With me. There is a difference."

"Okay. With you. He also went to Washington to help President Shepherd with something last night."

"Has he ever mentioned Torchwood?"

"Torchwood. He might have, and it's just not something I'm not familiar with."

"Most people aren't. It's classified. But, I feel it's okay if you know. Torchwood is a research and development company-"

"Like what Stark does."

"Right. But, they also handle….people that arrive here from other places."

She looked confused. "What do you mean? Do I need to talk to someone because I'm from-"

He shook his head. "No, no, no." Samuel held his hands back out and the Doctor took him back in his arms. He bounced him on his knee and continued to talk to her. "Torchwood also has a department that handles….ummm….species from other worlds. People without a home, or people who want to come to live here. On Earth."

She looked at him in shock. "Are you teasing me-"

He shook his head. "Not teasing. It's completely true."

"So, aliens. Are really here?"

He kissed Samuel's check. "You would be amazed."

She brought her hand to her mouth and considered this new information.

"The reason I wanted to tell you this is because we've had a security breach. Lance is coordinating getting the people in harm's way, moved, so they will be safe."

"But, Lance is alright. Dealing with these aliens?"

He smiled, "He's highly qualified to do it. I wouldn't trust it to just anyone. I am concerned that because you and he are in a relationship, this may put you at risk."

"Because of these nutters who feel that aliens are all terrible?"

"Well, what do you think about that?"

She sighed, "First of all, I find it extremely hard to believe."

He laughed, "Really? Why is that?"

"Just….living in my own little world. Where everything makes sense."

He nodded and Samuel sat down on his lap and started to chew his fists. "Most people do. But, because of Lance's work, I worry that these people that feel so strongly about this-"

"Nutters."

He nodded, "Yes. Nutters. They might try to cause trouble for you. Hurt you. I would have a bodyguard assigned to you, but I don't feel the risk is that high. Yet."

"Yet?"

"You and Lance have only been seen out in safe places. No one really knows who either of you are. But, you coming to the Presidential Re-election Party tomorrow, will probably change a lot of that. You will have to be very cautious. Be aware of your environment. And…." He reached in his pocket and took out a small silver bracelet. It was thin and very shiny. "This is the same sort of bracelet that we all wear. I wanted you to have it. Now, you can't transport, but it does have a personal shield in it. That way, someone can't strike you, or shoot you."

"They shot Legate."

"He had turned it off because he had been playing football earlier that day. It's something we all forget to check from time to time. It also has a few other things. There's a tracking device in the event you are taken. We can find you. There is also a feature in this that is also in Genie's. If you say, 'Help.' It will alert all of us to come to your aid."

She looked impressed. "Wow. All of this?"

"I really didn't know how to tell you about this. I hope I haven't frightened you."

She smiled, "John. I'm made of tougher stuff than that. I don't scare easily."

He smiled and put the bracelet on her wrist. He instructed her on how to put it on and take it off. As he touched her hand, he could feel she was nervous to be sitting next to him, but also grateful he had brought her the bracelet.

She smiled at him when it finished adjusting to her wrist. "And I'm one of the tribe now."

The Doctor laughed. "One of us. Welcome to the family."

She giggled and looked down at the bracelet.

The Doctor looked at her, "So. Lance?"

She smiled at the mention of his name. "Yes?"

"Is he worth the trouble? Having to wear a bracelet for protection? Knowing he's out, someplace unknown, helping aliens?"

She smiled and bit her lip. "I'm grateful he is. Someone needs to help them. They probably just want a better life for themselves. Their families. To start over someplace."

"So, you're alright with the entire alien thing?"

"I don't see it as a 'thing'. I see it has an act of humanity. When people say 'alien' everything thinks about the Cybermen. But, I don't feel that all aliens are bad. I believe the majority of them just want to be here. Live their life. And…..just like me, they want to be accepted. It's ridiculous that people would want to hurt them just because of where they are from. Haven't we learned anything from our own history?"

He smiled proudly at her. "Well said. We'll see if we can get you a seat in Parliament."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh good Lord. Could you even imagine? No, thank you."

He kissed Samuel's head and chuckled. "So. Even with all of this. Lance's natural ability to get into trouble? You-"

She smiled, "I've not known him very long at all. But, he is….unlike anyone I've ever met. Does he date a lot?"

"No way. I can tell you that in all of the time that I've known him, he's never been out with anyone. He's a man, who is focused on his work. I've not frightened you off, have I? He will break my arm."

She laughed, "You haven't. Thank you, John."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Pepper sat back at her desk as her last meeting ended. The head of the Department of the Navy had asked to meet with her at the last minute. Arcite closed the door behind the man, and turned to face her. He stood up straight and put his hands behind his back. "Ma'am Potts. Natasha confirms that is your last meeting today."

Pepper sat up and closed a file on her desk. "And not a minute too soon. Geez. I really didn't mean for this, Arcite. I had planned for one meeting, and it just….turned into an all day thing. Thank you for staying with me this entire time."

He bowed his head. "It is my honor. Your safety is of the highest importance."

She slipped back on her heels and stood up. "Let's go upstairs and see what Tony is doing."

Arcite didn't change his posture. "Mr. Stark is not in the building. He's been moved to a secure location with Soler."

Pepper immediately became concerned, "Why? Is he okay?"

"Of course, ma'am. All Quauthin that could be spared are currently working on a special assignment."

She put her hands on her hips. "Where is he?"

"I have been instructed to take you to him as soon as your work is completed here."

"Then let's go." She insisted as she picked up some files and walked over to Arcite.

She held onto his arm as he popped them to the island house that Tony had given her for her engagement gift. They stood outside on the deck around the swimming pool. It was sunset there, and the sun hung low in the sky. The doors and windows were opened to allow the breeze from the ocean to come into the home. She looked around and didn't see them anywhere. But, a wonderful aroma filled her lungs. Was someone cooking? Then she heard Tony's voice.

She walked into the house and stood in the doorway. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Tony standing at the kitchen island, cooking something on the large, silver rectangle on top of the island. Soler sat, with his back to her, talking to Tony. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts and looked very tan from the last time she had seen him. Tony's hair was wet.

Tony didn't look up. Whatever he was cooking had almost his full attention. Neither one of the guys had noticed that Pepper and Arcite had arrived. Arcite walked to the other side of the pool to look at the ocean.

"So, the box you brought?" Soler asked Tony.

"Yep? I don't know how long we will need to be here, so I brought something to work on."

Soler nodded, "Who does it belong to?"

"It's mine. It has a lot of files in it from my….Dad. I need to look over a few things before I put it back in storage."

"So, they are your Dad's? The King?"

Tony nodded, "Yes."

Soler rested his face on his fist and sighed.

Tony noticed. "What's wrong, Sparky?"

"I don't have anything of my Father's. My proper Father."

"Now, see. I don't agree with that at all." Tony told the boy and put a plate of something in front of him without looking up. Whatever he was cooking still had most of his attention. "Here. Start with that. See what you think."

"What do you mean? I don't have….anything."

"Magneer was extremely smart. He put himself between all of the Arions when he discovered his ship was going to blow. You are smart like that."

Soli nodded.

"He was also very brave. He knew that had to happen, and he didn't fight it. He saved our ship and the Quauhtin homeworld. You are brave just like him. You stood up to the Arions when they got into the ship. You saved Gene and got her to safety. And, you forget the most important thing he gave you."

"What's that?"

"You are modest. You don't brag to anyone you did these things. People find that annoying. If you ask me, you got the best deal. You got the best of what was him."

Soli picked up his fork. "Did you get anything from your Dad?"

Tony grit his teeth and shook his head. "I try every day, not to be anything like my Dad."

"Why?"

Tony put something else down on silver rectangle. The sound of something frying became loud. "He…..just wasn't a good person."

"Why?"

Tony looked up at Soli and noticed Pepper standing in the doorway. He smiled, "And look who's here."

Soler turned around and upon seeing Pepper, he jumped off the stool and ran to her. "Pepper!"

She knelt down to embrace him. "How are you?"

He held her tightly. "I have missed you."

She smiled at his young face. "And I have missed you. Did you have a nice time with John and Rose?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "I did." He took her hand and led her to the kitchen. "Tony is cooking something he calls...what is it?"

Tony chuckled, "Hibachi. I've not had this in years."

Pepper smiled, "I didn't know you could cook."

"It's an experiment to see if I can. So far, it tastes right." He teased her.

She laughed as he leaned over and kissed her lips quickly. He pointed at Soli. "Go ask Archie if he wants something to eat before he leaves."

Pepper asked, "He's leaving?"

Tony nodded his head as he continued to cook. "John has had a security breach at Torchwood and all of the Quauhtin are working to notify aliens who now have their real identities out."

"Soli is-"

"He's fine. I've never asked anyone for identification for him."

She sighed, "Thank goodness for that."

Tony looked back at her. "So. The question now is…. Do you want chicken or shrimp?"

Pepper grinned. "You're really doing this?"

He held up with the tools in his hands. "I've been doing it for a few minutes now. I think I'm getting it right."

She giggled at him. "Shrimp."

He nodded his head and poured a bowl of shrimp onto the silver rectangle. "Shrimp. Alright. Go, change. I brought you some clothes. They are just in the bedroom there."

She smiled, "Taking care of me?"

"How about that? I'm Pepper's assistant today." He laughed.

She kissed his cheek and then walked down the hallway to change.

Arcite walked in with Soler. "Thank you for your invitation to dine with you. It does smell lovely."

Tony flipped the shrimp. "Have you ever had this?"

Arcite stood next to Tony with his hands behind his back. He looked at the shrimp cooking. "No. What is it?"

"It lives in the oceans here. People eat them. See?" Tony popped one into his mouth. "Ouch. Hot. Let it cool down first."

Soli climbed back into the stool and laughed at him. Tony put some of the shrimp on his plate, next to the fried rice and vegetables that he had made. He pointed at Soli. "Let it cool first. Don't burn your mouth."

Soli nodded and ate the rice. "Tony. This is really nice!"

Tony was busy putting the shrimp onto a plate and turning off the grill he had been using. "What do you say, Arc?"

Arcite shook his head. "I really need to go assist the rest of the Guard. If it were something I could take with me-"

Tony grinned, "Got it! I'll get you sorted! Hang on a bit."

Arcite and Soli watched as Tony pulled some chocolate ice cream out of the freezer, then put a few scoops into a mixer. Then, after pouring milk in with it and mixing it, he told them. "See, this is where most people stop. But, I'm not most people."

He opened the lid and tossed a handful of shrimp into the milkshake. He put the lid on it and blended it together.

Soli watched him and ate his meal.

Tony poured the shrimp milkshake into a glass and handed it to Arcite. "There! People of Terra love that!"

Arcite tasted it and nodded his head. "It's….interesting. Thank you."

Tony nodded his head. "Glad you like it, man."

Arcite continued to sip the milkshake and popped away.

Pepper walked down the hallway just as Tony began to laugh hysterically. "Oh, this isn't a good sign at all. What did you do to him, now?"

Tony looked betrayed, "Me? Would I do something to Arcite?"

Pepper rose her eyebrows at him. "Tony?"

He grinned as he took a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator, "Wine? Eat something before it gets cold. Don't worry about what I'm doing."

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9 - The Vesuos

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9 - The Vesuos

Poltious and Legate approached a door in a hallway of some flats. Legate looked down at the list he had been given from Rose. "Last one for us."

Politous knocked on the door. "This has taken a bit longer than I had imagined it would."

Legate folded the paper back up and put it in his pocket. Poltious noticed that he sighed. "How's the leg?"

Legate shook his head, "It's …alright."

"We'll get you back, and get some ice on it." Poltious knocked on the door again.

Legate crossed his arms. "Maybe they are out."

Just as he said that, a short man opened the door. Unsure of who was there, he only opened it about 3 inches. A chain was visible. "Who is it?"

Poltious held up his hands. "My name is Poltious and I've been sent here from Torchwood to inform you that there has been a security breach. Your identity has been compromised."

The man looked frightened. He looked beside of him to something out of sight. His brow was beaded in sweat, "Umm…..Thank you. But, I'm alright."

Poltious looked back at Legate and spoke in his head, _'Do you think he's acting a bit strange?'_

 _'I'll check to see if he's alone.'_ Legate told his father.

Poltious smiled back at the man. "Yes, sir. You are clearly alright. But, as a courtesy, the Director has asked us to inform all persons who this involves. You are not in any sort of trouble."

The man was clearly sweating and appeared to be very nervous.

Legate spoke in Poltious' head. _'There are two of them. They have a woman by the throat in the same room. I'm going in now.'_

The man waved his hand, "We don't want any trouble here. It would be better if you went away now."

Poltious nodded. "Yes, sir. I understand."

The man closed the door. Poltious looked back to his side and Legate had disappeared. He put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. He asked quietly, "Ready for this?"

Lance had popped next to him with Licis.

Licis popped his neck. "Oh, I've missed this shit. I love Terra."

Lance cracked his knuckles _. 'I'm halfway in. Legate has taken position. There are only two. We just need a distraction. You two, secure the friendly's.'_

Poltious nodded. He counted on his fingers. One….Two…. He rose his foot and he and Licis kicked the door in with a loud crash.

Legate stood behind one tall man with his arm around his neck. The man flipped Legate over his head, onto the floor. The short alien man, ran out of the room and down the hall, shouting. The woman ran out right behind him, knocking Poltious off of his feet in her frightened state.

The tall man jumped on Legate and punched him. The struggle between them included Legate falling through a glass table. Legate kicked him off of himself and quickly was able to get on top of him to punch him out. As soon as he lay unconscious, Legate collapsed on the floor.

"Legate?" Poltious called and rushed to his son.

Meanwhile, Lance had managed avoid being struck by the man he was fighting. The opponent was dressed all in black and seemed to have been formally trained. He was able to dodge every punch Lance threw at him, and was even able to catch Lance and push him into the wall. Breaking the dry wall that hung there. He held Lance's throat tightly. Lance's face turned red and Licis struck the man with a chair across the top of his head. He fell to the floor.

Poltious knelt beside of Legate and looked him over. His leg was clearly broken and lay out at an odd angle. Poltious was sure the fight was over, but then the man stood back up. They were all shocked.

Lance pointed at the opponent. "What is this?"

Licis grinned, "I think he wants some more, Lance."

Lance smiled. "Well, let's go! I'm right here, and I can do this all night."

The opponent pulled off his mask, grinned and nodded at Lance. "Then, let's go."

Poltious pulled Legate out of harm's way and they watched Lance fight the man. Each one exchanged punch after punch, which both of them were able to avoid or block.

Lance asked, "Want to talk about this?"

The man shook his head. "Nah. I'd rather fight."

Lance smiled. "Well, alright."

The man charged Lance and punched him in the ribs several times. Poltious couldn't believe it when he saw Lance seem to fall on the ground, only to realize he had knelt down to grab the man's leg. He hit his knee, knocking him to the ground. Licis stood on the man's neck and pointed at him.

"Stay!" Licis demanded.

The man grinned, grabbed Licis' foot and twisted it. Licis fell on the ground.

The man jumped back up. Poltious stood up and entered the fight. All four men took shots at one another. Each Quauthin had gotten knocked to the ground more than once. Just as it looked as if the man would be victorious, The Doctor appeared behind him. He touched him on the back of the neck and put him to sleep. The man fell onto the ground, unconscious.

Lance, breathing heavy, collapsed in a chair. "Next time. We're leading with that."

Poltious, sitting on the floor groaned, "We had just gotten started!"

Licis shook his head. "Say what you want, Poltious. Thanks, John."

The Doctor turned the man over, knelt down, and looked at his face. "Oh, this is interesting."

Lance coughed and rubbed his throat, "What is that?"

"He's an alien. Looks like a Vesuos."

Poltious shook his head. "He can't be." He rushed over and knelt beside of the man. "Damn. He is. He has the tattoo on his head. See?"

Lance knelt down and looked at the man's head. There, just above his ear, was the traditional tattoo worn by a Vesuos. The trained hit men of the galaxy.

Licis sighed, "Well, I don't feel so badly about getting my ass kicked, now. Summus is the only one I've ever heard that's ever beaten one of them."

Poltious shook his head. "I've beaten one before. But, damn. I had no idea that's what we were dealing with. I should have jumped in before."

The Doctor went to Legate, who still lay unconscious on the floor. He scanned him with his screwdriver. "And he's broken his leg. Damn it, Legate. You are giving this leg hell today."

Poltious wiped the sweat off of his face and knelt down next to Legate and the Doctor. "The guys are on their way here. I'll help you take Legate back up to the ship."

The Doctor nodded. "Lance!"

Lance stood with his hands on his hips, looking down at the man. "I'll get this sorted, John. Don't worry about it."

The Doctor clicked the transport remote trigger and he disappeared with Legate and Poltious.

Lance shook his head. "Who would want this guy this bad to get a Vesuos?"

"The question we should be asking is he just after the guy that was here? Or anyone on that list?"

Lance groaned. "That's a Lewis question. Damn."

Adriano and Exton popped into the room.

"What can we do?" Exton asked.

Lance pointed at the man that lay on the floor. "Get this Vesuos onboard John's ship. And the other guy. I don't trust Torchwood to be able to hold them."

Adriano looked back at Exton in surprise. "A Vesuos?"

Lance nodded and pointed to Licis. "We need to find the people who ran out of here."

Licis shook his head. "How to do that?"

"Well, what were they?"

Licis rolled his eyes and seemed to be listening to something. "Shit. Poltious said they are both Florosi."

"Damn, they probably jumped out of the window and flew away then. They are long gone. Damn. Well. At least they are safe. For now." Lance groaned and rolled his arm around. His shoulder ached from being thrown into the wall.

Adriano and Exton disappeared with the man. Mortimer and Arcite appeared.

Mortimer looked around. "Good, a flat. That's easy enough to secure."

Lance nodded. "Basic station. Just in case they left something and come back for it. Do not let them leave."

Mortimer nodded. "No problem."

Licis grinned back at his brother. "Oh, but that was a good fight."

Lance couldn't help but smile. "Lewis will be so disappointed he missed it. I bet he could have beaten him."

Licis laughed, nodded and started to type something on his wrist. "I believe he could. Come on. You tell him. I can't wait to see his face."

Lance watched Licis pop away. He looked around the room. "Something about this, still….." He walked around the sitting room and looked around. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He shook his head.

Arcite noticed, "May I assist you in anything, Praetor Lance?"

Lance shook his head. "It's just….. something doesn't seem right…."

Arcite watched as Lance walked around the room, looking at the walls. Nothing hung on them with the exception of a large, framed painting of three kittens playing. Lance stood next to it, laid his head on the wall, and looked behind the frame.

"Guys. Check your bracelets that your personal shields are on their maximum setting." Lance told them softly.

Arcite and Mortimer clicked their bracelets setting, and Lance did the same.

Mortimer asked, "What did you find?"

Lance carefully took the painting down. He sat it on the sofa and looked at the back of it. Mortimer didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Lance had taken out a knife. "Why are these wires on the back of this frame?"

Arcite shook his head. "I wouldn't recommend you cut them. It could be an explosive device."

"What would they be hiding here…?" Lance asked quietly as he took the back of the frame apart. He found a small thumb drive in the cavity. He took it out and slipped it in his pocket.

He stood up and pointed at the frame. "Don't touch it."

Arcite looked back at Mortimer. "Wise advice."

Moritmer chuckled.

Lance picked up his phone and sent a text. " _Jake. I have an unexploded bomb at my current location. Send agents to defuse it."_

He walked away from the sofa where the painting sat. "Alright. Jake is sending some guys to sort that out."

Just as he was feet away from the painting, it exploded. The force of the blast blew Lance, Arcite and Mortimer through the wall of the flat, through the hallway and across the hall into the other flat. Thankfully, their personal shields had activated and protected them from any harm.

They all three lay on the floor with debris on top of them. Lance groaned and sat up, "Everyone alright?"

Arcite sat up and looked around in shock. "That was….unexpected."

Mortimer laughed, "That was great! Damn. Poltious would have loved that!"

Lance lay back dramatically. He rose the phone to his ear. "Jake. It's Lance. Nevermind on that bomb."

XXXXXXXXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Pepper sat on the side of Soler's bed, reading to him. She wore one of her t-shirts and a pair of cotton pajamas. Her hair was down, and she was barefoot. It was late and they were still on the island. The small room there that was Soli's held very few things. She had lain in the bed with him for a while, listening to what had happened on the ship. Pepper was so proud of how brave he had been.

The bedroom was smaller on the island, than it was in New York. There was a large window that ran down one entire wall of the room. The night sky and stars shown through the palm trees that danced in the wind. If she looked out of the window, she saw nothing but the ocean. It seemed as though it came right up to the house.

She glanced back at the little boy, and saw that he had fallen asleep. She smiled and closed the book she read. He didn't move.

She stood up, laid the book on the table next to his bed, and turned off the light. She quietly walked out of the room and down the dark hallway to her and Tony's room.

"And he's asleep." She told Tony as she lay across the bed.

Tony was standing in front of the sink in the bathroom. It smelled like he had just gotten out of the shower. She loved that smell.

"Damn. I was going to tuck him in."

Pepper smiled and rubbed her face. "He's out. I think he is as tired as I am."

Tony chucked. "Didn't sleep well last night?"

Pepper giggled. "Oh, I slept really good. All ten minutes."

She heard him chuckled and water splash. What was he doing?

"Maybe you can get some sleep tonight, then."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I love it here. It's so, relaxing."

She heard water splash, again. And then his voice quietly say, "You need to relax. You work too damn hard."

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"Just getting cleaned up. Do you know about this party tomorrow?"

"Damn. I need to get a dress for that."

She heard water splash again. "I took care of that."

She was surprised, "You did?"

He seemed to be concentrating about something. He told her slowly. "I had Soli and myself measured for a new suit, and went ahead and ordered you a new dress. I think you'll like it."

She rose up on the bed and looked back at the bathroom. She wasn't able to see him where he stood, but she heard the tap cut back on. "I can't even believe my ears. You really did that?"

"Yeah." His muffled voice to her. "I'm your XO and you're mine."

She lay back on the bed and giggled. "Wow. Tony, I'm impressed. Thank you."

Tony was still in the bathroom. "What did you read to Sparky?"

"The Cat in the Hat."

Tony chuckled under his breath.

"Oh, don't start. I know secretly love that book." Pepper closed her eyes and rubbed her face.

"I'll never admit that. I believe that any book that makes you want to rhyme hours after you have read it, gives one brain damage."

She groaned without opening her eyes, "It wouldn't take much with me tonight. Tony. I need to sleep."

He turned off the bathroom light and walked into the bedroom. "Don't open your eyes then."

She didn't move. "That's my current plan."

She felt him lay down next to her. Her lungs filled with his scent. "You smell so good."

He laid his hand on her stomach and whispered, "Don't…open your eyes."

She smiled, "You're a secret."

She could tell he was smiling as he told her, "I'm a secret."

He leaned down and kissed her. She put her hands in his wet hair and held his head. She could taste the tooth paste in his mouth. She slid her hands down his back. He didn't seem to be wearing a shirt. He kissed her neck, rubbing his face against hers. His scent was intoxicating to her. She kissed whatever of him she could.

He whispered, "Pepper."

She had reached his waist. He seemed to be wearing pajamas. She tugged at the waistband and moaned. He returned to her lips and began to kiss her again. She rose her hand to his cheek and then she noticed.

She stopped kissing him and looked at him in surprise. "You shaved!"

He laughed, "I wondered how long it would take you to notice."

"That's the reason you smell so good. It's that after shave." She ran her hand across his freshly shaven face. He took her hand in his and kissed her palm.

"Soli told me that you preferred me without a beard. Why haven't you told me that?"

She smiled, "It's only a decision I've made recently."

"When?" He caressed her cheek.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh, it's embarrassing."

He laughed. "For who? Me, or you?"

She covered her eyes and smiled in disbelief. "Oh, that Soli."

Tony leaned down and kissed her neck. He worked his way up to her ear, causing her to raise her shoulders and shiver. He laughed, "Oh! I found a spot!"

She uncovered her face and smiled at him. "When you were gone, during that storm-"

"When I was with Lenox and Lartius."

"Yes. There was this…show on television about you. A biography. They showed a lot of pictures and videos of you. I watched it with Soli and he saw you without your beard."

"I was young. I've worn it since I was….in my early twenties."

She smiled, "23."

He smiled and whispered. "Stalker."

She laughed, "I sound like that, don't I?"

He laughed and sat up. "No. I've shaved it off a few times. Sometimes, I like the change."

She sat up and faced him. "Soli asked me if I preferred you with, or without."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that you looked…."

He rose his eyebrows at her. "What?"

"Handsome with or without it."

"Diplomatic." He nodded.

"He said he preferred you without it. Then I thought about it, and I really think I do, too. But, you don't have to wear it any sort of way because-"

He crashed his lips into hers. She ran both of her hands across freshly shaven face. She lay back down on the bed and he went with her.

"You like it better. I can tell." He smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll admit it."

"And for the record, I like you better without a beard, too." He told her. "Just so you know."

She giggled.

He laughed and kissed her again. "Did you record this show?"

"No!"

"Damn. I'd like to see it. It would be nice to piece together my twenties."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, God."

He laughed and returned to kissing her neck, trying to find that spot again that had made her shiver.

Suddenly, he remembered and rose up. "Oh! I almost forgot. I need to ask you something."

She smiled up at him and propped her head up on her arm. "What?"

"Jimmy's ring." He held his hand out to show it to her. It looked shiny and brand new.

She took his hand in hers. "Wow. Is this the same ring?"

"Yes. I put it in an ultrasonic cleaner I have."

"A what?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind. Anyway. It's clean, but it's been worn so much over the years, that it needs repair to keep it from breaking. The gold is worn away."

"What are you asking?"

"I want to put some more gold on it, to help hold it together. Two, small bands on either side. Maybe some more on the top to make it thicker."

She smiled, "That's completely fine. Tony, it's your ring."

"I don't want to do anything without asking you first. You're sure it's alright?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes."

He kissed her again. He started to lean into her and hold her.

She pat his chest, "Hang on just a minute."

He looked confused. "What?"

"What is your palladium-"

He groaned and lay on his back dramatically. "It's fine."

She sat up and glared at him. "Damn it, Tony. What is it? Have you even checked?"

"Why, do you always fuss at me? I am an adult. I can take care of myself."

She pointed at him forcefully. "You haven't checked it. Tony. John said if it got over-"

"It's not!"

She got off of the bed. "Where is that tester you had?"

"I'll never tell." He complained.

She shook her head and walked in the bathroom. She looked around and saw his jeans lying on the floor. She picked them up and pulled the tester out of the pocket.

He was lying across the bed, with his head propped up on his hand looking at her, when she came back into the room. "I'm going to hold you down and test it."

He grinned. "Do it. Stalker."

She climbed on the bed on top of him. He lay underneath her as she straddled him and sat on his chest.

He smiled, "How forceful are you planning to be? Remember, I like it rough."

She looked at the box and groaned. "How do you even use this thing? Is there a power button?"

He put both of his hands behind his head. "Nope. Could you take off your shirt? The view would be great from here."

She rolled her eyes. "Give me your thumb."

"Nah." He grinned at her.

She groaned. "Are you really enjoying this?"

"I'd enjoy it more with that shirt off."

She suddenly leaned down and bit his neck. He yelped and threw his hands out from behind his head. She quickly grabbed one and held it down on the mattress. She pressed the tester to his thumb, and then turned it around to look at the reading.

"I'm impressed. That was a bit dirtier of a trick than I thought you would do."

She shook her head. "I did it wrong. It's not reading."

He held his hand out. "Let me see it."

She watched him use his other thumb and lay it on the black box. He jumped a bit when it took the blood sample. He looked at the reading as he put his thumb in his mouth.

"Well?" She asked, still sitting on top of him.

He took his thumb out of his mouth and handed it to her. "See for yourself."

She looked at it. "Well, that's what it said before. It's not reading any."

He rose his eyebrows. "That's because there is none there. It's been reading that way since I rode out with Poltious to Jalikapo. I didn't want to say anything until it had been at least 24 hours to make sure it was completely gone."

She held her hand to her mouth. "You're okay."

He sat up and cupped her face with his hands again. "I'm fine."

They looked into one another's eyes and slowly both of their faces broke into smiles of relief. She laughed as tears formed in her eyes. "Oh, my God. You're really okay."

He chuckled at her. "Can we talk about this shirt, then?"

She covered her mouth.

He sat up and looked at her. "Why are you so upset?"

She smiled at him. "It's just….you've always been so….hurt."

"And now, I'm fine."

She pushed him down on the bed and took off her shirt. He looked up at her, "Oh, I was right! This is a great view."

She giggled, and started to kiss him again. She could feel his hands gently cup her breasts. She whispered, "How tired are you?"

He looked in her eyes, "Coffee is for newlyweds, isn't it?"

She smiled, "I suppose it is." She lay back down to kiss him again. He held her tightly, and rolled to lie on top of her. Misjudging how far they were on edge of the bed, they fell off and landed on the floor. Pepper landed on Tony who was laughing hysterically.

"Oh, I'm glad this bed is lower than the one in New York." He told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance, Arcite and Mortimer walked into the med bay on the Doctor's ship. They looked as if they had been through an explosion. All three of them were filthy. Covered in debris and dust.

Jack walked down the hallway and spotted them. He laughed, "You three sure look like you found a bomb."

Lance pointed to the hallway, "John down there?"

Jack walked over to them. "Yeah. In the third room on the left. You three need to go through decontamination before I let you take one step closer to him, though." He pointed to a small room to the side.

Lance groaned, "I've never had to use that!"

"Have you seen yourself?" Jack asked.

Mortimer was already walking to it. "It's not a bad idea. Maybe it will help get this dust out of my throat."

Arcite and Lance joined him. They stepped into the small room and closed the door. They looked at one another as a blue light turned on. Friday's voice spoke. "Welcome to decontamination."

Lance put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, yeah. Skip to the part where you spray us down. I have things to do."

Nozzles from each side sprayed the three men down with a solution. Then, powerful warm dryers turned on and dried them off. Lance ran his hands through his hair to ensure the dust was all out of it. When the dryers cut off, Lance reached for the door.

Arcite spoke, "Decontamination is not complete yet."

Lance looked back at Arcite just as powder puffed out on them. Lance shook his head. "I hate decontamination."

Mortimer laughed and opened the door.

The three men walked down the hallway and entered the room where the Doctor was. He stood next to a bed that had Legate laying in it, with Poltious standing next to him.

"Man, this leg."

Poltious looked at the display on the wall behind the bed. "That's not the same leg as this morning."

"Well, he's managed to break it in two places. Did he land on it an odd way? Why wasn't his personal force field on?"

Poltious shook his head. "Ah. It was a fight. Fights aren't any fair without your opponent being able to hit you back."

The Doctor groaned. "This is going to take some time to put back together."

Lance cleared his throat. "I have agents and some men at the flat to contain the problem."

The Doctor didn't look up as he grabbed another device to use on Legate's leg. "Found an explosive, huh?"

Lance nodded, "Yes. And a thumb drive."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows. "Really? Now, that's interesting." He looked up from Legate at the three men. "Are you lot alright? Any injuries?"

They looked at one another and shook their heads. Lance spoke, "We're all good. Ears….muffled a bit."

The Doctor's attention went back to Legate's leg. "That will get better in a few hours. You lot heal so damn fast. Well, Arcite is probably alright."

Arcite nodded, "I'm not at 100% as yet, Primus. But. Very close."

Poltious chuckled and shook his head.

The Doctor nodded, "Good. Lance, take the thumb drive to Lewis and let him look it over. Give him a full debriefing and if you don't mind, tell Rose that I'll be late getting home. Legate has really done a good job on this leg."

Lance nodded. "Consider it done. If I'm needed-"

The Doctor didn't look up. "Go take some time off, Lance. Don't miss the party tomorrow night."

Lance grinned. "Thanks, John."

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose sat at the dining room table at their island home. Lewis sat next to her with Arles in his arms. It was late at night, and they had been collecting the lists that they had given the Guard upon their return. Both of them had a cup of tea each.

Exton popped into the room and brought her his list. "Legate and Poltious lost the last one on their list. They ran into some problems."

She took the papers, "Oh yes. I've heard. Everyone else is secured though." She made notes on the list she had.

Lewis smiled at Exton, "Hell of a job."

"Thank you, Lewis. Miss you out there."

"John says it won't be long. I just have to get this leg sorted."

Exton nodded. "Well, I'm going to go back to New York. Tony stayed on the island, right?"

Rose smiled, "Yes. I spoke to Pepper just a bit ago. They are going to stay the night. Soli needed to go to sleep."

Exton smiled, "He's a good kid. Well, good evening." He typed in something on his wrist and popped away.

Rose stood up, "Ugh. The Doctor says he's going to be a while with Legate. He's broken his leg."

"Really?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah. Can you still not hear the Guard in your head?"

Lance looked at Arles. "It only works half of the time. I don't know why."

"Well, Licis is looking for you. He'll be here in a bit." She grabbed his tea and walked back over to the kitchen. "Want another cuppa?"

He looked at Arles and shook his head. "Nah. Thank you though."

Jack walked into the room. He rubbed his hands together and looked at Arles. He whispered, "Asleep?"

Lewis smiled. "Yes. He's a sound sleeper, though."

Jack grinned, "And that never changes. That guy. Wow."

Rose asked from the kitchen. "Jack. Tea?"

Jack sat down at the table and looked over the list. "Please. Sounds like the Doc' is going to be busy tonight."

Rose smiled. "He loves this sort of thing."

Jack grinned, "Imagine that. The Doctor being a Doctor."

Rose walked back over to the table with three cups of tea. Lewis shook his head. "I didn't want tea."

She smiled at him. "Lewis, I've known you a long time. You always have two cups of tea."

Lewis grinned and sipped the tea. "Fine. Not arguing. Thank you."

Jack pushed the papers back to Rose. "Damn. That's impressive. 84 families moved in less than six hours?"

Lewis grinned proudly. "That's my guys. Now, we just need to work a solution."

Rose stood up and pat Jack's arm. "I have something for you. Stay here. I'll be straight back."

Jack nodded and sipped his tea.

Licis past Rose in the hallway. "And you missed a hell of a fight!"

Jack smiled, "Who with?"

Licis sat down next to Lewis and looked at Arles. He whispered, "He's sleeping."

Lewis laughed, "He sleeps like Legate did."

Licis shook his head. "Oh, well then! Yes! The fight!"

Jack sipped his tea. "Who fought?"

Licis counted on his hand, "Myself, Lance, Legate and Poltious vs…..ready for this? A Vesuos."

Lewis laughed. "You are so full of it."

"John identified him. Not me." Licis insisted.

Jack looked impressed, "Now I understand how Legate's leg is broken."

Lewis looked back at Arles and shook his head. "Nah. We would know if a Vesuos was here on Terra."

Licis rolled his eyes. "Brother. I need to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"There's a Vesuos on Terra. Well, actually, that's not true. He's on John's ship now."

Lewis grinned. "There's just no way. Where was he?"

"This flat we went to. Poltious asked us to come help."

Jack asked, "What sort of people were there?"

Licis shrugged his shoulders. "I don't even know."

Rose walked back into the room and sat down beside Jack. She handed him a small, black book with a red ribbon tied around it.

He looked at it. "What's this?"

She sipped her tea. "It's a blank book. Take notes while you are here. It might be helpful."

He rolled his eyes, "This is the Doctor's doing-"

"He doesn't know about it. I'd recommend you keep it to yourself. You know how he is about that."

Lewis protested, "Oh hell. He keeps notes, and sends himself reminders."

Rose smiled, "And isn't it funny how the rules for him are different than for the rest of us? I'm just saying. You know how he is, Jack."

Jack nodded his head and slipped the book into his pocket on the side of his cargo pants. "Oh yes. Thank you, Rose."

Lewis sipped his tea. "I've seen you with a black book."

Jack smiled and pulled a very old, worn out black book from his other pocket. "And now I know where it came from."

Rose's mouth dropped open. She shook her head. "I'll never get used to that."

Jack propped his feet up in a chair, opened the old book and read over his notes. "Right. Legate shot. Legate breaks his leg. Huh. Interesting, because I didn't remember that happening before. Oh. Damn."

Rose asked, "What is it?"

Jack looked up and closed the book. "Can't tell you. But, you'll find out in a couple of days. Make sure Doc' is in a good mood."

"Well, that's no help!"

Jack laughed and stood up. He leaned down and kissed Rose's forehead. "If that's happening, I better get some rest. Wow. Daddy is going to be pissed."

Lewis watched him walk out of the room. He looked back at Rose. "What do you think that's about?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10 - Oddly Familiar Teenagers

_I just got back in town from vacation! Hope you enjoy the update to the story! :) Thank you for the reviews and encouragement!_

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10 - Oddly Familiar Teenagers

Lance popped outside of Jane's door. He had taken a shower and changed into a casual pair of jeans with a jumper underneath the jacket and scarf he wore. He had been to the market and carried a bag in his hand. He knocked on the door of her flat.

"Who is it?" He heard her voice call.

He smiled, "Wine delivery."

She opened the door and smiled at him. "I hope this delivery also includes opening and pouring."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips. "And a partner to drink it with."

She giggled as he walked into through the sitting room and into the kitchen. He sat down the bag of shopping and looked around. "Alright. I have no idea where anything is in here."

She smiled, "I'll get everything. You take off your coat."

He took off his coat and scarf and hung them both on a bar stool. She handed him a bottle opener.

She wore a simple green dress and was barefoot. As soon as he opened the bottle, he turned to see her jumping down from the cabinet.

"What were you doing?"

She shook her head. "Getting glasses. I can't reach anything without climbing on the cabinets."

He sighed disapprovingly. "You are going to fall and break your neck. That's so dangerous. Just tell me where it is and let me get it from now on."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Bodyguard. Are you ever off duty?"

"Nope!" He told her as he poured the wine. "A Quauthin is never off duty." He handed her a glass of wine.

She giggled. "I bought a dress. I can't wait for you to see it."

He sipped his wine and smiled at her. "You bought a dress. Is that what you said?"

She looked surprised. "Yes. What's wrong?"

He pointed at his ear, "I'm having trouble hearing anything. My ears are….umm…."

"Ringing?" She helped.

"No. They feel like….something is in them. Everything is muffled."

"Why?"

He sipped his wine. "I accidently blew something up."

"Are you alright?"

He smiled. "I'm fine. My left ear is worse than my right."

"What did you blow up?"

He refilled his glass. "A bomb. Blew me and two other guys through two flats."

"How are you not hurt?"

"My bracelet has a personal shield in it. There's no reason to worry."

She smiled and lifted her arm. "Like my bracelet. John brought it over."

He sat down his glass and looked at it. "John was here?"

She smiled, "Yes. He told me you were out, helping aliens."

"He did?"

"Lance. I don't care about where people are from. I'm grateful you don't either."

"You don't?" He refilled her glass and sat down the bottle.

"Of course, I don't. Everyone is from someplace. Right?"

Lance nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah. Ummm…"

She rose her eyebrows. "What?"

"So, let me get straight. If an alien, walked in here, and …..brought you some wine. You would be alright with that?"

She laughed, "Oh. A wine delivery alien. Would he bring it in a ship?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No. I don't have a ship."

She rolled her eyes at him in disbelief. "Lance."

He shrugged his shoulders. "A ship? Do you think all aliens have a ship? Is that the norm?"

"Well, of course. How else would you have gotten here?"

He nodded his head. "Well, that's a good point. Maybe, I'm friends with another alien who brought me."

She teased him, "Can you even fly a space ship?"

He nodded, "Yes. I'm not too bad. Now, driving a car has me confused. But, Tony says there's nothing to it, and he's going to give me lessons."

She sipped her wine. "I can drive a car."

He smiled, "Can you fly a ship?"

She giggled, "This is the maddest conversation ever."

He decided to keep it playful. "Jane. In all complete seriousness. I'm not from here. I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you."

She sat her wine down. "So. You are an alien."

He nodded, "Yes."

She shook her head. "You're not an alien."

"I am, too!"

"Oh, bull. You don't look like one."

"Well, what does an alien look like?"

"I have no idea. But you are just…"

"Just what?"

"Lance. You are joshing me. There's just no way-"

"Why not?"

She crossed her arms. "Prove it."

He dropped his head. "I could do that, but I'm really bruised up at the moment. It would hurt. So, let me prove it to you a bit later."

She shook her head. "Then, I simply, don't believe it."

He grinned. "Are you serious?"

"One of us should be."

He shook his head. "So, you don't believe me?"

She giggled at him. "I do not."

"Wasn't you the one who said that you would believe anything I told you?" He reasoned.

"I'll confess, I've been drinking a bit before you got here tonight."

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Well, that could explain a great deal."

She sat down her wine glass, walked over him, and ran her fingertips across his jumper. "Lance. I find you….incredibility sexy."

He rose his eyebrows, "Yeah?"

She ran her hands under his jumper. "I've been waiting to get you alone for a while. There's no baby here for us to wake up. And John told me that you have nowhere to be until tomorrow night."

He closed his eyes, "Oh wow."

She unbuttoned her dress and let it fall to the floor. His mind completely shorted out. She was stunning. She took off her bra and slipped off her knickers, all without taking her eyes off of him.

He could only stand and stare at her.

She walked up to him and ran her fingertips down his arms. "Lance?"

Was that his name? He couldn't even remember.

She smiled at him, "Lance. Why are you still wearing anything?"

He undressed at lightning speed, picked her up and sat her on the cabinet. She laughed in surprise at his quick action. She wrapped her legs around him as he snogged her. She held onto his shoulders and he teased between her legs with his fingers.

She whispered to him, as she nibbled his ear, "Please tell me you brought more than wine."

He laughed, "I'm sorry. I can't hear well."

She giggled at him. "Then we'll have to be loud. Shopping?"

He looked into her dark eyes. "I bought two boxes."

She bit her lip. "I want to use both of them with you."

He caught her lips again with his own. He reached over and pulled a box of condoms, out of bag. He picked her up and snogged her all the way to the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tony was sitting in a bar having a scotch. It was afternoon and the orange light looked odd through the windows as the sun set. The bar was crowded and no one had noticed he was there. Most of all, the waitress.

He sat his empty glass down and groaned. He was sure he was forgetting something. He must have had too many. He couldn't remember even how many he had.

He rubbed his face and groaned just as someone sat down across from him in the booth.

"Hey, man. I got you another one." The friendly voice told him.

Tony looked up to see Rhodey sitting across from him. He wore his leather jacket and civilian clothes. He sipped his beer and looked around the bar. Tony looked in front of him. Rhodey had brought him another Scotch.

Rhodey shook his head. "Not even a 'hello'? How many have you had?"

Tony chuckled and shook his head. "More than I should have. I don't remember."

Rhodey drank in his beer and grinned across the table at his friend. "Well, don't worry about it. I'll see you get home alright."

Tony sipped his Scotch. Something about this situation didn't make sense. He couldn't figure out what.

"Rhodey?"

Rhodes sat back and crossed his arms. He was looking across the bar at someone. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

Rhodey looked back at him. "What do you mean?"

"Something isn't right here."

Rhodey grinned. "And they say you're the smart one out of the two of us. How's Pepper?"

Tony tried to mask his grin by drinking his Scotch.

"Uh-oh. What's that?"

Tony rubbed his head. "I sortof…."

"What?"

"Married her."

Rhodey pulled the drink from Tony's hand. "Alright. You've had enough, man."

"Rhodes. I'm serious! But, she won't let me tell anyone."

Rhodey looked confused, "Then why are you telling me?"

"I don't know. Something about it makes it alright. Why?"

He shook his head. "You've had too much, man."

Tony took his drink back and groaned at Rhodey. "I'm not even drinking as much anymore. I'm not drunk."

Rhodey sat down his beer and looked at Tony. "Are you sure?"

Tony crossed his arms. "I know I'm not. I don't want Soli to see me drunk. I don't want -"

He held out his hand. "Okay. Stop there. Who is this?"

"Soli. Soler. He is a little boy who is living with me."

"Who would trust you with a kid?"

Tony laughed and leaned on the table. He put his face in his hands. "I'm losing my mind. How do you not know about this?"

"You shaved. What's that about?"

A waitress walked by. Tony took the opportunity to ask for a glass of water.

"I remember trying to give you a shave when I first found you in the desert and you nearly broke my jaw."

Tony shook his head. "I don't remember that."

"You do! You've just forgotten it. But, it was cool, man. You were hurt. You were fighting the drugs they had you on."

"Did I hit you?"

"Hell yeah you did! And you have a mean right hook."

"I do remember that now. Did I apologize for that?"

Rhodey grinned. "Nah. It's cool. I know you didn't mean it. You had been through hell."

"I try not to think about any of that. Anything with you."

"With me? Why not?"

"I don't know. Something is there. Something happened."

"Hmmmm. Well, tell me about this marriage. Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"How does that even work?"

"She…..ummm….shares a bedroom with me. She's rearranged all of the furniture in there. It's….just weird. She, wears a ring. I wear a ring-"

"That doesn't made sense. I think you are dreaming."

"I feel like I'm dreaming. She's…amazing."

"She's always been amazing."

"No, I mean….breathtaking. Mind-blowing, amazing."

"I'm glad you have finally noticed her."

Tony grinned. Something still wasn't right.

Rhodey sipped his beer and pointed at him. "But, I still call shit on getting married."

Tony woke up with a start. He sat up in the bed and looked around the room.

Pepper mumbled, "Tony. Go back to sleep." She rose the duvet up to cover her shoulder. It had gotten cool in the island home in the early morning. He took a deep breath and lay back down in front of her. He kissed the end of her nose.

"Are you cold?" he asked as he rubbed her nude back under the duvet.

"Check on Soli." She said quietly.

He kissed her lips. "Get some sleep."

She relaxed and drifted off to sleep. Tony sat on the side of the bed and slipped back on his pajamas. He shivered a bit as he walked to the closet to grab a long sleeved shirt. He pulled it on and opened the bedroom door. The hallway was dark and he managed to look down just before he stepped on Soler. He was lying on the floor, right in front of their doorway, curled up and shivering as he slept.

Tony reached down and scooped him up in his arms. He carried him back to his bedroom. "You are going to catch a cold doing that."

Soler continued to sleep. Tony put him back in his bed and tucked him in with the duvet. He opened the bottom of the dresser drawer and found another blanket. He spread it across Soli.

He quietly walked out of Soli's room and pulled the door almost closed. He rubbed his face as he walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. The sun hadn't risen. He picked up Pepper's phone that sat on the cabinet to look at the time. It was 4:12 am.

He stirred his tea and took a sip. "Well, I'm back to normal."

He sipped her phone into his pajamas pocket, took his tea, and Soli's drawing pad outside. He sat down on a chair next to the pool, sipped his tea and lay back with the drawing pad in his lap. For several hours, he worked on a new escape system for King Lartius. Completely lost in his work, he drew blueprints. Before he realized it, the sun had risen. His tea was long since cold. He held out the blueprints and smiled at his creation.

"Not bad." He whispered and grinned.

The phone in his pocket rang. Forgetting it wasn't his, he accepted the call. "Yeah? Stark."

A woman with a heavy Irish accent was on the other end of the call. "And top of the morning to you."

Her voice shook him out of his concentration. "Um…sorry. Brianca. This is Pepper's phone."

"And I have the good sense to know who it is that I have called."

"Ugh. Right. I forgot I had it in my pocket. Do you need me to go get her for you-"

"No, I'm glad it's you. I need to have a word."

"Usually when people say that, it's never one word." Tony sighed and sat back in the chair.

Brianca laughed, "I imagine you are right. First of all, I understand that congratulations are in order."

Tony was confused. Had Pepper told her about their secret marriage?

He rubbed his face, "Ummm….. I'm not exactly sure what you are talking about-"

"Pepper told me it was secret, so don't worry. I won't be saying anything. I understand why Pepper is so hesitant to let anyone know."

He sighed, "Yeah. So, do I."

"Now, don't be saying that with the long face." She insisted. Her fussing reminded him of Pepper and made him smile.

"I don't have a long face. Is that what you said?"

"Now, be hearing what I'm calling about."

He rubbed his face and groaned. "I need subtitles."

"I am very happy for you both. But, I feel it is my responsibility to tell you that if you mess this up-"

"What? You'll send the IRA after me?"

She laughed, "And don't you be forgetting it."

"Oh shit." He mumbled and chuckled.

"She tells me she gave you Jimmy's ring."

He became serious. She did know everything. He rested his arm on his head. "When did Pepper tell you all of this?"

"Just yesterday. We had a lovely chat about it. Pepper has always told me everything. I've known her since she was a wee lass."

Tony laughed under his breath and mouthed, "A wee lass."

"She seems very happy, and I am putting it to you to keep her that way."

"So, I guess this makes you my….'Manager in Law'?" He teased.

Brianca laughed, "I guess it does. And you being my 'CEO in Law,' now. I expect a phone call if you need anything. You are part of our family now. Let me know if I can be helping you with something."

Tony couldn't help but smile, "I'll keep that in mind. Although, I'll have to get a translator."

XXXXXXxxxxXxxxx

Tony walked down the hallway, with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked in on Soli, who was still sleeping. He grinned, and continued to his and Pepper's bedroom.

The sun was fully up and he was surprised that Pepper hadn't woke up yet. The room was bright with the sunlight coming through the windows in the bedroom. He opened a door to the balcony to the pool to allow the salty wind inside. He walked over and sat on the side of the bed, sitting the coffee on the table.

He rubbed Pepper's back. "Hey. Are you going to sleep all day?"

She took a deep breath and rolled on her back. "Are you already up?"

He smiled, "I've been up for a while. Soli's still asleep."

She sat up, "What time is it?"

"8:30. Natasha said you didn't have anything today, so I let you sleep."

Pepper leaned back into the pillows and pulled the duvet to cover her bare chest. "Just that party tonight."

He smiled at her.

"What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. You're just….beautiful."

She smiled. "I just woke up-"

"And you are completely, beautiful."

"You're saying that because I'm still nude." She teased.

He grinned. "That's some of it." He handed her the cup of coffee he had made for her. "So, you aren't busy today."

She thanked him and sipped it. "What do you have in mind?"

"I need to go someplace. I'd like you to go with me."

"Where?" She asked as she held her coffee in both of her hands.

"Someplace." He looked at the floor and rubbed his hands together. "Someplace that's going to be hard to go."

She sat her coffee back on the table. "Hey."

He rose his head to look at her.

She moved closer to him and put her hand on his thigh. "You know I'm here for you. Sure."

He smiled. "Thank you, Pepper."

She picked her coffee back up and sipped it. "This is perfect. Thank you."

He rested his hand on the other side of her and looked into her eyes. "So. Soli is still sleeping."

"And I haven't showered."

"I could help with that." He reasoned. "Maybe, wash your back."

She smiled at him. "Alright."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor yawned as he walked into his and Rose's island bedroom. She wasn't in the bed, and he could hear the shower running in the bath. He fell across the bed and closed his eyes for a few minutes.

It seemed like only seconds that he had lain there, but he could tell that 17 minutes and 34 seconds had past when Rose lay down on top of him. She kissed his neck, and smelled like vanilla. He didn't open his eyes, but smiled. "I can't think of a better way to wake up."

She giggled, "You must be tired then."

He rolled over and immediately felt her begin to kiss his neck and nibble at his ear. He held her tightly and moaned. He could feel her enthusiasm and he was sure she could feel his exhaustion. Her lips met his as she began to snog him. He could feel her hands unbuttoning his jeans.

He groaned, "Oh, I want this. So much."

She rose up and smiled at him, "Talking yourself into it?"

He still hadn't opened his eyes. He was so tired. "I really want this. Then I'll sleep."

He heard her laugh again. "You are exhausted. How bad was Legate's leg?"

He rubbed his face. "He's all in one piece again."

She looked at his tired face. He relaxed on the bed and laid his arms out beside of himself. He took a deep breath. "Oh, I want this."

She laughed, "You are exhausted."

"Visit me in my dreams-"

"You need to rest. We have that party tonight."

He groaned, "I don't want to go to that. Let's just stay here and make love all night."

She leaned down and kissed his lips quickly. "You're going."

He groaned. "Rose-"

"Shhhh…..sleep. I'll be back in a few hours to wake you."

He groaned again. "Don't let me sleep long. I need to….do…..something."

She kissed his sleeping lips and told him quietly, "You need to sleep."

"Sleep." He said.

She pulled a blanket over him.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane woke up. The light from the window told her it was morning. She looked at the clock that said it was 9:32 am. She couldn't believe she had slept so late. The last time she had looked at the clock, it had said 6:17 am, and Lance's arms were wrapped around her. His nude body lay against her own.

She rolled over and saw him lying on his back, propped up on about four pillows with his arm lying on his head. He was sound asleep. She knew he had to be exhausted.

The fluffy white duvet covered his waist and she saw bruises all over his chest and arm. She ran her fingertips across his injuries. He took a deep breath as he slept.

She sat up and the duvet fell to expose her bare breasts. She was careful to press them to his chest as she leaned over and started to kiss his neck. She whispered, "Lance."

He continued to sleep. She smiled. She had never seen him sleep before. He looked so peaceful. She leaned back and gently ran her fingertips across his face. Stubble had started to show. She had never noticed that either. Had he always gotten up before her to shave?

She whispered again. "Lance."

He didn't move and continued to sleep. She giggled. She looked at his handsome body lying next to hers. That body that had sent hers into pleasure that she had never known before last night. She watched him sleep.

She brought her thumb up to her mouth and nibbled it nervously. Then she decided, he was asleep and probably wouldn't hear her anyway. She kissed his shoulder, and neck, and then whispered in his ear. "Lance. I love you."

He continued to sleep. She sat back and shook her head. He was exhausted. She had never seen him like this.

She got out of the bed and put on her robe. After a quick trip to the loo, she went into the kitchen to make some coffee. She sat down at the bar and was halfway through her first cup when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind.

She smiled, "Woke up then?"

He kissed her head. "There's coffee?"

She giggled and stood up. "Sit down, and I'll get it for you."

He didn't argue. He sat down in the chair next to hers at the bar. She noticed he had put back on his jeans. He rubbed his face. "How long have you been awake?"

She brought him over a cup of coffee. "Just long enough to make coffee. I'm sorry."

He looked back at her as she sat next to him. "For what?"

She picked up her cup of coffee. "I really seem to have worn you out."

He smiled, "Never apologize for that. But, wow you did. I'm counting it for training for a week."

She giggled as she watched him drink the coffee. "I was thinking, I could order some take away. They will deliver here."

He smiled, "So, we don't have to go out for breakfast?"

She grinned, "Not unless you want to. You seem to have a problem about getting arrested. I'd rather just stay here."

He nodded his head and sat up. She noticed he groaned a bit.

"You are so bruised up."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. It's better than it was. Just a bit…sore. It's alright."

She got off of the bar stool and he wrapped his arms around her. "What do you think about staying in?"

"All day?"

She smiled, "Just…snogging….watching telly….laying in the bed. Relaxing."

He held her and chuckled, "Maybe a little shagging."

She grinned, "Maybe a lot of shagging."

He laughed as she leaned down and caught his lips with her own.

She smiled, "No nephew to wake up. Lance, you are loud."

He grinned, "You bring out the best in me."

She bit her lip, "I believe you were having a great time."

"Oh, without question. The best."

"I believe I'll jump in the shower. Finish your coffee, and then join me. A warm shower might make this feel better." She ran her hand across the bruises on his chest.

He watched her hand glide across his skin. "It might."

She kissed his lips quickly again before she walked back into the bedroom.

Lance, sipped his coffee, barely able to believe his luck. He mumbled to himself, "I don't believe I'll be able to walk if I continue at this pace. Wow, this woman."

There was a knock at the door. He turned and looked confused.

"Jane? Did you order breakfast, already?"

She called from the bathroom. "No. Why?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Stay there. Someone is here."

He walked over to the door and took a deep breath to ready himself to strike if he needed to. He nodded, "Alright." He opened the door and saw four teenagers standing in front of him.

There were three young men. One with red hair, another one was tall and very skinny with blond, curly hair. Another young man, was very muscular with dark short hair standing with his arms crossed. Standing in front of them, was a beautiful black, young lady wearing a long braid that went down her back. They were all dressed casually.

The young lady spoke, and sounded relived. "Oh, thank goodness you are here, Lance."

They all rushed into the flat. The ginger boy closed the door.

Lance shook his head and held up his hands, "Hang on, hang on! What is this?"

They all started to talk at once. The young lady turned and hushed them.

"He doesn't know who we are. Let me explain." She insisted.

Lance wasn't threatened by the lot. In fact, they seemed oddly familiar to him. "Who are you?"

The young lady took his hand and smiled warmly at him. "Lance. I'm Genie. Genie Smith."

Lance's mouth fell open. "What?"

She turned and pointed at the others she was with. "This is Samuel, Arles and Tony."

Lance smiled at them in surprise. "Is it really?"

The blond haired Samuel offered Lance his hand to shake. Lance couldn't help but think how much Sam looked like his father. He took his hand and immediately a calm spread over him just like it did when he held Samuel the baby.

Samuel smiled, "Calm you down? That always helps."

Lance chuckled. He couldn't believe they were there. "I must be dreaming. Arles?"

Arles smiled at his uncle. He said something in Quauhtin which made Lance smile and embrace him. "I'm always here for you. You know it."

Tony stood up and ran his hands through his hair. Lance smiled at how much he reminded him of Pete Tyler. "Well, this place looks….different. Were the walls always this color?"

Lance couldn't believe it. He knew John was a time traveler, but…the children? Here? "What the? How are you lot here?"

The ginger Tony pointed at Arles. "Well, it was his idea."

Arles shook his head. "I love how this is my fault!"

Samuel pointed at Tony, "That's crap! You know this was your fault Tony."

Tony shook his head. "Well, see Lance. What happened was….we were all on a ship and running from some….." He thought, then finding the word he snapped his fingers. "Veorsu! Yes!"

Lance held up his hands. "Stop! This is how we'll do this." He looked at Genie. Knowing her Rixilaron heritage, he knew she was incapable of telling a lie. "Genie. Tell me what happened."

She rolled her eyes. "Tony dared Samuel that he couldn't pilot Dad's TARDIS."

Lance closed his eyes and groaned. "Oh, not good."

Samuel pointed at Lance's chest. "You are really bruised up. Can I help you with that?"

Lance looked at his chest and shook his head. "I'm fine. Don't change the subject. Where is this ….TARDIS?"

Samuel groaned.

Arles looked back at Samuel, "Sammy crashed it."

Samuel shrugged his shoulders. "First time out. Dad told me that he crashed the first time he piloted a TARDIS, too."

Genie shook her head. "Ugh. We came to see you because we know Dad and Papa will be proper cross. Don't even get me started on Mum."

Arles nodded, "Plus, we can't touch our counterparts that are here. Well, are we all here, yet?"

Lance smiled proudly at his nephew. "You are. You're just a month old."

Arles smiled proudly, "I'm sure I'm handsome already."

Genie rolled her eyes. "And unmodest. Is Jane here? I'm so sorry to bother you Lance. We didn't know what else to do."

Lance closed his eyes, "Jane. Um…. Right. She's. Alright. You lot, stay here. I have to explain why you are here."

Genie looked concerned, "Lance. Does she know? We haven't messed this up for you, have we? We can go to Uncle Tony's-"

He pat her hand. "Genie. It's alright. Just, give me a bit. Stay here." He stood up and pointed at the other three. "Don't touch anything and stay!"

Samuel groaned and collapsed on the sofa. "Do you think he'll make us tell Dad?"

Lance walked back into Jane's bedroom. He heard the shower running in the bath. He knocked on the door and stepped inside. Jane stood at in the doorway of the shower, testing the water with her hand. She was still wearing her robe. "Who was it?"

Lance stepped in and closed the door. "Umm…my nephew."

She smiled, "Yeah, right. Arles stopped by?"

He put his hands on his hips. "He's still here. Umm…. He's in a bit of trouble."

"Lance? Is everything alright? You are so bruised up, are you sure you don't have a concussion or something?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I don't remember hitting my head. But, well…I just don't even know where to start."

She crossed her arms. "Just pick a place, and go."

He bit his lip. "Right. Ummm…get dressed and come see this for yourself."

"Lance." She groaned.

He nodded his head and turned off the shower. "We'll get back to this in a bit. I promise. I just, need to get this sorted. Jane, I might be losing my mind. Just, make sure that you can see them too."

She shook her head. "Alright, fine."

They stepped back into her bedroom and she slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Lance took the opportunity to put on a shirt, too. They both walked into the sitting room where the four teenagers stop arguing as soon as they saw them.

Jane's eyes were as big as saucers. "They are….."

"Teenagers." Lance nodded.

Tony Tyler shook his head. "I'm 24, thank you."

"Who are they?"

Lance pointed at each one in turn. "Tony Tyler, Samuel Smith, Arles, and Genie Smith."

Jane shook her head. "This isn't possible. Genie is only 6 years old! Arles is a baby!"

Samuel chuckled, "I'll agree with that."

Genie rolled her eyes. She stood up and smiled warmly at Jane. Jane had to admit, they all looked just like their younger counterparts. Especially, Genie with her beautiful light brown eyes. "Jane, I'm so sorry to bother you. But, you have always told us all that you are here for us…with anything. We're really in trouble now."

Jane shook her head and looked back at Lance. "Okay. I need a minute."

Lance nodded and pointed at the children. "Stay! We'll be right back."

Tony barked playfully.

Samuel and Arles laughed.

Jane took Lance back into her bedroom and closed the door. "Okay. This is absolutely….mad! That's impossible."

He put his hands on his hips. "How do you explain them being here, then?"

She shook her head. "That can't be them."

"Arles can speak my language. The one that is not spoken on this planet. Our family has a request that we can ask of one another, at anytime, to automatically trust and help the other one. It's an unknown thing to anyone else."

She rose her eyebrow. "No family really has that."

He nodded, "Mine does. He came into the room, and that's the first thing he said. That's him. I'm sure of it."

"You said you were an alien."

He nodded. "Yep. Believe me yet?"

She held her hand out, "But they aren't!"

Lance sighed and rubbed his hands together, "I'm sorry, Jane. This is never how I meant to tell you this."

"They are." She realized.

"All of them. Except Tony Tyler. He's completely human."

"Genie?"

He nodded, "Her Dad was from another world. That's the reason she is telepathic."

"She's telepathic?!"

"Maybe we should slow down on the explanations."

She covered her face and groaned. "Lance. This is a lot to process."

He took her hands from her face. "When I first met you, you said that whatever I told you, you would believe. I realize this is really pushing that to the limit, but that is really those children. They are in trouble. Jane, I have to help them."

"How are they here? And older?"

"John is a time traveler. This lot have stolen his time machine and have crashed it."

She looked at him in shock.

He kissed her hands. "Jane. I promise you that all of this is true."

"The thing you call yourself."

"A Quauthin warrior."

"You are from ….Quauthin?"

"It actually doesn't have a name. We call it the Quauthin homeworld."

"The story you told Arles-"

"Completely true."

"You are one of the four brothers. The four sons of the man who didn't want to be king."

He nodded, "Lavatch. Yes, that was our father. I'm so grateful he didn't."

"And you don't want-"

He shook his head and smiled. "I never want to do that."

She rose her eyebrows at him, "Lance. This is mad."

"I can prove it!"

"You said it would hurt. Don't-"

"No. It was because I was so bruised up last night."

"You're bruised up now!"

"It's necessary. Just, promise that you won't …scream."

She shook her head, "Not promising that."

He nodded. "Alright. Fair enough. Kiss me."

She kissed his lips quickly.

He smiled at her. "Okay. Now, do it again."

She leaned into kiss him and her face went through his. She straightened up and her eyes became as large as saucers. He held his finger up, and pointed at the door. She watched as he walked through the door as if he was a ghost.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She quickly pulled the door open and he stood there looking at her. "Hang on. I'm not solid yet."

She covered her mouth. "Am I dreaming?"

He smiled at her, "No. It's all true." He reached out and took her hand. "There. Solid again."

She sighed. "Maybe, I'm the one that hit my head."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. He took her hand and walked back into the sitting room.

"Okay, so you've crashed John's ship-"

"No! No! No! Not the ship." Samuel insisted. "He would really be cross if that was the case."

Tony crossed his arms and grinned. "Hell. I can fly better than that."

Arles shook his head. "It's the TARDIS. The time machine. We saw a signal here and followed it."

"A signal?"

"There was another time signature."

Lance shook his head. "John isn't traveling in time. Rose has asked him not to. I don't know who that would….." Then he realized. "Hell, it's Jack. Jack is here. He came back to this time."

Arles relaxed, "Oh, good. He can probably fix it!"

Samuel punched the air. "And not tell Dad! Brilliant!"

Lance shook his head. "I don't like this, guys. John can tell if someone moves in time."

Jane looked surprised, "He can?"

Lance nodded, "There's an entire explanation there." He pointed at them. "Where is it?"

Samuel shook his head. "It's safe, Lance. Don't worry."

"How bad is it damaged?"

Arles smiled, "Not that bad. We're sure you can fix it. And with Jack's help, we're sorted."

"I don't know anything about time machines! His ship isn't even matured enough for him to fly it here! I've never seen it!"

Samuel laughed, "I can't even believe you said that. You?"

Lance groaned. "Jane. I'm so sorry about this-"

She pat his hand. "I'm still processing this. Tea?"

Genie stood up, "I'll make us some. Don't worry. I know where everything is."

Jane watched Genie walk into the kitchen. She turned and looked at Lance. "This could be strangest thing that's ever happened in my life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11 - A Mad Idea

_Ha! Do not worry. We'll get back to the Doctor and Rose in a bit. Not to mention the 'naughty children!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11 - A Mad Idea

Tony and Pepper popped to New York to put on something warm. Tony wore a nice suit. Pepper, unsure of where they were going, put on a simple brown dress with a wool coat. Exton then joined them when they went downstairs and got into a limo. The limo drove for a while, outside of the city.

Pepper held Tony's hand and they talked about all sorts of things on the way there. Exton drove, so they had the backseat to themselves. She noticed that Tony only drank water the entire drive up.

"I spoke to John last night. Well, this morning. He had been up all night with Legate. He broke the hell out of his leg." Tony told her.

"Legate? Didn't he just get shot in the leg, too?"

"He's accident prone. I'm glad it's not just me."

She smiled, "But, you are alright."

"I feel better than I have in years." He told her and kissed her hand.

She smiled, "Legate is okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah. But, John had an idea that I need to talk to you about. That's where we're going."

"Oh God. You and John's ideas are usually completely insane."

He laughed, "This could be the craziest idea either one of us have had."

"Well, what is it?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope. I'll explain that, later. Oh. I think we're here."

They went down a long, dirt road. They appeared to be in the middle of nowhere. Then, the car stopped and Tony opened the door. "I've got it, Exton."

Exton smiled, "Right. I'll meet you inside then."

Tony helped Pepper out of the car and closed the door. She looked to see that they had arrived at a beautiful stone mansion. It had snowed and was extremely cold after being on the island and the warm car. The car was parked under covered area that led to a doorway into the house.

Even though everything was covered with snow, Pepper could see that the home was beautifully taken care of. Four stories tall, it looked like a castle sitting in the middle of the snow.

Tony took her hand and they walked to doors. Tony opened them and held the door for her. He smiled and took off his coat. He hung it on a coat rack that stood in front of him and then took hers. Pepper saw another set of doors in front of them. The top part of them was some sort of ornate glass. Carved woodworking was everywhere.

After Tony had hung up her coat, he took her hand and opened the door for her again. She walked inside of a grand entryway. It was breathtaking. Tony held her hand tightly as he yelled, "Hey! Hey! It's me!"

She smiled at him. "Who are you shouting at?"

He grinned, "Habit. I always say that when I walk though those doors."

"Where are we?"

"This wasn't in my True Hollywood Story?" he teased.

She looked around. "Apparently, not."

He unbuttoned his jacket and started up some stairs. He didn't let go of her hand. "Come up here. You can see everything better."

The room was surprisingly warm. She walked with Tony, still hand in hand, as he got to the top of the staircase. The walkway was open. She could see through a large picture window that there was a huge courtyard outside. A beautiful fountain was frozen.

Tony let go of her hand and leaned on the banister. He looked down into the sitting room below them and she saw book shelves, paintings and beautiful furniture.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked her.

She stood beside of him. "This is beautiful. It looks like castle."

Tony chuckled, "A castle. I don't see that. It's not…..cold."

"Where are we?"

He looked back at her. "This is where I grew up. I haven't been here in years."

She looked around. "Really?"

He shook his head. "I grew up in a castle. Huh. I've never thought of that. Soli would love that."

"When was the last time you were here?"

He looked back at her and took her hand. He led her to a room at the end of the hallway. There was a large, white baby grand piano in the middle of the room. A lounge chair sat next to it. He smiled and sat down on the bench. Pepper sat next to him.

He took a deep breath and looked back at her. "I was sitting right here, playing the piano that night. Obie came to tell me that Mom and Dad had been in a car accident. He took me home with him and I stayed there until after the funeral. Jarvis packed a suitcase for me and brought it Obie's. I wanted returned to Europe as soon as I could. There was a girl."

She smiled, "But, that didn't work out."

He shook his head, "No. Thankfully, it didn't. I returned and had the home in Malibu built. Jarvis lived here for his remaining years, and took care of the place."

"Jarvis died years ago. How is it still so clean?"

"He hired people to come in and keep everything….as it should be. I didn't want it to fall apart. I didn't want to live here, but…" He rose his eyebrows.

"You haven't been home since that night?"

Tony shook his head. "No. I never wanted to return."

She rubbed his thigh.

"Dad and I were always at one another's throats. That night, I had argued with him about…something. I don't remember what." He pointed at her, "And I know what you are you thinking. I really don't remember. Those few days are….fuzzy."

"I'm sure they are."

"They left to catch a ship, and never made it. All I think about when I think about this place, is him."

She nodded and looked around the room. "This piano."

He smiled and looked at it. "It's mom's. I learned to play on this one. I've spent a lot of time on this bench."

He opened the keyboard cover and pressed a key. "This really needs to be tuned."

"There are things of hers here. Things of yours. It's not just him."

He looked around the room. "Yeah." He stood up and helped her off of the bench. They walked slowly around the house. He would point at something and explain what it was, or tell her a memory he had. All the while, holding her hand. She imagined it was hard for him to be back there, and he needed to hold onto her.

They walked into a room with a small, four poster bed. A bookshelf was built into the wall, completely full of classics. A desk was littered with drawings and plans. She smiled, "This is your room."

He grinned, "Now, what makes you think that?"

She smiled, "The messy desk. All of these books?"

He walked over to the desk and looked at the plans. He grinned. "I should give this another look." He rolled up the papers and tapped the desk with it.

She smiled at him. "Why are we here? What's going on?"

He held his finger up. "Hang on." He called, "Exton? Are you close?"

Exton walked down the hallway and looked in on them. "Do you need me?"

He pointed at the shelf of books. "Could you transport this to Lewis' flat? He probably needs something to do while he's recovering. "

Exton nodded, "Sure. Put a transport target on it. I'll do that."

Tony reached in his pocket and pulled out a transport remote trigger. He pulled out a small disk, and sat it on the shelf. "Oh! And there is a boxing ring downstairs, near the sun room. Could you go see if you can find a small pair of gloves for Soli?"

He nodded. "Sure. I'd be happy to." Tony thanked him as he walked away.

Tony took Pepper's hand and they walked back down the long hallway, until they came to a room that was used for a casual sitting room. The furniture looked more worn and Tony relaxed more than he had the entire time he had been there. He sat in a window seat looked outside. He could see into the sun room from this angle. Pepper sat next to him.

"So, this is why I've brought you here." He began. "This…..is technically, ours. Yours and mine."

"Ours?" Pepper asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, of course. Mrs. Stark."

She smiled at his teasing. "That's the reason you sent Exton away. You needed to talk about that."

He shook his head. "No, this is what we need to talk about. The question is: Do you ever see us, living here? Honestly."

She turned and looked around the room. "This place is beautiful. But…"

"But?" He asked.

"You haven't been comfortable since you mentioned you needed to come here this morning. So, I'm saying no."

"If Soli is going to stay with us, I want him to have a place where he can run and play outside."

"He has that on the island." Pepper reasoned.

Tony nodded, "Yeah, he does."

"And we could always get another place. It doesn't have to be here. Start over."

He grinned. "Start over."

She smiled, "It's something I do. I suppose."

He looked back out of the window. "A new castle for my princess."

She stood up and walked around the room to look around. "Tony, this is so beautiful. But, you will always see this as your parents' home. Never ours."

He sighed and nodded. "I'm glad you get it."

She continued to look around the room as she walked around.

He looked at her, "Can I ask you something?"

She smiled, "Oh geez. If you are asking permission, I might say no."

"Do you see the winery as yours?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No. I really don't. That's why I left. That's why…" She looked back at him.

He nodded his head. "Why you don't want to return. I get it."

She looked at a shelf and ran her fingertips across the books. "These are strange."

He chuckled, "They're not strange. They are in French. The ones in my room are the only ones in English."

She smiled and looked back at him. "You should bring them to read to Soli."

"He needs to hear more English. Maybe he'll start to speak more of it and we can stop depending on that damn universal translator."

"Or….you can learn his language. Have you thought about that?"

He rubbed his hands together. "Ugh. I hate it here. I even sound like my old man. He's….possessing my head! Ugh! I'll have to go back to New York and….burn sage or have a soul cleansing. Bathe in holy water."

She rolled her eyes at his complaining. "Or, I'll just smack you until you start sounding like yourself again."

He stood up and smiled. "That could work. Yes. Never, let me sound like him."

She watched him walk to her and look at the shelf. She took a photo album and opened it. Written in lovely, script, cursive handwriting was something Pepper couldn't read. "Is this in French?"

Tony looked over her shoulder and read it. He laid his chin on her shoulder. "Wow."

She turned around and looked at his surprised face.

"Just. Wow. Huh. I probably do need to take a closer look of things in here."

Pepper closed the album. "Secrets of the universe?"

He exhaled slowly. "It's Mom's handwriting. It says….ummm…. 'A troubled person is a person to love. Not a person to fix. And people often change slowly and struggle deeply.'"

Pepper looked at the album. "Wow."

He grinned at her. "Good wedding advice."

She smiled, "You don't need to be fixed, Tony. You are alright."

He was distracted, looking at the books on the shelf again. "Yep. My Doctor who is treating me for PTSD would completely agree with you." He pointed at a book. "And that one is, 'Treasure Island'."

"Tony. You are getting better. I can see it."

He nodded his head and pointed to a table in the corner. "And right there, is where Mom and I would do lessons together."

She looked at the table. "I thought it looked familiar. Lots of learning happened in this room."

He nodded. "Which brings me to the discussion me and John had last night."

She looked back at him. "What was it?"

"John has a crazy idea to start a school."

"A what?"

"A school. For aliens. For kids with….superhuman abilities. A place where they can be safe. Away from everyone that would hurt them. He says there are a lot of them here, and on other planets."

"Like that kid you were telling me about?"

He nodded. "The spider kid. Yeah. He is someone John is looking at putting here before he gets his ass killed."

She shook her head. "You're not serious."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I think he's watched X-Men too much."

She laughed under her breath and shook her head. "So, he wants to start a school. That's why we're here?"

"This could be the school. Well, some of it. He can copy this house or build onto it. Whatever. I could donate it for that. For him. It's not being used."

She smiled, "As crazy as the entire thing sounds, I have to say that I really like this idea."

He put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet. "Possibility the craziest idea ever!"

"What about everything in here?"

"Well. I don't want it."

"Tony. You don't now, but there might be things-"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. There's nothing here. Just, toss it all out and-"

She pointed forcefully at him. "You wouldn't dare do that!"

He rose his eyebrows at her. "Why not?"

She rolled her eyes. "I just don't believe you."

"I've been called a lot of things, but sentimental isn't one of them."

"Mental, might be." Pepper insisted. She crossed her arms and walked around the room.

He groaned. "Pepper."

A framed black and white picture had caught Pepper's attention. It was sitting on the mantel of the fireplace at the edge of the room. It was of a small boy, who was about four years old with long untidy hair. He was looking back at the camera and smiling with the same goofy grin she had seen so many times.

She picked it up and smiled, "This is you."

He walked over to her and looked at the photo. He tapped the frame. "Yeah. That's me. Mom said it was her favorite picture of me."

"You still make this face."

He smiled, "I can't help it. It's the same face."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean." Pepper held it to her chest and walked around the room, looking at everything as she thought.

Tony watched her and put his hands in his pockets. "Are you sure about this? I can tell John to go get his own damn-"

She smiled. "It's really alright. I was just thinking how we'll do this."

"Do what?"

She looked back at him. "There are some personal things here, I'm sure. We'll store those. Until you're ready to look at them."

He groaned and sat down in a chair. "That day may never come."

"There are a few things we'll leave. Well, like the furniture and such. They can use that. Your Mom's piano…."

He propped his head on his fist and watched her as she thought. "Just toss it out."

She looked shocked, "I wouldn't dare! I'm going to call Randy over at the Smithsonian."

"The where?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"The Smithsonian, Tony. They would love to get their hands on this stuff. Maybe your Dad's desk."

He pointed, "That's downstairs."

She nodded. "I'm sure you can probably think of some other things they would like."

He snapped his fingers. "That damn flying car! That's downstairs."

"A what?"

He looked back at her. "It was a crazy idea the old man had back in '42. He used repulsor, antigravity technology….similar to what I have on my suits. I want that. It's down there. I'll transport it to Malibu. No one needs to see how that works."

She shook her head in surprise. "Alright. See, already, you've found something."

He snapped his fingers and stood up. "And another thing. I haven't thought about this until now. Come with me."

He stopped at the door and held his hand out to her. She joined him, still holding the photo. He looked surprised at her. "Taking the picture of me?"

"Of course I am."

He grinned and kissed her lips quickly. They walked together downstairs to the kitchen. Off to the side, there was a bar. Tony let go of her hand and walked behind the bar. He sat several bottles on top of the bar and then laughed, "Ah-ha! There is one!"

Pepper saw him stand back up. He was holding an unopened bottle of Scotch that was covered in dust. "This was old when I was a kid." He grabbed a bar towel and wiped it off.

"You're drinking that?"

Tony looked at her and shook his head. "No. It's John's birthday party tonight. This would be a great gift for him."

Exton walked into the kitchen, holding a small pair of boxing gloves. "Were these the ones you were thinking about, Tony?"

Tony looked up, "Yep. That's them. Thanks. We'll just leave the car here, and pop back to the island. Soli alright?"

Exton nodded. "He's fine. He's playing with the other children. Lance has asked me to have you ring him when you have a moment. Something has happened."

Tony immediately pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Hey, man. What's wrong?"

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12 – Snot Soup

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12 – Snot Soup

Tony and Pepper popped back to their high rise apartment at the top of Stark Tower in New York. Exton appeared right after they did. Jarvis turned on the lights in the sitting room, where they arrived.

Tony sat down the bottle of Scotch on the bar and shook his head. "Lance said he would be right here. What is the hold up, Exton?"

Exton shook his head just as Lance popped into the room, holding a beautiful teenage Genie's hand. Tony pointed at her, "Holy shit! Gene?"

Genie smiled, "That's one dollar for the swear, Uncle Tony."

Tony shook his head as he walked up to them. "Nah, Lance. How do you know this is really her?"

Pepper groaned, "Tony."

Genie looked back at Lance, "I would prefer you to be like this. It is truly me, Uncle Tony."

Tony crossed his arms and looked at her. Pepper stood next to him. "Tony?"

He waved his hand. "I'll handle this, Pepper. Uncle, huh?"

She smiled, "I have always called you that. You witnessed Dad signing my adoption papers. You and Jack."

Tony shook his head. "Anyone could have gotten that information."

"You call me Gene. Never Genie. Often, Gene the Lizard. It makes me mental."

He grinned and nodded. "You could have got that from an interview. That doesn't mean that it's really you."

She looked at Lance and leaned over to whisper something in Tony's ear. "I am your tenth man."

Tony's eyes grew huge. "Holy fucking shit! It is you."

Genie laughed, "And that's three dollars you owe me."

Tony laughed and embraced the young woman. "Oh my God. Pepper, this is really her!"

Pepper laughed, "What did she tell you?"

Tony looked at Genie's face and smiled. "Something, I'll tell you a bit later. Wow. What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

She laughed. "I am."

Pepper took her hand and smiled in relief. "Are you on your own?"

"No. Samuel, Arles and Tony are all with me. They are at Jane's. We thought it would be better if just one of us came to talk to you both. Besides, Jane wouldn't allow them to leave until they have finished eating. I don't believe she knows what she's asking with those guys." She looked back at Lance. "But, she took the news rather well."

Tony looked at Lance. "So, she knows?"

Lance nodded. "Yes. Finally."

Tony put his hands on his hips and smiled at her.

Genie looked at Pepper, "My gosh, you are still so lovely!"

Pepper grinned, "Well, thank you. Wow. Genie? I can't believe that you're here."

Genie embraced Pepper. "Oh, I'm so glad you guys are here."

Tony shook his head. "We're not in the future?"

She held her hands out, "Oh! Yes! Of course you are. You, Pepper and Soli were back on Plentitude when we left. That's the reason Soli isn't with us."

Tony smiled and looked back at Pepper. "How about that? This wasn't Soli's fault."

Genie crossed her arms. "It was Samuel's fault. Oh, we're in a mess."

Tony shook his head. "Gene. You just need to tell John. He's a very understanding man."

Genie shook her head. "There are other things going on. I'm not sure where we are as far as Mum….and him…..and just everything. Time is such a frightening thing to mess with. I don't know what would happen if he knew we were here. If he saw us. He's told us such stories. I know that we can't touch our counterparts that are already here."

Tony nodded. "Makes sense. But, I still don't like John not knowing."

"Samuel can usually tell what is a fixed point, and what is not." Genie told them. "I have to go with what he's saying to keep everything from really being messed up."

Tony agreed. "Well, his party is tonight…so, he will be occupied with that."

Genie sighed, "He's told us stories where he can tell when someone had moved in time. I'm not sure if he really can or not."

Tony grinned. "He can. As far as I can tell. You're not going to be able to keep this from him. Gene, I'll talk to him with you kids if you need me to."

She shook her head. "Let's see what Samuel says….first. We don't want to mess up something. Okay?"

Pepper held Genie's hand. "All of you, come here and stay until we can get you back. Soli is the only one that is here, and we'll just explain that you are….friends from out of town."

Tony agreed. "Yes. That will work. Lance, go bring the others here."

Lance shook his hand. "My thanks." He typed on his wrist and popped away.

Genie looked back at them. "I'm so sorry about all of this."

Pepper smiled. "Everything will be alright."

Genie breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Really."

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor woke up and felt eyes staring at him. He opened his eyes and saw six year old, Tony Tyler lying in the bed, facing him.

"Are you finally awake John?" The little boy asked.

The Doctor laughed and rubbed his face. "I am. Where is your sister?"

Tony sat up and groaned, "Why? You want to kiss her?"

The Doctor laughed, "I always want to kiss your sister."

"Gross!"

"She is an excellent kisser." He teased him.

Tony pointed at him. "That's just….disgusting!"

He sat up and stretched his back. He had been sleeping for 4 hours and 37 minutes. "Where is Rose?"

The small boy rolled his eyes. "Off. Being a girl. Ashena showed up, so her and Mum went someplace to get their hair done."

"They are getting their hair done? With Ashena's glowing hair?"

"Maybe it was make-up. I don't know. Genie went with them. Tony came and got Soli. It's boring downstairs, so I came up here."

"To wake me?"

"Lewis told me to. Blame him."

The Doctor laughed. "Alright. Fair enough."

"Lewis told me that Poltious is making something you have to have. So, when you wake up. Go downstairs to their flat."

He sighed, "I need to do that anyway. Is Legate there?"

"Yes. And he's playing the guitar for Arles and Samuel. I think Sam likes it."

"I believe that's the first time you have spoke about Sam and smiled."

"Ah, he can't help that he's annoying. He's a baby. Aren't they all that way?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I don't know. You were a baby. Were you annoying?"

"Rose says I still am. D'uh."

The Doctor laughed and stood up. "Rose says they are getting their dresses sorted. And checking on last minute stuff. Why is she involved in this?"

Tony groaned and fell dramatically on the bed. "Girls are so strange. Just toss something on and let's go to the party, already! Jacob already has his suit on!"

"Girls are different. They take a while, but it's so worth it. They are always so lovely when they are done."

Tony complained, "Are you going to start talking about kissing again?"

The Doctor laughed as sat on the side of the bed and Tony climbed on his back. They went together down to Lewis and Lance's flat. Tony knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Lewis yelled.

The Doctor opened the door and walked in. Lewis and Legate sat on the sofa together. Both of them had their legs propped up on the table in front of them. Legate wore a pair of shorts and had two ice packs on each of his legs. Legate had Genie's Goofy doll in his lap, and his guitar sat next to him on the sofa. Lewis held Arles in his arms and smiled down at him.

Samuel sat in the floor, rolling a football. As soon as he saw his father he held his hands above his head and shouted, "Da! Da!"

The Doctor sat Tony Tyler down and lay down on the floor in front of his son. "And we finally say my name when we're awake."

Tony sat down next to Samuel. "He's been saying it all day. And I'm 'Nee.' Tell him, Sammy."

Tony rolled the ball back to Samuel. The baby laughed and pushed the ball back to Tony. "Nee!"

The Doctor kissed Samuel's head and stood up. "And how are you two?"

Lewis looked back at Legate. "Between us, we have one good leg."

Legate chuckled. "We're talking about sharing it."

The Doctor laughed. "Got a bit of ice there, huh?"

Legate smiled, "Yes. Doctor Genie has iced me up. She was very helpful. Wait until you see what Poltious has."

The Doctor walked into the kitchen. Poltious handed him a bowl of soup, which the Doctor rose to his nose and smelled. "Oh wow. Is this?"

Poltious smiled. "Legate's favorite. Gueaita. Yeah. I took my ship out to get everything for it."

The Doctor sat down on the stool and moaned, "Oh the gods. I've not had this in centuries!" He started to eat the soup and moaned. "Oh this is perfect. Thank you, Poltious."

Poltious chuckled and put the dish towel back on his shoulder. "You're welcome."

Lance walked into the kitchen. "Is that Gueatia?"

Poltious nodded, "It is. I'll make you a bowl."

Lance rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Yes! I've not had this in years! I think you were the last one to make it then!"

Politous laughed. "Probably so. It's the only thing I really know how to cook."

Legate called from the sofa. "That's not a bad thing."

Lewis laughed, "It's really not. It is perfect."

"Say the legless pair." Lance teased.

Poltious grinned.

The Doctor chuckled and sipped the soup. "This is brilliant."

Poltious leaned on the cabinet, "Good. You're both here."

The Doctor and Lance looked up. "What?" They said at once.

"I've made a decision that you both need to know. I've already spoken to Legate and Lewis about it."

Lance shook his head. "What is it?"

"I'm not going to do the Trials."

The Doctor sat back, "Well, why not?"

Poltious shook his head. "I don't need that rank. Ashena and Lenox have asked me to work with them to get all of those children back to their proper homes. That could take years, but I know I can do it. Maybe find some more, with their help. I know what it was like when I thought I had lost Legate. This is what I feel like I need to do."

Lance nodded. "I understand."

"I know this puts you in a bad position though, Lance."

Lance shook his head. "It doesn't. I've decided that I won't do the Trials, either."

The Doctor threw up his hands. "Lewis!"

"I'm out of this!" Lewis insisted.

Lance laughed. "I've had a lot of time to think about it. I'm not ready. I know I'm not. I want to wait."

The Doctor groaned. "You both are ready! Damn! Poltious, you are…. Over 400 years old."

Poltious grinned and stirred the soup.

Lance shook his head. "He's way older than that, John."

The Doctor groaned. "Damn it. I knew it. How old are you?"

"You have to tell me how old you are first, John."

He shook his head. "Well, I have no idea."

"Neither do I. I believe I was in early 500's when Legate was born. Lartius has always helped me keep it quiet."

The Doctor groaned and went back to his soup. "This is your decision, guys."

Lewis came into the kitchen, on crutches. "Well, I know you won't agree with me, John. But I think it's for the best."

The Doctor looked back at him. "How's that?"

"I was sure of the Trials when you and I started them. But, if there is any doubt, it's always a good idea to wait. That's what everyone has always said. After doing them, I have to agree."

Summus' booming voice called from the sitting room. "And Lewis speaks the truth!"

He walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. "How are you all?"

The Doctor smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Summus shook the Doctor's hand and pat Lewis' back. "It is a surprise. Forgive me for not announcing my arrival before now. So, Poltious and Lance are waiting on the Trials."

Lance sat back and nodded. "I am."

Poltious smiled, "Yes. We both are."

Summus nodded and crossed his arms. "I respect that. It's not something to take lightly. You have to be completely committed to it, otherwise, you can't expect to be successful. And I hear that Lance has a beautiful distraction?"

Lance blushed and went back to his soup. "That was some of my reason."

The Doctor chuckled, "Does she know?"

"She does. Finally. And it was never in a way I had planned to tell her."

Poltious smiled, "But, she's alright with it?"

"I hope so. She's…..processing. That's what she said. So, I offered to come here and give her some space. I needed to see Jack anyway."

The Doctor nodded. "Processing? That doesn't sound like it went very well."

Lance sipped his soup. "She seems alright, but….well….it was just too much at once. Summus, I might have a different answer tomorrow."

Summus laughed, "I doubt it. If she hasn't run yet, she won't."

Poltious grinned. "So, how did you tell her?"

Lance shook his head. "Oh, please don't make me answer that."

The Doctor laughed. "Rose brought it to my attention that I never told her. That she figured it out."

Lewis smiled, "How did she do that?"

"She stepped inside of the TARDIS. My ship. And she knew. It was rather hard to deny it at that point."

Lance nodded, "Rose is a special person though."

The Doctor nodded. "So is Jane. It's just a different environment here. Rose was always so accepting with anything. She just took a deep breath and we went on with whatever."

Lance asked, "Is that the norm for people of Terra in the Prime Dimension?"

The Doctor smiled, "No."

Summus pointed at the pot on the stove. "Is that Gueaita?"

Poltious laughed. "I'll get you a bowl, Summus."

Summus rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Oh! Brilliant! I've not had that in years! Cheers!"

Jack Harkness walked into the flat. "So, this is where everyone is!"

Lewis turned and called from the kitchen. "Poltious has made Gueaita."

Jack walked into the kitchen. "Gueaita? Gross. Why would you do that?"

Poltious laughed, "There's always one that doesn't like it."

Jack shook his head and made a face of digest. "It's a texture thing for me. Slimy. It's like eating a bowl of snot."

Lance held up a spoonful to tease Jack. "And it's the perfect consistency-"

"Of a bad cold." Jack finished. "No, thanks."

They all grinned and laughed at him. The Doctor handed his bowl back to Poltious. "Could I have another bowl, please?"

Poltious took the bowl and refilled it.

Lance wiped his mouth and sat the bowl in the sink. "That was perfect. Thanks, Politous. Jack. Do you have a minute? I need a quick word."

Jack nodded. "As long as it doesn't involve this snot soup. I'm all yours."

Lance laughed and pat Jack on the back. They walked out of the flat together.

Lewis sat down on the stool where Lance had gotten up from. He leaned the crutches against the wall. "I hate crutches."

The Doctor went back to his bowl, "It's not forever."

Lewis groaned. "Well, I'm not going to think about it. Oh! The thumb drive that Lance found. It had the list on it. We moved 84 families, and only 47 where on it. So, I've already sent the guys out to tell the extras that they are safe. They are back at home."

The Doctor nodded. "Sounds good. Where are the 47 now?"

"They are on the resort island for now. None of them wanted to leave Terra. Surprisingly. Four of the families' ships are still in the Space Port. That really surprised me. But…."

"But?"

"The Florosi that had this thumb drive, has disappeared. And….their ship is also gone from the Space Port now."

The Doctor groaned. "Damn it. They left. There's no telling where they are now."

Lewis grinned, "You forget who you are talking to. When all of you lot were out alerting the families, I had Jake go to the Space Port and tag all of the ships with trackers."

The Doctor looked impressed. "That's brilliant!"

Summus nodded as he ate his soup. "Well done, Lewis."

Lewis smiled, "We'll know in a few hours, or days, where he ran off to. Maybe find out who had hired a Vesuos to come to Terra. I've looked over the list and there's no one there that stands out to me. But, you need to have another look at it."

The Doctor nodded as he continued to eat his soup. "I'll have a look."

Lewis smiled, "You'll have a look?"

"Sure." He told him. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You told Pete you were completely out of this-"

"That was when it was a human problem. This is an alien vs. alien problem. That's my department. I'm in." He explained.

Lewis looked surprised back at Poltious, who was smiling. "Told you. You owe me some money, Lewis."

The Doctor chuckled, "Where's Pete?"

"Pete went back to Torchwood to run background checks on the remaining 47 families. I have to say, your idea about starting a school for these children, could be the solution to a lot of problems."

He finished his bowl and rubbed his hands together. "Quauthin are a thriving race of proud people in the Prime Dimension during this time. King Lartius as already accepted defeat that they are a dying race but I refuse to believe it. We can solve several problems by bringing these children out. It will keep them safe, while they develop their talents in a safe environment. They can have the option of going to the Academy later if they choose. Who knows? It might save more than a few lives."

Lewis nodded, "One can save the entire galaxy. Yes. The reason we all became Quauthin. It's true."

The Doctor shook his head. "Well, it's not my reason. I just wanted to be able to go out with my wife without someone having to be with us. Plus, I like to know what's going on."

Poltious shook his head and laughed under his breath. "There's other reasons. I know you too well to believe that's it."

Lewis looked at Poltious and nodded his head. "And you're right."

Summus finished his soup, "But, they are not to be spoken of. Yes. So, there's a party tonight?"

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Lance closed the door and looked at Jack.

Jack rose his eyebrow, "And what's this about?"

"The way you travel in time….."

Jack looked down at the device on his arm. "Yes. I have this Vortex Manipulator."

"But, it's not reliable."

Jack nodded. "It is now. Well, sortof. Doc' rebuilt it. Why?"

"How many can you take with it?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What has happened?"

Lance crossed his arms. "You don't know?"

"I want you to say it. I'm here this time, so I think I know what you are about to say."

Lance nodded. "I need you to take me, umm….18 years into the future. I have to speak to John and Rose."

Jack grinned, "They are alright, yeah?"

Lance smiled, "They are fine. Just really frightened about how John is going to react. I want to know why."

Jack shook his head. "Maybe that's not the best idea-"

Lance pointed at Jack. "Maybe it's not, but….I'm sworn to protect this family. I need to know what the hell is going on. Even if it's not now."

Jack unwrapped the leather cover and nodded. "Alright. What date did they tell you?"

Lance told Jack the date. Jack punched it in on the Vortex Manipulator and looked up at Lance. "Ready?"

Lance took Jack's hand. "As much as I'll ever be."

They popped away.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13 - Red Carpet Time

_Happy Halloween!_

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13 - Red Carpet Time

Tony stood in his bedroom getting ready for the party. He had put on his suit and was tying his tie. Genie walked to his bedroom door and looked in. "Uncle Tony?"

Tony looked back at her. "Yep! Come in, Gene."

Genie walked over to him. She stood in front of him and took over tying his tie. "It always looks better…..like this."

She smiled at him.

He looked back at the mirror. "Thanks, Gene. Habit?"

Genie giggled and walked over to sit down on the sofa. "When you grow up with Quauthin everywhere, you know about eight different ways to tie a tie."

Tony grinned and sat down next to her. "I guess so."

She took a deep breath. "Samuel and Arles are looking at the TARDIS. It looks like it's repairing itself."

"I can go look at it."

She shook her head. "She won't let anyone in. It's just on the outside that they are able to see. Maybe she will repair herself and we will be able to get back home." She sighed, "I can't even believe this."

He propped his head up on his fist and looked at her. "Gene. What is going on with John?"

"What do you mean?"

He pointed at her. "Don't think you can pull the wool over my eyes. John is the most understanding person I've ever met. You kids are either complete hell raisers, were told not to mess with that machine, or something else is going on."

She nodded her head. "This is the reason I have always came to speak to you about stuff. I know I can tell you anything, and you will keep it to yourself."

He smiled, "Everyone needs someone like that. Gene?"

"Yes?"

"You haven't answered my question. Why are you so frightened to tell John?"

She sighed. "I really can't tell you. Sam believes it will create a fixed point and I would do anything to keep that from happening."

"Something happened?"

She covered her face. "Please, don't ask me anything. You know I'll have to answer truthfully. Damn, that Rixalarian heritage of mine."

He smiled at her. "When did you find out?"

"Daddy told me when I was a little girl. He took me to Jalikapo. I saw all of the beautiful people there and I had already felt….like something was…..I can't explain it. I talked to him about it, and he explained it all. Well, most of it. Mum explained the rest when I was older. How my Mum never knew it was him. It's so strange. So odd."

Tony shook his head. "Just because it's not what you would have thought, doesn't make it strange. It doesn't make it wrong. This is just your version of normal."

She smiled and looked down at her hands, "You tell me that all the time. So, determined to show me that I'm normal. I know I am, Tony."

He smiled at her proudly.

She looked back at him. "We're on our own. Tell me….does anyone know about you and Pepper, yet?"

He cleared his throat. "She has told Brianca."

Genie laughed, "And you needed subtitles when she spoke to you. I remember Brianca. Samuel can do a near perfect impression of her. It makes Pepper mental."

Tony laughed.

"I wasn't completely sure. I remember you told me once that the two of you had kept it a secret for a while. It helped her to become more used to the life she had came into."

Tony nodded. "So, she'll let me announce it-"

She pointed at him, "I didn't say that. But….oh, don't ask me a lot about this."

Tony smiled. "Right."

"So, who knows in this moment?"

"Me, her and Brianca."

"Daddy doesn't know?"

He shook his head. "No. But, Lartius knows."

"Well, of course he would. But, not Soli? He's your One. Well….he's….only."

"Eight? We think? He hasn't been here long."

She smiled, "I remember him saving me from those Arions. I remember thinking, how brave he must be to have lived with them for so long. Gosh, he's always been the bravest one of us. If he was here, he would have demanded we go to Daddy and tell him. I don't know. He's just..."

"What?"

"A Quauthin. He has always been. Legate tells me that you are a product of your environment. He finds me brave, growing up surrounded by threats and bodyguards."

"And what do you think?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I always had someone to help. Legate has always been there. You. Mum. Dad. Just everyone. I barely remember my other Mum. But, I remember that I never had such a large family as I do now. Like I did then."

Tony smiled.

Pepper walked into the room. "And I just need to put on my dress. Then I'll be ready."

Genie stood up. "I'll go check on the boys. Make sure they haven't gotten into anything they shouldn't."

Pepper laughed. "That Samuel is just like John. Oh my gosh. He's reprogramming the television downstairs to pick up a game out in space someplace."

Tony groaned. "Damn it. I'm leaving you in charge, Gene."

She smiled. "Don't worry about anything. I've already told Jarvis to lock out the shop. I'm not even letting those idiots down there."

Genie closed the door as she walked out of it.

Pepper looked back at him. "What were you two talking about?"

"Something bad has happened." Tony told her as he rubbed his chin.

"How do you know?"

"Things she said. Something really bad has happened."

"To who?"

"I'm not sure. And she won't tell me. That's another thing. She told me that she could tell me anything."

Pepper walked over to him and smiled.

He looked up at her, "Isn't that something? Gene trusts me that much."

She leaned down and kissed him. "See, there's hope. Apparently, _you_ grow up in the future, too."

He grinned, "Raising two boys, huh?"

Pepper laughed and walked into her closet.

Genie walked down the steps of Tony's New York flat. The teenage Tony Tyler sat on the sofa with Soli. Samuel was busy behind the television, working with the wires there.

"Where is Arles?" She asked.

Soli explained, "He went upstairs for a nap. He said he was exhausted."

Samuel didn't look away from the wires. "That's our guy. He sleeps about ten hours a day, or he gets cranky."

Soli laughed. "We're going to a party tonight. It's John's birthday party. Are you lot coming, too?"

Genie sat down. "No. We're going to stay here."

Tony Tyler sighed.

Samuel looked away from the television to look at him. "Tony?"

Tony shook his head. "I'm alright. I think I'll make a cup of tea. Anyone else want one?"

Genie nodded, "I would love one. Thanks, Tony."

Tony tossed Soli's hair as he stood up. "Come and help."

Soli jumped off of the sofa and joined Tony as he walked into the kitchen.

Samuel looked back at Genie. "Are you alright?"

She crossed her legs and propped her head up on her fist. "I'm a bit…homesick, Sam. A bit sad. Mum and Dad don't need this right now. They are going to be worried sick."

He stood up and sat down next to her. He took his hand in hers and she immediately felt better.

She looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you, Sammy. That helps."

He kissed the side of her forehead. "I can't help but think about this party."

"You need to forget about it. We can't go to that."

"Soli has seen us! He'll tell Dad and Papa!"

She shook her head. "He won't. He doesn't realize it is actually us."

Samuel sighed. "Well, I have been thinking about this. You know, Dad is going to be extremely happy after this party tonight."

She looked back at him. "What are you saying?"

He pointed at her. "Well, maybe we should go to see him."

She shook her head. "When did your mind change? You were the one that was so quick to tell us all that it wasn't a good idea! Can you tell if this is a fixed point?"

"This, us coming back here, is. But, what happened at home, isn't."

Genie covered her mouth and willed herself not to cry. "That's what I keep thinking. Could we tell Dad and Papa? Keep it from happening? Save them?"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I don't know. I don't understand enough about it. Dad would know. "

"But, you can't ask him without telling him why."

Samuel nodded his head. "Maybe I could. I'm rather clever."

She groaned. "Sam. That just isn't a good idea at all."

"I just need to think about this some more. I'll work this out. I always do."

Genie sighed and rubbed her face. She was certain that if her brother wasn't sitting there with her, she would already have started crying. He could feel her sadness, too.

"You are so tired. Everything will be alright, Genie. I'll get you back there."

"I probably just need to get some sleep. Try not to think about this."

Sam nodded his head. "You know, Legate is here."

She smiled and looked back at Sam. "He's not my Legate."

"Did you tell Uncle Tony about you and him?"

She shook her head. "No. I started to talk about him and realized I needed to stop. I don't want him to know."

"At some point, you will have to tell Mum and Dad about you and Legate."

She sighed. "Not for a bit. We've agreed to keep it to ourselves."

"So, I'm the only one who knows?"

She smiled, "Sammy. I have always told you everything. Why would I stop now?"

Samuel smiled at his sister. "You know, I think Dad will be very happy about you two."

She sighed, "Well, that's a possibility. "

"Well, it's oblivious who has always been Dad and Papa's favorite." Samuel teased.

She looked back at him and smiled.

They said together, "Arles!"

They both laughed. Samuel kissed the side of her head again. "Go on and get some sleep. I can feel your exhaustion. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

She rubbed her chest. "It's just homesickness."

"You're sure?"

"It's so odd. My arms ache because I know I can't…hold him. He's not here."

"We'll get back there soon, Genie. I promise."

Soli walked over to them and handed Genie her cup of tea. "And Mr. Tony says that's how you like it."

She smiled and took the cup. "Thank you, Soli."

Soli ran back to the kitchen.

Genie looked at Sam and whispered, "It's so odd seeing him like this."

Samuel turned his head and watched the little boy run back into the kitchen. "Yeah. It's like, a piece of the guy we know."

She rolled her eyes. "A piece. Sammy."

"He's so skinny. Was he that skinny?"

"Apparently, so." She told him as she sipped her tea.

He rose his eyebrows in surprise. "He could break my back just by thinking about it, now. Amazing how much a person can change."

"Phhh….as if Soler would ever hurt any of us."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

18 years in the future…

Jack and Lance appeared standing in the same spot of the island home where they had disappeared. Lance felt as if he was going to be sick. He doubled over and groaned. "Oh, that's awful."

Jack laughed and bounced on his feet. "Ah, you get used to it."

Lance rubbed his face and stood back up. "Why would you want to?"

Jack pat his shoulder. "Come on. Let's find them."

They walked together into the large sitting room. Jack looked around, "Anyone home?"

The Doctor, leaned back on a bar stool that he sat on at the bar of the kitchen. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a jumper, sipping a cup of coffee. It was night outside. Seeing it was them, he nodded, "Oh, hey Jack. Arles, you just missed Samuel."

Lance and Jack walked into the room. The Doctor smiled when he realized it was Lance. "Oh, sorry Lance. I thought you were Arles. You two look alike in the dark. Did you get a haircut?"

Lance ran his hand through his short hair.

Jack smiled. "How are things here, Doc'?"

The Doctor sighed. "Well, Rose is finally resting. She asked me to push her into deep sleep. She's not slept since it happened. Samuel offered to take Tony Tyler to the school to get his mind off of it."

Sensing something was wrong, Lance crossed is arms. "How long has it been?"

The Doctor sat down his coffee and rubbed both of his hands together. "I know. It's a blur to me, too."

Lance looked back at Jack.

Lewis walked into the kitchen. He was looking down at a file and didn't notice that Jack and Lance were standing there. "And the report is in. No surprises." He dropped it on the bar in front of the Doctor. Then he looked up. "Oh. Hey, guys. Lance. I dropped that book off at your place. Tell Jane thank you for letting me borrow it. Spanish is a strange language, but I think I have it now."

Lance shook his head. "Um…"

Legate walked into the room. "And everything is secure at the Tyler Mansion. It was a false alarm." He had a tan and his hair was longer than Lance remembered seeing it in a while. He was wearing a suit and had apparently just popped back.

He pat Lance on the back. "Hey, Lance. Jack. Coffee? Tea?"

Lance grinned, "Maybe something a bit stronger?"

Lewis nodded his head. "I'll go for that. Legate?"

Legate shook his head. "Nah. I have….someplace to be tonight."

The Doctor smiled at him, "Oh no. Legate has a date?"

Legate shook his head. "I didn't say I had a date. No."

The Doctor sipped his coffee, "You're a young man, Legate. You need to have a date."

Legate crossed his arms and sighed. "Right."

"You haven't had a date in a long time, Legate." Lewis began.

Legate shook his head, "Let's….not do this right now. We don't have to talk about me."

The Doctor chuckled and pointed at Lance. "And that sounds just like you, Lance. We'll probably find another tattoo on Legate in a few days."

Legate groaned.

Lance sat down at the bar. "John. Lewis. I need to have a quick word with you, both."

Legate's eyes got huge.

Lance noticed, "This isn't about you, Legate."

Legate shrugged his shoulders. "Of course. I'm good at the moment."

Lewis looked back at Legate and smiled. "Right."

Lance closed his eyes. "This is….rather difficult for me to explain. Genie, Arles, Tony and Samuel showed up at Jane's flat a few hours ago."

The Doctor looked confused. "Jane's flat? You mean her studio?"

Lance nodded. "Yes. They are all fine, but extremely frightened that you're going to be cross at him."

The Doctor looked back at Lewis. "What have they done now?"

Lewis sipped his coffee and shook his head. "I hesitate to guess."

Lance continued. "They have taken your…..they called it something odd-"

Jack continued, "They stole the TARDIS and crashed it."

The Doctor shook his head. "The TARDIS isn't ready to travel in time yet."

Lance crossed his arms. "Jack brought me here. They are 18 years in the past. The night of your big birthday party."

Lewis closed his eyes and groaned. "Damn it. Who do you want to bet started this one?"

The Doctor groaned and rubbed his face. "Oh, this is bad. Damn it. The TARDIS wasn't flight ready. Why did they go back there?"

"I don't know. But-"

Legate looked concerned. "But, they are all alright?"

Lance nodded, "They are fine. Genie explained that it has been damaged. I've taken them to Stark's and he's taking care of them."

Lewis sighed, "But, they won't talk to us about it yet?"

"They seem to feel frightened about it."

The Doctor groaned and rubbed his face. "Damn it. I shouldn't have said what I did to Sam. This is my fault. I've not slept since Pete and Jackie were killed. I can't even think straight."

Jack looked shocked. "What?"

Lewis nodded. "Yeah. I would have thought you would have known-"

"It doesn't happen that way. Pete and Jackie live a long ass time. They were not _killed_."

The Doctor pointed at the file. "There's what happened. The official Torchwood report. Take it, and give it to me. Actually. Just a bit." He grabbed a pen that sat next to him on the bar. He wrote something inside of the file and closed it. "Give that to Samuel, first. He'll take it to me."

Jack grabbed the file and handed it to Lance. "That won't create a fixed point?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I imagine the reason the children have ended up back 18 years ago, has to do with Rose. She's made sure they have arrived at that point."

Lance nodded, "So, what shall we do?"

"Well, get that file to me and Lewis. We might be able to stop this from happening. Also, don't let Pete or Jackie see it. That will create-"

Jack nodded, "A fixed point."

"A big problem. My wife can change fixed points if she deems it so. And it appears that's what she's doing." The Doctor explained.

Lance nodded his head. "Well, I'm with Rose on this one."

The Doctor agreed, "As am I. I'm not ready to let them go. Go fix this, Lance."

Lance tapped the file in his palm. "I'll do my best. Now, the children?"

The Doctor sat back and crossed his arms. "Well. Lewis?"

"Can you use one of the other ones and go back to get them?"

"Nah. They aren't anywhere ready for that. The one they have was the most mature, and it shouldn't have even made that big of a jump."

Lewis pointed at Jack. "Can you bring them home with your Vortex thing?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No! Rose wouldn't allow that. It's so unpredictable. I don't want to lose the children for even longer. Plus, I want my damn TARDIS back. Oh, that Sam." His face slowly spread into a smile, "He's just like me."

Legate asked, "Well, who can repair it?"

The Doctor rubbed his face. "I can fix it. Well, me, Stark, Lance. Jack. I'm sure you guys can sort it out. She's going to have to repair herself before she'll let anyone inside. Genie will have to talk to her. She's always liked her better than any of us."

Legate sighed, "So, Genie has to stay. John, I'm not comfortable with this."

Lewis shook his head. "Why not?"

"Ummm. Well. She's out of her own time. She's only what? Seven-"

Lance shook his head. "No six."

"Six!" Legate insisted.

The Doctor smiled. "There are two Genie's there. One is our Genie, and one is the child, Genie."

Lewis added, "And this is Genie we're talking about. She's not a helpless woman. In fact, I don't know a Quauthin that she hasn't beat in sparring."

The Doctor smiled proudly, "You, too?"

"Oh yes. I couldn't be prouder of her. Wow." Lewis smiled.

Legate crossed his arms. "I would like to go back with her. Make sure she remains safe."

Lewis looked surprised. "She's with the guys. We had Quauthin then-"

"We were always spread so thin. You remember that. It was always so dangerous. Her being there, presents a new target. Three, if we count the guys. Besides. I helped put some of those TARDIS systems together with you, John. I can help the other John."

The Doctor looked back at Lewis. "Well?"

Lewis sat down his coffee. "On one condition, Legate."

"Name it."

"Sammy is there. Get him to go talk to me and John, and sort out my damn leg."

Legate clapped his hands. "Done! Come on, Lance. Jack."

The Doctor called after them. "And tell my Sara Gene that her school is missing their headmistress, but I'll keep an eye on everything while she's gone. And tell my boys that I'm 'conditionally cross.' As long as they can get themselves and my TARDIS back in one piece, they are not in trouble."

Legate laughed and pointed at the Doctor. "Got it."

Lewis laughed. "Tell Arles to have a long sleep, and then get his butt to work. I expect him back in a few days."

Legate smiled, "Yes, sir."

He held onto Jack's shoulder and Lance held onto the other one as they popped away.

The Doctor sighed. "And what the hell was that about?"

"What? With Legate? I have no idea." Lewis shook his head.

"I admire his….enthusiasm. But, am I missing something?"

Lewis shook his head. "What do you think you are missing?"

"Well…." He rose his eyebrow.

"What? Just say it John." Lewis insisted.

"Okay, you're going to think I'm mad-"

"Hell, I already do."

"But, Poltious and Maria…."

Lewis thought. "Legate and Genie? Really?"

"Am I losing my mind? He's always at that school with her. Or, just….someplace where he won't say."

"He's helping train those children. That's my understanding. Plus, she's been his Primary for how long?"

The Doctor sighed. "Well….where was he off to tonight?"

"Well. There are worse people for Genie to fall in love with."

He shook his head. "Nah. She would have told me. I asked her if she was dating anyone."

"I was there. You asked her if she was dating anyone _in New York_. Those were your words."

"So, Legate?"

Lewis thought as he sipped his coffee. "Legate and Genie. Nah. I just don't see it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

18 years before, The Doctor stood in front of the football goal inside of the indoor pitch. Young Tony Tyler stood next to him, and kicked the football into the goal as hard as he could. Samuel crawled on the pitch, babbling like mad. The baby had the Doctor distracted, so Tony scored easily.

Tony put his hands on his hips, "John! That's the fourth time!"

"I'm sorry. He was saying….nevermind." He tossed the ball back out to Tony.

Rose walked into the room. "You're not even close to being ready!"

He blocked the ball and tossed it back to Tony. "Oh Rose. Do we have to go to this damn thing?"

Rose walked onto the pitch. "Tony. Go upstairs and put on your suit."

"Awww…Rose. Do we have to go to this damn thing?" Tony Tyler asked.

The Doctor laughed under his breath and quickly cleared his throat. "Don't swear. I'll help you with your tie when I get up there. Shoo."

Tony groaned, ran off of the pitch, and out of the room. Rose turned to the Doctor and put her hands on her hips. "And you need a shower."

He looked at himself. He had worked up a sweat playing with Tony. Samuel crawled up to him and he picked him up. "I'm not that bad-"

"Bad enough. Ugh. We're just going to be late. That's what's going to happen." Rose complained.

He kissed Samuel's face. "Jack and Lance are going to be late, too. They don't think I can tell, but they popped off someplace."

She looked confused, "What do you mean? With the Vortex Manipulator? "

"I can feel it. Plus, Lance is missing from the check-in. There are several disturbances in time right now. It's like they are all converging on this point."

Rose rubbed her face. "Okay. Well. We can worry about that later. You have a party to get to-"

"But, why would they go forward in time? Lance would have told me if something was up."

She pointed at him. "Let's worry about this later. Party. Shower. Please!?"

He started to carry Samuel off of the pitch. Rose walked behind him with her fingers on his back. "That's it. Upstairs to the shower with you."

He groaned as they walked out of the room together.

Legate, wearing a nice suit, met them in the hallway. He was standing upright and threw his hands out. "What is this? You're going to be late, man."

The Doctor groaned. "I'm headed to the shower now. Lance back yet?"

"Lance? I have no idea. I haven't seen him."

Rose smiled at Legate. "Legs alright?"

Legate smiled, "Just a bit sore. I'm alright for a while. I'm going to have a dance or two!"

"Not too much." The Doctor warned him. "Give those muscles around that bone a few more days."

Rose put her fingertips to the Doctor's back to push him forward again. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

Rose took Samuel from the Doctor's arms as they arrived in their bedroom. "You. Shower. And I'll sort this guy out."

"What? He's coming, too?"

"Yes."

"Really? To Howie's par-"

"Go! Shower!"

He put his hands on his hips. "Do I know everything about this-"

"Everything you need to know." She said as she lay Samuel down on the bed and started to change him.

He held his hand out to her. She was still wearing her jeans and a t-shirt. "Is what you're wear-"

"John!" She looked back at him.

It made him laugh, "I'll never get used to you calling me that."

She groaned, "Please go shower." She returned to changing Samuel.

He walked over to her. "You know, this has absolutely been the perfect day. Except for one thing."

She rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "And I know what you are on about."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips quickly. "We could stay home. Make it the perfect-"

He quickly dove across the bed and caught Samuel by the leg just inches before he had hit the floor. He had rolled over the side and fell. The Doctor pulled him back onto his chest and exhaled in relief. "Rose. I'm too old for this."

Samuel laughed as sat on his Dad's chest and clapped his hands. Rose picked up the baby and laughed. "We'll end it perfect."

The Doctor teased her as he lay on the bed. "We're already late." He could feel her annoyance. It made him laugh.

"I can tell you are enjoying this."

"Rose, no one will notice if we're not there."

She pointed at him, "Stop. Go shower and get ready. I still have to put on my dress. Ugh."

"Why do we have to go?" He complained.

She looked at the ceiling and groaned. "Oh, gosh. Please. Just…do this for me?"

"You're evoking Wife's Privilege?"

"If it gets your ass in that shower and ready, I am!" Rose insisted.

He groaned. "Fine. But, we're not staying long. Tony isn't even going. He made me realize how shit this sort of thing is. People wanting interviews. Humping your leg. 'Oh look, it's Doctor Smith and Rose'-" He complained all the way to the bathroom.

Rose looked back at Sam. "Your father tries my patience."

Sam opened his mouth and put it on her cheek.

She laughed, "Thank you, Samuel. Mummy loves you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Jane stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She slipped on her dress for the party. It was an elegant, sleeveless brown dress. The bust was made of a super soft satin with a lace overlay. The flowy chiffon, floor length skirt elegantly moved with her. She looked at herself, pulled up her hair and sighed.

"Do you think I should wear my hair up?" She asked her friend who had came over to help her with her make-up, Nicole.

Nicole closed her make-up case. She looked back at Jane, "Wow. That dress is amazing."

Jane moved in front of the mirror to make the skirt flow. She smiled, "I love this skirt."

"Who is this guy?" Nicole asked.

"Just, some guy. You don't know him."

"You've managed to disappear for a week since you have met him." Nicole complained. "You're not even going to tell me his name?"

Jane grinned back at her friend. "Nope. Not ready for that yet."

Nicole sat on the bed and sighed. "Must be some posh guy."

Jane laughed, "He's not posh."

"This dress! How much did it cost?"

Jane turned around and rolled her eyes. "Not as much as you would think." She turned back to the mirror. "I think I'll wear my hair down. Thoughts?"

Nicole sighed, "Either way is beautiful. Jane, you look amazing. Where are your shoes?"

Jane closed her eyes and moaned. "Damn it."

"You forgot to buy the shoes."

Jane put her hands on her hips. "I always forget to buy the shoes. Damn it. What the hell am I going to do?"

"Is he coming to pick you up?"

Jane nodded. "Yes. He said he would text first, but-"

Someone knocked at the door. Jane smiled, "And that's probably him!"

Nicole smiled at her friend's excitement. "I'm so happy to see you like this. You have been sad for so long."

Jane waved her hand. "Go let him in, and I'll find some shoes."

Nicole walked into the sitting room and opened the door. To her complete surprise, Tony Stark stood there with a bodyguard. He was wearing a nice, three piece suit and a pair of sunglasses. Her mouth gapped open. "Are you….?"

Tony rolled his neck back. "I know who I am. Who are you?"

She looked shocked, "Nicole. I'm Jane's friend."

Tony looked back at his bodyguard and they both walked inside of the flat. "Jane!" Tony called. "Are you ready to go?"

Jane walked into the room with a surprised look on her face. She was carrying a pair of white trainers. "Tony?"

Tony took off his sunglasses and looked Jane up and down. "Wow. Damn. Where did you get that dress?"

Jane smiled. "The internet. You look nice, Tony."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Umm, yeah, I know."

Jane looked at the bodyguard with Tony, who had just closed the door. "Who's that?"

Tony looked back and pointed, "Exton."

Exton smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Jane smiled, "And you."

Nicole had been quiet long enough. "Jane? You're dating Tony Stark?"

"No!" Jane rolled her eyes.

Tony looked back at Nicole. "She's dating a friend of mine."

Jane sat down and slipped on her trainers.

"You're wearing trainers?" Nicole asked.

Jane sighed, "Well-"

Tony shook his head. "What's wrong with that? Rose does that all of the time."

"Why are you here, Tony?" Jane asked.

Tony crossed his arms. "Lance has been delayed. I didn't want you to wait on him, so I decided to come and pick you up myself. I expect at least a dance for my trouble."

Jane smiled, "You can say please."

Tony grinned, "Pretty please."

Nicole was still in shock. "You said this wasn't a posh guy-"

Tony pointed at himself. "I'm not posh. Am I?"

Jane stood up and giggled, "Yes, you are."

He shook his head. "Oh. Something to work on then."

"Lance is delayed?" Jane asked. "Is he alright?"

Exton nodded. "He is fine. Tony, he just arrived back in New York."

Tony clapped his hands together. "Great! Just in time! We need to go. Red carpet time!"

Nicole smiled. "Wow. Jane, have a great time."

Jane smiled and kissed Nicole on the cheek. "Thank you for the help."

Tony stood in front of Jane and looked surprised. "No kiss for me?"

She rose her eyebrow at him. "Lance would break your arm."

He laughed and put back on his sunglasses. "And we're off!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14 - Arrival

_YAY! Finally getting back to updating this!_  
 _And seriously, WOW! Thank you for all of the kind reviews. I brings a smile to my face that so many of you have stuck with me to read the Doctor's soap opera. LOL! I have so many ideas of where I want to take this. As long as one person is reading it, I'll continue to write it. Seriously...all of my thanks._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14 – Arrival

Lance, Jack and Legate popped inside of Tony's New York Penthouse. Samuel and Tony Tyler sat on the sofa with a game that had hovering players displayed on the television. Soli stood in front of them and Samuel was busy tying his tie.

"Lance! Look at my tie!" Soli exclaimed when he saw him.

Lance smiled. "You look great! Man, I need to get Jane. "

Samuel turned around and shook his head. He spotted Legate and stood up. "Legate! You came!"

Legate teased. "Boy, are you in trouble."

Samuel shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, learned from the best. Lance, Tony went to get Jane. He said he'll meet you at the party. But, he asked to have you take Soli."

Soli smiled. "And I have your tie in my pocket! Not to worry, Lance."

"Thank you, my Quauhtin brother! Alright. Come on then. I have to jump in my suit! We have to hurry!"

Soli ran up to Lance.

Lance shook Jack's hand quickly and thanked him before he popped away with Soli.

Jack nodded. "And I have to get dressed, too. Legate. Until later!"

Legate grinned, "Thank you, Jack."

Jack popped away.

Legate loosened the tie to his suit, walked over and leaned on the back of the sofa. "What are you watching?"

"Playoffs. I figure it would help pass the time." Sam told him as he sat back down on the sofa.

Tony Tyler sipped his tea. "It's good to see you, Legate."

"How are you, Tony?"

"I'm alright. How cross is John?"

Legate smiled. "I was told to tell you that he is ' _conditionally cross_.' As long as you can get yourselves and his TARDIS back in one piece, you are not in trouble."

"' _Conditionally cross_.' That is one of my Dad's phrases." Tony sighed. "Well, was."

Legate pat Tony's shoulder and handed Sam the file that the Doctor had sent. "Sam. John sent that for you to look over. He put some instructions in there for you."

Sam opened the file and nodded his head. "Cheers."

They were all quiet for a few moments. Legate looked around the penthouse and saw a large vase of fresh flowers sitting on the bar. He smiled. Tony always kept fresh flowers for Pepper in their penthouse. He remembered him telling him he started doing that after they had gotten married. Where they already married?

"Genie alright?" Legate asked.

Sam didn't take his eyes off of the file. "She just went upstairs to go to sleep." He laid his head on the back of the sofa and looked at Legate. "I'm sure she'd be happy to see you. Thanks for coming, Legate."

Legate grinned and pat Sam's shoulder. He walked over and took a red rose from the vase of flowers. As he walked behind the sofa, unseen by Sammy and Tony, he pointed at the television. "Plentitude wins it in the last."

"Does not." Sam insisted. "You're just trying to wind us up."

Tony laughed. "You can't have a 100 year losing streak if you win."

Legate took the steps, two at a time, until he reached the walkway. He followed it until he reached the door that Genie usually stayed in when she was with Pepper and Tony. Legate lightly tapped on the door.

Genie opened it and a smile spread across her face. "Are you really here?"

He presented the rose to her. "Well, I can't let you have all of the fun on your own."

She took his hand and he joined her inside of the room. She wore a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of white pajama bottoms. Her braid was already taken down and her long curls hung all around her beautiful face. She took her rose and closed the door.

"Where did you get these clothes?"

"Pepper."

He chuckled, "Already borrowing Pepper's clothes, huh?"

She giggled and pointed at the shirt. "And Uncle Tony's. And I've already told him that he's not getting this one back. It's so soft."

He felt of the sleeve and smiled.

She shook her head, "I can't believe you are here. And bringing me a rose?"

He smiled warmly, "I'll always bring you a flower."

She smelled it and smiled. "Thank you, Legate."

Legate took her hand in his own. "You're alright? A crash? "

"Oh. Sammy is with me. You know he can fix whatever."

Legate rose his eyebrows at her. "Genie?"

She looked at the hand he held. "I broke my wrist when we landed. Sam sorted it out."

Legate rose her wrist to his lips and kissed it. She smiled. "I'm so glad to see you! How are you here?"

"Well, Jack brought me back. Lance went to tell your Dad and Lewis where you lot are."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Sam and Tony can be such, idiots."

"You're sure that you're alright?"

She grinned, "When have I ever been able to tell you something that isn't true?"

He smiled in relief. "Sorry. Just…."

She returned his smile. "Please, don't worry. I'm fine."

He nodded, "I told you I'd see you tonight. I just expected a different place."

"How cross are Daddy and Papa?"

He shook his head. "Really, not bad."

"Mum?"

"She's sleeping. John said he had pushed her into a sleep. Genie. John believes we can change what happened."

Genie laid the rose to her face. "Legate, I don't even want to think about it. Pepper and Tony went to that party, and all I can imagine is Grand and Grandfather there. Having such a great time. So, happy."

Legate kissed her hand before he let it go and took off his jacket. He tossed it on a chair. "I remember that night. Everyone was there. You danced with all of the guys-"

"I was a little girl!" She giggled, "You make me sound like-"

He caught her lips with his own and snogged her. She held him close to her and felt his hands on her bum.

She smiled at him. "I'm so glad you are here."

He returned her smile. "Do you have any idea, how much I love you? Any at all?"

She smiled, "I do."

He caught her lips again, picked her up and lay her down on the bed. He lay on top of her and continued to kiss her. She ran her fingers through his long hair and started to giggle. The rose lay forgotten, next to them, on the bed.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Are you ever going to get your hair trimmed?"

"I can't surf without having long hair." He teased. "I've seen all of the photos."

"You are such a goof." She laughed, "I thought about trimming it while you sleep."

He bumped the end of her nose with his own. "Do it. I dare you."

She giggled.

He smiled as he looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek. "I sorted out my Ten. We can go to Lartius and make the promise to him. Then return and tell everyone."

Genie teased, "I'm not promising Lartius anything."

He groaned, "Come on. You know what I mean."

Genie looked up at him. "I can't believe you really want to do that."

"I've never wanted it so much. I wish you would say 'yes' already."

"I told Sam."

"You did?" He sat up and sighed. She sat up and rubbed his back. "I told him about me and you. Nothing about you wanting to leave the Quauhtin and remaining here."

"It's just….Genie. Lenox and I….we promised one another that we would be fair to our families if we ever made the promise. I've seen it with Poltious and Lewis. They continued to be Quauhtin, after they had made the promise and it took so much time away from their wives. Their children. I want to be there every minute I can be with you. One day, I'll re-enter it."

"After I'm gone."

He closed his eyes tightly, "Please don't. It's such a short time span for me. I want to be with you every day that I can. Every moment."

"You'll never age."

"Yes, I will."

"Not, like I will!"

"And we're not even completely sure about that!"

She sighed. "Dad can't tell either. Legate, there's no way to know how long I'll live."

"I don't care. I'll take every day I can. Genie, I love you so much. Please agree to this already. We've already lost so much time."

"You'll still love me even when I'm an old lady? And you're still off surfing?"

He smiled, "Who's not to say I'll have you surfing with me?"

She giggled and played with his loose tie. "Granny surfer."

"Beautiful surfer. Genie, you're 24. That's maybe….80 years, at the least. Please say yes."

She sighed, "I'm being practical. I don't believe you thinking."

"Rose did all of that….weird stuff to you, when you were so sick."

Genie rose her eyebrows and looked at him. "Weird, huh?"

"Sorry. But….maybe it expanded your life span. Has John said anything about that?"

Genie sighed. "He can't tell. There's no way for him to know."

He caressed her face. "I hope it did."

She smiled and kissed him again. Just as he started to really get into it, she pulled away.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

She bit her lip. "I just….we've had to keep this secret. What if we get caught, here? Then Dad and Papa will always know."

He smiled. "What if we did?"

She sighed, "I really don't know how they would take that. Legate….you've always been there with me."

"I want to always be there with you." He caressed her cheek. "Genie, you are …stunning."

"Did you speak to Lenox?"

"Yes. He can't hear Poltious anymore either. And it's odd hearing him, in my head. He's here now. He hasn't left yet."

"Legate. He's so far away."

Legate looked at his hand that rubbed her thigh. "Poltious has never been this far from us. Isn't that ridiculous? I'm nearly 300 years old and I just miss his voice."

"I suppose after what happened to Grand and Grandfather, we all just want to hear a friendly voice."

His eyes met hers. "Which is why I came. I needed to hear your voice. Hold you in my arms."

She leaned over and met his lips with her own. He smiled through their kiss.

"So, tell me yes."

"I want you to really think this over."

"I have thought ….us….. through. I really have. I could never lie to you."

"But, you'll lose your rank."

Legate shook his head. "Ah. Only for a while. I can regain it. It's not a big deal. You, are the big deal. You are the one I can't live without. Lance showed up tonight and told us you were here. My heart sank not knowing when I might be able to see you again. If you were really alright."

"I'm with Sammy and Arles. They wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Legate pointed at himself. "It's my responsibility to keep you safe. Has been for nearly 20 years."

She brushed her fingertips across his face. He kissed her hand and looked longingly at her.

He whispered, "You are the most magnificent woman I've ever known. Thou art to me a delicious torment."

"Quoting Literature?" She teased.

"I sat in on that Lit class last week when they were studying poetry. Headmistress."

She sighed, "Oh, my students. What will-"

He shook his head. "John told me to tell you that he will keep an eye on everything for you. Genie. We'll be back there soon."

"I really wish it was now. Legate, I really just don't feel safe here."

"I'm here, and I won't let anything harm you. You'll probably have to convince the TARDIS to even let us repair her. We'll get back home, Genie."

She nodded and lay back on the bed. She spotted the rose and smiled. "Thank you for my rose, Legate."

He picked it up and smelled of it. "I love these. They are my favorite ones here."

She giggled, "Maybe I should start bringing you flowers."

"You don't have to do that. Just being with you is the best thing I could ask for. You, are my flower."

"Instead of saying, 'yes'…."

He rose his eyebrows at her.

"…..I'm going to say that I'll consider it."

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "I'll accept that."

She giggled, "You with that long hair."

"You love my long hair."

"I love you. But, the hair."

He chuckled. "I'll consider a trim."

She grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her.

"And my plans for tonight, haven't really changed."

She giggled at him. "Now, mine haven't either."

His lips met hers as they began to snog again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor groaned as he tied his tie. "And I'm finally ready."

Rose laughed. "Thank God! Let's go!"

He walked into the bedroom and saw her standing there. She was wearing a blue evening gown. The handbeaded bodice flowed into a gorgeous, floor-sweeping skirt. He stopped in his tracks and managed, "Wow."

She smiled, "That never gets old. You look very handsome."

He looked her up and down. "And you….."

She rose her eyebrows, "Yes?"

"Wow." He smiled. "That's all I have."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Where is Samuel?" He asked.

"Adriano popped in and took him."

He smiled. "Fantastic! I can see if there are knickers under this dress then!"

She pointed at him. "No! Party first. And then…."

He sighed. "Party later. Fine. Damn it."

She laughed. "I'm going to remind you about all of this complaining in about ten minutes."

He typed something in on his wrist. "Where is this party, anyway? White House?"

She hugged his arm and kissed his cheek. "Harriet's."

He looked surprised, "The Presidential Palace? I thought this was Howie's thing?"

"We need to show up in the blue room. Do you remember that one?"

He nodded as he typed something on his arm. "Okay. Got the numbers from Lance. Hmm…. I wonder if Jane came?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Stop stalling! Damn!"

He groaned and popped them away.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

There was a media circus outside of the Presidential palace. Tony sat in a limo with Jane, Exton and Arcite.

Jane smiled as she looked out of the window. "Thank you for coming to get me, Tony. This is madness."

"I need you to do me a favor. And I realize this is last minute, but you can say no."

She smiled, "What is it?"

"Let me walk you in. I'll make it very clear that we're not together. But, I need to get some reporters off my case about Pepper."

"I've always thought you two would be a smart match."

"I agree with you." Tony insisted.

She smiled at him.

"Is that alright?" He asked.

She smiled, "Of course."

The car stopped and Exton opened the door. He climbed out and Arcite stepped out behind him. Tony stepped out to a tremendous applause. Lights and cameras snapped and clicked all around. He turned around and offered his hand to Jane. She took his hand and stepped out of the car. He smiled and escorted her, along the red carpet, to the door of the Presidential Palace. The entire scene was so overwhelming to Jane that she didn't even notice it was cold. The crowd cheered and took their picture.

She mumbled, "So this is what this feels like."

Tony smiled at her and offered her his arm. "Sucks, huh?"

She allowed him to escort her. "It really does. I didn't think it would."

He laughed. "Just smile. You'll be in every newspaper in the world within minutes."

A reporter approached them. A television camera was on her right side, and a photographer was to her left. Tony adjusted his sunglasses. "Make it quick. It's cold."

The reporter smiled. "Yes, Mr. Stark. Who is this lovely lady you are with?"

Tony looked at Jane. "This is a friend of mine's date. He is running late, so I escorted her to the party. We're not together. But, isn't she some beautiful arm candy?"

Jane smiled and whispered into Tony's ear. "You're pushing it."

He laughed. "One more question. The lady is cold."

The reporter asked, "Howard Shepherd has announced he will run for office again. Who will you be voting for?"

Tony sighed and wrapped his arm around Jane's shoulder. "Take notes, I want this known. I would have never got out of the desert without President Howard Shepherd cutting through the bureaucratic bullshit, and allowing Colonial James Rhodes to come back and find me. Let that sink that in. A weapons developer, in the hands of madmen. A president, who honestly gives a shit about someone enough to make that call. You're damn right he has my vote. For president, or booze maker. Anything I can ever do for Howard Shepherd, he only has to ask."

The reporter was left speechless. Jane was surprised, too. Tony and her started to walk towards the doors of the palace. A guard opened them for the pair.

As soon as they were in the palace, Lance stood smiling at them, wearing a nice suit. He held Soler's hand and as soon as Soli saw Tony, he let go of Lance's hand and ran to him. Tony picked up the boy and held him. "And my favorite guy!"

Soli laughed, "I gave him the tie, Tony."

Tony smiled. "Great job. And I see you kept him safe. Well done."

Lance took Jane's hand and kissed it. He looked back at Tony. "And what have you said now that Pepper is going to be pissed about?"

Tony smiled proudly. "Livid, is probably closer to it. Is she here?"

Lance chuckled. "She's in the main room."

Soli smiled, "I can take you to her, Tony."

Tony sat Soli down and held his hand as they walked down the long hallway towards the double doors.

Lance looked back at Jane and smiled. "It's so wonderful to see you. You look….amazing."

She smiled. "I had no idea what to think when Tony showed up at my flat."

He chuckled, "I didn't send him. I'm sorry about that. Was he a pain?"

"He was….surprising." She giggled.

Lance smiled. "That's Tony. Yes. I'm so sorry I was late. I had….to go….talk to someone."

She looked at his hands and smiled, "Lance. You don't have to explain. I know you are a busy guy, who handles such important things. It is alright."

He nodded, "And I feel that I need to apologize….for earlier. I swear. I wanted to tell you from the beginning. I just….didn't know how."

She smiled and nodded her head. "I've had the afternoon to think it over."

"And?"

She smiled, "You're still the same man."

He exhaled in relief and smiled. "I am."

"Looking back at everything now, I should have figured it out. I was…just….preoccupied with…."

He rose his eyebrows, "With?"

She covered her mouth and blushed. "Just you. The way….you…and me."

"Oh!" He rubbed his face.

"Lance? Are you blushing?" She teased.

He nodded, "Oh, I'm sure." He laughed and became lost, looking at her. "You look amazing. Have I told you that?"

She smiled, "I don't remember."

He was lost looking at her. Her lips appeared to glow. He couldn't guess why. Her eyes and hair were just perfect. "So. We're….alright?"

"I want to ask you one thing."

"Anything."

"Could we not let this change anything between us?"

He smiled in relief. "I love that plan."

She kissed his lips. She could taste some sort of lemon flavor in his mouth as she also felt his fingertips on her chin, gently holding up her head.

He whispered, "Jane."

She smiled at him, "Yes?"

"I'm so happy you are here with me. Thank you."

He kissed her on the end of her nose and wrapped his arm around her back. They walked down the hallway, to the double doors. "Okay. I need to explain before we go into this room. This is a closed party. So, only people that Rose and John want to be here, will be in this room."

She turned around and bit her lip. "Why are you telling me this?"

"There's no press. But, there are a lot of people. Important people, that want to meet you. I'll introduce you to everyone. But, you might see….some strange stuff. Just, don't be frightened. I'll be with you the entire time, and no one is dangerous. Nothing will hurt you. Alright?"

She smiled, "You'll be my bodyguard then?"

He smiled, "Always."

Jane laughed as she hugged Lance's arm. They walked down the hallway and a soldier opened a large, double door for them. They arrived into a large, grand ballroom. Large, stone pillars supported the ceiling and several round tables sat around the room. She saw people everywhere. There were men in suits, standing around and laughing with beautiful ladies dressed like royalty. Music played loudly, and she recognized the song playing as "Fever" by the Black Keys. She thought she saw Genie dancing with several little girls, and her grandmother, Jackie Tyler. The lights there danced to the music.

The atmosphere was exciting and playful. Pete Tyler stood just inside, speaking to Tony Stark. Both of the men held a drink in their hands.

Lance shook Pete's hand. "Hey, Pete!"

Pete smiled. "Lance! How are you? Where did you go?"

Lance waved his hand. "Ah… don't worry about it. It's been sorted."

"Sorted, is what I like to hear." He kissed Jane's hand. "It's lovely to see you, Jane."

Jane smiled. "And you, Pete."

Lance pointed at Tony. "Where's Pepper?"

Tony shook his head. "Ladies room, I-"

Pepper walked up behind him and put her hand on his back. He jumped at her touch. "I can go to the restroom, Tony."

His sudden jump had caused him to spill some of his drink. "Ah. I don't need to drink this anyway." He pointed at Jane. "Pepper, this is Lance's date."

Pepper smiled and offered her hand, "Jane. I've heard so much about you."

Pepper wore a beautiful, red dress without a back. It scooped low to her waist. Her ginger hair was down and she looked lovelier than Jane could have ever imagined. She had only seen her in magazines and on the telly.

Jane returned the smile and shook Pepper's hand. "That's ….amazing to meet you. Your dress is beautiful."

Pepper looked back at Tony, "Tony picked it out for me. Can you believe that?"

Tony put his glass on a waiter's tray as he passed by and rubbed his hands together. "I can pick out a dress. I have excellent taste."

Pete Tyler laughed. "I didn't realize you picked out dresses, Stark."

Pepper smiled. "You should see the one he got himself on Plentitude."

Tony insisted. "I thought that was a shirt."

Lance laughed. "I did the same thing. I have a blue one."

Tony pointed at Lance. "See. He is buying dresses for himself, too. It's not just me. I wonder what it makes his ass look like?"

Lance nodded his head. "Excellent. Without question."

Pete Tyler shook his head and laughed. "Wow."

Pepper rolled her eyes. She looked back at Jane. "Oh my God. These guys."

Jane held onto Lance's hand and laughed with them.

Tony looked around the room. "There's no…..blood sucking, press in here."

"It's a closed party. So, you can relax." Pete told him.

Tony grit his teeth and clapped his hands in excitement. "Hell yeah! Remind me to thank Rose later!"

Pepper smiled at Jane and whispered, "Hates the press."

Lance nodded, "He was talking to them just outside."

Pepper's mouth dropped open. "Oh, God. What have you-"

"Oh! There's Shenny!" Tony put his sunglasses on and looked around the room. "Come on Pepper. Let's dance."

Pepper groaned, "Damn it, Tony." He grabbed her hand and they walked away. She quickly looked back at them. "We'll see you later."

They laughed at her reaction as he danced animatedly away.

Lance shook his head. "Mad man."

Pete laughed, "Just wait until Doc' gets here. Oh, Jack said he might need a hand with something later. Is he here yet?"

Lance laughed, "Oh geez. Yeah. I know what that's about. I'll help. I need to get John back for my damn promotion."

Pete laughed loudly. "Jane. That's a hell of a story. I'll have to tell you that one sometime."

Jane smiled and looked around the room. The lights were rather dim, but she could make out several familiar faces. Including one lady that was walking towards them. She smiled, and put her hand on Pete's back. "Howie is mucking around with the music. I imagine we'll have to suffer through that damn drinking song shortly."

Pete laughed. "Oh geez. Harriet. Meet Jane. He's with Lance."

The woman held her hand out to Jane and smiled warmly. "Harriet Jones. President of the People's Republic of Great Britain."

"Yes. I know who you are." Jane smiled.

"It's good to see you, Harriet."

"Lance. I would ask you to go sort out, Howie. But. It would seem you are busy."

He grinned, "I've already asked Arcite to distract him. It's alright."

Harriet sighed in relief. "Thank you, Lance. Jane, you are very welcome. I'll see you a bit later."

Harriet walked away.

Lance smiled, "I'm going to introduce Jane to some people. Excuse me, Pete."

Pete nodded his head.

As they walked between the tables, Jane looked around and noticed there were people that looked rather odd there. A large man, that would have made five of Lance, easily….spoke to another black man who would have made three of Lance. They laughed and spoke in some odd language.

Jane asked, "How did you tell Arcite to distract Howard Shepherd?"

Lance smiled, "All Quauthin within a unit, are telepathically joined together. So, we are able to speak to one another."

"So, you're telepathic?"

"Only to other Quauthin in my unit. I can't read your mind."

She giggled, "Well, I always say what's on my mind. You're not missing anything."

He laughed as he led her over to a table. She recognized Lewis immediately. Several other men were sitting with him.

Lance walked over to the table and smiled, "Gentlemen. I have brought, Jane, for you to meet."

They all stood up and smiled welcomingly to her. Just as she was about to tell Lewis hello, Lewis came up behind them using a pair of crutches. "Hey! It's Jane!"

Another man, who looked like Lance, was with him.

Jane looked shocked and pointed at the other man who had just stood up at the table. "I thought that was Lewis."

The man she pointed at laughed, "I'm Licis. People confuse me and Lewis for one other all of the time."

Lewis shook his head and sat down carefully with his damaged leg. "I have no idea why. I'm clearly better looking."

Lance smiled and pointed at the man who stood next to him, "And our other brother, Luce."

Jane shook her head a bit. "I've not even drank anything yet, and I'm already seeing double."

Licis smiled and handed her a glass of wine. She thanked him.

Luce smiled and said something to Lance. Lance looked back at Jane, "He said, that it's nice to meet you. He also claims he's the better looking one of me and him." He turned back to Luce, "Now, you know how to say that."

Luce rolled his eyes. "It is nice to meet you, Jane."

Jane grinned. "It's so nice to meet you."

Lance wrapped his arm around her waist. "And you know Legate."

She nodded. "Yes. Is he here?"

Lewis pointed at the dance floor, "He's out there dancing like mad with everyone. His leg is going to tell him about it later."

Lance chuckled, "And from my mad story…." He pointed, "This is Poltious, father to Legate."

Poltious stood up and bowed to her.

Jane's eyes became large. "Wow."

Another man stood up next to Poltious and bowed. Lance introduced him, "Legate's brother, and Poltious' other son, Lenox."

Lenox smiled, "It is wonderful to meet you. My wife and children are on the dance floor with my brother. I'll introduce you later."

Jane couldn't believe she was meeting all of the people from Lance's mad story. "It's so amazing to meet all of you. Wow. I'm sorry, I'm just a bit….speechless."

Lance looked around. "Where is Arles?"

Lewis pointed. "There."

A man walked up to Lance and pat his shoulder. "And here he is!"

Lance let go of Jane and embraced the man. "I can't believe you came!" Jane noticed that the man didn't wear a suit, but held a commanding presence.

He let go of Lance and bounced on his feet. "I wouldn't miss it! Poltious came to get me just this morning. Martiea is speaking with Queen Ashena." He spotted Jane. "And is this the famous Jane?"

Lance smiled and took Jane's hand. "And this is Lartius. Hmm… the King, of where we're all from."

Jane's eyes became huge. She covered her mouth and gasped.

Lartius bowed to her. "I have that affect on women."

She lowered her hand and rolled her eyes. "I'm so sorry. Lance told Arles a story, that I'm realizing was all, completely true now. I'm….just…..in a bit of shock."

Lartius smiled. "This is normal. Please sit down with us, and I'll tell you some things about this Lance. Please allow me to embarrass him, proper."

Lance groaned, "Oh, brilliant."

They all sat down, Lance holding out the chair for her.

Meanwhile, Tony and Pepper had walked over to the Queen Ashena. Ashena wore a beautiful golden gown and her hair was wrapped in a white cloth. She smiled. "So, this is your princess. I thought it had to be her."

"Yes. This is her."

Pepper smiled. "I'm not really a Princess."

Tony groaned. "That's what she says."

Ashena smiled. "Tony is a Quauthin now, but also under the protection of Quauhtin. Therefore, he can deem you such if it is his wish."

Pepper looked back at Tony, who was looking smug. "You didn't tell me that."

Soli ran over to meet them. Tony held him and pat his chest as he stood in front of him. "Would you believe I forgot that?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "We need to have a proper catch-up."

Tony laughed at her. "And this is Soler. Honorem Quauhtin Soler of Chaomlean, son of Mageer, and protector of the house of Stark."

Soli pointed out, "And Smith!"

Tony smiled, "And Smith. Yes. This is Queen Ashena of the Andromedaens."

Soler's eyes became huge. "Are you really?"

She knelt down and smiled at him. "Soler. It is such an honor to meet you."

He bowed his head and looked star struck.

Ashena stood up and smiled at the little boy.

Tony laughed, "Now, Shenny. You've put him in a state of shock."

Pepper rolled her eyes and took Soli's hand. "Come with me, Soli. We'll get something to drink." They walked away together.

Howard Shepherd walked over and shook Tony's hand. "I'm ready to get this shindig started. Where is the Sawbones?"

Tony looked around. "I don't know. I say we start without him. Everyone thinks it's your party anyway."

Howie clapped his hands together. "Hell. Every party I go to is mine!" He laughed and walked away.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15 - The Party

_And another lovely, long chapter for my favorite readers. I'm knee deep in adventure/drama as I continue to write. I'll try to update again this weekend. Thank you again for reading!_

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 15 – The Party

The Doctor and Rose appeared inside of what was called "The Blue Room" of the Presidential Palace. Named so because the walls were painted a light blue, and there was a royal blue rug on the floor underneath the furniture.

"We're not staying long. Right?"

She smiled. "Let's see how it goes."

He wrapped his arms around her and grinned. "I'd rather see how something else goes."

She put her hand on his chest. "You. Are. Impossible."

He grit his teeth. "One. Kiss? Please?"

She held up her finger. "One. And not one like you-"

He crashed his lips into hers. She was overwhelmed feeling the love he was feeling for her washed over her like a tidal wave. He held her tightly in his arms as he snogged her. Then, suddenly….she saw a bright light flash.

The Doctor was lying in a bed in the island home and coughing. The light from the windows made the room very bright. It must have been the middle of the day.

He pulled the duvet over himself and groaned. "Damn. I hope you like the next body, Rose. I'm certain I'm about to regenerate from this."

She laughed. "You are the worst patient ever. Just rest and it will be over soon."

The light flashed again.

A beautiful teenage Genie, Tony Tyler, Soli and Jacob Shepherd stood next to one another. Genie wore a lovely evening gown and the boys were in suits. Soli wore sunglasses. Lights were flashing as people were taking their photo. Genie waved her hand to encourage someone to join her. A blond, curly haired boy and a dark haired boy, who looked a lot like Lance, both ran over to her and wrapped their arms around her to pose for the photographers. She playfully screamed at their sudden movement, causing everyone to laugh. All six of them smiled and held one another close.

The light flashed again. Rose could feel herself laughing. The same dark haired, teenage boy was dancing with her to a slow song. They were in the island home's sitting room.

"Arles. You dance like Lewis." She heard herself tell the young man.

He smiled, "Jane says I dance like Lance."

"You look like Lance."

Arles grinned, "I'm better looking."

The Doctor sat at the bar with Samuel, Tony Tyler, Jacob and Soler. He smiled proudly as he watched them.

The Doctor turned to the other boys, "How is it that you guys don't know how to dance?"

Arles twirled Rose around, perfectly. The Doctor crossed his arms and looked impressed. "Nevermind that. How is it that only Arles knows how to dance?"

Arles laughed and looked back at the Doctor. "Thank you, Dad."

"And when is it my turn?" The Doctor complained.

All of the teenagers laughed and looked back at him.

Samuel pat his chest. "Dad."

The light flashed again.

Genie lay sleeping in a bed on the ship's med bay. She was a young woman. The Doctor clicked a few buttons behind her. Rose could feel her own worry. "So, she's….alright?"

He nodded. "She's fine. Well, she will be fine. Thanks to her Mum."

Rose sighed and crossed her arms, "I'm not losing her. Especially, so soon. To a stupid virus. I'm just…..not."

He didn't take his eyes off of their daughter. "Simply, amazing."

He could feel Rose's determination, but also, her confusion.

"Baby, I don't even understand what happened."

He looked back at her, "You don't remember any of it?"

"No." She grit her teeth. "Baby. I just….can't let her go."

He grinned proudly. "And I'm so grateful. She's always seemed more Rixalarian than human. Now, it appears she's something completely different."

Rose nodded her head. "Like me, then?"

He nodded his head. "Like her Mum."

She sighed, "What have a done to this poor child?"

"You saved her, Rose. What any Mum would have done."

Rose sighed, "And what does that mean for her now?"

"Well, it means a lot of things-"

The light flashed again and Rose stood on a football pitch in a proper, football stadium. She looked around in complete disbelief. The Doctor held a football in his hands. "Oh, I've got to try this!"

The light flashed again and Rose realized she was still kissing the Doctor. She stopped and looked in his brown eyes. "And now I know why-"

He closed his eyes and groaned. "I've needed to do that all day. But, I knew you would want to see them, too." He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "How about that? Nothing too bad this time!"

She playfully smacked him in the chest. "Next time, just tell me! I need a drink after dealing with this. With you!"

He laughed, led her to the door, and held it open for her. "And I know where to get one, my dear!"

XXxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Tony Stark walked over to the table with Lance and his brothers. "Have you seen Jack?"

Lance looked around the room. "He's not here?"

"I haven't seen him. He said he was going to jump out of the cake."

"Hmmm… He brought me back, and then I left."

Tony sighed and rubbed his hands together. "Well, I'm not going to lose any sleep over not seeing that idiot jump out of a cake."

Howie walked up to stand next to Tony. "Who's jumping out of a cake?"

Lewis smiled, "No one, Howie. Jack was supposed to, but he's disappeared again."

Howie nodded his head and sighed in relief. "Good. I don't believe that feller is quite John's type."

Tony laughed at Howie's remark.

Jane looked at Lance and couldn't help her laughter. "This is mad."

Tony rubbed his face and looked around the room. "Come give me a hand, Lance."

Lance took Jane's hand and walked with Tony to the stage. Tony held the curtain to the side open and they walked behind it. A large, beautiful proper cake sat to the side. A wooden cake, all decorated and waiting for Jack to climb inside, sat ready with the top opened. Legate and Pepper stood looking at the cake. Pepper had her arms crossed. "Are you seriously insisting on using this thing?"

Tony nodded his head as he walked up to the cake. "Yeah. Jack's not here, but….the explosion will be nice."

Pepper closed her eyes and groaned. "Tony. Maybe we can have a party….once….that doesn't involve an explosion?"

Legate laughed and climbed into the cake. "That's never going to happen." He popped his head up in the top. "Is it the same thing you used for Lance's promotion?"

Tony stood on the side of the cake, "Yeah." He handed him a small, round device. "Can you get your skinny ass down there?"

Legate laughed and got into the cake. "Yeah."

Tony turned around and told Pepper and Lance quietly. "He really doesn't look different, does he?"

Lance reasoned. "Well, it's the same guy."

Legate stood up. "Tony, this cake is too narrow."

"No, you just have a bigger ass than we all thought." Tony climbed up on the side of the cake and leaned over the side where they couldn't see his face to put something inside. Legate made a face and started to moan.

Lance laughed and shook his head. "This guy."

Pepper whispered, "Phone."

Lance handed her his phone and she took a picture.

Tony's muffled voice could be heard from inside of the cake. "That better not have been a damn picture."

Pepper handed the phone to Lance. "Tony, you have my phone. Where would I put it in this dress?"

He climbed back out and took a deep breath. "Oh wow. Standing on my head isn't what I planned to do tonight."

Pepper giggled, "You have color in your cheeks now."

He smiled back at her as he took a remote out of his pocket. He laid his head to the side of the cake and pressed the button. "Cool. Got it."

Jane looked confused. "What is that?"

"Something…..cool." Tony insisted and jumped back down. He stood up straight and smiled. "And who's announcing this?"

Pepper pat his chest. "Go ahead. Rose knew you would love to."

Tony handed the remote to Lance and rubbed his hands together. "Awesome! I'll do it! I live for this shit."

Pepper rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes, you do."

Tony pointed at Lance. "It's all yours. See you in a bit."

Lance put the remote in his pocket and Legate closed the top of the cake.

Tony and Pepper went up to the stage at the front of the room. He looked out at the room and saw everyone dancing, laughing and having a wonderful time. The music played Frankz Ferdinand's, 'No You Girls'.

The Doctor and Rose had arrived and they were standing with Summus and some huge guy that Tony had seen before, but had never caught his name.

Pepper handed him a microphone. He made sure it was turned off and grabbed Pepper's hand as she walked away. She stopped and looked at him. "What?"

He smiled at her. "I had a great idea."

"No, you didn't." She insisted.

He danced over to her and they stood out of sight of the room. "I did. My Ten are in this room. Right now." He teased her. "I should totally announce it."

She pointed at him. "You wouldn't dare."

He was enjoying annoying her. "Oh, I should. What would you do to me?"

"Oh, I could think of a lot of stuff."

"Would I enjoy it?" He looked at her face and smiled. "I'm only kidding. You know I wouldn't dare."

She smiled. "Sometimes. It's hard to tell-"

"It's never hard to tell. I said I wouldn't. I won't. You're the boss."

She smiled and looked relieved. "Alright."

He glanced back at the room and then looked back at her. "What do you say? We have a penthouse full of kids at the moment. We could find a place for a quick….. pop away?"

She bit her lip and nodded her head. "Do a good job at this, and we'll do that."

He smiled and looked her up and down. She was beautiful in her evening gown that she wore. "Are you even wearing a bra in that?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him out on stage. He laughed and walked in front of the curtain. The music faded. The crowd turned and looked up at him. He smiled and turned on his microphone.

"And good evening!" He said as he walked to the center of the stage.

The room greeted him back.

He laughed, "And John is in shock because I said I wasn't coming."

The Doctor called, "Complete shock."

Tony laughed. "And where is Howard Shepherd?"

Howard waved his hands and shouted in his unique cowboy way, as he always did. The room laughed.

Tony continued. "Howard Shepherd is running for President of the United States this year. But, as I look out around this room. I count, five Americans that can even vote for him. Hmmm…that's odd. What the hell?"

Genie's voice could be heard from the dance floor in front of the stage. "That's a dollar!"

The room laughed at her.

Tony smiled and winked at her, "Hmmm. It does make someone wonder. Why are we all here? And believe me, we're all here. I've never seen all of these people in one place before. I love it. So, first of all, let me thank you all for coming."

The Doctor crossed his arms and looked confused.

"I know, for some of you, it was a large distance. Others, it was just a pain in the ass. But, that's what we do. Rose tells us where to go, and what to do, and we do. Why? Because, she's the one in charge. Right, Rose?"

The Doctor looked surprised back at Rose, who called, "That's right!"

He smiled, "The lady is right. So, John. Do as she says for the next few minutes."

Rose covered his eyes with her hands and he laughed. "What is this?"

Licis and Lartius helped him find his way to the stage. The curtains opened and The Black Keys started to play "Happy Birthday" as Rose uncovered his eyes. The huge cake sat in front of the stage. Another proper cake, was reveled behind another curtain. It was white and had many levels. It looked more like a wedding cake than a birthday cake. The lights in the room where dimmed.

The room sang Happy Birthday to him as he looked around and laughed. Rose could feel his happiness and she couldn't even sing she was smiling so big. He looked back at her and cupped her face with his hands, and kissed her just as they finished up the song. "I can't believe you did this. I love you."

She laughed. "Happy birthday."

Rose led him over to the proper cake that had only one candle on it.

He held up one finger, "One?"

Rose held him and laughed. "Just one. First one."

Genie joined him and took his hand. "Be sure to make a wish, Daddy!"

He smiled at her and knelt down, wrapping his arms around the little girl. "Okay. I have my wish. Help me blow it out."

The two of them blew the candle out together and the room cheered.

Tony stood behind Soli and held his hands to his shoulders.

Lance pressed the remote and the top of the cake blew off. Fireworks shot out of it to the ceiling. The children clapped and laughed.

"Fireworks!" Genie shouted.

Soli jumped and immediately became frightened.

Tony quickly knelt down and held the little boy. "It's alright. You're safe."

Soli looked back at Tony who nodded encouragingly.

"Completely safe."

Soler looked back at the ceiling and watched the fireworks.

Tony smiled, "They are pretty, aren't they?"

Soli smiled and relaxed. "Wow."

After a quick embrace, or hand shake, the entire room was back in party mode. All of Lenox's children, Genie, Tony Tyler, Soler and Jacob Shepherd danced to the Black Keys playing live for them.

Everyone danced, ate cake, and drank too much wine and champagne. The Doctor and Rose went back to the table to sit down as the band took a break. Lewis sat holding Arles in his arms. Pete had Samuel, who was smiling and clapping his hands. Jackie sat down next to Pete and sipped some wine.

"Oh, this is such fun. Happy birthday, John." Jackie smiled.

Harriet Jones sat down next to him and pat his forearm. "Happy birthday, John!"

He smiled back at Rose and shook his head. "Thank you….but…this-"

Rose sipped her wine. "We had to have your birthday a bit early."

Pete smiled. "Yes, we did. First of all, we never know when you'll be in town."

Harriet smiled, "And second, you're going to be busy on your actual birthday. Oh, I can't wait for that!"

Pete laughed, "Have you told him yet, Rose?"

Rose held up her hands, "Hang on. Hang on."

He couldn't believe his ears. "Why? What am I doing on that day?"

Rose turned and looked at his face. He could feel her excitement to tell him whatever event was happening. "I'll tell you in a bit. First, Dad has something to tell you."

Pete sat down his wine. "What? I have to go first?"

Jackie laughed and pressed his shoulder, "Oh, tell him."

Pete laughed, "Right. Well, I've bought something to keep me busy in what was going to be my retirement."

The Doctor grinned, "Was?"

"I'm not going to be able to let this Director thing go. I can already see it. I had already planned to bring you in on it. The new thing. But, you'll get the good part of it. Don't worry." Pete explained.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, "What's the new thing?"

Pete smiled, "I own a football team now. Well, we do. Rose signed everything for you."

He snapped his head back to Rose. "We own a what?"

She giggled, "Arsenal."

His mouth dropped opened. "What the? Are you joshing me?"

Pete laughed, "No. I'm not. I'm surprised we've been able to keep it out of the media. But, my Tony loves football. Always has. So, he can take it over, for me, when he's older."

The Doctor couldn't believe his ears. "I can't believe this. I'm glad I'm sitting down."

Rose kissed his cheek, "Let the guys play on the pitch."

"They might fall over from the shock. Wow." He put his hands over his face and exhaled.

Harriet laughed. "Then you might want to have a drink for your proper gift."

He picked up his wine and drank it. "I need one for this news. That's for sure."

Rose laughed and turned around to wave someone over to the table. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together to steady himself. "Okay. I'm ready. What is it?"

Pepper and Tony Stark joined them at the table. Pepper sat down. "What is it, Rose?"

Rose smiled, "I was about to tell him what he's doing for his birthday."

They both smiled.

The Doctor looked at the table. "Okay. Tell me. What is it?"

Rose held his hand and laughed. "Top Gear."

He looked confused at her. "We're watching Top Gear? Okay….cool…"

Tony groaned, "No. Freak. We're going to be on Top Gear! You, me, Pete and some of the guys."

The Doctor sat back in shock. "We are?"

Pepper smiled and nodded her head. "Yes."

He looked back at Rose, who was smiling at him.

"How is that for a party you never wanted to go to?"

He kissed her excitedly and laughed. "Oh wow."

Rose giggled.

The Doctor looked back at Pete. "Wow. Thanks, Pete!"

Pete Tyler waved his hand, "You don't have to kiss me, son."

"Do we get to race?"

Tony nodded, "Hell yeah. And you wouldn't believe the shit Pepper had to-"

Pepper waved her hand. "Ah. Just stop there. Just, give Tony hell, John. Okay?"

The Doctor looked back up at Tony and grinned, "I will."

Tony took Pepper's hand. She stood up and they returned to the dance floor.

Rose could feel his happiness and surprise. He propped his head back on the table and looked back at her. "How in the world did you do this? I should have spotted this."

She smiled, "You've been a bit busy."

"Am I this busy that I missed this?"

She giggled, "I think I'm just that good."

He took her hand in his own and kissed it. "You are amazing."

After several sets, the band wished the Doctor a Happy Birthday and left for the evening. Legate and Lewis' legs began to ache, so they took the children back home for the night. Pete and Jackie went home a bit after the children.

It was late in the evening. Most of the guests had left already. Lartius and Poltious had disappeared, much to Summus' disapproval. "I just don't even want to think about what they are up to."

Queen Ashena and Logan had returned to the island flat. She had told the Doctor and Rose that they both fancied a walk on the beach before they went to bed that evening.

Everyone had such a great time, but the party was winding down. Lance and Jane slow danced together. She laid her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. He kissed the top of her head. "So, has this been strange?"

She smiled, "No." She looked up at his face. "It has actually been rather, normal. However."

"Uh oh. There's a however."

"Okay, you're not from here. And none of your family are, either."

He nodded as he continued to dance. "That's right."

"How many people from here are actually here?"

"I believe most of the guests have left." He teased.

"You know what I mean."

He thought for a moment. "Well, you." He turned around. "Howard Shepherd and his family. Harriet, of course."

She nodded, "Tony?"

"He's from here. So is Pepper. Although, everyone always finds that so surprising."

She smiled, "He was talking to Lartius for so long. I thought, surely he was from someplace else."

"Nah. They are just good friends. We stayed with him when we were out of town together. Lartius saved Pepper, when they were gone a few days ago. They've been very close since then."

She nodded. "That's amazing. This is what I have always dreamed of. A large family, who are all there for one another. Who all get along, no matter the differences."

"When we see our differences as interesting, rather than something that is wrong, we can move forward."

She smiled, "Sounds very, Star Trek."

He looked confused, "What is that?"

She laughed, "Oh, I'm going to watch that with you. I wonder how much of it is real."

He smiled and kissed her head. "I feel I should tell you I moved out of Lewis' flat."

"What? Why?"

"Licis is going to stay for a while. If you and I continue to spend time together, I'd rather it be someplace where we're not risking disturbing anyone."

She smiled. "Last night left a mark on your memory, huh?"

"I've never in my life experienced anything like that."

She giggled. "Neither have I. So, where are you moving?"

"Back to my old flat. Out where the rest of the guys live. Well, not together. It's my own place. That way, we can have some privacy, but I'm still close enough if Arles needs me."

"Does Lewis know about Arles? The older version?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm going to speak to him in the morning about it. But, I want to give Arles the opportunity to tell him, himself."

"Sounds reasonable. When will you move?"

He grinned, "I already have. The guys sorted it out for me, while I was at your place. We knew Licis was coming back for a while. Lewis and I talked about it, and-"

She bit her lip and grinned. "So, you have a new place."

"I'd love to show it to you." He smiled back at her.

"One more dance, and we'll go."

He nodded. "Perfect. Yes."

Chris de Burgh's, 'Lady in Red' started to play. Jane laid her head back on Lance's chest and they continued to dance. She saw John and Rose dancing together near them. They seemed to be laughing about something. She couldn't help but think how beautiful Rose looked.

As they turned, she felt Lance kiss her head again and she saw Tony and Pepper dancing close together. Tony ran his fingertips down Pepper's bare back. She couldn't help but think they looked so good together. Tony seemed to be singing to Pepper. He laid her cheek against hers, which made her laugh.

Tony continued to dance with her and tease her back. He stood in front her and looked in her eyes as he sang along to the song to her. Pepper smiled at him and caressed his face. To Jane's surprise, Tony leaned down and kissed Pepper. They held one another tightly and she smiled as she remembered Tony's words from earlier that evening. He thought they were a smart match, too. Tony didn't stop kissing her, but pressed his bracelet and popped the two of them away.

Jane smiled at how happy they were together. She looked up at Lance.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

She smiled, "I love dancing with you."

He looked into her dark eyes. "I love dancing with you."

"It's been an amazing evening. Thank you so much, Lance."

He stopped dancing and typed something in on his wrist. He held her around her waist and they popped away.

The Doctor lifted Rose's head to look into her hazel eyes. He smiled at her, "This has been the best birthday party I could have hoped for. Thank you."

She returned his smile. "Happy first birthday."

He grinned, "I'm one year old in a few days. How mad is that?"

She giggled. "You've been here for almost one year. Let's look at it that way instead."

He nodded, "I agree. And what a year it's been."

"Would you ever have dreamed….?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Never. In all of my lives. But, I want to be sure to tell you what the best part as been."

She could feel his love. "Being a father?"

"That's second."

She smiled, "What's first?"

He held her cheek and kissed her. She could feel his love wash over her as he licked her lips and kissed her. The song ended and another one began.

She smiled at him. "Time to go?"

He could feel her exhaustion. "Let's go home and get some rest."

She dramatically groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "We had other plans."

He teased her, "Sweetheart, you are too tired for that. I can feel that. Your feet-"

"Oh, God. Don't even put that thought in my head." She insisted.

He laughed. "I love you, Rose."

She smiled. "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Lost in his kiss, she never noticed he had popped them away.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16 - Vesuos Ambush

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16 - Vesuos Ambush

The night lights from New York shown through the large windows that ran down one side of the bedroom that Legate and Genie were in. Two Zeppelins hovered in the distance. Storm clouds, full of snow, had arrived. Snow blew against the window. Legate lay on his side facing Genie, watching her sleep peacefully and the snow blow against the window. It reminded him of flying his ship and how the stars would dance in the window.

He wondered how it would look to fly a small ship through a snow storm. He couldn't do it in New York City, but maybe close to the school a few hours away. He thought about the students there and how clever Genie was with them. How patience she was, explaining all sorts of complicated things.

He looked back at her and brushed his fingertips across her cheek. The beautiful woman who had grew up in front of him after just a few short years. She still had the dimples when she smiled, and wore the small ear rings that John had given her when she was so small. Legate thought back to the Genie that was there, on John and Rose's island. She was only six years old. He struggled to remember what she looked like then.

He looked at his bracelet to see the time. It was 4:08 am.

He held his lips to Genie's forehead for a few seconds. She smiled in her sleep.

He gently sat on the side of the bed and rubbed his face. Then he stood up and stretched his back. After the pain of lying down too long had past, he quietly walked over to the chair and slipped back on his trousers and oxford shirt. As he left the bedroom, he looked back at Genie's peaceful sleeping face and smiled. He quietly closed the door from the hallway.

It was quiet in the large penthouse. The television was turned off downstairs and the room was dim. Legate walked down the steps and saw the top of Samuel's head on the back of the sofa. He had fallen asleep watching the television sitting upright. Legate leaned on the back of the sofa and grinned as he looked down at his friend. "Sammy."

Samuel jumped awake and looked up at Legate.

"It's nearly 4:30. Do you remember the story?"

Samuel yawned. "That's tonight?"

Legate stood up and rubbed his hands together. "Hell yeah, it is. But, this time. We're here. This time, it's going to be different."

Sam's face spread into a smile. "Brilliant. Where is….what was his name?"

"Arcite. Yes. He and Exton are on their way in here. Go wake Tony and Arles."

"You can hear them in your head, here?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I didn't realize I would be able to. I'm having to keep quiet to keep my other self from knowing I'm here. How does that work?"

Sam stood up and groaned. "How the hell should I know?"

He pointed at him. "You! Are a-"

"That doesn't mean anything! I have no idea!"

Legate put his hands on his hips and nodded. "Really, Sam?"

"Why would I know that?"

"Well, you can see fixed points."

Samuel nodded. "Yeah. But, that doesn't make me an expert at this. I'm going to say the safest bet, is to keep it as quiet as we can that we're here. The less people that know, the less of a…..ummm…..ripple. You get what I'm saying?"

Legate sighed. "This isn't going to work. What did John write to you in those files?"

Sam started to walk away. "Good advice of not to get busy chatting when I need to go wake up people to help."

Legate shook his head in disapproval. "This discussion is not over."

Sam stopped and walked back to Legate. "You're right, mate. It's not. Fixed points here. Ummm. Soli has to join the fight. That's fixed."

"That's it?"

Sam thought for a moment. "That's all I see. Everything else, is….fluid. Oh, that's strange. Wow. I wonder if this is how Dad sees everything. It's like…..looking through water."

Legate put his hands on Sam's shoulders to get his attention. "We'll ask him later."

"Right." Sam walked backwards, "You don't want me to wake Uncle Tony?"

"Nah. We can manage this. Let him sleep."

Sam ran to the bedrooms where Tony Tyler and Arles had gone to sleep.

Legate rolled up his sleeves. On his forearm, a tattoo of a lighthouse, with angry waves splashing the sides, was visible. "Oh yes. This time is going to be much different."

Exton and Arcite walked into the sitting room just as Legate asked Jarvis to turn the lights down to 2%. Exton looked surprised. "How the hell are we supposed to fight whatever this is-"

"A Vesuos." Legate told him and put his hands on his hips.

"Right, a Vesuos. Well, hang on a minute. Lance put that Vesuos on John's ship last night."

Legate bounced on his feet and grit his teeth in excitement. "Exton. I've heard this story so many damn times. You're going to have to trust me on this. That same Vesuos, is about to walk through those lift doors. Arcite. You need to go to the top of the stairs and protect the family. Stay out of this fight down here. No matter what. Do not come down here."

Arcite bowed his head with his hands behind his back. "Begging the ….hmmm….I'm sorry. What rank are you, sir?"

Legate smiled. "Praetor."

Exton rose his eyes in surprise. "Congratulations, Legate!"

Legate waved his hand. "Just got it. It's not a big deal."

"Sir." Arcite began. "In the event that a Quauhtin knows of an impending attack, he is to notify the most senior ranked-"

"And that would be Lewis or John. John is drunk off his ass. He just left that party. And Lewis can't help because of his leg. I am from 18 years in the future, which gives me even more knowledge of the events than they would have. This is my responsibility to lead this. You. Upstairs."

Arcite nodded, turned and walked up the stairs. Exton looked back to see Samuel, Arles and Tony Tyler walking towards him. Exton stood close to Legate and said quietly, "A Vesuos? Do you remember what that even is? John is the only one of us that could overpower it."

"It's alright. Some of this has to happen. If we get in over our heads, Genie is just upstairs."

Exton shook his head. "This isn't time to joke-"

"You're right. We need to prepare ourselves. Soli will come down those stairs and do not stop him. If Arcite tries to join the fight, stop him. He isn't ready for this. Clear?"

Exton exhaled, "Alright. I'm behind you. But, I want to go ahead now and tell you that I'm protesting this entire thing!"

Arles laughed as he joined Legate and shook his hand. "Legate. You already have a protest?"

Legate grinned, "My Grandfather would say that I'm headed in the right direction. Everyone, take position."

They all readied themselves for what was about to come through the lift's doors. As they stood and looked at the display screen that was turned off, showing the lift was not in use, the tension began to build.

Arles cracked his knuckles and sighed, "Man, I wish Soli, our Soli, was here. He would sort this out in ten seconds."

Sammy chuckled, "Nervous, brother?"

Arles shook his head. "Nah. How long do you think it will take to get it down?"

Sammy rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Place your bets! Go!"

Tony Tyler smiled, "I know this story. I'm saying, five minutes."

Legate laughed and shook his head. "With us here? I'm saying four."

Arles grinned. "What are we even betting?"

Sam stood up and pointed at Arles, "Loser has to tell Dad."

Arles waved his hands, "I'm out then. No way-"

A loud pop reveled Jack Harkness' arrival using his Vortex Manipulator. "I can't find my kilt."

"Thank God." Sam insisted.

"But, I'm ready for the party!"

Legate rolled his eyes. "You're too late for that, Jack."

"Fuck! What the hell, man?!" Jack complained.

The lift's display turned on. The red numbers read what floor the lift was on as it came up to them. Jack looked around and realizing what was going on, he rubbed his hands together excitedly. "The Vesuos! Hell yeah, I'm in on this! Where is Arcite?"

Legate pointed up the stairs, without taking his eyes off the lift. "And ready?"

The lift doors dinged and the Vesuos stepped out of the brightly lit lift. In the few seconds that it took his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the flat, Arles ran and delivered a perfect side kick to his stomach. Legate grabbed the back of the Vesuos' neck and pushed his face towards his knee, breaking his nose.

Exton groaned, "Great! That's just going to make him more cross."

The Vesuos stood up and growled at all of them, blood slung across his face. "So! Quauthin!"

Legate grinned, "So! A Vesuos!"

The Vesuos smiled, "I love fighting Quauthin. They are the only worthy opponents."

"Then, you came to the right place." Legate insisted.

Jack Harkness struck the Vesuos with a heavy vase in his hands. It broke into two large pieces, but the Vesuous seemed unharmed. The Vesuos pushed him away and threw a piece of the vase at him. It hit the Vortex Manipulator and Jack disappeared.

Exton jumped on the Vesuos' back, and was quickly pulled off and tossed across the room. Arles tried to catch him, but they both landed on a side table, breaking it. Arles lay still and groaned. "Oh, that hurt."

"Jarvis!" Sam spoke, "Bring the lights in here up to 76%"

The lights came up and the Vesuos was busy trying to hit Tony Tyler, who was blocking every punch. He managed to get a quick jab in to the Vesuos' jaw, just as the Vesuos' kicked him across the chest. It sent him backwards and he slid across the floor. He left an impression in the wall as he hit it. He groaned, "I need a minute, guys."

"What the hell?" Tony Stark had woken up. He stood at the top of the stairs with Pepper, watching the fight. Soli ran out of his bedroom and joined Tony.

Pepper quickly wrapped her arms around the little boy to stop him from running down the steps. "No! Stay here with us."

Arcite held his arms out to prevent them from going down the stairs. Tony pushed him to the side and ran past him.

Pepper called after him, "Tony!"

Everything was happening at once. The Vesuos looked up and saw Soli. "And there he is! The one I've came for!"

Legate swung a punch to the Vesuos and his hand was caught. He was twisted around and the Vesuos held him in a head lock. Sam jumped on the Vesuos' back, and was tossed against the wall next to Tony.

Legate grunted through his pained breaths, "You'll have to walk through me before you take him."

The Vesuos' laughed.

Arles jumped off of the back of the sofa, striking the Vesuos across the face with both of his fists. He fell onto the floor and kicked him in the stomach. The Vesuos' grunted at the strike.

Meanwhile, Tony Stark was pressing buttons on his bracelet. Pepper watched as a metal repulser unfolded and appeared in Tony's hand. He took aim at the Vesuos' and fired a burst of energy.

The Vesuos' dropped the unconscious Legate in surprise. Sam jumped on the back of the Vesuos' and kicked the back of his knees. The Vesuos' fell onto the floor. Before anyone realized what had happened, he started to get onto his feet again. Sam held onto him, tightly. Hoping to strangle him.

Soli ran from the top of the steps and slid between the Vesuos' knees. He lifted his hands, and while touching his legs, he sent electricity through his body.

Tony Stark shouted, "Soli!"

Sam let go and saw that the huge body was about to fall onto the small boy. He reached out and pulled him away just as the Vesuos' fell hard onto the floor at Tony Tyler's feet. Tony looked fierce as he reached up, took the Vesuos' head, and broke his neck.

All was quiet. Everyone was panting and looking around the room.

Sam, with Soli still in his arms, lay back on the floor and sighed, "Six minutes and 34 seconds. Who won?"

Stark rolled his eyes and laughed, "Damn. You are as weird as John, too. Everyone alright?"

Soli stood up and walked to look at the Vesuos' face.

Genie walked over quietly and stood behind Pepper. "Sammy! What on earth are you doing?"

Sam threw his hands out. "Kicking ass. Vesuos ass, too!"

She pointed forcefully at him as she walked down the steps. "This is the sort of thing-" She stopped talking as she saw Legate laying on the floor unconscious. She looked shocked and whispered, "Legate?"

Sam jumped up and ran to him. He laid his hand on his chest, and Genie knelt down next to his head. She had started to cry. Sam looked at her and shook his head. "He's fine. Just a minute."

Tony Stark looked around the room at Exton and Arles who were picking themselves up off of the floor.

Within just a few seconds, Legate coughed. Samuel pat his chest. "There. You're fine." He stood up and looked around the room. "Anyone else hurt?"

Arles rubbed the side of his head. "I'm alright for now. Exton's back probably."

Exton sighed and waved his hand around to dismiss Sam. "I'm good."

Genie looked down at Legate, held his hand tightly in hers, and smiled in relief. "Why do you do these things?"

He smiled at her. "It's what I'm meant to do."

She smiled at him then looked up at Tony Stark standing looking down at them. He crossed his arms and smiled. "And I didn't see that coming. Cradle robber."

Legate groaned and laid his head back on the floor.

Tony laughed and pointed up at Pepper. "Arcite. It's all over. Pepper. Come down. It's fine."

Soli hadn't moved from where he stood, looking at the face of the Vesuos. Tony Stark walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. "Soler. You stopped this entire thing. You are one amazing-."

One look at the little boy's trembling face let Tony know real quick, that he wasn't feeling that way at all.

"Soli? Are you alright?"

Soler's frightened eyes looked back at Tony's. He shook his head. Tony quickly wrapped his arms around him and picked him up. Soli began to cry as Tony held him. "It's okay. You're safe."

Tony leaned on the back of the sofa, holding a sobbing Soli, just as Pepper joined him. "What's wrong?"

Samuel heard the small boy's cries, "Is he hurt?"

Tony held him tightly. "I think he's frightened."

Pepper rubbed Soli's back and kissed his head. She whispered encouragingly him. "Everything is alright."

Tony Tyler sat at the Vesuos' head and rubbed his hands on his own trousers. "So, who has a remote trigger to the ship? We can get rid of this damn body."

Legate sat up, "No. We have to notify Lewis first."

Arles groaned and put his hands on his hips. "Damn. Then he'll know we're here. Nice knowing all of you."

Lewis popped into the room, standing with the aid of his crutches. He rubbed his face. "So, we have an intruder? Is that what you said, Legate?"

Legate pat Genie's hand and stood up. "Umm….yes. Tony broke his neck, so we need to transport the body up to John's ship to dispose of it. There's also one on the ship, too. The Vesuos from earlier killed the other prisoner he was with and transported down."

Lewis groaned, "John isn't going to be happy with that. Another prisoner out of the brig."

Exton suggested, "We should have John and Timon look at it. Something isn't right there."

Lewis nodded his head, leaned on the crutches and took some sweets out of his pocket. He was unwrapping it as he spoke. "When you take the bodies up to dispose of them, see what you can sort out with it. I want answers. That's a new ship, boys."

Exton nodded, "Yes, sir."

Lewis popped the sweet in his mouth and closed his eyes. "Alright. Anyone hurt?"

Legate looked around the room at the surprised faces. No one could believe that Lewis hadn't looked up yet. Legate said slowly, "Ummm….no."

Lewis readjusted himself on the crutches and nodded. "Good. So, you said it was the-"

He looked up and saw the four teenagers, Legate with long, untidy hair and tattoo, Exton and Arcite looking back at him. Tony Stark still held Soli with Pepper standing beside of him. Lewis pointed at the teenagers. "Who is this?"

Arles ran his hand through his hair. "Funny you ask. Hmmm…"

Legate smiled, "Sorry, Lewis. I might have should have lead off with, we knew this was going to happen because we've heard the story of it so often."

Lewis looked around the room as he processed what had happened. "Give me a bit, I've been to a party."

Legate crossed his arms and laughed under his breath.

Lewis relaxed and smiled. "How far in the future are you guys from?"

Arles put his hands in his pockets. "18 years, Papa."

Lewis' sweet accidently dropped out of his mouth as he looked at Arles. "Papa?"

Tony Stark laughed. "That's Arles, Lewis."

"Why does he look like Lance?" Lewis asked in surprise.

Tony Tyler stood next to Arles. "And so it begins."

Samuel smiled and walked over to offer his hand to Lewis. "Oh, Papa. You complain about that at home, too."

Lewis looked confused at Samuel, but took his hand. A sudden relief spread over him as he touched him. He smiled in realization of it was really Samuel Smith. He pulled him close and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe this." He laughed. "Samuel. Damn, you look just like your Dad."

Samuel helped him get steady back on his feet. Arles joined his father and embraced him. Lewis laid his forehead to his and Arles said something in Quauthin to him. Lewis was smiling larger than Legate would have ever imagined.

Lewis looked back at Exton and smiled. "Remarkable. Wow." He looked at Arles with his hand on his smiling face. "I just left you with Lance." He teased, "You were sleeping."

Samuel laughed, "Sounds like him. I only just woke him up, Papa."

Arles grinned, "It's how I work things out."

Legate nodded, "Exton. Take Arcite and this body up to the ship. I don't have a trigger that will work."

Lewis looked curiously back at Legate. "Different ship?"

He shook his head. "Different transporter."

Lewis nodded and pointed at the ginger boy who stood next to Legate. "And Tony Tyler. Wow. You guys. Is that all that came? John?"

Samuel shook his head. "No, Dad didn't come." He turned and pointed beside Legate. "Genie is here, too."

Lewis spotted her. Beautiful with her smiling face and curly hair that framed it perfectly, she stood beside Legate watching the scene unfold.

He smiled, "Wow. All of you. Well, minus one."

Arles nodded and pointed at the young Soli that Tony held in his arms. "They are on Plentitude. For the playoffs. Tony is quite the fan."

Lewis grinned. "That's where Lartius and Politous are headed now. Wow." Then he covered his mouth. "You guys….John doesn't know you have his TARDIS here, does he?"

Genie smiled, "Papa can always figure this stuff out. See, Sammy. He just has to look our faces and he knows!"

Lewis pointed at her and raised his eyebrows, "Believe it, Genie. Nothing gets past me. Where is the time machine now?"

Sam sighed, "Dad's workshop. It's repairing itself."

"So, it's damaged. You lot stole and crashed John's ship?"

They all started to talk at once. Lewis, still leaning on the crutches, held up both of his hands. "Wait! Wait!" He pointed at Genie. "Genie will explain all of this to me…." He pointed at Arles, "While my son here, makes me a cup of tea."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17 – Venezuelan Coffee

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17 – Venezuelan Coffee

It was early morning on the island. The sun had just started to come up out of the ocean. The breeze from the opened windows blew in the Doctor and Rose's bedroom. Rose woke up and pulled the duvet up to her chin. She moved her feet, which instantly ached from all of the dancing the night before. She was so comfortable and warm in her silk gown, laying in the silk sheets with the duvet spread over her. She opened her eyes and saw that the Doctor lay facing her on his side, still sound asleep. Stubble showed on his face.

She lay on her side and faced him. "You are so handsome." She whispered to him.

He continued to sleep.

She kissed his cheek. He took a deep breath and mumbled, "Rose."

She smiled at him and watched as he continued to sleep. She laid her hand on his cheek and entered his dream.

Xxxxxxx

Wearing his leather jacket and very short haircut, he stood in a black space looking at a technical diagram that seemed to appear all over the small, round room. His arms were crossed and she could feel that he was working out something.

She smiled, "You are probably still much too drunk to sort this out."

He laughed and told her in his Northern accent, "I do some of my best work when I'm pissed."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked at her and smiled, "Are you already awake?"

They held one another as they spoke.

"I just woke up. You are talking in your sleep."

"Phhh…..I don't talk in my sleep."

She teased, "You are asleep, now and look….talking to me."

He rolled his eyes. "That doesn't count."

She laughed, "Why do you look like you used to?"

He looked at himself, "Um. I hadn't noticed." He pointed to the diagram he was working on. "I'm trying to work this out."

She turned and looked at the diagram. "What is this?"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek as she stood in front of him. "This is something I put together to help me figure this out. I can feel that there are several jumps in time. And they are all….happening right now."

He pointed at the lines that seemed to go all over the place. Rose shook her head. "Alright. Well, I'm not even going to try to understand this. It's probably just Jack. No one saw him at the party last night."

He bit his lip and nodded, "That's true. I should probably look at that Vortex Manipulator again."

"Promise that, you won't use it."

He looked back into her eyes. "I won't. It's so, unreliable. Which is probably what all of this is."

Rose looked back at the diagram. "Most likely. Jack trying to get back to where he left. Baby, try not to worry about this."

He groaned. "I just….it's been so quiet. And then, all of a sudden. With that Vesuos showing up, too. It's just….I feel it could be connected."

"You have been around Pete Tyler too much. Working in your sleep." She teased.

His nod turned into a silly dance. "My father in law has a football team. My favorite football team."

She laughed at him.

"I'm going to take the guys and play on that pitch. Oh hell yeah." He growled.

She pat his chest. "Someone is trying to get your attention."

He looked back at her. "You?"

She giggled, "I'm going to step out. Someone is really trying to get your attention."

He looked confused as she disappeared.

Xxxxxxx

He woke up and opened his eyes. Rose smiled at him. "And good morning."

He returned her smile and ran his hand down her side. The silk gown felt so lovely against his skin. He kissed her lips quickly.

He leaned back and looked at her. "What is it?"

She pointed behind him. "We'll have to have our party a bit later. Someone else needs you."

He rolled over and to his complete surprise, baby Samuel had pulled himself up using the duvet. He stood beside of the bed and laughed as soon as he saw his Daddy look at him. "Da! Da!"

The Doctor picked him up and sat him on his chest, "And how did you get over here?"

Samuel started babbling at top speed. Rose lay next to them and could feel the little boy's excitement at whatever adventure he was telling his Dad about.

The Doctor groaned. "And he's climbed out of his cot, Rose. That's what he's done."

Rose laughed and held her finger out for Samuel to grab. "Samuel. You could really hurt yourself. You should be more careful."

Samuel started to babble again.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I'm not putting you in the big cot in the other room. That's only further to fall. That's the reason Daddy puts you in the cot that's so close to the floor in here."

"Did he walk over here?" Rose asked.

"Nah. He crawled, then pulled himself up on the side of the bed."

Samuel laughed and clapped his hands.

Rose smiled at her son. "Well, he is currently proud of himself."

The Doctor groaned. "Rose Tyler. Your son is just like you. Wandering off."

She groaned, "He's just like you. Can't sit still."

He laughed at her as she got up and put on her dressing gown. Samuel was excited and ready to play. He stood up and sat down hard on his Dad's chest.

"Ohh!" He complained as Sam jumped on him. "Where are you going, Rose?"

She pointed, "To the loo. Samuel, be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Samuel laughed and leaned forward to put his mouth on the Doctor's cheek. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "This is not kissing, son."

Rose laughed. "Teach him how to kiss."

He smiled, "I'm pretty good at that."

"Yes, you are." She told him as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

The Doctor looked back at Samuel, who had started to jump on his chest again and laugh. The Doctor sat up and started to play with his son. Samuel fell forward and their foreheads cracked together. The Doctor closed his eyes from the sudden pain he not only felt from himself, but from his son. He rose his hand to his forehead and groaned just as Samuel started to wail.

Rose shouted from the loo. "What's going on in there? Is he okay?"

The Doctor, his pain forgotten, quickly put his hand over his son's forehead. There was already a pink mark from here they had struck one another's heads. Huge tears rolled down the baby's cheeks as he continued to cry.

"No. No. No. You're alright. Dad is here. Shhhh…" He told him as his hand started to glow. Samuel stopped crying and whimpered as his Dad healed the little boy's minor injury.

Within a few seconds, he was finished. Samuel was fine. He looked back at his Dad, who was wiping the tears from the little boy's eyes. "See. You're alright. Daddy doesn't want you to ever be hurt. I love you too much."

Rose opened the door and rushed into the bedroom. "Is he alright?"

The Doctor smiled, "He's fine, Rose."

Samuel leaned forward and put his hands on the Doctor's forehead. Rose watched as their son's hands glowed yellow for a few seconds. Then, Samuel lifted his hands over his head and laughed, "Da! Da!"

The Doctor rubbed his forehead in shock. "Rose!"

Rose sat down on the bed, next to them. "Did he just-"

"He did! We were playing and smashed our heads together. I healed his just before you walked out, and so….."

Her face slowly broke into a smile. "So, he's healed yours."

Samuel lay down on his Daddy and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Da. Da."

The Doctor smiled proudly and held his son. "Well, that was unexpected. Thank you, Samuel."

Rose rubbed the little boy's back and laughed. "This is a shock."

The Doctor kissed his son's head. "Nah. Not really. It's something both of us can do-"

She smacked his shoulder. "And you shouldn't do it! What were you thinking? That takes time away from your life!"

He groaned. "I'm not going to let him be hurt-"

"Then you can wait a few seconds and let me do it. Ugh! I can't believe you did that!"

He sighed. "Rose." This phone started to ring next to him.

Rose sat and looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

He reached his hand out to pick up his phone. He didn't take his eyes off of her. "We'll talk about this later."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've already said everything that I needed to say."

He groaned as he accepted the call. "Yes?"

He made the face of confusion as he listened to the caller. He continued to rub Samuel's back and kiss his head. Rose heard him start to speak in another language that she had never heard before. She could feel his curiosity and confusion grow.

After a few minutes, he ended the call. "Well, that's weird."

"Who was it?"

"Tuwo Wenck's…..ummm…..assistant. I suppose is what you would call him. He said that Tuwo has a message for me, and that I need to prepare to make a quick journey to Plentitude."

"Why?"

He kissed Samuel's head again. "Ah. Probably someone sick that wants me to oversee their treatment or something."

"As long as you're back for Top Gear."

He laughed, "Oh, I wouldn't miss that! Top Gear, Samuel! Daddy is going show Stark how to drive! YES!"

Rose giggled, leaned down and kissed him. "My money is on you."

He smiled up at her. "Always a safe bet."

Xxxxxxxx

Jane woke up in Lance's flat on the island. The window allowed the sunlight in and lit up the room. It was surprisingly cool. There were palm trees that danced in the wind, right outside of the window. She rolled over on the bed, and Lance wasn't there with her. She lay still under the duvet. So comfortable and warm as she wore her knickers and one of Lance's shirts. She could smell him still on her skin, or maybe it was from his shirt. She loved that smell and inhaled deeply.

She thought she heard him downstairs, speaking to someone. But, she was unable to make out what he was saying.

She sat up and looked around the room. It was a lot tidier than his other room had been. On a chair, next to the bed, lay a pair of jeans and a tank top that Jane recognized as her own. Had he went back to her flat to get her some clothes?

She got out of bed and picked up the clothes. They were hers. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. She hadn't brought anything to change into after the party. She heard Lance's laughter downstairs, which caused her to smile. She put on her jeans and brown tank top quickly. After a quick trip to the loo, where she brushed out her hair and brushed her teeth, she walked down the steps in her bare feet.

She saw Lance in the sitting room. He was doing push-ups on the rug that lay on the tile floor. A blanket lay under him, and baby Arles could be seen laying on it. He was wearing a long sleeved, blue sleeper and holding his hands up to his Uncle Lance. She stood in the doorway and watched them together.

Lance spoke to his infant nephew. "And Uncle has to get his training in. Let's try again."

Lance went down and kissed Arles' face. Arles coo'ed and grabbed Lance's face. When Lance came back up, he smiled at the baby. "And that's one. Let's see how many we can do at once. Ready?"

He quickly started doing push-ups. Each time he went down, he would kiss Arles or playfully bite him with his lips. Arles' coo's turned to laughter as Lance did this. Jane covered her mouth and giggled at them. Lance heard her and looked up.

"Oh! We woke Jane. I'm sorry-"

She shook her head. "You didn't wake me. It's alright."

He sat up on his knees and she noticed he was wearing his football shorts and a t-shirt. He took a deep breath and she saw his t-shirt and face was wet from the sweat. He looked her up and down and smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Very good." She smiled, "How long have you been up?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. I really don't sleep much."

He picked up Arles and cradled him in his arms. She walked over and stood in front of him. Putting her hand on his cheek, she smiled up at him. He leaned down and met her lips with his own.

Arles reached up and coo'ed loudly at them.

They looked back down at him and laughed.

"Uncle Lance can kiss a pretty lady." Lance teased his nephew.

Jane giggled and kissed Arles' forehead. "He just wants to make sure you don't get all of my kisses."

Lance looked back at her and grinned, "Perhaps, that's it."

"You've been up long enough to work-up a sweat." She observed.

He looked at himself. "Umm….yeah. I probably need a shower."

She giggled.

Lance continued to look at her, lost in her beauty. "May I make you some tea? Coffee?"

She smiled. "Let me do that. You have your hands full."

They both walked to the kitchen. Lance leaned against the cabinet and watched as she made coffee for them both.

"Now, do you prefer coffee or tea, Lance?" She asked.

"It's equal to me. Either one is fine. How about you?"

"Venezuelan." She pointed at herself, "Coffee. Has to be coffee."

He chuckled at her. "Then, we'll have coffee."

"So, how is the older version of your nephew?"

He sighed, "He managed to fight off a Vesuos at Stark's, last night. I wish he hadn't tried that on his own. Well, there were the others there. But, they could have really gotten hurt."

She didn't look up from making them coffee. "A Vesuos…."

"It's like a …..warrior for hire. Someone paid him to come hurt someone."

"We call that a hit man."

"Yes. That's the word. Is that a common thing? Do people do that here?"

She looked back at him and giggled. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Would someone do that here?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "It's not something I would do. I believe most people associate that with characters in movies. Stories in books. That type of thing."

He nodded his head in understanding. "Oh. That makes sense."

She handed him his coffee and he put Arles' on his shoulder to free his hand. He sipped his coffee and sat it on the cabinet to pat Arles' back.

She held her coffee and looked at him. "I've never thought about this, but I suppose you have as many questions about people here, as I do about where you are from."

He nodded, "Probably so. And, you are welcome to ask me anything."

She giggled, "And you are welcome to ask me anything. So, you are really-"

He sighed, "I am really an alien. Yes."

"Phh….you just…aren't like what I would expect an alien to look like."

"What would you expect?"

"I don't know. Green. Short."

He smiled, "With spikes on my face? That's a Vinvocci. Well, a Zocci are the shorter version of that. But, I think most of them are red."

She looked confused at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. That's odd that's what you would think. Have you seen one before?"

"Of course I haven't."

"Oh. Then, how…."

She smiled, "That's just what I would expect. Do they really have spikes on their faces?"

He sipped some more of his coffee. "Oh yes. They look like….. a cactus. I remember seeing that in one of the books I read to Arles this morning. A cactus. What a strange word."

She walked to the other side of the bar and sat down with her coffee in her hand. "You have been up for a while."

He looked back at the baby and smiled. "Arles and I have been busy."

She smiled.

Lance took another mug out of the cabinet and poured another cup of coffee.

"Expecting someone?" Jane asked.

There was a knock at the door.

He pat Arles' back. "Arles is."

She sipped her coffee and giggled, "Lance. You're so strange."

He laughed as he continued to pat Arles back.

One of the brothers walked into the flat. Jane saw him and knew immediately who he was. He was walking without crutches, had a spring in his step, and a smile on his face. He wore a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. His hair was wet and he smelt as if he was fresh from a shower. She noticed a tattoo that was printed all the way down his arm.

She was certain which brother it was. She smiled, "And that's Licis!"

The man chuckled at her. "Nope. I'm Lewis."

Jane threw her hands in the air. "No, you're not. Where are your crutches?"

Lewis sat down at the bar and Lance handed him a cup of coffee. "Don't need them anymore. I'm better. Licis left last night with Lartius and Poltious to go see the playoffs."

Lance smiled, "Lewis is the only one of us who has a tattoo. It goes all the way from his hand to his neck. I'm surprised you've never noticed it before."

She shook her head. "I've never seen him wearing a short sleeved shirt."

Lewis looked down at his arm and rubbed it. "I got some sun when I was out this morning. Thanks for watching Arles for me."

Lance smiled proudly at Arles. "He was helping me to push-ups. He's been awake for a while now. He's probably ready for a nap."

Right on cue, Arles yawned.

Lewis smiled proudly at his son and then sipped his coffee. Lance noticed his brother's eyes shoot open from how strong the coffee was. He grinned, and sipped his cup very carefully.

From the distance, they heard the ringing of a phone. Jane sat down her coffee, "Oh, my! That's me. I'll be right back." She ran up the stairs.

Lance called after her, "Be careful on the steps."

Lewis sipped his coffee and shook his head. "Good grief. This coffee is strong enough to be a Quauthin."

Lance laughed, "Venezuelan making coffee. Apparently that means that it can break your arm."

Lewis took another drink. "And I really like it. Quauthin coffee."

Lance leaned against the cabinet and rubbed Arles' back. "So, good run?"

Lewis nodded his head. "Amazing run! I thought I wouldn't be able to do much, but…I was able to go around the island twelve times. I had a break and sat at the cliff for a while, but….I'm really surprised. Sam is a hell of a Doctor."

Lance smiled. "That's great news. How about your head?"

"I can hear everyone. All of the time. Just like nothing has ever been wrong. I can even phase. I tried that as soon as I came home."

"That's great, Lewis. I'm so happy for you."

Lewis seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a moment. "Yeah. It is."

Lance noticed his brother's change of mood. "Worried how you are going to tell John?"

"Nah." Lewis sat up and started to drum his knuckles on the cabinet. "It's nothing. Sorry. I'm fine. I'm…..brilliant. I feel better than I have….in a very long time. In fact, I had a thought about this Vesuos in New York last night."

Lance groaned, "Timon still can't figure out how he got out of the brig. John is going to shit."

Lewis held up his finger. "That's the only part, I can't figure out. But, let's go to the beginning. A list being stolen."

Lance nodded, "Yes."

"A trained hit man slipping on Terra to rattle an alien. Let's face it, if he wanted to kill him, they would have never gotten away."

Lance didn't look up as he held Arles who had closed his eyes. "That's a good point."

"And Arles told me that he identified Soler last night."

Lance looked back at Lewis. "And that connects, how?"

Lewis groaned and dropped his arm dramatically on the bar. "You're kidding. You don't see it?"

Lance shook his head, "No."

"Someone knows that Soler didn't die. Someone knows he's a Khelre. And worse of all…."

Lance was beginning to put it together. "Someone knows he's here. That's why they took the list. They were sure his location would be on it. The Vesuos was sent to bring him back to someone."

Lewis nodded his head. "Yes. And now with this Vesuos dead, we'll probably see another one."

Lance groaned. "That's not good news. How does the Florosi that got away, tie into this?"

Lewis sipped his coffee, "Who do you think stole the list?"

Lance nodded and smiled. "Damn. You are clever, Lewis."

Lewis rose his eyebrows and sipped his coffee. "Thanks to having my head put back together. That's just my working theory."

"Works for me. Exton and Legate need to be notified. As well as Stark."

"I've already told them. You are in charge of that detail over there, however-"

"What?"

Jane walked back downstairs.

Lewis smiled, "I don't expect you there for a while. They can handle this for the moment."

Lance nodded his head. "Thanks, Lewis."

Jane walked back into the room and sat her phone down on the bar. "Sorry about that. Client."

"Everything alright?" Lance asked.

She sipped her coffee. "It's fine. She wants to schedule another shoot. I always like those phone calls."

Lewis laughed. "I imagine so."

Jane's phone rang again. She sat her coffee down and looked at the number. "This is mad. Excuse me." She walked out of the kitchen and answered the call.

Lewis smiled at her. "I imagine she's going to get a lot of calls today."

"Ugh. Yes. I haven't decided if I need to thank Tony, or break his arm." Lance insisted.

"She looks beautiful. Have you seen the replay on the news?"

"Why do you think the telly is off here? I need to have a chat with her about that. Who am I kidding? She might break Stark's arm."

Lewis laughed at his brother. "As Primus, I'm declaring she has the right. No protection if she does that."

Lance laughed with his brother as Jane walked back in. "That was another client. Isn't that mad? She said she was sure I was going to get booked up and wanted to get in quickly. What's that about?"

Lewis pointed at her coffee. "Maybe, that's a question for the end of that cup."

She sipped it. "You are probably right."

Lewis stood up and put his cup into the sink. He stood in front of Lance and held out his hands. "Well, I'll take my son… and run. I have to talk to the Director, and the Primus about some stuff."

Lance handed the sleeping baby to his brother. "There you are. Back with your Papa."

Lewis took Arles in his arms and kissed his face. "And Papa has you. Sleep peacefully, little man."

Lance leaned on the cabinet. "How are we handling this with the kids and John?"

"My money is, John will figure it out on his own if we don't encourage the children to tell him."

Lance crossed his arms. "If, he doesn't already know."

"Exactly." Lewis insisted. "I've already sorted it out. Don't worry about it."

Lance nodded. "Alright. If you need me-"

Lewis looked down at Arles and smiled. "I know. Thanks, Lance." He smiled at Jane. "Thank you for letting us, invade your morning."

She smiled warmly, "It was wonderful to see you both."

Lewis walked out of the flat's door with his son.

Lance looked back at Jane and ran his hand through his hair. "So."

"So." She smiled and sipped her coffee. Her phone rang again. She looked at it and smiled in disbelief. "That's another client. I'm sorry, Lance. I'm going to put this Do Not Disturb so we can have some peace."

"You don't need to answer that?"

"Nah. They will leave a message. It's alright."

He rose his eyebrows. She walked over and put her cup of coffee in the sink. He sat his cup on the cabinet, took her hand and pulled her into his arms. "How do you like it? The place here?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "It's beautiful, Lance. A bit cleaner than I would have imagined for you."

"Phhh… I'll never live that down."

She giggled, "Thank you for my clothes. I feel more comfortable than I ever have when I've been here, on the island, with you."

He kissed her quickly. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about that."

She smiled, "Okay."

"What if….all of your stuff….was here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like….you….lived here, with me."

"Are you serious?"

He smiled, "Of course, I am. We could put your computer just in the sitting room here. Or, there's another bedroom upstairs you could have as an office. That would probably be better-"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stepped back and held out her hand. "Hang on. You want me to move in, here?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I know it's….very soon-"

"I've only known you a week!" She laughed.

"It's a bit longer than that."

She put her hands on her hips. "8 days?"

"Maybe it's 9? I don't know. That's not important. You could keep your studio, for your appointments and such. But, then, come here. With me. When you're not working." He grit his teeth. "How's that?"

She crossed her arms. "Do I know everything I need to know about this?"

He leaned on the cabinet. "No. You don't. Ummm….you walked into the party last night with Stark."

"So, you're jealous?"

He smiled, "No. I'm not worried about that. The news on the telly has been replaying that bit….with you…all morning. They have been announcing your name and everyone assumes you are dating him."

"But, he told all of those reporters we weren't together."

He nodded his head. "I know. But, they conveniently, left that part out."

She sighed. "Damn. That's the reason everyone is calling me for photos."

"I imagine it will only get worse." He took her hand. "Jane, I want you safe. If you are here, I know you are safe. The greatest threat is you….falling down the stairs or off the cabinets."

She smiled. "Okay. I'll just climb in a chair-"

"Just! Ugh. I'll get you a stool or something. Don't climb on the cabinets."

She sighed as he pulled her back into his arms. "Jane, I want you to be safe. But, I want you to be comfortable, too. It's okay to say no to this."

She looked up in his eyes. "I just think it's too soon-"

"We're together every night anyway."

"Well, that's true. But-"

He held up his finger to tell her to wait. She looked confused at him as he leaned down and kissed her slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his arms wrap around her waist and pick her up. Her tongue danced with his as she lost herself in his kiss. After a few moments, she felt herself sit down on the sofa in the sitting room. She opened her eyes and saw Lance sitting in front of her. He propped his arm on the back of the sofa and caressed her cheek. They looked into one another eyes for what seemed like a long time.

He told her quietly, "Jane. I already wanted to ask you this, but…I felt like it was too soon, too. What, with just finding out I'm not from here-"

She shook her head and put her hand on his thigh. "Lance. Please don't think that has anything to do with it. It doesn't. It never will."

He held her hand and exhaled in relief. He seemed to be having a hard time forming his words. "I….just worry….you'll….."

She smiled, "I'll what? Just say it Lance."

"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life. You, leave me, breathless. I find it so hard to believe you….are even…..interested in me. That you….allow me to…."

She blushed. "Lance. I have such a great time with you. Especially, the sex."

He smiled, "As much as I enjoy that, it's not even my favorite part."

She giggled. "What's your favorite part?"

His lips crashed into hers. They snogged one another as she lay down on the sofa and felt his hand cup her breast through her shirt. She held his face with both of her hands. She moaned as he moved to kiss her neck. She could already tell where this was headed. At least she hoped it would. "Tell me you have something here."

He rose up and looked at her. "I don't."

"Damn! Are you serious?"

He groaned and sat up on the sofa. He covered his face. "Oh, this isn't good. Jane-"

"There's some at my place. There in the nightstand."

"Okay. I'll pop there in a bit."

She held him closely as they returned to their snogging. She straddled his waist and felt his hands, under her shirt, rubbing her breasts. Then suddenly he stopped. "New plan. I need a shower. I'm sorry, I completely forgot-"

She smiled, "It's alright, Lance."

"Go ahead and start the shower, and I'll be right there. We'll continue this there."

She looked into his eyes. "Bring more than one."

"Are we celebrating that you have said yes?"

"No. You're convincing me."

"Okay. I'm convincing you. Do you need anything else while I'm there?"

"No. Well, yes. My pillow."

He nodded, "Your pillow. Okay."

She wrapped her arms around him and they started to snog again. Lance tried to speak between their kisses, "Jane. Jane."

She stopped and looked at him.

"If we keep this up, I'm not going to be able-"

She laughed and put her finger over his lips. "Don't even finish that sentence. I'll go upstairs."

He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "Okay. I need a minute."

She stood up and walked away from him. "Imagine me. Waiting for you. In the shower."

"That's really not helping this situation." He complained.

She giggled as she walked up the stairs. He typed something in on his arm and popped away.

XxxxxxXxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18 - Emergency Return

XxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 18 - Emergency Return

Tony Stark walked to the transporter room on the Doctor's ship. He wore a pair of black trousers and a dark jumper over a grey shirt. He pressed a few buttons on the transport panel, then went to stand on the platform.

The transporter activated and he saw bright, yellow spots in front of him as the image of the transporter room was replaced with the view of his New York penthouse. He saw Pepper standing behind the bar sipping some coffee and looking at a file. Soler and the adult Genie sitting at the table. As soon as the room became clear in his sight, he clapped his hands together. "Hey! Hey! It's me!"

Pepper looked up and smiled. She was wearing a pants suit. "There you are! Where have you been all morning?"

Soler ran to him and jumped in his arms. "Tony!"

He caught the little boy and held him. "I had to help Timon with something. And, I'm completely stumped."

Pepper grinned, "Stumped? You?"

He shook his head. "It was bound to happen. At least it's something Timon can't seem to figure out either."

Soler smiled at him as he sat him down. He took Tony's hand. "And come see what I'm doing!"

Pepper smiled proudly, "He's been working on that all morning."

Soler climbed back into his chair at the table and pointed at his maths book. "I know how to do this now! Genie showed me!"

Tony pulled the book to him and looked at the little boy's work. "This is….multiplication."

Genie smiled, "I remember you had a problem teaching him that. Uncle Tony, everyone doesn't learn maths the way you did."

He looked confused. "What are you talking about, Gene?"

"Well, you. You hear it once, and you always remember it."

Tony took a deep breath and crossed his arms.

"Most people, no matter where they are from, have to hear it seven times."

Tony looked surprised. "Seven times?"

Samuel walked into the room rubbing his hands together. "I'd believe her. She's …The Headmistress." He wiggled his fingers at her.

Genie rolled her eyes. "Sammy."

Tony chuckled, "Headmistress, huh? I bet I can guess where."

Genie smiled, "I bet you can. A place you're very familiar with. It will be interesting to see it before it was a school. I've always been curious about that."

"Who is going with you?"

"Legate and Exton." Pepper told him.

Tony looked around. "Where are the others?"

Sam sat down at the table. "They are downstairs playing basketball. Arles is beating the hell out of Legate. Tony needed a few minutes, so I came up here. He went over to check on the TARDIS."

Genie looked concerned, "He's alright?"

"He said he's fine. Just needed some hush."

Soler smiled, "So, what do you think?"

Tony looked down at the maths book. "This is good stuff, man."

Genie smiled proudly at Soler. "For a young man who has only just seen numbers, I find it remarkable."

Tony agreed. "Yes. Sparky, hell of a job. Keep up the great work."

Soler beamed as he looked back at Genie.

Tony pointed at Genie. "And, thank you. Headmistress."

She groaned, "Sam."

Sam rose his hands and grinned.

Tony pointed at the math book. "Mathematics gives us hope that every problem has a solution."

Genie looked impressed. "Huh. I should have that written on the wall at the school."

"Quote me on that. No one knows who said it first. Maybe it was me!"

Genie laughed. "Perhaps."

Pepper walked over to him and kissed Tony's lips quickly. He looked her up and down. "You look nice. Very nice."

"I had a few meetings this morning." Pepper told him.

"Can I get on that schedule?"

She smiled at him. "I have some time blocked off. Maybe you should check your calendar."

Sam groaned, "Gross. Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper talking sweet in my presence."

Tony rose his eyebrows, "Well, you could always go to the island. You know…where your parents are-"

"Nope! Never mind my complaining. I apologize. Forgive me. Be gross. Whatever."

Genie smiled at her brother. "When is Papa coming to get you?"

Sam sat in the chair and groaned, "I don't know. He just said when they woke up. Had tea. He wanted to go for a run. I think he's making me sweat on purpose."

Tony rose his eyebrows. "Want me to go with you?"

"Protect me from Dad? If he decides to kill me, there's nothing you're going to be able to do to stop him."

Tony groaned, "John is not going to kill you-"

"Just…cause me to regenerate. You know, Gene. This might not be so bad. He put a note in that file that is rather encouraging."

"What file?" Tony asked.

Sam looked back up at him. "You'll have to ask Dad if you can see it before I can show it to you. I don't want to mess this up."

Genie asked, "Well, may I see it?"

Sam shook his head. "No way. Genie, you don't want to see that. Just….trust me on this."

She smiled at their grandfather's famous quote. "Okay, Sammy. I trust you."

Pepper pat Tony's chest. "We're about to leave to go to the place upstate. The one you and John are turning into a school."

Sam smiled proudly, "Yes. Genie's school. For social misfits and booga aliens."

Genie groaned, "Sam. I really….ugh…."

Tony smiled at Sam teasing his sister.

Sam crossed his arms and sat back, "Do you have any students yet?"

Tony nodded his head. "One kid, I really want there. He's here in New York and is going to kill himself swinging around like Tarzan."

Tony stopped explaining at the look on Genie and Sam's faces. "You know this kid?"

Sam groaned. "Oh, yes. I know Parker."

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

Genie grinned back at Sam. "Sam almost flunked his class."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "He's tough. And I'm good at chemistry!"

Tony laughed at this information.

Pepper kissed Tony's cheek. He looked back at her. "So, our appointment?"

"You have to check your own schedule. You know, I hear an assistant is good at helping with that." Pepper teased.

"Ugh." Tony complained.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor stood in the kitchen of his island home, making tea. He sighed from his exhaustion. He wasn't sure why he was so tired. He had slept well last night. Rose told him that it was because of the party. She was still upstairs playing with Samuel, curled up in the warm bed.

Outside of the window, it looked like it might start raining at any moment. It wasn't helping him wake up. He yawned again as he poured his tea. Young Genie skipped into the room with him.

"And hello, Daddy!" She smiled.

He smiled at her. "Hello, my Sara Gene! You appear to be a bundle of energy." He picked her up, kissed her cheek, and sat her on the cabinet. "What are you up to today?"

She tapped her lips, "I haven't decided. I thought about swimming, but it's rainy."

He looked out of the window. "Well, it hasn't started raining yet."

"Close enough, Daddy. I don't know."

He blew his tea as he stood in front of her. "I've been thinking, that we need to get an indoor pool for you children."

Genie smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "YES!"

He laughed at her, "I'll ask the guys to get that sorted. We have room for that, next to the playroom."

She spread her hands out, "We could have a huge pool!"

"Huge." He agreed and sipped his tea.

"Even a slide!"

"Yes, a slide." He agreed.

"But, we'll have to keep Legate from trying to surf in there."

He laughed, "A wave pool might be just what he needs so he can learn to surf."

She sighed. "Daddy. Have you seen him? I worry he's going to hurt himself."

"He's not a quitter. He says he loves it."

She crossed her arms. "I really don't like it. Can you make him stop?"

He shook his head. "I can. But, I won't. He wears a personal force field and Genie, he'll be fine. If you are so concerned about this, talk to him."

"I'm a child!"

"You are his friend. You have every right to say something."

She nodded her head. "Alright, Daddy. I'll talk to him. So, we can't have a pool today."

"It will take a bit to get together."

"Maybe, I'll go to the playroom." She sighed, "I wish Lenox didn't have to go home so quickly."

"He has a lot to take care of. I was surprised to see him there."

"That would have been fun! All of his children here!"

"Here's a thought. You could work on your….maths."

She groaned. "School lessons?"

"It has to be done."

"Okay. Well, maybe a bit of maths….but then something fun."

He sipped his tea, "And what's that?"

"Well, I think Tony is here."

He yawned and sipped his tea. "Tony Tyler? Is he?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "He was here last night. Maybe he's still sleeping."

"Friday. What is Tony Tyler's location?"

Friday replied, "Tony Tyler is in the workshop, Doctor."

Genie looked back at her Daddy. "Uh-oh."

"Why would he go in there?" He asked Genie as he helped her off of the cabinet.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"You two, aren't playing some game, are you?"

"Daddy. You said we're not allowed in there, unless you are with us. So, no. I don't know what he's doing. If I had to guess. I would say, swearing."

He laughed and sat his tea on the cabinet. "Alright. Go get started on your maths. I'll go see what he's up to."

He walked out of the house and looked up at the sky. The dark clouds were rolling in and the thunder rumbled. The Doctor put his hands in his pockets. What was Tony Tyler doing in his workshop? He walked along the path as he thought about what he had in the workshop that would even interest the young boy. He looked around and noticed that he didn't even see any of the Quauhtin out running. It looked like it might start raining at anytime. Surely they had all taken shelter already in their flats.

He reached the door just as the wind picked up. It was still locked. Maybe Friday had been mistaken. The thunder cracked again. He scratched his head and took out his sonic screwdriver to unlock the door. He stopped before he unlocked it, and put the screwdriver back in his pocket. Opening the door would make a noise. He would rather use his bracelet and take Tony by surprise. He typed in some numbers, and popped inside of the workshop.

The lights were dimmed and he was surprised to see a man sitting at the desk, drawing a plan. He looked like Pete with the bright light from the lamp shining in his face. Friday must have misunderstood the request. He remembered that he had told Pete to just pop there whenever he wanted, if he needed some peace and quiet.

"Oh, hey. There you are. Working on something?" He said with relief in his voice.

The figure nodded his head. "I knew you would come, John. I just needed a quiet place to think."

The voice sounded like Pete's, but different. Was Pete getting sick? Was that the reason he sounded different?

He walked slowly to the desk, trying to focus his eyes on the face. He could tell he was drawing something on a huge pad of paper. The light from the lamp still obscured his face.

"You alright?"

The figure sighed, "Everyone keeps asking me that."

"You sound….odd."

"Maybe I'm still….whatever you called it. I don't even remember." He said without looking up.

Something about this wasn't right. The Doctor walked over and moved the lamp to see the figure's face. It was familiar, but not Pete. Who was this?

"Still what?" He asked.

The young, ginger man sighed and looked up at the Doctor. "John, I just don't even want to think about it anymore. If it's done….it's just done."

The Doctor was confused. This young man was very familiar. "Sometimes things can be changed."

"That's what Sammy says. But, he's also the one that was so quick to tell us not to come to you when we crashed."

"But, you're here now."

"Because I just wanted to get away from Tony's." He sighed and continued to draw his plans on the paper. "I knew you would come to get us. I told Genie you would."

He covered his mouth in realization that this was Tony Tyler from the future.

Tony still didn't look up and continued to draw, "I'm alright, John. I know you said this would be hard to deal with-"

"Well, yeah. But-"

"And I know you are there for me. I just wanted some time alone. Everything at Tony and Pepper's is so loud. Arles and Legate were playing basketball. I tried to draw these there, but I couldn't think. I told them I would pop back to just see if the TARDIS had healed enough to let anyone in yet."

Did he say TARDIS? The Doctor looked around, "Yeah. It's always quiet in here."

"And it's so strange seeing Soler as such a skinny ass kid."

The Doctor laughed. "Yeah. He was skinny then. Probably skinnier than me."

Tony smiled. "Amazing how much he changed, huh?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, it is."

Tony changed the pencil he was using and started to draw in a different area of the paper. "Dad and I were-" He completely broke down and started to cry.

The Doctor rushed over to the young man and held him tightly. "Shhh…..It's alright."

Tony sobbed and held onto him tightly.

"Brother, it is a very hard thing to deal with. But, you are strong."

"I'm not strong enough for this, John."

"Then you have me. I'll be strong enough for us both. It's alright."

He could feel that whatever had happened had devastated his ginger brother. He had pretended to be alright for so long, that he just couldn't anymore. He was overwhelmed, frightened and so completely angry.

They continued to hold one another until Tony stopped crying. After he had collected himself, the Doctor sat on the stool next to him at the desk. He took his hand and wiped his tears with a tissue that the Doctor handed him, "I told Sam he was being stupid. I knew you would come and get us back."

The Doctor grinned at the little boy that he saw, that had grown into such a handsome man. He still had the ginger hair, and looked so much like Pete. "You know me so well."

"I'm surprised you're not cross-"

"Well. We'll get everything sorted. There's time later, to be cross. I'm just glad you are alright. So, Genie, Sammy and Arles are back at Tony and Pepper's?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah."

"That's all that came?"

He took a deep breath and sat up on the stool straighter. "Yes. We went to Lance's first, and Jack took him back to tell you and Papa. He brought back Legate."

"Yeah, I know." He lied. "He wanted to make sure you lot were all safe."

Tony rubbed his head. "I feel….like I'm losing my mind."

"Why?"

"Last night. After the Vesuos got into the flat, we all worked together, but Soli was the one who finally defeated it."

The Doctor tried to hide his surprise. "Well, it's Soli after all."

"Yeah, but young Soli. I've heard the stories, but…wow. Anyway. He was lying there, at my feet. The Vesuos."

"Yeah?"

"And John, I didn't even think. I was just filled with rage. I reached up and twisted his neck. I killed him. Before I even knew what I was doing. I was determined that he wasn't going to hurt anyone else."

Tony looked at the Doctor's stunned face.

"Do you think less of me for that?"

He smiled warmly and pat his back. "No. I don't."

"I just can't lose anyone else. Not now." Tony told him, wiping tears from his eyes. "And I can't say anything to Sam or Arles about this-"

"Well, why not?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Well, I just feel like they….well…..I could talk to them…..I just don't want to."

The Doctor nodded. "I'm here for you. I'm your brother. You can always talk to me."

Tony sighed. "As soon as we got here, I wanted to come here, first. Sam insisted it would mess everything up. "

"I'm always here for you. Always your brother, no matter what time it is. No matter what's happened."

Tony smiled painfully back at him, "Thanks, John."

The Doctor stood up and sighed. "Oh wow. This is not what I had expected to do today." He looked around the room and spotted a large toolbox sitting next to his other large toolbox. He reached out and touched it. He smiled as he felt the familiar hum in his head. He snapped his fingers and the door opened. He grinned and stepped inside.

"Sure, she opens the door for you." Tony complained and got off of the stool.

The Doctor looked around the inside of the TARDIS and couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face. He couldn't believe how happy he was. "Oh, you beautiful thing you."

Even if it was untidy and had obliviously had been in a crash, he felt like he had returned home. The familiar hum in his head that had long since been absent. The smell of metal, smoke and that odd scent that the vortex always had, filled his lungs. He wanted to shout in his excitement that he was finally, after nearly a year of it being absent in his life, he was finally….back inside of his TARDIS. Grown from his beloved companion for such a long part of his life. The hum even sounded like his old TARDIS, in his head.

He walked up to the control panel, looking around at everything. Smoke boiled out of places throughout the room. He pulled the display over to himself and looked over the list of what was broken.

Tony Tyler walked in. "She's been healing herself since we crashed."

"Time is messed up for me. How long has that been?" He asked as he covered his mouth and read over this list. He didn't want Tony to realize it was the first time he was seeing his TARDIS. He still hadn't discovered that he wasn't the Doctor from the future. There to save them.

Tony stood next to him. "We crashed…ummm…yesterday morning. I think that's right. Everything is really a blur."

He looked back at him. "Did you hit your head?"

"No." Tony grinned. "We're all alright. Well, except Genie broke her wrist when we landed."

"She did? Is she alr-"

"Sam is with us. He healed her straight away. She didn't even have time to cry."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh. Yeah…"

Tony turned and pointed at the ceiling where it was still smoking, wires and hoses where hanging down. "That seems to be the worst of it. But, this is the first time she's let anyone in since we crashed. The display will probably give us a good readout of what we need to repair in order to get home."

"This is showing….well….wow. That's interesting."

"I really hate it when you say that, John."

The Doctor pointed at the screen. "This….. she will have to heal herself, but this other….well, we can work around it. I'll have to give some of this a think. I want to be confident sending it back to the moment you left."

"Well, Genie would probably be helpful. Genie had to talk her into even letting us pilot her."

The Doctor nodded as he walked around and looked at the TARDIS. The story was coming together for him, very clearly. "Right."

"So, you've came back to bring back your TARDIS. Rose let you do that?"

The Doctor looked back at Tony and shook his head. "No."

"So, you just came anyway? Rose will be livid."

"Nah. Rose is already here."

Tony groaned, "Not that Rose. And there are two of you here now."

He put his hands in his pockets and shook his head, "Nope. I found out a long time ago, that I can only be in one place at a time."

"Because you can't get along with yourself, mate!" Tony grinned.

The Doctor laughed. "Yes. That's a big reason."

Tony crossed his arms. "Well, if you are the only one here…."

The Doctor watched as Tony worked it out.

"Shit. You're the other John. The one from then."

He popped, "Yep."

"And I've just told you…everything-"

"Oh, yes."

"And I'm in deep shit."

"Up to your big, round eyes. You're not alone in that. Tony and Lance have known you were here for how long?"

Tony dropped his head dramatically. "Oh, this sucks."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance popped into Jane's flat. He danced as he looked around. "Right. She said….they were in the dresser."

He walked into her bedroom and opened the dresser drawer. There he found the box of condoms that he had came for. He picked up her pillow and dropped the box into the pillowcase.

Just as he did that, he heard a noise come from the studio. Had someone came for an appointment? He tucked the pillow under his arm and closed the dresser drawer.

He quietly walked to the studio's door and peaked inside. There was a large man, wearing a long, black coat, with pale skin and tall black boots. He was walking around, looking at the room. Lance sighed and sat the pillow down next to the door.

"Hey!" Lance shouted.

The man looked up at him and Lance noticed the tattoo that identified him as another Vesuos. The pale Vesuos' face spread into a smile. "There is someone here."

Lance put his hands on his hips. "No. There's only me. What are you doing here?"

He walked towards Lance. "I'm looking for the girl. The one that was with the man who has the Khrele."

Lance shook his head. "You've came to the wrong place, man. I don't know what you're talking about."

The Vesuos nodded his head. "Perhaps, I can just take you back to my buyer. I'm sure you know where the boy is. The son of Mageer."

Lance shook his head. "The son of Mageer, died. He's not here. Go back and tell your buyer that."

The Vesuos grabbed Lance's arm, "You can tell my buyer that."

Lance kicked the Vesuos to push him away. The Vesuos let him go and took off his long coat.

"So, you want to fight?"

Lance shook his head. "You won't take me any other way."

The Vesuos groaned. He took out a gun and shot Lance in the shoulder several times before Lance could get out of the way. The sudden pain caused his eyes to fill with tears and even more anger. He charged the Vesuos and grabbed him around the waist. With his good arm, he hit the Vesuos. He got in several good strikes, and then the Vesuos punched him in his injured shoulder. Lance shouted and collapsed on the floor, holding his shoulder.

The Vesuos stood up and pulled out a transport trigger. "I like it when they fight. You are a worthy opponent."

Lance knew he was about to be taken. He had to think fast. His bracelet was on his uninjured arm, but because of the injury to his shoulder, he couldn't make his other hand and arm, move. It was completely paralyzed.

He grunted in pain as the Vesuos picked him up by the neck. Through his pain, he managed to say, "You're. Not. Taking. Me."

The Vesuos looked back at him and grinned. "Oh, yes I am."

Lance used the fist of his good arm, and punched the Vesuos in the throat. The Vesuos coughed and dropped to one knee. Lance fell to the ground and coughed.

"Friday! Takeover. Emergency Return 7." Lance said quickly and disappeared just as the Vesuos reached out to grab him.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19 – All of the Children are Hom

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 19 – All of the Children are Home

The Doctor and the adult Tony Tyler, walked into the kitchen together of the island home. The Doctor groaned and shook his head. "Taking a TARDIS that isn't even old enough to make the journey. I don't even know what to say about this!" He turned to Tony, who sat down at the bar across from him. "What were you kids even thinking?"

Tony shook his head. "We wasn't. But, why am I the only one getting shouted at about this?"

The Doctor bit his lip. "You're right. You're not the only one in this." He picked up a baby rattle off of the cabinet and shook it at Tony. "Oh! The lot of you!"

Tony covered his face with his hands and laughed under his breath at the scene. "You really appear threatening, John."

The Doctor threw his hands up. "UGH!"

Rose walked into the room holding baby Samuel in her arms. "Man, you are a whirlwind of emotions today."

He leaned on the cabinet. "Oh, you think?!"

She pulled her neck back and looked at him in surprise. "What's with you?"

"Rose Tyler! I'm serious! I'm an old man, and just don't know how much more of this I can even take!" He shook the rattle at her.

Rose laughed and quickly walked to him. "You need to hold your baby."

He sighed.

"How much coffee have you had?" She asked him as he took Samuel into his arms. He started to calm down.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I don't know. How much is even left in that kettle?"

She picked it up and looked inside. "Maybe a half of a cup?"

"I was tired! It was about to start raining! We were out all night-"

She laughed, "Oh boy. I've missed you being like this."

He grunted and kissed baby Sam's head.

She made herself a cup of tea. "What even has you so worked up?"

The Doctor pointed at the ginger young man who sat at the bar with the rattle and shook it again. "Our brother!"

She turned to see who was sitting there.

He smiled at her, "Hey, Rose."

She didn't take her eyes off of him. "That's Tony?"

"Yes."

"But…he's-"

Tony rubbed his hands together. "I'm 24. Arles, Sammy and Genie are here, too. Well, not here. They are at Uncle Tony's."

Rose turned and looked at the Doctor. "They are WHAT?"

He shook the rattle at her. "You need to cut down on the caffeine, too!"

She pointed threateningly at him. "You are about to get a smack."

Tony grinned, "Do it, Rose!"

She turned and pointed at him. "And you…"

He rose his eyebrows at her. "What? Stay out of it? I'm on your side, Rose!"

Rose laughed under her breath and relaxed, "I can't believe you're here."

"That's makes two of us. It's….strange."

Rose shook her head in disbelief, sat down her tea, walked to Tony and embraced him.

Tony held her tightly and seemed to be on the edge of tears. "I love you, Rose."

Rose looked over Tony's shoulder at the Doctor as she held him. _'Is he okay?'_

The Doctor shook his head and rubbed Sam's back. _'Something….terrible has happened. I don't know what. I shouldn't be shouting at him.'_

The Doctor spoke, "Tony. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be shouting at you. You're here. You're safe, and that's really all that matters."

Rose held her brother's shoulders and looked at his pained face. "Tony. What has happened?"

Tears filled Tony's eyes. He said quietly, "Please, ask me that."

A pop and Tony Stark's loud voice, announced his arrival. Soler held his hand, and in the other hand, was an old bottle of Scotch. "And, I need to have a talk with you, John!"

The Doctor sighed, "I bet I can guess what about."

Tony let go of Soler's hand and sat the bottle on the cabinet. He spotted Tony Tyler standing next to Rose. "Huh. Well, get us a couple of glasses. It will still lessen the blow."

The Doctor shook the rattle at Tony Stark. "You've had these children for how long?!"

Tony stood in front of him, crossed his arms and grinned at him. "What the hell is this? You're going to beat the hell out of me with a rattle?"

"I might-"

"Then go ahead. These children showed up. Asked for my help. And I helped them. I don't regret anything I've done-"

"You could have told me they were here!"

"Sam told me not to! I don't know anything about this time shit!"

The Doctor sighed. "Friday, where is Genie?"

Friday spoke. "Genie is currently in the playroom."

The Doctor rubbed his face. "I doubt maths is with her-"

"On the contrary." Tony Stark started.

Rose put her hand on Soli's head. "Do you want to go play with Genie?"

He looked back at Stark. "Are you two fighting?"

Tony grinned, "Nah. Arguing. There's a difference. He knows I'd kick his ass if we fought."

"Ha!" The Doctor insisted.

Rose smiled at Soler. "Everything is alright. You can go ahead and play. We'll have ice cream a bit later."

Tony pointed at the doorway with his thumb, "Go play. This room now has a height restriction. No children. Adult Zone. Go to the Kid Zone."

Soler laughed at Tony and left the room.

Tony walked into the pantry. "Lewis has Arles and Sammy. They will be here in a minute. They have been playing basketball and believe me. Two teenagers, and sweat? You wanted them to shower." He looked around for something.

Rose sat at the bar next to her brother. "When did they get here?"

"Yesterday. The TARDIS crashed out in the workshop." The Doctor told her.

Baby Sam lay his head on his Dad's chest and closed his eyes.

"Really? The TARDIS is here?" Rose's eyes grew huge.

"And she's going to need a lot of damn repair." Tony Tyler insisted.

The Doctor sighed, "And I don't even know how bad it even is yet. These rotten, older children, could be with us for a while."

Rose hugged her brother's arm. "And they will be quite welcome."

Tony Tyler took Rose's hand and seemed to relax a bit.

Another pop and Lewis appeared with two teenage boys. One tall, skinny with blond hair and the other who looked like Lance. Lewis smiled and pointed at them both. "And I would like to introduce our boys. Arles and Samuel."

The Doctor had expected the boys, but not Lewis looking so fit. "Did you come, too?"

Lewis pointed at himself. "Me? No. It was just the kids. Well, and Legate."

The Doctor rubbed baby Samuel's back, who was going to sleep. "You're walking!"

Lewis grinned, "Oh, yeah. Sammy sorted me all out."

The teenage Sam grinned, "That was the only reason Papa allowed Legate to come back with Jack. He went forward in time, yesterday with Lance, to tell you and Papa where we were. Mum was asleep."

Tony Stark walked out of the pantry with two bags of popcorn. "Wait! Wait! Just a second. Don't start!"

They watched as he tossed both bags into the microwave and turned it on. He rocked on his feet as he waited for the popcorn to finish cooking. "Where is a bowl around here?"

Sam looked at Arles and they both smiled.

"I'll get it." Arles walked into the pantry, and reached on the top shelf. He brought back a large, red bowl and handed it to Stark.

Stark thanked him, took the fresh popcorn from the microwave and poured it into the bowl. Then, to everyone's surprise, he sat down on the cabinet and started to eat it. "Okay. I'm ready. Go!"

Tony Tyler covered his face and laughed. "Oh my God."

"Seriously?" Rose asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

The Doctor groaned. "Never mind him."

Samuel spoke. "Mum. I need you to take the baby and hold me. Dad's really upset."

"But, you're keeping him calm."

"That's exhausting to me." Sam told her. "That baby will sleep for days as wound up as he is."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows. "Really?"

Samuel nodded his head. "Yes. It's….a thing."

"I've got him." Lewis told them, and walked over to take baby Samuel from his Dad.

The Doctor leaned on the cabinet. "Umm…where to even start….."

The Doctor's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked to see who it was. He shook the rattle at it and complained. "UGH!" Then he complained in an odd language that no one in the room understood.

Arles stopped a laugh and ran his hand though his hair.

Sam smiled back at Arles and then told the Doctor. "You're going to want to take that, Dad."

The Doctor took the call. He wore a look of confusion as he spoke in the odd language to someone.

Arles looked back at Sam and they both closed their eyes and looked away to keep one another from laughing.

Tony Tyler spotted them, smiled and rolled his eyes.

Rose could feel the sudden change in her brother's mood. It made her smile, knowing that even in such a situation as these children were in, they still found it safe to laugh. Apparently, the Doctor hadn't changed too much at all in the 18 years they had known him.

The Doctor ended the call, threw his hands up and complained in some odd language.

Arles quickly stepped forward and took the phone out of his hand. "You are about to break this, Dad." He sat the phone on the cabinet and returned to stand next to Samuel.

The Doctor closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to steady himself.

Tony Stark couldn't help himself and laughed. "This is the best shit ever. Who was that? An old girlfriend?"

The Doctor didn't open his eyes and continued to try to calm himself. "Tuwo Wenck's assistant. I have to stand by for message."

"They still won't tell you what it is?" Rose asked in surprise.

Arles and Sam looked at one another.

"That's happening now?" Arles asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I don't know. I guess so."

"Back to this. You two! Stealing the TARDIS! My TARDIS? You could have killed yourselves! Did you think about that? Haven't I told you that's not a toy?"

Arles and Sam looked back at one another.

Sam asked, "Has he?"

Arles thought, "I don't think so, Sammy."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "Don't even try. I'm sure I've told you that."

Arles shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dad. I just don't….recall that."

Sam put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet. It made Rose smile. He looked just like his father. "It was probably….a….in context thing-"

"Well, then we're sort that out right now!" The Doctor turned and looked at baby Samuel that Lewis held in his arms. "Samuel. Do NOT ever try to fly the TARDIS on your own!" He turned to Sam and Arles, "See! NOW I'VE TOLD YOU! CAN'T DENY IT!"

Arles and Sam looked back at one another.

"Does that count?" Sam asked.

"I think so." Arles admitted.

Stark laughed.

"Okay! Everyone needs to stop." Rose announced.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "We've not even gotten started."

She pointed at him, "Our children have been through something….terrible. Tony is a complete mess. I'm not going to allow you to shout at any of these children. You've said what you needed to, and this is done now."

Tony Stark continued to eat his popcorn and watch.

"Rose-" The Doctor started.

Rose walked over to the blond haired teenage boy and wrapped her arms around him. He held onto her and seemed to relax in her arms. "Mum."

She held him tightly. "I love you, Samuel. I'm glad you are alright."

He wiped tears from his eyes and looked at her face. He laughed. "Thanks, Mum. I didn't realize how much I needed that."

She giggled and smiled at her son. "I always know."

Rose took Arles' hand and pulled him into an embrace. Arles kissed her cheek and smiled as they held one another. "I love you, Arles. Everything is going to be alright."

Lewis smiled and leaned against the cabinet, next to Stark. He started to eat the popcorn with him as he held a sleeping Samuel in his arm. "So, Sam. You probably need to read your Dad his message."

"Oh! Right! Thanks, Papa!" Sam shook his head as he pulled the file from the back of his pants.

Rose laughed at how much his reaction reminded her of the Doctor's.

He sat the file on the cabinet and opened it. The room recognized it as an official Torchwood document. Samuel flipped the pages, until he came to the back. There, they saw some untidy handwriting.

Sam sighed and looked at the room. "Legate brought this back."

The Doctor held out his hand. "Hang on a second. Where is Genie? The older version?"

Lewis grabbed another handful of popcorn. "Legate and Exton are with her and Pepper. They are looking over that place you lot are making into a school. The Legate from here, I sent to Lenox's this morning. I'm not sure, but Sam seems to think they shouldn't be together in the same place at the same time. Legate said it would be strange to see himself, and didn't argue."

The Doctor nodded. "Probably for the best."

Tony Stark asked. "Where is Lance?"

Lewis looked back at him, "In the love bubble. I'm not bothering him."

Tony tossed popcorn in his mouth. "Oh."

Sam sighed as he looked at the handwriting. "This is a note that Dad sent."

He began to read.

 _Dearest Sam,_

 _First of all, I want to say I am very sorry. I didn't mean what I said to you._

Sam looked up at the room. "Dad and I argued before all of this happened."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "What about?"

Samuel shook his head. "Something really stupid. It doesn't matter."

He continued to read.

 _We're all coping with this the only way we know how, and I've never been good with this sort of thing. I've always ran to keep from facing it._

Rose looked over and saw the Doctor rub his face. She could feel his heart drop at the words that Sam was saying. "Stop a bit, Sam."

Samuel looked up at his Mum. "Yes, ma'am."

Rose walked over and took the Doctor's hand. He pulled her into his arms and held her.

The Doctor nodded, "It's okay. Go ahead, then."

Sam looked back at the file and continued to read.

 _When you read this, you will probably be surrounded by other members of the family. It's alright to read all of this aloud to them, but please don't let anyone else see this file except me….well, that version of me. He will determine who needs to see it from that point._

 _So, you are there now. With me. Which is why, I'm going to remain here. I love you more than I can ever express, but I know you children are safe. I am there – after all._

 _Take this file to me and read it aloud because I know I'm probably standing there right now trying to act very cross sitting on the edge of a desk, or leaning on the cabinet with my arms crossed._

Stark laughed. "Called it!"

Lewis chuckled.

The Doctor continued to hold Rose who giggled at him. "You know yourself, so well."

He groaned.

Sam smiled and continued to read.

 _To myself – Please don't be too hard on the children. They have been through a horrific time in their lives and will need the support of their family, no matter the time they have managed to get themselves into._

 _I'm certain that them being there, is no accident, but is not completely their fault, either. Rose hasn't slept in three days, and is currently resting only after I have pushed her into a deep sleep. After she went to sleep, I was visited by the Bad Wolf who has told me that she was determined to change what had happened. I can't remember where Rose is on this journey but I'm sure you've already experienced her ability to change fixed points in time. As I spoke to the Bad Wolf, I felt the fixed point become fluid. The point I am referring to is enclosed in this file that Sam will give to you._

The Doctor kissed Rose's forehead.

 _Rose has put them back there. And I have no clear idea how – but it is to prevent this from happening now. 18 years from where Sam is reading this to you._

 _Please. Do not, under any circumstances, send them back using the Vortex Manipulator. It's already killed Jack numerous times and thus, is the only one I would recommend using it._

 _I know they are safe there. I've already checked with the Bad Wolf and the reapers will not bother anyone. She tells me that everyone – including the children – are under her protection. I already miss them terribly, but, if they have to dual line for a while, just aim for getting them back close to when they left. If I think of anything else, we'll use Brax's old trick._

The Doctor chuckled.

 _Sam. I love you, Genie, Arles and Tony. Please, be careful and try to be helpful. I'll see you all in a few days. Don't think you're getting out of those exams this easily._

Samuel looked up and closed the file. "That's all there is."

The Doctor kissed Rose's forehead, let go of her to walk over and embrace his son. Samuel held onto his Dad tightly and began to cry silently. He hid his face in his Dad's shoulder so no one would see.

Tony Stark smiled as he ate his popcorn with Lewis. "Oh, I love happy endings."

Lewis nodded and grinned. "As do I."

The Doctor looked at Sam's face. "You look just like your Mum. Lucky guy."

Sam laughed and wiped his tears. The Doctor kissed his teenage son on the cheek and embraced him again.

Rose covered her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks.

The Doctor let go of Sam and embraced Arles. "My Arles. I'm so glad you guys are here. Everything is going to be alright."

Arles held the Doctor tightly and laughed through his tears. "Thanks, Dad."

Lewis tossed more popcorn in his mouth. "He looks just like Lance, doesn't he?"

The Doctor smiled at him and pat his face. "Because he's always with him."

Lewis rose his eyebrows. "There's worse people he could have looked like."

Samuel laughed, "That's what you say at home. He could have turned out looking like Luce!"

They all laughed.

The Doctor turned around and looked at Rose, "All of the children are home."

She wiped her tears. "Yes, they are."

XxxxxxXxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20- The Second Vesuos

XxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 20- The Second Vesuos

Jane had washed her hair and finished her shower. She turned off the shower and stepped out to dry off. What was taking Lance so long? Maybe he was having a hard time finding where he had put that box of condoms he had gone after. Maybe he had decided to go shopping to get another box.

She sighed and put Lance's robe on. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and stepped into Lance's bedroom. When she saw him, her heart dropped. He was lying across the floor, and looked very pale. His face was bruised and his arm lay out at an odd angle. The shirt looked like it had been almost burnt off of his chest. The skin on his arm, shoulder and chest showed burns.

She covered her mouth and ran to him. "Lance!" She shouted.

She knelt down next to him and cried.

He didn't respond.

"Oh my God! Lance!"

He didn't move.

"No. No. No. No…." She cried. The light from the window reflected on the bracelet she wore on her wrist. She put her finger on it and shouted, "HELP! Help me! PLEASE!"

She lay across Lance's chest and cried. "Lance."

The thunder outside masked the pop of the Doctor and Lewis. They immediately knelt next to her. She felt someone help her up and wrap their arms around her. She was hysterical. She didn't even know who held her. She cried into their shoulder.

"Rose. Take her out of here." She heard the Doctor say.

Rose held Jane, "Shhh….come with me."

They walked out of the room together.

The Doctor ran his screwdriver across Lance. "He's in shock. Damn. What the hell happened?"

Lewis reached onto the bed and grabbed a pillow. He put it under Lance's feet. "I have no idea. I've told everyone we're here and to standby."

The Doctor pulled a transport trigger out of his pocket. Just before he pressed the button, Samuel ran into the room and stopped him.

"Hang on, Dad!"

"Sam! He's bad-"

"I can fix this. Just…..wait." Sam told him.

They watched as Sam laid his hands on Lance's shoulder and a yellow glow began. Sam moved his hands down Lance's arm and chest.

"Dad. He's suffered nerve damage. He's not going to be able to use his hand. Scan him to make sure I'm right."

The Doctor scanned as Sam continued to run his hands across Lance's injuries. "Looks like a blast wound. Yeah, you're right."

Sam looked at Lewis. "Papa. Get something and cut off his shirt for me."

Lewis pulled a knife out of his pocket and cut the shirt off of Lance. The burns and bruises across his neck, arm, shoulder and chest were extensive.

"He's in a lot of pain. He's unconscious, and needs to stay that way. Go ahead and push him into a sleep for….about seven hours." Sam instructed.

The Doctor put his hand on Lance's head and pushed him into a sleep.

Sam continued to work. "I can't fix all of this. He's going to be very sore. Do you have a pain blocker?"

The Doctor looked at Lewis. "Go up to the ship and get three of them."

Lewis sat up and nodded, "Sure. What else do you need?"

Sam moved Lance's arm into a more normal position and continued to work. "A sling. He doesn't need to move this arm. Oh, and cooling gel."

Lewis transported away.

The Doctor looked at his son. "I've only discovered you can do this today."

Sam grinned as he continued to work. "It's helpful. As long as it's here, I can put it back together. He's going to have to grow some nerves though. His arm is going to be completely paralyzed for a while."

"Can you put them back when he has them?"

"If he can grow them back. Can Quauthin do that?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. It takes a while though."

Sam nodded his head as he continued to work. "I didn't know that. Well, he just won't be able to use this arm until then."

"This doesn't harm you?"

Sam shook his head. "No. Mum can do it too. She could probably fix all of this, completely."

"Nah, she's not comfortable with that sort of thing at the moment."

"She's not comfortable with it at home, either." Sam nodded. "Although, she's really good at it."

Lewis transported back. "Got it."

"Great. Thanks, Papa. Dad, put that sling on his arm. That will keep it from moving around and getting injured."

The Doctor put the sling on Lance's arm.

Samuel ran his hands across Lance's neck. "His windpipe is bruised. Someone strangled him."

Lewis sighed, "I'm recalling everyone to the island until we know what the hell happened."

The Doctor agreed. "Do it. The older children need to be here, too."

Lewis nodded, "Stark already has Soler on the island. Pete is at Torchwood."

The Doctor sighed, "Jake with him?"

"Adriano is. He says everything is alright."

"Have him inform Pete what's happened and bring Jackie and Tony here. Pete can make up his own mind."

Lewis nodded.

Samuel continued to work. "We'll be fine in the flats with the Quauthin."

The Doctor nodded. "Alright. Well, work with your mum to get whatever you lot need."

Sam finished and sat back. "Okay. That's as sorted as he can be for now. The rest of this, he'll have to do on his own. Let's get him off of the floor."

The Doctor nodded, "Hang on. I'll do it."

He held Lance's good arm and they popped onto the bed. Lance, still in the same position he had been in the floor, seemed to sleep peacefully.

Sam and Lewis stood up and looked impressed at one another.

Sam smiled. "I've never been able to do short distances like that."

Lewis pat Samuel on the back. "Neither have I."

The Doctor propped pillows around Lance to keep him comfortable and from moving. "Put the pain blockers on him. I'll go talk to Jane."

He walked out of the room and into the next bedroom in the flat. Rose held Jane, who was still upset.

"Jane. He's alright." He told her.

She let go of Rose and looked at him. "Are you sure?"

He took her hand. "Yes. What happened?"

Rose left the room to get her some tissue.

"He left….to get something….and told me to go ahead and get into the shower. When I got out, he was lying there-" She started to cry again.

The Doctor held her. "It's alright."

"I thought he was dead." She cried.

"Shhh…..he didn't mean to frighten you. He returned home and passed out before he could call for help."

Rose returned with tissue. "Maybe it would be better if we went downstairs?"

He nodded his head. He held Jane, Rose put her hand on his shoulder, and he popped them downstairs to the sitting room. The three of them sat on the sofa.

Rose handed her the tissue. She quietly thanked her.

"Where did he go?" The Doctor asked.

She wiped her face as she tried to compose herself. "Back to my flat."

"Did he say anything?"

She shook her head. "No. He just went there and was supposed to be right back. Before I got out of the shower."

He stood up. "Rose. Stay here with her."

"Where are you going?"

He typed something on his wrist. "To Jane's flat. Maybe whatever did this to him, is still there."

"Oh my God. Can't someone else-"

He popped away.

Rose groaned. "Damn it. Lewis!"

Samuel was walking downstairs. "He went to Jane's, Mum. Do you need him?"

She sighed. "Samuel. What did this to him?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know."

Rose took Jane's hand. She had finally stopped crying, but was still upset. Sam knelt down in front of her and looked up.

"Jane. Did Dad explain anything to you?"

"He said he is alright?" She said hopefully.

Sam took her other hand. She immediately felt calm wash over her. "Lance was in shock when you found him. It appears that he was shot with a blaster several times. That explains the burns. He also suffered injuries to his windpipe and chest."

"But, he's alright?"

"I'm sorry. But, this will probably sound odd to you right now. At home, you already know everything about me. So, don't let this frighten you-"

She held his hand tighter. "Samuel. I'm way past thinking I'll ever see anything normal again with this lot."

He glanced at Rose and smiled. "Yes, ma'am. Well, I've repaired everything I can. He's not going to be able to use his arm until some things can regrow back. As soon as that happens, I can reattach things, and sort his shoulder and arm, completely out. But, he'll be fine. He'll be alright."

Jane looked surprised, "Are you a Doctor?"

He smiled, "Yes, ma'am. Dad says with a big 'D'."

Rose shook her head. "You're only 18."

He chuckled, "When you finish school early, and travel your entire life to hospitals, you just….end up this way."

Rose smiled, "Oh Sam. I'm so proud."

He kissed his mum's hand and continued to explain to Jane. "He is going to be in pain, but Dad has….ummm…..put him into a deep sleep. It will help him heal and remain still. That's important right now for him."

"What should I do?" Jane asked.

"I'll stay here with you, so I can keep an eye on him. Would that be alright?"

She tried not to cry and nodded her head. Sam quickly held her. "Jane. He's going to be alright."

Jane kissed Samuel's cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor and Lewis popped into the sitting room of Jane's flat. Lewis immediately put his finger over his lips and the Doctor nodded in agreement.

Lewis spoke in the Doctor's head. _'Hang on. I'm looking around. Just be still.'_

The Doctor grinned. _'Lewis. It's nice to have you back.'_

Lewis smiled back at the Doctor. _'Samuel is amazing.'_ Then Lewis became serious, _'Got him. He's in the studio.'_

 _'Who is it?'_

 _'A Vesuos. Lance did a good job on him, but he's still….on his feet.'_

The Doctor nodded. _'Well?'_

Lewis smiled. _'See you in there!'_

He faded away.

The Doctor put his hands on his hips and mouthed, "Damn it. I knew he would do that."

He ran into the studio just in time to see Lewis knock the gun out of the Vesuos' hand. It slid across the floor. The Vesuos didn't have time to react. Lewis elbowed him in the nose with an upward strike. The Vesuos held his nose. Lewis grabbed his neck and threw him, over his head, into the floor. He landed with a loud thud. Lewis brought his foot up, and stood on his throat.

"Who sent you?" He growled.

The Vesuos tried to get up, "Who are you?"

Lewis put more pressure on his neck. "I'm Lewis the Quauthin."

The Vesuos grinned, "Then just kill me."

"Tell me who sent you."

Unseen to Lewis, he started to transport away.

The Doctor shouted, "Lewis!"

He dove quickly grabbed Lewis, knocking him to the floor as the Vesuos transported away. The Vesuos grabbed blindly, trying to take Lewis with him, but was unsuccessful.

Lewis groaned. "Damn it. Thanks, John."

The Doctor got up off of the floor. "Timon says he's jumped out of the system. Well, you've sent him running."

Lewis stood up and dusted himself off. "Damn it. Well….Poltious says that any fight with a Vesuos that you walk away from, is a good fight."

"Any fight with a Vesuos you survive from, is a good one."

Lewis put his hands on his hips and nodded. "Yeah. That's probably closer to it. Damn it."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21 - Cell Key

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 21 - Cell Key

Rose sat on the sofa in the sitting room of the island home, holding baby Samuel who was sleeping in her arms. The rain outside was beating against the windows. The palm trees outside danced in the gale. The lights in the island home were on because the dark skies there made it seem as if it were night.

Jackie Tyler walked into the room, with two cups of tea, and sat down next to her.

"Do you think he needs a blanket?" She asked Rose.

Rose nodded. "He does feel a bit cold."

Jackie sat down the tea and walked over to the other sofa to pick up Samuel's favorite blue blanket. She brought it back and Rose handed the baby to her Mum.

"And there we are. Come see your Grand. Oh, I just love you so much, Samuel!" Jackie kissed the baby's forehead and smiled at him.

Rose took her tea and sipped it. "Oh, Mum. It's already been a hell of a day."

Jackie watched Samuel sleep. "Yeah? Children giving you a hard time?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

Jackie teased. "Well, good! That's what they are for."

"What?"

"Oh, it is. You and Tony work my nerves enough. And see, now that's what these are doing to you." She kissed baby Samuel's face again. "And Grand loves you even more!"

Rose rolled her eyes and groaned. "Thanks, Mum."

The Doctor and Lewis popped back into the island home. Lewis was rubbing his hands together. "And my training for the day is done!"

Rose turned around and laughed at him. "I'm so glad to see you back to yourself, Lewis."

They joined them in the sitting room. Lewis jumped over the back of chair and sat down with a huge smile on his face.

Rose laughed at him. "And I know that look. It must have been a good fight."

Lewis smiled. "It was. Even if he got away."

The Doctor sat next to Rose and put his arm around her shoulder. He tossed the file from Torchwood on the table in front of them, then kissed her forehead quickly. "How is he?" He looked at Samuel.

Rose sighed. "Exhausted. Did you know? "

He shook his head. "No. It never entered my mind."

"He's probably the same now, what with Jane."

The Doctor nodded. "Probably so. Aemilius is there with them now. He's going to send him in here so we can get this Vesuos thing…sorted."

Rose put her hand on his thigh and spoke in his head. _'Should we send Mum to the nursery? The bigger children are about to come back in here, aren't they?'_

He looked up at Jackie and propped his head on his fist. "Jackie Tyler."

She looked up at him. "Just noticing I'm even here?"

He smiled, "Not at all. Lewis, Rose and I have to chat with a few of the guards about some things going on."

She stood up with Sam in her arms. "Well, I'm going to take my grandson someplace quiet, where he can sleep then!"

The Doctor smiled. "Thank you, Jackie. That's exactly what he needs right now. His Grand."

Jackie teased as she walked by him, "Make no mistake about it! All of these children just need their Grand from time to time."

They watched her walk out of the room.

Samuel, Arles, Tony Tyler all popped in with Exton and Arcite.

Arles held up his hands. "Forgive us for just popping inside. It's raining like mad out there."

The Doctor pointed at the sofa across from them. "This is your home. I don't expect you to knock. Hell, no one else does."

Lewis held his hands up. "I live down the hall. What the hell?"

Rose laughed.

Everyone took a seat, except Arcite who elected to stand behind the teenagers with his arms behind his back.

"How are you, Samuel?" Rose asked her teenage son.

He looked up at her. "I'm good, Mum. Why?"

The Doctor asked, "How's Lance?"

He sat back and rubbed his face. "The same. Anyway. What's this about?"

Lewis sat forward and rubbed his hands together, energetically. "Alright. We have a few things to talk about."

The Doctor grinned and rubbed the side of his head. He had missed his friend being so sick for so long. Lewis seemed like a live wire that could barely sit still in the chair at his new, found health.

Lewis began. "Alright. A Vesuos gets into Tony's penthouse. Explain."

Sam sighed and looked at Arles. "Take this one, will you?"

Arles smiled and began to explain as Sam laid his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. "We've heard the story of the Vesuos who came into Stark's penthouse and destroyed it many times. We knew it was to happen that night."

Lewis rubbed his hands together. "Protocol states that you are to inform me or John if you know of an impending attack."

Exton nodded. "Yes, sir. Arcite reminded us of that before…. Praetor Legate informed us that he was better informed and was thus was to lead the defense."

"Praetor?" Lewis asked in surprise and looked back at the Doctor.

The teenagers nodded.

Lewis looked back at the Doctor's surprised face. "Someone has been busy."

"Indeed." The Doctor agreed. "Where the hell is Praetor Legate now?"

Exton crossed his arms. "He's on the ship, with Genie, altering the flats the children are staying in."

"What? What is he doing?" Rose asked.

Arles shook his head. "He's sorting it out. Don't worry. He took two flats that are unoccupied, next to one another, and put them together. That way we can all be together. It's that way in the future. It's alright."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Okay. Going back to this Vesuos…."

Arles nodded. "Yes, Dad. He was the same Vesuos that had fought Poltious, Lance and Legate earlier that day. He was taken to the ship's brig, but killed the other prisoner and escaped."

Lewis sat back and pointed at the Doctor. "That's the part none of us can figure out. How he got out. Stark and Timon even went to look at it."

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his head. "He's a Vesuos! He's micro chipped with a Cell Key!"

Tony Tyler held his hand up. "A what? Did you say a Cell Key?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. It's a tiny microchip that fits under the skin. Usually on your hand. You put it on the panel, and it will trigger it to open."

"I've never heard of this." Lewis admitted.

"They are probably rather new here."

Tony looked back at Sam. He was sound asleep with his head lying on the back of the sofa. "Phhhh…Sammy. A Cell Key. John, Legate has one of those."

Arles looked back at Tony. "Does he?"

Lewis pointed at the Doctor. "I just told him to get his butt down here. Now."

The Doctor smiled, "It's so good to have you back, Lewis."

Lewis smiled and pointed behind where the Doctor sat. "And there they are."

The Doctor stood up and saw Legate standing with a beautiful, adult Genie. She wore a long braid and was even more beautiful than his visions had prepared him for. She seemed to glow with happiness as she let go of Legate's hand, smiled and ran to him to embrace him. "Daddy!"

He held onto her tightly and laughed in relief that she was finally in his arms. Safe. He kissed her cheek and looked at her. He couldn't help the huge smile on his face. "Oh wow. You are really here."

Rose wrapped her arms around her daughter and tried to keep from crying. She held her tightly and then the Doctor wrapped his arms around them both. He kissed the top of both of their heads and laughed with them.

Tony Tyler groaned on the sofa. "Why does Genie get such a warm welcome?"

Arles nodded his head. "I know, right? Somethings never change."

"Some shit is just unfair." Tony insisted.

Lewis pointed warningly at them.

"Well, it is Genie." Legate insisted. He smiled and shook the Doctor's hand. "It's nice to see you, John."

The Doctor laughed at Legate's ponytail. "I'm not sure if I like this long hair."

Genie looked back at Legate and laughed. "It's terrible when he doesn't have it up. At least it looks neat at the moment."

Rose hugged Legate. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "It's so good to see you."

Genie covered her mouth, "You both still look….exactly the same."

Tony smiled. "I know. Isn't it odd? Tony and Pepper are so young."

Lewis pointed at himself. "What about me?"

Arles winked at him. "You decide to grow your hair long like Legate, Papa."

He threw a pillow at his son, "Oh, I do not."

Arles laughed and looked back at Tony. "Could you imagine?"

Tony laughed, "Long haired Lewis! I'd pay good money for that."

Lewis smiled at their cheek and watched as Genie sat down with Rose and the Doctor on the sofa.

Sam continued to sleep.

Genie laughed and pointed at her brother on the other sofa. "He's asleep?"

Arles rolled his eyes. "You know how he is."

"Get him still…" Tony started.

"And he's out." Arles insisted.

Legate went to Arcite and Exton, and shook their hands in greetings. "So, what was it that you needed us for?"

"A Cell Key." The Doctor said. "Tony says you have one."

Legate nodded his head. "Yes, I do. It's here."

He rose his sleeve and pointed at this tattoo of the lighthouse on his forearm. "It left a mark when they put it in, so I had the tattoo put on top of it to mask it. Most are getting them put in the hands, so I think that's where they will look if it's suspected."

Lewis looked confused. "Why the hell do you need one of these?"

Legate grinned, "Do you really want to know, Lewis?"

Lewis shook his head. "I don't. Nevermind."

Genie and Rose held hands as they sat next to one another on the sofa. The Doctor smiled back at them and wrapped his arm around them both. He could feel their happiness.

Lewis continued. "So, Lance is injured now….and it was a different Vesuos."

"So, there have been two?" Legate asked.

"Wasn't there two before?" The Doctor asked.

Legate shook his head. "No. There was the one. Can I tell the story? I mean without it messing anything up?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "It's a fixed point now, what happened at Tony's. So, you can say it."

Legate crossed his arms, "Well, the night, after the party. Tony, Pepper and Soler returned to their penthouse. While they slept, the Vesuos came in. Arcite and Exton fought him, but….well…."

"You can say it." The Doctor told him encouragingly.

"Arcite was killed that night. By the Vesuos. Soler and Tony helped in the fight and it was Soler who finally defeated him. That was true in this case, too. He became very frightened though, and I haven't spoken to Tony to see if he's alright."

"He's fine. He was here this morning." Rose told him.

Lewis dropped his hand. "The problem we have now is that someone has sent this Vesuos today, and the one in New York last night, to capture and bring Soler to someone."

Legate looked confused. "No. That's not what happened."

"What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"Originally, the Vesuos in New York was defeated. Ashena was still in orbit, is she still here?"

The Doctor seemed to listen to something, "Yes."

"Summus, took the Vesuos to the brig on her ship. He got out there and killed many. Including Summus."

"Where is Summus?" The Doctor asked Lewis.

Lewis held up his hand, "Hang on…..he's….training Logan. They are fine."

"Summus was notified of the attack immediately. Exton was just following protocol. Lewis was injured and couldn't help. John was….drunk?"

The Doctor held up his hands, "It was my party!"

Legate grinned, "Oh, I remember. Since Summus wasn't notified this time, he wasn't involved."

Lewis sighed, "So, now we have two Quauthin that we would have lost last night."

The Doctor nodded, "Spotting that, too?"

Arcite spoke. "Sir-"

The Doctor groaned.

Arles laid his head on the back of the sofa to look at Arcite. "Don't call him 'sir'. He doesn't like that."

Sam spoke in his sleep. "Don't call Dad, 'sir'."

Rose looked at the Doctor just in time to see him roll his eyes at her.

Arcite began again. "The Vesuos will be back for the boy. Every precaution should be taken."

Lewis nodded his head. "Indeed. That's my assessment as well. Stark has Soler on the island now. He has a bracelet and we're protected by a dome field here. He's as safe on this island, as he would be on John's ship."

Arcite nodded. "I understand, but has Stark been made aware of the seriousness of this situation?"

Lewis looked at the Doctor. "Do you want to tell him?"

The Doctor sighed, "One of us should."

"Not it!" Tony insisted.

"Not it!" Arles said quickly.

The Doctor shouted, "Not it!" at the same time that Rose and Genie did.

Lewis laughed and shook his head. "Legate. You're it. Inform Stark and help him with anything he needs. I understand you are a Praetor now."

Legate nodded. "Yes."

Lewis stood up and stretched his back. "Then, he's in good hands. Inform him, but your primaries are the teenagers still. I want them to remain on the island. Especially with this Vesuos problem. We need to get that sorted before I want anyone to go too far."

Legate agreed, "Understood."

Rose asked. "How are we handing the older children with the smaller ones? Genie and Tony are bound to bump into them. And, I'm sure that Soler will figure this out."

The Doctor rubbed his lips. "Well, there's no way to know how long we'll all be together. The reapers are not an issue…..let me have a think on this. Until then….just avoid your other versions. Alright?"

Just as he said that, young Genie walked into the room. She was cross. "Daddy!"

He sighed, "Or….we'll sort that one next."

Genie walked in front of Lewis, who playfully grabbed her and lifted her into his arms. She giggled as he kissed her face playfully. "What are you trying to be so cross about, young lady?"

She laughed, "Lewis. You are so silly. Where is Legate?"

"I haven't seen him."

Genie crossed her arms and shook her head. "That's not true, Lewis. Where is he? He's been gone all day!"

Lewis pointed at the future Legate. He stood there, wearing a brown suit without a tie. His hair in a long ponytail and very tan skin. He waved at the little girl and smiled.

Genie looked at him and shook her head. "That's not Legate. That looks like a greasy pirate!"

The room laughed at her remark. Legate shook his head and groaned. "And I'll go talk to Stark." He typed something on his wrist and popped away.

Exton and Arcite left with Legate.

Genie held Lewis' face in her hands. "Are you better?"

"Completely!" Lewis laughed.

Genie clapped her hands, "Wonderful! Oh, Lewis. I've missed you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rose held the adult Genie's hand, and couldn't help the smile on her face.

Lewis carried Genie out of the room. "Good meeting team! I need to go play in the playroom with this cross little girl."

Genie laughed, "I'm not cross!"

Lewis tossed her over his shoulder and spun around as he walked out of the room, causing her to laugh loudly again. "Lewis!"

Rose smiled back at the adult Genie.

"Papa is still like that." Genie grinned.

Arles stood up and Sam slid down the sofa and landed on his face. Still asleep.

The Doctor watched the boys and smiled.

Rose sighed, "Oh, just leave him there."

Arles shook his head. "We can't do that. He will be seen."

Tony pat Arles on the chest. "It's my turn, mate."

Arles chuckled. "What are you going to do?"

Tony Tyler leaned down, put his nose in Samuel's ear and snorted loudly.

Samuel jumped up, "What?"

The Doctor laughed.

Genie sighed, "You guys." She stood up and offered her hand to her brother. "Samuel. You're sleeping again. Come on. Let's go let you take a nap."

Sam rubbed his face as Genie typed something on her wrist.

The Doctor pointed at her. "Stay, on this island. Are we clear?"

The teenagers popped away.

The Doctor looked back at Rose. They were alone in the sitting room. "Those are your children."

She laughed, "I love them more than I could imagine. It's amazing to see them like this. I love how close they all are. We're not messing anything up are we?"

He turned and put his hands on her face. "It looks like we might have done, something right."

She relaxed. "I love you."

He smiled like a loon, "And I love you."

"How are you with your caffeine high?"

"It's….leveled out."

She smiled, "We can go upstairs….for our party."

He groaned, "Oh yes. I have to read that file, but….yes. We could first do tha-"

Her lips crashed into his. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and continued to kiss her. He felt her hands inside of his shirt. "Oh, I've wanted this for a while."

She smiled and they continued to kiss one another. Rose felt him unfasten her jeans. She moaned as he sipped his hand into her knickers and tease between her legs. She was already so wet.

She lay down on top of him and as they snogged. His hands grabbed her bum, under the material of her knickers.

"There are children in this house!" Jackie Tyler barked.

They stopped and both looked at her. She was standing in the hallway, glaring at them with her hands on her hips.

Rose groaned. "Mum-"

"You two need to remember that! What if I had been Genie? Or Tony?"

"Mum-" Rose started.

"You're right, Jackie. Sorry about that."

She shook her finger at them. "You lot need to learn some self control…." She busy telling them off as she walked over to them. The Doctor quickly typed in something on his arm, grabbed the file and popped himself and Rose away.

Jackie stood there alone. "Damn it. Well, they know I'm right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22 – Tea with Lewis

_Finally! An update!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 22 – Tea with Lewis

Jane had gotten dressed back in her jeans and tank top. She slipped on one of Lance's jumpers, and wore a pair of his socks that were much too big for her tiny feet. She hadn't admitted to anyone, including herself, but she really had felt so lost all day without him. He lay in the bed, unmoved and unconscious. She sat on the small sofa and watched him sleep. He looked so hurt, and more than once she spotted him grimace in pain.

Samuel had showed her how to reset the pain blocker that sat on his forehead, and another one on his chest and shoulder. A small, black, plastic looking device that blinked to show it was working. She had reset it several times, along with giving him a kiss on his forehead to let him know that she was still there.

A Quauthin had stayed with her and Lance all day. There had also been a steady stream of visitors and well wishers, but at the moment…she sat alone. It was the first time she had been by herself all day. What had happened to Lance when he had popped back to her flat? What would have happened to her? Why didn't his bracelet work like John had explained that hers would? Would she ever be able to return to her flat?

The sun was going down into the ocean. Jane looked out at the sunset from the small sofa in Lance's bedroom. She covered herself with a blanket that lay on the back of the sofa and willed herself not to cry. She remembered Sam's reassurances that Lance was going to be alright. She wished more than anything, that he would wake up and just speak to her.

Someone gently tapped on the door. She looked up and saw Lewis.

"Hey. Can I get you some tea?"

She stretched. Tea sounded wonderful. Someone there with her, sounded even better. "Please."

He smiled, "How do you take it?"

"Two sugars, just a bit of milk."

"Just like me. I'll be straight back." He pat the doorway and walked back down the steps.

She didn't realize how tired she had become. She was so glad someone else was with here. She felt so alone and sad. She didn't want to ask anyone to stay with her. They all were so busy. Besides, asking the famous Rose or John Smith to come keep her company? She smiled at how ridiculous the thought even was.

Within a few minutes, Lewis had returned with her tea. He sat next to her on the sofa with a cup of his own.

"Rose tells me this is too sweet, but I've only drank tea for a few years." He told her as he handed her the cup.

She thanked him.

"Was this sofa always here?" Lewis asked in surprise.

"It was….copied?" She explained, "I don't understand it. But, the guys…ummm…Aemillius?"

Lewis looked at her and nodded his head. "Aemillius and Bassanio. Those two. Yes. They are thoughtful."

"It's so much more comfortable than that chair I was in. I'm so grateful to them."

Lewis nodded his head. "Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head and sipped her tea. "I'm fine. Thank you, Lewis."

He sipped his tea and looked back at Lance lying in the bed. "And how is he?"

"He's slept all day. I was almost convinced that he never slept."

Lewis smiled, "It's a very rare thing to for us to sleep. We don't need to do it often."

"How often?"

"Depends on the individual. Lance. I think about an hour a week or so. Maybe more. Not a lot. But, when we're hurt, we need a lot more. It's how we heal ourselves."

"Wow. Just an hour a week. You are the same way?"

Lewis sipped his tea and nodded, "Well, I used to be. I find that I enjoy it and try to at least lie down for an hour or so every day. It's like….meditating. Just….be still and relax. It's rather nice."

She held her tea. "That's probably because of Arles."

He shook his head. "No. It's something, I just got used to doing over the past year. Eight hours is normal for humans, right?"

She smiled. "It is."

"How about babies? What's normal?"

"I have no idea. I know they sleep a lot." She giggled. "I believe Arles is fine."

Lewis sipped his tea. "I worried about that. But, it seems that he still enjoys sleep as an adult. I just came from there. They are staying a few doors down from here. All together."

"Arles came to check on Lance. He stayed with me for a while. He's such a ….smart, thoughtful and entertaining young man. He reminds me of Lance."

Lewis smiled. "But, not me?"

"Let's face it. This is the longest conversation we've ever had, Lewis."

He smiled and sipped his tea. "That's true."

"I'm really glad you came by."

"I know it's hard to see him like this. John and Sam assure me that he will be alright."

She sighed and looked back at Lance. "I haven't ask. And I don't know if I even want to know…."

"What?"

"What did this to him? Do you know?"

"It was a creature that someone has hired to….well….bring someone back to them."

"The same one that was at Tony's last night?"

"No. That one was eliminated. This was another one. They saw the video of you and Stark, and figured you probably knew where Soler was."

"Soler? You mean that little boy that lives with Tony?"

Lewis nodded his head. "That's the one. He's what you call a Khlere. He's the only one I've ever met. They are very rare. I thought it was just a creature of legend, but John assures me it's true. They can channel electricity into their body and fire it."

"He can do that?"

"He can. His father, Mageer, had designed a ship to be able to channel electricity and drain it from surrounding ships and planets. Amazing bit of technology. For many years, everyone thought it was the ship, but now I think it might have just been him. Soli can do some amazing things."

She looked confused. "So, Soli….isn't from here?"

"Most of us aren't. Tony met him at a hospital on….. Andromeda. They have been together since then. Soler's father was in a battle with all of us a few days ago. He sacrificed himself to save our home planet."

"Wow." She said breathlessly. "A real hero."

Lewis nodded his head. "A story that will be told for generations. Soler's father, has became a legend in our world. Even if, officially, we're not supposed to tell the story. My children, will never forget it."

"That's remarkable. It's hard to even believe. There are….people. Other worlds. Problems. Wars. All going on outside of our little world."

"Oh, entire worlds with history and very unique cultures."

"It's amazing. How many planets have you been to, Lewis?"

He sipped his tea and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. I've never thought about it."

"Why wouldn't you think about that?"

"It's just a common thing. For example, how many cities have you ever been to in your life?"

She nodded her head. "See, I understand that. You're right."

Lewis smiled at her. "Are you taking care of yourself? What have you ate today?"

"Rose brought me some lunch. And then, Genie brought me some tea. Everyone has been so kind to me."

"Lance has a very thick shell. If you've managed to crack it to become part of his life. It's no small feat."

"He told me he hadn't gone on a date in decades." She grinned.

Lewis chuckled, "Longer than that. Lance is a man who always told us he was focused on his work. He's eligible for a promotion now, but he will have to enter something we call the Trials, and pass them. I'm sure he could do it, but he's decided to wait."

"Why?"

"The Trials are something you need to be completely sure you want, before you start them. He simply doesn't want it right now."

"Because of me?" She asked.

Lewis shook his head and looked down into his cup of tea. "No. Because of me. Because of Arles. He feels it will put pressure on Arles to become a Quauthin. To become a Primus, himself."

Jane looked confused.

Lewis looked back at her, "Not because of you. You could probably convince him to do it. But, I won't ask you to do that. The decision has to be completely his."

She smiled as she looked back at Lance. "That sounds like the story he told Arles. About….the man who didn't want to be King."

Lewis nodded, "Yes. Lavatch. Our father."

"So, not that it matters, but…"

"Which one of us would have been King? That's what you're going to ask." Lewis smiled.

"It really doesn't matter, I'm just curious."

"And it's normal to be. It's a story that the entire galaxy tells their children. They find it, odd….that a man would step back from such a role. But, Lavatch had never wanted to do it. He was the son of Lovell, who told him, and the entire family, that he had always felt….bullied into that role. He didn't want his children to feel that way. He had always enjoyed building these powerful ships, weapons, and such. Most of our homeworld still operate using his creations."

He looked back at her smiling at him.

"Wow." She said quietly.

"Lance is just like him. He can work that sort of thing out in his mind. It's no surprise that he and Stark have become such friends."

"Yes. I've seen Tony hand him specs on something. He will work it out and hand it back to him. Tony asked him why he is even a bodyguard, because he's so good at engineering."

"He's really good at being a Quauhtin, too. But, Tony is right. Lance is just like Lovell. In fact, Lartius, the current king of our world, gave us all of Lovell's….hmmm…specs and plans for his projects about 18 years ago. Lance studied them and even spoke to me about leaving the Quauthin. He wanted to finish Lovell's work, and create some of his own."

"Why didn't he?"

"Our world was invaded shortly after that. I had no idea he had even survived. I had been here, on Terra…or Earth, for a few years. John found him, Legate and a few others, and brought them here with us. I'll never forget the first time I saw him. He was stronger than I remembered. More….I just don't even know. Lance. More Lance."

She nodded, "How long were you apart?"

"Several years. I'm not even sure."

"You couldn't speak to him? That strange way you lot can speak in your heads?"

He smiled and shook his head. "We were not joined together, then. Lartius has only recently insisted that we, the family, are joined together."

"All of those years? Where was he?"

Lewis smiled proudly, "My brother was on Kaitos. With Legate. They saved many from the invasion using a tool that Lance had put on Legate's ship, and their quick thinking. It was brilliant. They established a colony, which thrives still. I've not been there, but Lartius tells me it is rather impressive. Lance is the reason they have drinking water, electricity, and even a protective force field. Legate, served as ruler there. But, only after he tried to give that role to Lance. Lance served as Legate's Quauthin, while they were there together."

"Wow. Legate? That kid that is here now?"

He laughed. "Yes, the same. Legate has told his brother, Lenox, that he would prefer for him to rule when the time comes. Lenox, is like all of us. We hope it's something we don't have to worry about for a long while. A very long while."

She watched him sip his tea. "So, Lenox will rule."

"Unless he decides he doesn't want to. It's still possible that one of us will end up with it. It has to be someone from the family. That's the only requirement."

She shook her head. "Wow. Amazing. I have to say, I admire the way you guys look at that."

Lewis sipped his tea. "We know it's something that has to be done. It's mad. I'm reading these stories to Arles from here about royalty that killed one another to be the leaders of their world. I just can't even imagine that. That's not something we would do. Entire families destroyed. I just can't imagine someone wanting that so much, that they would harm one of their own for it."

"Family is important-"

"The most important thing. The reason you wake up, and take each breath."

She smiled proudly at Lance. "Pete said he had just been promoted."

Lewis laughed, "He has. And it was a hell of a thing."

She giggled, "Oh yes. He told me what you lot did."

Lewis looked back at her, "It was with love."

"So, this promotion that he doesn't want."

Lewis sipped his tea, "It's not something to worry about. Lance is a young man. He has plenty of time to make that choice. Not everyone does it, and he doesn't have to."

She turned and looked at Lewis. "And I'm going to ask-"

"Oh, no. I have a big mouth and I can't even blame medication anymore." Lewis groaned and rubbed his face.

She bit her lip and rose her eyebrows. "And….how old?"

Lewis sighed. "I shouldn't tell you that-"

"And, why not?"

He smiled, "He's as old as I am. We were born at the same time."

She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't count, Lewis. Seriously, this isn't a big deal. I know he's not from here. You, lot, are not from here. I seriously do not-"

"218 years old." Lewis sighed and looked back to see her reaction.

She shook her head and waved her hand. "Alright. I did ask."

"And you're alright with that-"

"He must see me as a child! How could-"

Lewis pointed at her, "No! He sees you as an adult. Not much different in age than he is. Don't worry about that. Age, between species, it's…..a fluid concept. Life expectancies are so different throughout the galaxy."

"Alright. Well, that makes sense."

Lewis sipped his tea and noticed the grin on Jane's face. "What is that, then?"

She grinned back at him, "He asked me to move in here just this morning."

Lewis smiled, "Really?"

"I told him I would consider it. He told me, right before he left, that he was going to return to convince me. Well, Lewis. I'll admit to you. I'm convinced. I don't feel safe going back to my flat. Not ever."

Lewis nodded. "I've copied your things here, already. It's a thing we can do with the ship. Your closet, computer, camera and everything….I put it in the spare room."

She looked surprised, "Really? My stuff is already here?"

"I thought you would feel that way, and know my brother well enough to know that he's not going to allow you back there, at least on your own, for a while. I didn't know where you wanted it, but if you need help moving anything, just ask me. Or one of the guys. We'll get you sorted."

She smiled, "Thank you, Lewis."

He smiled back at her. "You are most welcome."

She looked into her tea, "I really, just don't even know what I'm going to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't feel safe going back to the flat. But, I have all of these appointments-"

"Call your clients and explain that you have had a….umm…..security breach."

She smiled. "Security breach, huh?"

"That's what it is." He reasoned.

She giggled and looked back into her cup of tea. "You remind me of Lance. That sounds like something he would say."

"I have it." He snapped his fingers, "Tell them, you have had to go out of town….unexpectedly for the next few days to deal with a family matter. That's the truth. That will give you some time to think. But, I will tell you that you will have your own detail with you, anytime you go to the studio. You're not going to be on your own in there."

"A bodyguard for me?"

"Absolutely."

She sighed. "I don't know how that will work. That will make my clients nervous."

"Quauthin can phase. We can be in many places at once, or disappear in the shadows. No one, but you, will even know there is anyone there."

"You're talking about that…ghost like thing…that Lance can do."

Lewis chuckled, "I suppose it does look like a ghost. Yes."

They sat sipping their tea for a few minutes. The room had become dark.

Lewis stood up and turned on a lamp. "There. That's better."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"So. My brother will be fine. I suppose I should keep you company by telling you embarrassing stories about him."

She giggled, "I probably shouldn't believe what you say. He's warned me about Tony and John."

"That's good advice." He told her as he sat his cup down on the floor.

"There is something I would like to ask you."

"Ask me anything." Lewis smiled warmly at her.

"All of you are Qua…..it's a funny word."

"Quauhtin. Yes."

"Does it mean something?"

"It's known throughout the galaxy as the race of people who protect royalty and influential families. Just like….people from….. Jalikapo are known for their beauty. They also never lie. Genie's father was from there. That's the reason I always go to her, if I need the truth. Even if I don't want to hear it."

"Really?"

"That's the reason her eyes are that odd color. That's something common with them. But, she doesn't know. John feels that it will frighten her at the moment."

She looked back at Lance and smiled. "Lance. Is that even his real name?"

Lewis smiled proudly, "He is Lance. But, he also has a title. Well, all of us do. It changes with each promotion. We don't have…the second name that you lot have here…"

"A surname. He said it was Smith."

"Oh, he lied. I use Smith, too. Hell, John does too. When we speak of one another, it's always with a title. Never just ….'Lewis' or 'Lance'."

She nodded. "What is it?"

"My brother is the 'Honorable Praetor Lance of the Prime Guard of Terra'. I think that's what he's adopted. He's dropped most of it."

"What was the entire thing?"

Lewis thought. "I don't really remember the entire thing. Isn't that terrible? It wasn't in English anyway."

She smiled and looked back at Lance. "I'll have to ask him."

Lewis propped his head up on his fist and looked at Lance.

"What's yours, Lewis?"

He chuckled, "I dropped a lot of mine over the years. You have to. Otherwise you end up with one like John currently has. 'Primus of the Prime Guard of Terra, Princeps of Plentitude, Jalikapo, Andromeda, and Nimiset. Guardian to the Princess Ashena and associate to her father, the King Clagl. Advisor to the leaders of Terra, and Doctor Johnathon Alexander Storm Smith."

He looked back at her confused face.

He smiled, "That's why I just call him John. It's a lot easier to say."

She laughed. "Storm?"

He rolled his eyes. "That a long story. Rose tells it the best."

She smiled and sipped her tea. "You, Lewis, are interesting."

"How do you mean?"

"I've ask you several questions that you've managed to dodge answering. Don't think I've not noticed."

Lewis chuckled as he looked back at her. "Yes, I have."

She sat down her tea glass on the table and wrapped the blanket around herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, the sun had just set and it had finally stopped raining. The warm air had moved in and it was comfortable on the island. Tony Stark was walking barefoot through his and Pepper's island home wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Pepper?" He called.

He walked into their bedroom and found Pepper pacing the floor and talking on the phone. She put her finger over her lips.

He sighed, and put his hands in his pockets. He watched her walk back and forth. Her hair was down and she wore a pair of shorts with an oxford that she had rolled up and tied in the front. He rubbed his chin as he followed her long legs up to where the shorts started, and daydreamed about what he would find there.

Pepper spoke to someone. "Well, that's exactly what he meant."

He looked confused. He pointed at himself and whispered. "Me?"

She pointed at him warningly. "No! He doesn't want to do that."

Tony watched her and crossed his arms. "Who is that?"

"Ugh. I'm sorry, I have another call." She ended the call she was on and groaned.

He grinned, "Liar." He took the phone from her hand and tossed it on the bed.

She was exasperated, "It's the damn press. They want you on television for an interview."

"About what?"

She rose her eyebrows at him. "Did you tell the press that President Howard Shepherd is the reason Rhodey was able to get you out of the desert?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, I did."

"Why? You know they all ask you about that. That's what this is about. They want to interview you, just about that."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Suffering and drama. The press loves that stuff, you know that. That's the reason they always ask you about it."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Well. I could do it."

"Tony, you don't want to do that. You won't even talk about that with me. A reporter would just….hang your feelings out there to get a higher rating. A job promotion. Don't you see? They are using you, and I won't allow them to do that!"

He grinned and put his hands in his pockets. "You're right."

"If you want to talk about that, I'm always here-"

"No! It was a moment of insanity. I don't."

She took his hand in hers. "Tony. You are doing so great with everything."

"Not really-"

"Don't think about this. Don't let this bother you-"

"It's not bothering me." He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what you would say if it was!"

He pointed at himself and shook his head. "I'm not upset about this!"

"Yes, you are!" She insisted.

He rolled his eyes at her. She was completely wound up at the moment. He scratched his face and tried his best to hide his smile. Her Irish temper was getting the best of her, and he loved it.

"Are you smiling?" She demanded.

He laughed under his breath and held out his hands to her. "I'm sorry. You are just so pissed right now."

She groaned, "Tony."

"And it's not at me!" He grinned at her, "It's turning me on. I won't lie."

"Tony. You've come so far. I just won't let them-" She covered her mouth and closed her eyes tightly.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Woah. Woah. Woah."

She began to cry as he held her tightly. After a few moments, she took a deep breath and pat his chest. "I'm okay."

"Bullshit." He insisted and didn't let go of her.

She wiped her eyes. "I. Am. Fine." She covered her face and said quietly, "I'm fine. Everything is fine."

He sat down on the end of the bed with her. He lay back, grabbed a tissue from the shelf headboard and wiped her tears. "Look at me." He said quietly.

She looked in his eyes.

"You are not fine. And it's okay to cry."

She bit her lip and tears fell from her eyes again. She took the tissue and wiped her face. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Pepper. Don't let these blood suckers get to you."

She sighed and sat up. "I don't even know why I'm so….angry about this."

He took her hand in his. "What else is going on?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "This….with Soli."

"That's enough to scare the hell out of anyone."

"Lance is a tough, scary guy! How the hell did that happen to him?"

Tony kissed her hand. "I need to go check on him. John says he's going to be fine."

"They won't stop until they get him. Will they?" She asked him quietly.

"They won't get him. I won't allow it."

"Where is he?"

"He's at John's. Playing with the kids. Younger kids. I was hoping he would wear himself out, so he could sleep better tonight. Legate just took him over there."

She wiped her tears and shook her head. "Tony. I never thought …."

He smiled and laid his forehead to hers. "Neither did I. We have a little boy, Pepper."

"Gosh, and I love him so much." She closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks. "Just the thought of someone wanting to hurt him…"

"Oh yeah. It makes my blood boil." He sat up and rubbed his face. "These things, Pepper, they are scary. It's alright to be frightened of them."

She exhaled. "I feel like a…..terrified child."

"You've never been allowed to be a terrified child. You've always had to be the responsible adult in every situation. It's okay to let someone else take over. Let someone take care of you. Pepper, I won't let them hurt you. And I won't let them hurt him. These Quauthin are sworn to protect all of us. Let them do their job. Let them be in charge of this."

She wiped her tears.

He kissed her forehead. "See, this isn't even about me. I can take care of myself and fight my own battles-"

"Oh, no. No." She insisted. "You fighting your own battles involves lawsuits and settlements."

"When has that happened?" He rolled his neck back in surprise.

She dropped her hands and looked at him seriously.

"You know, you're rather scary when you give me that look. It's a sexy scary."

She smiled in spite of herself.

He grinned, "I love it when you look scary at me."

She smiled and shook her head. "Tony….ugh. You are impossible-"

"To be mad at for long."

She kissed his lips and looked into his eyes. "Thank you, Tony."

"I want to show you something. Do you have minute? I'm sure it will make you feel better."

"I bet I can guess what it is." She rose her eyebrow.

"I bet you can't." He took her hand and walked down the hallway with her. She imagined that he was going to show her plans to something he had been busy drawing all afternoon, since they had been there. Or Soli's math that they both had been working on with him. But, instead, he led her out to the outside deck. The moon showed brightly and everything outside was wet. She was grateful she was barefoot.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I think you'll love it." He told her. He walked past the pool and to the end of a long dock. Small lights illuminated the deck so they could see where they stepped. The water was black because of the cloudy night. She watched him take off his shirt and toss it behind her. "Can you get wet? In this?"

She giggled. "Well…."

He put his hands on his hips. "See? I walked right into that, didn't I?"

She laughed and covered her face. "Oh my God. I'm starting to act like you. What the hell is wrong with me?"

He laughed and jumped into the water. It was only up to his shoulders. He wiped the water out of his face and held out his hands. "Come here. It's not deep."

She took off the oxford she wore, and he saw she was wearing a white bra. It formed her breasts perfectly.

"Why don't you just wear that sort of thing all of the time?"

She laughed and shook her head. "It's a bra-"

"So! Just….well….even go without it, sometime. Maybe. In a white shirt. A wet one."

She rolled her eyes. "This water is dark."

"It's because it's night. It's fine."

She looked down at him. "Are you sure? Swimming in the ocean here?"

He groaned and pointed forcefully at the water. "Get your ass in here, Mrs. Stark!"

She stepped off of the dock and landed in the water. She splashed him as she got in. He rubbed the water out of the face and reached out to hold her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. She started to float and he picked her up and held her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They snogged for a few minutes when Pepper felt something large brush against her leg.

"Oh my God! What was that?" She held him tightly.

He laughed. "Pepper. I promise I'll never let anything hurt you."

"That could be a shark!"

"That's a great idea! That's what we can call him."

"Are you telling me that's a shark? I'm getting out."

Just as she said that, a dolphin jumped out of the water about seven feet away from where they stood. Pepper's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Did that really just happen?"

He laughed, "It's been here since this afternoon."

"Oh wow. What does Soli think?"

"Soli wasn't sure of him at first. But, he will let him hang onto him and swim all over the place. He loved that. I don't know if I've ever seen him smile so much."

Pepper laughed. "That's amazing."

"He told me it was way better than working on his maths."

Pepper grinned, "Of course it is."

The dolphin jumped out of the water again a bit further away from them. It looked magical with the moon's reflection against the water.

Pepper said quietly, "That's just…beautiful."

Tony didn't take his eyes off of her as she sat in his arms. "You are beautiful. I love you, Pepper."

She could see her reflection in his eyes. "I love you, Tony."

"Thank you for taking care of me all of this time."

She smiled, "That's my job, Mr. Stark."

He rolled his eyes. "And now it's mine. Mrs. Stark."

She laid her forehead to his.

"You don't always have to be strong. So…powerful. Let me take care of you."

"How do you mean?"

"With everything. I want you to always be happy. I want to make sure, that I'm doing this right."

"You are doing a great job at this Tony."

"You sound surprised by that."

She giggled, "You have surprised me."

"You know, a headmistress of this….school told me that people need to hear something seven times before they remember it."

She continued to lay her forehead to his. "What do I need to remember?"

"I love, love, love, love, love, love, love you. I always will."

She giggled at him. "I'll never forget that now."

He kissed her. She felt him hold her tightly as he licked her lips and slowly sipped his tongue in her mouth. She sucked his bottom lip and managed to catch his tongue in her mouth and suck it a few times. It caused him to moan.

She felt him unfasten her bra and rub her back. He whispered, "Do you want to go back inside?"

The dolphin swam around them. Pepper reached out and touched it. "This is so amazing."

He laughed and turned his head to watch the dolphin swim away. It jumped again as it got into deeper water. She could make out the smile on Tony's face.

"I love it here, Pepper."

She put her hand on his cheek, which made him look back at her.

She smiled, "Let's go inside."

He popped them into the bedroom. They were dripping wet. He held his finger up to tell her to wait. "Hang on a second."

He disappeared into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. When he had returned, she was completely nude. He wrapped the towel around her and dried her off. He watched her breasts bounce as he rubbed her skin with the towel.

She laughed. "Tony. I'm up here."

His head went to her one of her nipples and he began to suck it. He massaged the other breast. She pulled off his wet shorts. He stood up and looked into eyes. "Don't look down. I'm not very impressive at moment."

She laughed at him. "Maybe we should continue this when you're warmer."

He caught her lips with his own again and pulled her close to him. He rubbed her back and smiled at her. "Let's get in the bed. You feel cold."

"You just want to make out?" she asked in surprise.

He smiled, "I've been dying to make out with you."

She started to kiss him again. He walked slowly as they snogged, and pulled the duvet back. They climbed into the bed together, held one another's nude bodies and continued with their kiss.

He lay on top of her and looked into her eyes. "I need to ask you something."

"Oh, God. What is it?"

"I want to tell someone. Well, everyone, about us."

"We agreed to keep it-"

"Yeah, I know. So, I'm thinking…just one person. That's it."

"I bet I can guess who you want to tell."

"I doubt it." He kissed her lips again quickly.

She could feel his hands warming up on her skin as he held her.

"I should tell you, that I told someone." Pepper admitted.

He smiled, "Oh, I know. She called me yesterday morning."

Pepper closed her eyes and laughed in disbelief. "Oh my God. She didn't."

"Well, she called your phone. I answered it thinking it was mine….so….we had a nice conversation."

Pepper covered her face and groaned. "Oh, wow. I worry what she said to you."

He leaned down and kissed her neck. "It was good. Well, except the part where she threatened to send the IRA after me."

Pepper pointed at him. "You should take that seriously."

"Phhh…..some crazy wine maker has that much pull with the IRA? I'm more worried she'll come after me with a cork screw."

Pepper teased. "Live in fear, Mr. Stark."

"I'll tell these Quauhtin to keep a look out." He smiled at her as he looked her in the eyes. "What do you say?"

"Are you impressive yet?"

He chuckled and looked down at himself. "Getting there. You don't like making out?"

She held her hands out, "Well, you're talking to me!"

He crashed his lips into hers. She sipped her hands under the duvet and rubbed his package between both of her hands to encourage it to become stiff. He moaned at her touch.

"That's helping." He whispered, "That's what you want?"

"That's what I always want."

"Oh…..I love you." He said breathlessly as he kissed her neck and chest.

She continued to kiss him as he teased between her legs. "This is all for me?"

"All of me, is for you." She told him. "My sex drive is way too high for the amount of sex we're _not_ having."

He sighed and laid his head to her forehead, "We can work on that. Yes."

"I want it. All of it. So much that it makes you throb when you have flashbacks of what happened later."

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. "It's throbbing now."

"You know how to fix that."

He sat up, "And that did it!"

She laughed as he pulled her over to the edge of the bed. He stood beside of the bed and put himself inside of her. She laid her legs on his shoulders and he roughly pounded into her.

She didn't hear his moans, because hers were so much louder.

"More." She begged.

He continued to stroke inside of her. "Oh, you feel so damn good."

He hit just the right spot and she shouted.

He grinned, "That's it. More of that."

She teased her breasts, which make him only pound harder inside of her. The scene overwhelmed his senses. His hips were tired. His back screamed, but the pleasure he was giving her and was worth every stroke. He held onto her legs and continued.

"Don't stop." She begged.

He closed his eyes and put all of his focus, and attention in his strokes. He couldn't stop. She was enjoying so much.

"You're all mine." He growled.

She cried out. He stopped and kissed one of her legs that still on his shoulder. They were both covered in sweat. He found himself completely out of breath. He didn't pull himself out of her and took a deep breath.

"Oh wow. Could you hand me the wipe?"

She reached over to the shelf in the headboard and pulled out a package of after sex wipes she had brought with her. She handed him a few. He pulled himself out of her and cleaned them both up. He tossed them in rubbish and climbed back into the bed next to where she lay. She pulled the duvet over both of them.

"Now, I'm exhausted. And I have to go get Soli."

She rolled over to face him. "But, was it worth-"

"It's always worth it. Never think it's not."

She rubbed his chest and felt him relax. "It's not that late-"

"For him it is. He's going to be tired." He told her with his eyes closed.

She kissed his lips. "I'll call Rose and have John bring him. Are you alright?"

"I'm alright."

She propped her head up on her hand and looked at him. "You're not. What's wrong?"

He opened his eyes and looked surprised at her. "Now, how the hell do you know that?"

She rose her eyebrows at him. "I always know, Tony."

He sighed and rolled over on his back.

"It's not something with me, is it-"

"No! God, no." He insisted.

She rubbed his chest, "Then, what is it?"

"I had another one of those damn panic attacks."

She sat up and looked at him. "When?"

The duvet fell off of her chest, exposing her breasts to him. He looked back at her and grinned, "This is the best angle."

She sighed, "When, Tony?"

"One last night, after you and Soli went to sleep." He rose his hand and cupped her breast. "And another one this morning."

She was trying to stay calm about the entire thing. She took his hand and he brought it to his mouth to kiss. "I haven't told John. I know that's the next thing you're going to ask me."

"You need to tell him."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "He'll want to look in my head again. I think it's because of what happened last night."

"Is this why you are asking about telling someone about us? You want to tell John, don't you?"

"Nope!"

"Tony, you can tell him. If he needs to look in your head to fix this-"

Tony covered his eyes and sighed.

"You never came back to bed last night. Did you even sleep?"

"No. Soli was frightened. I stayed downstairs on the couch and held him, so he could sleep."

She sighed, "This is why you probably had the panic attacks. You haven't rested. Well, wait, did Soli see you-"

He shook his head and rubbed his face. "No. He didn't see either one. No one did."

She looked out of the window and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what to do.

"You keep telling me how far I've come. Pepper, I really haven't-"

"These things take time." She told him encouragingly.

He groaned. It was clear he was disappointed. "I'm just tired of being sick. It's been years since I could honestly tell someone that I'm alright."

"Tony. You just need to sleep. Are you taking that medicine-"

"No. It knocks me out as much as the other one did."

She weaved her fingers with his. "Take the medicine. I can call for help if I need to. You have to sleep. And that seems to work. How bad was this panic attack? As bad as the last time?"

He shook his head. "No. It was worse."

She leaned down and kissed his lips. "You, are exhausted. Take the medicine, and sleep."

He closed his eyes and groaned. "Fucking medicine. It's always some…medicine with me."

She pointed forcefully at him, "And you're going to take it! Don't make this worse, Tony-"

"How could it be worse?" He threw his hands out.

She glared at him. "You, could piss me off about this."

He looked at her and considered what she had said. "Fine. I'm not going to piss off the Irish lass."

She smiled, "Wise move there, Mr. Stark."

He rolled back over to face her. "I need a few minutes, then I'll get up and get that medicine. It's, just there, in the bathroom."

"I'll get you some clothes. Just lay there." She rolled over and stopped. Then she rolled back over and kissed his lips. "I need a few minutes."

He smiled and grunted, "Oh yeah."

She caressed his tired face. "That was amazing."

She kissed his lips as they lay in the bed and continued to catch their breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23 – The Hyenas

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 23 – The Hyenas

Legate walked into the flat he was sharing with Genie, Tony, Arles and Sam. His arms were full of clothing. "Hey!" He shouted as he came in.

Sam walked around the corner and spotted him. "Hey. Oh hell, let me help."

He wrapped his arms around the top of the pile of clothes, and helped Legate take a large armful to one of the three sofas that sat around the telly in the sitting room. They tossed the clothing there and looked impressed at the huge pile. "Damn. Legate. You are quite the clothes horse-"

"Oh, shut up. This isn't all from my place."

"Does my sister know about this?" Sam teased.

Legate smiled, "I don't think there are many secrets between us."

Sam pointed at him. "Bordering on being gross. Just saying."

Legate nodded, "She told me that you know."

Sam smiled and nodded his head. "I do."

"I…feel like I should have told you-"

"No. But, if you're looking for my permission….I've had time to think about it…..and I think it's brilliant." He said sincerely.

Legate smiled and shook Sam's hand.

Sam started to go through the clothing on the sofa. "There is a lot here!"

Legate shouted up the stairs. "I brought some clothes!"

Arles came out of the kitchen from around the corner. He had a towel on his shoulder. The smell of something lovely was cooking. "Clothes? Where did you get clothes?"

"Well, some are mine." Legate told them. "But, most of this is from the guys. Everyone is happy to see you lot, so they tossed in some clothes."

Genie walked down the stairs with Tony Tyler. "Well, I doubt anything for me will be in there."

Legate rolled his eyes. "That's what she says now."

Sam looked back at him. "We should probably just take all of this up to her room."

Legate chuckled.

They all stood around the sofa and looked through what Legate had brought. Every jumper they found, Genie held up to her and smiled. "Oh, I love this one! And this one!"

Legate laughed, "I didn't realize you liked jumpers so much."

"Just these sort, with the hoods on them."

Sam put a grey one on. "Well, this one is mine."

Legate smiled. "That's one of Logan's. I think. He had a lot of jumpers in here."

"Is Logan still here?" Genie asked. "I know he came with Ashena to Dad's party."

Legate nodded, "Yes, he is. He's bringing Ashena down to meet all of you tonight."

Arles pulled out a football shirt. "Hey! I like this one!"

"It might help your game, man." Sam teased.

Arles laughed. "If that's what it takes, then I'll be a good sport and hand it to the one who really needs help in that department." He handed it to Sam.

Sam rose his eyebrow. "Really?"

Arles laughed as he walked back into the kitchen.

Tony Tyler smiled, "See, I keep waiting for someone to booga some actual football skill into this family."

Genie giggled, "I have plenty of skills without need of booga powers."

Tony agreed. "That you do."

They all continued to go through the clothes.

Sam found a brown leather shirt and held it up in front of him. "What do you say, Legate? Pirate enough?"

Legate groaned. "I can't believe you said that, Genie."

Genie smiled, "Have you seen yourself?"

He looked at the suit he was wearing. "What of this looks like a pirate?"

"The hair?" Genie suggested.

"The brown colour?" Tony remarked.

"The nutter in it?" Sam insisted.

Legate rolled his eyes. "Phh….I'm not a pirate. Is this going to become a thing again?"

Tony laughed, "I didn't realize it had ever stopped."

Genie giggled.

Sam continued to look at the shirt. "I like it."

Tony Tyler shook his head. "Looks like a stripper from Plentitude to me."

Arles walked into the room right as Tony said that. "I knew you went over there!" He doubled over laughing.

Sam smiled at Tony. "He's working nights. In the bubbles."

Genie covered her mouth and laughed.

Legate teased, "I thought you looked familiar-"

"You guys suck. I'm not doing that." Tony smiled.

The entire flat was laughing hysterically. Someone knocked at the door.

Genie continued to laugh as she went to open the door. The Doctor was standing there. "And good evening."

She took his hand and pulled him into the flat. She was still laughing so much she couldn't speak. As soon as he touched her hand, he felt her happiness. She felt safe, loved and playful.

"What are you guys in here doing?" He asked them.

Tony shook his head. "Just…going through clothes."

Legate wiped his tears from laughing so hard. "The guys are so happy we are here, they went through their closets and sorted us out."

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and smiled proudly. "That's wonderful."

Genie smiled. "It will be great to take a shower, and put on something new tonight."

The Doctor shook his head. "Michelle didn't-"

Sam pointed at this Dad. "Oh, she is amazing, that woman. We got about four boxes of stuff. EACH!"

Genie smiled, "I even got a purple bathing suit, Daddy."

"A bathing suit?" Legate asked.

She looked back at him and nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"You should come surfing with me-"

"I'm not going surfing with you." Genie insisted.

Legate laughed. "I'll have to go get my shorts from my flat. OH! And my board! I have that old one I used during this time!"

The Doctor smiled at Legate. "Yeah, I suppose you have all of that stuff already."

"I rang myself, and we chatted." Legate told the Doctor. "And let me tell you, John. That was the strangest experience of my life."

The Doctor laughed, "Been there. What did Legate say?"

"Well, we both agreed that he can be helpful to Lenox right now. What, with those children there. And he told me to help myself to whatever here. I mean, it's…ours. Is this supposed to feel this weird?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "You get used to it."

Arles walked back into the sitting room and stood next to Genie.

"I started you a pile here."

Arles picked up an oxford and nodded his head. "Nice."

"I know what you like." Genie found another jumper and held it up to herself. "Oh! I love this one!"

"That is much too big for you, Genie. Let Arles have it." Sam told her.

Genie looked at it and agreed. She handed it to him. "Do you want it?"

"Only if you don't."

Genie smiled, "We can share it!"

Sam teased, "It's so big you can wear it at the same time."

Arles and Genie smiled.

The Doctor rose his eyebrow. What had Sam meant by that? Just as he was about to ask, Sam handed Tony Tyler the leather shirt that had caused them all to laugh so much before. "I'm sorry, mate. Here's your lovely shirt. It managed to fall into my pile."

Tony took the shirt and shook his head.

Arles pointed at it. "You know what that needs?"

"What?" Tony asked.

"Bubbles!" Sam insisted.

Arles and Samuel started to laugh so hard they couldn't stand up.

Genie shook her head. "Oh no."

"And here we go." Legate shook his head.

Arles retreated into the kitchen where they heard him to continue to laugh. Samuel sat on the sofa and covered his face.

The Doctor smiled and shook his head. "You lot are mad."

Genie nodded her head. "Yes, Daddy. They are. This is them, all of the time."

He looked back over at Samuel, who still had his face covered laughing.

Arles called from the kitchen. "Shut up, Sam!"

They both started laughing hysterically again.

Legate laughed. "They keep me young."

Tony explained. "They are mad. If one of them starts laughing, the other one will start. They do this all of the time."

Sam shouted. "Stop! I can still hear you!"

Arles' voice from kitchen called back. "But can the Bubble Boy?"

They both started to laugh again.

Genie rolled her eyes. "Tony. Smack them."

Tony Tyler grinned. "Nah, I've missed this."

Sam dropped his arms. "Oh! I can't breathe." He wiped his tears from his eyes and seemed to settle down.

Genie asked. "How's Lance, Daddy?"

"Lewis says he's sleeping still. I was about to go over there…what is that smell?"

Legate pointed towards the kitchen. "Arles is cooking."

The Doctor walked into the kitchen. Arles stood in front of the cooker and wiped his eyes with a towel. "Oh man. That was good."

"What are you making? It smells great."

"I have no idea."

Legate smiled, "Arles is an excellent cook. We never know what it is, but it's amazing."

Genie teased, "And it's nothing weird. Like Legate cooks."

Legate pointed at himself. "You liked my eggs and olives."

She shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Next time, I'll put chocolate sprinkles on top. You'll like it better."

Genie grinned, "No, I won't!"

Samuel got off of the sofa and walked into the kitchen with his Dad and Arles. Arles handed the Doctor a bowl of food, which he was blowing the steam off of.

Sam leaned on the doorway. "What is it?"

Arles shrugged his shoulders. "Rice, green peppers, sausages, shrimp, tomatoes and…. Some beans. Spices."

The Doctor nodded his head. "It's really nice. Wow."

Sam suggested, "Make another bowl of it and I'll take it to Jane. She needs to eat something."

Arles pulled another bowl out of the cabinet. "Good idea." He put some in the bowl and handed it to Samuel.

Samuel looked at it and asked, "No bubbles?"

They both started to laugh hysterically again.

Genie groaned from the sitting room. "You guys!"

Tony Tyler shook his head. "Like a couple of hyenas."

Legate laughed under his breath as he watched them.

The Doctor smiled. "You two are mad."

Sam stood in front of his Dad with the bowl. He smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm sorry, Dad. Did you need me for anything?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I just wanted to pop over and see if you lot had gotten settled in. If you needed anything."

Arles walked out of the kitchen. "You know what else pops?"

Sam and Arles said at the same time. "Bubbles!"

Arles collapsed across the sofa and laughed hysterically.

Sam sat the bowl on the table and covered his face. "Oh man. Why? Arles!"

Genie giggled. "You two are terrible. You're both going to be sore from laughing again."

Legate chuckled, "Ah, let them. I've not seen them like this in about a week."

Tony Tyler smiled. "Yeah. I was beginning to miss it."

Genie walked over and picked up the bowl. "Daddy. I'll walk over to Jane's with you and give her this."

He had finished his bowl. He walked back into the kitchen and sat it in the sink.

Sam leaned on the back of a chair. "Oh, I'm already sore. Arles. What were you thinking?"

Arles pointed at him. "Tony in a bubble!"

Arles and Sam began to laugh again.

Legate shook his head. "And there they go again."

Tony sighed and smiled. He sat down the clothes he was holding and walked over to Arles, who lay on the sofa. "You are so silly!"

Arles grabbed Tony, pulled him down on the sofa, and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. Tony, you know we love you."

Sam wiped his tears. "I will never be able to wear that shirt. You should take it Arles."

Tony grinned and pointed at Arles. "So, _he can wear it_ on Plentitude!"

The three of them began to laugh hysterically together.

Genie held out her hand to the Doctor. "Come on, Dad. They will suck you in."

He turned around as he walked out of the flat and smiled back at the silly teenagers. Legate was standing at the sofa, holding a shirt and laughing under his breath. The Doctor closed the door and laughed.

"They are always like that?" The Doctor asked Genie.

"Always. Completely barking. One will start something like that, and they will all just….get on it and roll. Soli is the worse to keep it going."

"And they aren't drinking?"

Genie laughed, "I'd hate to see them drinking when they are like that. No, Dad. Neither one of them drink. Sam says it makes his head all noisy and Arles just….doesn't like the taste. Now, Tony…he drinks from time to time. In fact, he's had some tonight. But, I'm not sure how much."

The Doctor took the bowl from her and offered his arm to escort her to Lance's flat. She smiled and held his arm.

They walked slowly along the path.

"So. Five of you lot, in that flat. Do you think you'll have enough room?" He asked.

"Well, only four of us actually sleep. Sam usually falls asleep, sitting upright, watching telly. It's a nightly thing with him."

"Really?"

"He can't shut his mind off. He says he can drown out his thoughts by laughing like that, which gets everyone going. Or by watching telly. He's always been that way. Since he was….about ten?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "That's interesting. I'll have to talk to him about it."

She smiled. "He is the best brother, ever. Well, they all are. We're all very close."

"Even you and Arles."

"Of course." She shrugged her shoulders. "Soli and Jake are usually with us. I miss them so much. If they were at home when we left, they would have been right with us."

"Where are they?"

"Well, Jake…is in Florida. Training to fly a ship. He's an astronaut and a mathematician. He comes to the school to speak to my students."

"Your students?"

She smiled, "I don't know how much of this I should tell you Daddy. I don't want to mess anything up."

He shook his head. "Just….major things, where I have to….."

They stopped walking and he faced her as he thought. "You know, Genie. You can tell me, anything."

"Are you sure, Daddy? I really don't want to mess things up."

He pointed at her. "I'm your Dad. But, I'm also a Time Lord. If it…gets….too spoilerly-"

"Spoilerly? Daddy, that's not a word."

"I'll go back and speak to Noah Webster about that. Start a list."

She giggled.

"Genie. You are a little girl right now. Six years old and absolutely the most precious thing in my life. But, you are also a young woman. Standing here in front of me. Still, my little girl, and the most precious thing in my life."

Genie's eyes filled with tears. "I love you too, Daddy."

"I haven't read this file, yet."

Genie wiped a tear from her eye. "Daddy, this has been so hard. Tony, will never be the same."

"What happened?"

"Sam has told me not to talk about it to you, but I couldn't anyway. Everything is in that file Sam gave you."

He sighed.

"Be with Mum when you read it. But, don't let her know. Daddy, Tony needs you. He needs us all. He's so…angry and hurt. He killed that Vesos without a thought. I spoke to him tonight, just before you came to our flat. He has been drinking which is the only reason he's probably even smiling. Well, and Sam….you can't help but be in a good mood around him."

The Doctor nodded, "He can change your emotions."

"Without even trying. Grand called him her 'Little Ray of Sunshine.' He's what Tony needs right now. He's devastated. He told me tonight, that any alien not allied with you, should die. I worry what he's turning into."

The Doctor sighed. "I'll read that file tonight."

"Block Mum from your emotions-"

He shook his head. "Not just-"

"It won't work to just shield her. She's probably already too powerful for that. You have to cope with this before you help her with it. Daddy, I remember when you told me that she couldn't control it in the beginning. We're there, aren't we?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. It's just….she's beginning to use it. She's not comfortable with it, but….."

"She'll grow more comfortable with it in time. But, even at home, it's something she can't control completely."

He put his hands on his hips and dropped his head. "I had hoped it would be different."

"One day it will be. You tell us that all of the time. We're only 18 years away from home." She smiled. "That's not a long time at all."

He looked at her and smiled. "That's true."

They started to walk on the path again. She hugged his arm.

"So, I'm curious." He began.

She smiled, "About what?"

"You have a school?"

They walked up the steps of Lance's flat. She smiled at him. "It's getting too spoilery. I'll explain that later, Daddy."

He laughed and held the door open for her. She thanked him and walked into Lance's flat. They walked up the stairs, quietly and the Doctor knocked gently on Lance's bedroom door.

Jane sat on the small sofa with Lewis. They were laughing about something Lewis had just told her. She smiled at them. "John! Genie!"

The Doctor smiled at her. "Hello."

Genie turned around and picked up the bowl of food that Arles had made. "Arles is cooking and we thought you might enjoy this."

Lewis took it and handed it to Jane. "That looks really nice."

Jane thanked her and tried it. "It is brilliant! Wow. Is Arles a chef?"

Genie smiled. "He's an amazing cook. We just let him do whatever in the kitchen. As long as Legate doesn't….try to improve it…..it's always great."

Lewis stood up and held his hand out to offer Genie his seat. "Oh yes. Although, I like the biscuits and salsa."

Jane looked back up at Lewis. "Salsa and biscuits? That sounds gross."

Genie sat down next to her. "Oh, it is. Anything that Legate ever tries to feed you….just…..don't."

The Doctor walked over to Lance and scanned him with his screwdriver. He gave him an injection of something in his neck. "He's doing a lot better. Less pain."

Jane visibility relaxed.

Lewis pointed at his brother. "He moaned about an hour ago, and looked like he was hurting. Just the look on his face. I turned up the pain blocker on his shoulder."

The Doctor nodded. He took off two of the pain blockers and sat them on the table. "I'll leave the one here on his shoulder. That seems to be the worst of it."

Jane continued to eat. Lewis looked at her. "That really looks good. I didn't realize how hungry I was. Genie. Take Papa to get something to eat."

Genie stood up and smiled. "Daddy, I'm see you a bit later."

He looked up and smiled at his daughter. "Love you, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning. You're waiting for me to come read a story to you."

She smiled. "My favorite time of the day when I was a little girl. Good night, Jane. If you need anything…we're just down the path."

Jane smiled, "Thank you, Genie. Tell Arles this is amazing."

Genie smiled and said something in Spanish to Jane. Jane looked surprised and replied in the same language.

Lewis pointed at Jane. "Ring if you need me. Otherwise, I'll be back in the morning."

She smiled, "I will. Thank you, Lewis."

They walked out of the room. The Doctor sipped the screwdriver back in his pocket. "Well, he's on the mend. He'll probably sleep a bit longer and really be sore."

Jane sat her empty bowl on the bedside table. "That was amazing. Arles is a great cook."

He smiled, "I had some myself just before I came out there."

"And Genie can speak Spanish?" Jane asked.

He smiled, "That's the first I've heard her do it."

Jane smiled, "She's amazing. You should be very proud."

"Oh, I am." The Doctor sat down on the sofa next to her. "How are you, with all of this today?"

She sighed, "I've missed him so much today. Even though he's right here. I can see him. I know he's going to be alright. I just want him to wake up and speak to me."

"Then you know he really will be alright. I understand that."

"He just looks….so hurt."

"He is hurt, but he's going to be alright."

She sighed. "The guys moved…sorry…no….copied this sofa in here. I'm glad because I don't want to leave his side. I imagine I'll sleep here, on this sofa, tonight. That way I can be close to him if he needs me. It's much better than that chair that was in here."

"He's hurt, but you can lie next to him."

"That won't hurt him?"

He shook his head. "No. I imagine he will relax even more knowing you are there. I know you have to be exhausted."

She sighed, "It's been a very long day."

He stood up and took her hand. He pulled down the duvet and helped her into the bed. She lay down and sighed. "I didn't realize how much I needed this."

He sat back down on the sofa and smiled at her. "Do you want me to stay?"

"I don't want to ask you to do that. You have things to do-"

"Jane. Forget that. If you want to be alone, I'll go. If you don't. I'll stay. I don't mind either way."

She closed her eyes and thought. "Leave on the lamp, but I think I'll go to sleep. I am really tired."

He rose his eyebrows. "So…me?"

"You can go, John."

"Sure?"

She smiled. "I am. I have had someone here with me all day. Everyone has been great. I'm really just exhausted from everything."

He stood up and smiled at her. "Alright. If you need me, for anything, just touch your bracelet and ask for John. No matter what time."

She smiled. "Thank you. Good night."

"Good night, Jane." He pat her hand and walked out of the room.

She rolled over on her side and faced Lance. She rose up and looked at him. His injured arm was on the opposite side of where she lay. His good arm lay to his side. She wrapped her arms around his good arm and closed her eyes. As she relaxed, she inhaled his scent. She felt more comfortable than she had all day.

She kissed his arm and whispered, "I love you, so much Lance."

He continued to sleep.

She relaxed and within moments, seemed to drift off into an exhausted slumber.

Meanwhile, Lewis and Genie walked back into the flat the children were sharing. They walked in and heard a song playing with laughter coming from the sitting room. Arles was dancing with Queen Ashena. The Revivalists' song, 'I Wish I Knew You' played loudly.

Lewis wouldn't have recognized Ashena had it not been for her glowing, white hair. She wore it in a long, simple braid. She wore a pair of white trousers and a dark blue oxford, probably of Logan's, tied up to fit her form closer. She looked more relaxed and comfortable than Lewis had seen her in months. He smiled as he realized, she was the same age as these teenagers.

Genie laughed and clapped her hands together. "Oh, I love this song!"

Logan and Legate stood together, near the door, and smiled at them both.

"Well, that's Genie!" Logan smiled. He was wearing a pair of football shorts and a dark red jumper.

Genie walked over and held out her hand. Logan smiled and kissed it. "It's so nice to see you, Genie." He looked up and offered his hand to Lewis. "Hello, Lewis. How's the leg?"

Lewis shook his hand. "Completely well."

Logan smiled, "That's great!"

Genie giggled at him. "And here you are in a jumper."

"Yep." Logan said. "I don't wear them anywhere but here."

Legate asked, "Why not?"

Logan smiled, "Well, I'm always dressed in a suit on Andromeda. Well, unless I'm training. We went to Nimiset for a conference. Shen had to do a thing. I wore a jumper there. Like this one, with a hood. The media there thought I had a hump on my back. It was all over."

They laughed.

"So, Shen asked me to stop wearing them for that reason." Logan explained.

Arles shouted, "Genie! It's one of your favorite songs!"

Tony Tyler came over and took her hand. "Excuse me! I'll dance with my lovely, niece."

Genie giggled. "Excuse me, gentlemen."

They all smiled as they watched Tony take Genie into the sitting room and begin to dance with her. Sam, danced in a goofy way down the steps, and joined them. They all danced and laughed together.

Logan smiled. "I'm planning on going surfing tomorrow with my mate, Legate!"

Legate laughed. "He said that's the reason he returned."

"Well, that and Ashena needed to get away. John's party came at the perfect time."

"How long are you here?" Lewis asked.

"Well, we're not even really here. We're staying on the ship. It's right next to John's. She still has to work some and Summus is keeping me busy. But, when I have liberty."

Lewis laughed and crossed his arms. "Yes. Summus the trainer."

"I feel sorry for you, mate." Legate insisted.

Logan grinned, "It's really not been that bad. Summus is tough, but he's fair. I respect that."

Lewis smiled. "Quauthin training is tough. But, with Summus….."

Logan nodded, "It is. But, I can honestly tell you that football prepared me for more of that than I would imagine."

Legate smiled. "Football is part of all Quauhtin training in our time. Lartius saw us playing it….I suppose it was around this time."

Lewis looked impressed. "I didn't know that. It makes sense. I've spoken to Summus, and we're going to do some training down here in the morning. I want you in on that. Both of you."

Logan smiled, "I look forward to it. I hope it's on the football pitch!"

Lewis smiled. "That's a good place for it. Yes."

Legate tapped Logan's chest. "I actually need a favor, Logan."

"Anything, Legate. Name it."

Legate smiled. "Thanks. Hmmm….but Ashena and all of my Primaries here. Ummm…Lewis?"

Lewis smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "Go on. I'll keep an eye out here. I want to get a bite to eat anyway."

"Arles has made something great." Logan suggested.

Legate agreed. "Yeah. You should try that."

Logan called, "Ashena."

She was dancing with Sam and smiled back at Logan. "Are you ever going to come out here and dance?"

He laughed, "Perhaps later. Legate needs me to help him with something."

She walked over to where they stood. She was sweating and waved her hand in front of her face. "I might need a break from dancing. Woo."

Lewis smiled at her. "I can stay with you here, Ashena. This area is protected by a force field dome, and you are quiet safe."

She smiled. "Thank you, Lewis. Well, I'm going to take off my shoes so I can dance some more. I'm worried I might step on someone's feet. No one is wearing shoes here but me."

"Let me give you a hand." Logan knelt down and helped Ashena take off her shoes. When he rose up, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

She smiled at Logan. "This is the best holiday I've ever had."

"Dance all night, Shen. We are here so you can relax."

"Logan." She said.

"Yes, my dear." He smiled.

"Stay out of trouble." She teased. "I know this friend of yours."

Legate held his hands out in mock surprise. "Oh, come on."

She laughed and skipped back to dance with the rest.

Lewis laughed at her words and pointed at Legate. "And see? Now, I don't have to say it."

Logan put both of his hands on Legate's shoulders, who groaned as they left the flat together.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24 - A Steamy Shower

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 24 - A Steamy Shower

Rose sat in the beautiful nursery, rocking a sleeping baby Arles in her arms. The lamp illuminated the room and the window was opened to allow the cool night breeze in.

The Doctor walked in and immediately shivered. "And it's much too cool in here for these children." He walked over and closed the window.

Rose agreed. "I'm not comfortable with these windows being open with our little climber."

"Ah, there's a force field on everything in here. They are quite safe." He turned around and looked in the cot. "Has he been climbing again?"

She sighed. "He's not been awake all day. I'm worried, Baby. He needs to eat."

The Doctor leaned on the side of the cot and put his hand on baby Samuel's head. "Yeah, he's hungry."

"Should we wake him?"

The Doctor had already picked him up, "Well, he has to eat." He could feel his son's exhaustion as he continued to sleep in his Dad's arms.

Rose felt the pang of guilt from her husband. "Baby, there was no way you could have known."

"I should have known. I'm the one that has done this to him."

She continued to rock in the chair. "And look, he's fine! Grows up to be a very, happy and handsome young man."

He smiled up at her. "That's very true. Lewis says they are dancing with Ashena and the rest."

She giggled. "That's what they should be doing at their age. Gosh, I sound like an old woman."

He laid his son on the changing table and took off his sleeper. "Alright, young man. It's time you wake up for a bit." He told him as he tickled his cheek.

Sam pushed his Dad's hands away.

"No. You need to wake up. Just long enough to eat something." He tickled his chest with his fingertips.

Sam started to cry.

Rose sat her head on her fist and looked sympathetic at her son. "Oh, sweetie."

The Doctor changed the baby's nappy. "Might as well get this sorted while you are this cross."

Sam rubbed his eyes and cried. It was clear he was still so sleepy.

Rose watched as the Doctor put a new sleeper on their son. Sam threw his arms and cried. He was not happy about this situation at all.

"So, cross." The Doctor held him and looked back at Rose. "Bottle?"

Rose handed him a tall bottle from where she sat. He put it in Sam's mouth and sat down in the other rocking chair in the room that faced Rose. He put the nipple in his mouth and Sam started to drink it as fast as he could. "Slow down. You're going to make yourself sick."

Samuel rubbed his eyes and started to cry again.

"Ah…..none of that. Have your dinner, and then you can cry."

Sam started to drink his bottle again. His Dad watched him and rocked the chair. "Daddy is sorry about this, son. I didn't know that made you so tired."

Sam continued to drink his bottle and rub his face.

Rose smiled at them.

The Doctor looked up at her. "Arles still sleeping?"

"He just went to sleep, just before you came in here."

"He's a good sleeper." The Doctor grinned. "He didn't get that from Lewis."

Rose pointed at their son. "And that one is going back to sleep."

He looked back down at him. "Hey! Wake up and eat something."

Sam jumped and he started to suckle the bottle again.

"Well, don't frighten him-"

"I'm not, Rose."

"He nearly jumped out of his skin-"

"It's good for him."

"Oh, bull. Talk to him to keep him awake."

The Doctor kissed Sam's forehead. "Alright, Daddy will hold the bottle. Just say awake long enough to get something to eat."

Sam didn't open his eyes and started to go back to sleep with the bottle in his mouth. The milk ran out of his mouth.

The Doctor groaned, "Son. You need to eat." He blew in his face. Sam jumped again and started to drink his bottle.

Rose shook her head in disapproval. "Do we need to trade babies? Stop startling him."

He glanced up at her and cleared his throat. He spoke to the baby. "Your rotten sister, Genie, was already asleep before I could tell her a story tonight."

Sam stopped drinking his bottle and started to drift back to sleep.

"Hey! Daddy is talking to you." He tickled his cheek and Sam started to drink his bottle again.

"Maybe a story." Rose suggested.

He thought for a moment. "Okay, I've got it. Once upon a time, there was this goddess. She was beautiful, young and so very….adventurous."

Rose looked at him warningly. "What is this story rated at?"

He laughed and Sam opened his eyes.

"She had blond hair, and was the wonderful woman that ever walked through the universe. One day, a lonely god met her. He had been on his own for a very long time. But, when he saw her, he realized that he didn't want to be alone any longer."

Sam grabbed his bottle.

The Doctor laughed, "That's it. But, she was very young. He asked her to go away with him, but she refused. She said that she needed to look after someone that she was with."

Rose smiled at him. "Do I know this person?"

He chuckled and kissed Sam's head again. "The lonely god traveled for many years, without her. But, he could never get her off of his mind. That blond hair. That smile. Those legs."

He glanced up at her.

She rolled her eyes. "You never saw my legs that day."

Sam laughed and smacked the bottle.

"Oh, but he had a good imagination, Samuel. And he found himself dreaming of the goddess. Even years after they had parted ways."

Sam started to drink his bottle again.

"So, he returned to her. At the exact time that he had left. That way she wouldn't know how long he had thought about her. And there she was! Just as lovely as he had remembered. She agreed to travel with him and they did for a while. She made him feel so young again, and he forgot how lonely he had been."

Rose smiled at him. "I never knew you were away that long."

He continued to talk to Samuel. "And then, one day, she found this same lonely god on a beach. He had lost everything he had ever known, but realized, he had gained the only thing he had really ever wanted. Her. She made him happier than he had ever been. The stars began to shine brighter than they ever had, because of this wonderful goddess. Because of his happiness. Their love was so powerful, that they created a beautiful, little boy. Can you guess what they named him?"

Sam coo'ed and tossed his arms.

"Frankenstein?" The Doctor asked, "Where have you even heard that?"

Samuel laughed loudly and kicked his legs. Arles laughed in his sleep.

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Samuel, you are so silly."

The Doctor sat the bottle down next to where he sat. "And I think I know what's going on here."

Rose watched as he blew his tongue at Samuel. The baby clapped his hands and started to laugh. Arles laughed in his sleep again.

Rose smiled, "What is this?"

"Rose Tyler. Our son will bring so much happiness into the universe." He laughed. He looked down at Samuel and made a silly face. Sam laughed again, and then Arles smiled in his sleep.

"I don't follow."

"Rose, Samuel can feel when someone is upset. Like we can, but he can also change it."

She nodded. "Yes. That part we knew."

"Right. But, he wants everyone to be happy, so much, that he can alter the feelings of several people in a room."

"What?"

"I saw him do it just a bit ago, out in the flat with the teenage versions. When Samuel starts laughing, so does Arles. It's some….connection they have. I'm not completely sure how. But, within moments, the entire group is all laughing. Genie says it happens all of the time with him."

"I've never heard of this."

"I haven't either. It's something unique that only our Sam can do." He told her as he rose Sam to his shoulder and pat his back.

Rose smiled proudly. "Samuel, Mum Mum loves you."

Sam stood up in his Dad's arms and laughed. "Mum. Mum. Mum. Mum."

The Doctor chuckled at him. "And you are wide awake. Do you need some more to eat?"

Samuel clapped his hands together and coo'ed.

"Okay, then perhaps later. Daddy will stay up with you tonight. I have a file to read."

Rose looked down at Arles, who was laughing again in his sleep. She smiled. "Oh, I love these two."

The Doctor kissed Samuel's face. "And that's from Mum Mum."

Samuel grabbed his Dad's face and put his mouth on his chin.

The Doctor sighed. "This still isn't kissing, son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legate closed the door to the flat quietly. It was dark and quiet. All of the teenagers were sleeping.

He looked down at his bracelet and saw that it was 3:22 am. The clouds outside made the island seem darker than it normally was, even thought it was still night. He quietly walked into the sitting room and saw Samuel, asleep sitting upright as he usually did.

Legate smiled at his friend. He took a pillow and guided him down to lay on it. Then he covered him with a blanket. He turned to see that the telly had been turned off. One of the others had already been down here. Samuel always told them that it felt that there were a million voices in his head. Watching telly, or laughing, seemed to the only thing that quieted them enough that he could sleep.

He turned and saw Tony Tyler, sleeping with his arm lying on top of his ginger hair, on the other sofa. Legate took another blanket off of the back of the sofa and pulled it onto him. He could smell that Tony had been drinking. He sighed at his friend who was still so hurt from his ordeal. And briefly wondered if he would ever return to the Tony Tyler he had known.

He quietly walked upstairs and went into Genie's bedroom. He gently closed the door, careful not to make a sound. There, he found a second closet that he had copied there for his things. He pulled out some boxers and a pair of football shorts. He turned to see Genie. She was sleeping peacefully with the duvet pulled over her. He went to take a shower, and then walked back into the bedroom.

He lay down in front of her and watched her sleep. She must have been dreaming about something pleasant because he saw her smile in her sleep. It made his heart leap.

He caressed her cheek and before he realized what he was even doing, he leaned down to kiss her lips. She jumped and then, seeing it was him, smiled and whispered. "There you are."

He caressed her cheek and told her quietly. "I'm sorry. Logan and I-"

"Got into trouble." She groaned.

He pointed at himself, "I don't get into trouble."

She sat up and turned on the lamp. She turned back to see him. Fresh from the shower, he smelled as handsome as he looked. He lay propped up on his elbow, looking back at her. He wasn't wearing a shirt. His hair had been trimmed neatly.

She covered her mouth in surprise.

"You hate it." Legate sighed.

"You are so handsome. Is this why you went to Ashena's ship?"

He ran his hand through his short hair. "Me and…myself…talked about it. Oh, that's so strange."

She sat up and giggled.

"We both thought it would be easier for you. Well, the younger version of you. I can't disappear without any explanation why. So, I have to look like I did. Besides, you hated the long hair anyway."

She giggled and continued to whisper, "Oh, I did."

"So, this is better?"

She cupped his face in her hands. "So, much better."

He smiled and sat up to face her. His lips crashed into hers as they began to snog one another with the passion that they had both had to deny all day. Finally alone, they held one another tightly as their minds raced with the pleasure they had both longed for.

He closed his eyes tightly and whispered, "Slow down. Shhh….."

She exhaled slowly, "What's wrong?"

"We….need to slow down." He sighed, "It's getting harder to keep this secret."

She rubbed his strong, bare chest. "I know. What did you and Logan do?"

"Logan told me he wants to ask Ashena to make the Life Promise with him. But, he can't bring himself to do it."

They lay down together, looking in one another's eyes and continued to whisper to one another. "What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him about us. I know you wouldn't want me to."

"He's your best friend-"

"Yeah, but….it's not right. He wants to make the Promise. I shouldn't encourage him because I want us to make the Promise."

She sighed, "You're right."

"So, I didn't say anything. He asked if he does. And I told him I couldn't tell him."

"You know he does."

"But, he should because he wants to. And not because it's something someone told him he did."

Genie teased the hairs on his chest. "You are right, Legate."

"This time stuff…..Gene, it's weird."

She smiled, "You seem to be doing alright."

He caressed her cheek, and she took his arm to look at the tattoo of the lighthouse. "How are you going to explain this to the younger version of me?"

He smiled, "I'll tell her that's where something….amazing happened to me."

She giggled at him. "You have a key in here?"

He nodded, "It's very small. It will open any lock. Well, most locks. The ones that matter."

"Have you ever had to use it?"

"You don't want me to answer that." He smiled.

She teased, "Pirate."

He chuckled at her.

She ran her fingers across the tattoo. "Where is it?"

He rubbed his fingers across it and pointed it out. She smiled as she felt of the spot. "Where we stood at the lighthouse."

"The night we first kissed. You are my beacon. My light that helps me find my way, though anything."

She smiled at him. "You are such a romantic."

He smiled at her, "I have a great game we can play."

"These walls are much too thin for any game we usually play." Genie teased.

"I know. I didn't mean that."

She groaned and moved closer to him, "Oh, but I want to. So much. I miss you, Legate. Probably more than I miss home."

He looked into her eyes longingly.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

"Why do you ask me things like that? You already know the answer."

She kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and she rolled on top of him. The enthusiasm from before found its way back to both of them. He knew it was going to be impossible to tell her no. He didn't want to anyway.

He smiled at her. "Okay, I'm not saying no….just…."

She kissed him again and felt his hands go inside of her tank top and hold her as they snogged. Her long hair fell around their faces as she looked down at him. She whispered, "Legate. I love you."

He smiled at her. "You're mad. Imagine what would happen if they caught us in here. I shouldn't be in here now."

She sighed. "Then pop us away."

"I can't do that."

She kissed his chest up to his neck. "Please."

He groaned. "With a Vesuos problem? Genie, it's not safe."

She sat up and took off her shirt.

He groaned as he rubbed her breasts. "You're making this hard to say no."

She whispered, "Do you want me to stop?"

He smiled, "No. We'll just have to be…."

"Very quiet." They said together and laughed quietly.

He pulled her pajamas and knickers off in one motion and grabbed her bum as they continued to snog.

Suddenly, he stopped and put his finger over his lips. She could tell someone was speaking to him using the Quauhtin connection. He groaned. "Damn it."

She whispered, "Who is it?"

"Summus. He wants me back on the ship."

"Tell him, you're in the shower."

He rose his eyebrows. " _You_ are suggesting I lie?"

"I really want this." She told him.

He rubbed his face and swore in Quauthin. He nodded his head. "Okay. I have a few minutes. But, I'll have to take another quick shower, or he'll be able to smell-"

She crashed her lips into his. He pulled down his shorts and trousers. She sat on his stiff member and he rolled over on top of her. He rubbed her breast as he stroked quietly and slowly. She wrapped her legs around him and continued to kiss him.

He whispered, "This is okay?"

She panted, "This is all I've thought about all day."

He ran his fingertips down her beautiful face. "It's all I can think about. I see you, in a room, and I can't touch you. My heart longs for us to be together."

"Mine, too."

He muffled her gasp as he pressed himself deeply inside of her with his kiss. She lifted her hips to make it easier for him to stroke inside of her.

He exhaled slowly and she felt his warm breath on her neck. "You are as beautiful inside as you are outside. You feel like…" He said something in Quauthin that she didn't understand.

She started to cry out and he quickly muffled her cry with his mouth. He stopped stroking. "Shhh….."

She bit her lip and looked back into his eyes. "Please, don't stop."

He kissed her, "Come take a shower with me. We can finish in there."

She smiled.

He stood up, took her hand and they quietly went to the bathroom together. So, grateful he had put a bathroom inside of her bedroom, he turned on the shower. It was warm almost instantly. They stepped inside. The water ran into both of their faces as they held one another tightly and continued to snog one another. She wrapped her leg around him and he took her against the shower wall. She moaned in his ear as she held onto him tightly. Caught up in the moment, neither one of them realized how much noise they were making.

He gently sat her down and ran his fingertips down her chest. "I wish I could stay and do it again."

She smiled, "Me, too. One day, we'll be able to."

His lips met hers again. "I look forward to that day. It's what keeps me going. The possibility, that you will say 'yes'."

She turned, put his soap on a sponge, and started to wash him. He closed his eyes and moaned. "Oh, this is the best."

"Will this wash the smell off?" She whispered.

He nodded, "Yes."

She continued to wash and they began to snog again.

He laid his head on her forehead. "Ugh. Summus is insisting. Genie, I'm so sorry."

She smiled and whispered. "I understand."

He turned off the shower. They stepped out and dried off. Legate wrapped the towel around her and began to kiss her again. He sighed, "Oh, I don't want to leave."

She pat his chest and told him quietly. "You are going to smell like me."

He ran his hands through his short hair in frustration. "I'll try to return before the others wake up."

She giggled and opened her towel, "This is what you will be returning to."

He took a long look and swore in Quauthin. She handed him her towel and walked back into the bedroom to put her clothes back on. Unseen by her, Legate hit his forehead into the doorway and swore again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25 – The File

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 25 – The File

Legate, wearing a pair of jeans and a jumper, transported on to the Doctor's ship.

Lewis stood in front of him holding baby Arles on his shoulder and patting his back. He wore a pair of dark brown trousers and an oxford shirt with a jacket, "Shower, huh?"

Legate stepped off the platform and ran his hand through his short, wet hair. "Yeah, I got a trim and all of these little hairs were irritating me. I wanted to make sure I got it all off."

They started to walk down the hall together.

Lewis nodded, "Yeah, I get that, mate. I'm the same way."

"So, what's the emergency?"

"John wants us all to go over this file. Since you are from there-"

Legate sighed and stopped walking.

Lewis turned and looked at him. "Legate?"

Legate closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Do you know what's in that file?"

"No. I gather it's bad."

Legate pat Lewis' shoulder. "Okay, as long as you are prepared."

They walked into the ship's control room. The Earth filled the screen and illuminated the room. Timon turned and waved at them. "Morning. They are just in there." He pointed towards the Doctor's office.

They walked inside together.

Legate saw the Doctor sitting on a sofa with the files in his lap. Summus lay on the other sofa and held Samuel in his arms. He was lifting him into the air and then bringing him down to kiss his tiny face. Samuel was laughing at him.

Lewis walked in and sat next to the Doctor. "And he's out of the shower!"

The Doctor grinned. "Well, I'm grateful for hygiene."

Legate chuckled, "Yeah, I had just stepped into the shower when Summus asked me to come up. Great timing, mate."

The Doctor smiled at him, "Nice haircut."

Lewis pat Arles' back. "I'm impressed with Legate, John. He said he that Genie, young Genie, would find it hard for him to have disappeared. So, he's trimmed his hair."

"To keep from looking like a greasy pirate." The Doctor teased.

Legate smiled and nodded his head. "Whatever helps."

Summus' booming voice laughed. "Keeping Logan up all night?"

Legate laughed and pressed the button to close the door. "We had a nice chat while playing cards with some of the other Quauthin on Ashena's ship." Looking around the room, there wasn't any other place to sit. So, he sat down behind the Doctor's desk and drummed his knuckles on the desktop.

The Doctor grinned, "How did you do?"

Legate continued to drum his knuckles on the desktop and began to smile. "I'm not one to brag."

They all laughed under their breath at him.

Lewis asked, "So, explain this to me about Logan. Has he reached Quauhtin status, yet?"

Summus rose up and sat baby Samuel in his lap. "He's nearly to the last level-"

"Already?" Lewis asked in disbelief.

"Logan is motivated. John and you had already done a lot with him. The fighting….it's amazing."

The Doctor looked back at Lewis. "How about that?"

"They wanted to go down to the surface tonight together. There's no threat there….as long as they are on the island. So, I told him that she was his Primary, and let them go."

Lewis nodded his head and looked impressed. "Wow. Logan. The first human Quauhtin."

"He's not there, yet. But, so close." Summus smiled. "And he will be a hell of a Quauhtin."

The Doctor nodded his head. "The haircut. That's thoughtful, Legate. Thank you."

Legate ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "It's just a trim."

The Doctor opened the file. "Alright. Well, I've looked this all over, and guys. This is something that simply cannot be allowed to happen."

Lewis propped his feet up on the table in front of him as Arles' head nearly fell off of his shoulder. He quickly caught it and brought him down to lie in his lap. "Well, let's start with what did happen."

The Doctor crossed his arms and sighed. "Legate. If any of this is different, stop me."

Legate sighed, "Let's hope it is."

"Jackie, Pete and Tony were all taken and held for three days. Jackie was killed after that first day, but Pete was tortured to death."

"And Tony Tyler?" Summus asked in shock.

"He was made to watch."

The Doctor looked back at Legate. He nodded to tell them it was true. "We couldn't find them. They had them in a….underground, metal lined box on this moon. The file probably goes into more detail about that. Jackie's body was never found. Just, her hand."

"Hand?" Lewis asked.

"They cut her bracelet off." The Doctor informed them.

Legate rubbed his face. "The report shows it was while she was still alive. No one knows what happened to it. Thankfully, Pete's was taken after his death. The network had already been shut down on all three of them though, so they weren't able to get anything of off them. The bracelets in the future contain a lot more than they do now. The information on them, could not be compromised."

Lewis shook his head. "No. That can't happen. They are protected by a force field."

"The room had an Electro-Magnetic Pulse that was generated by nuclear blast nearby." Legate told them. "This star, that was beginning to supernova. That's what we kept looking for. The reports believe the blast was purposeful. The radiation burns on Pete and Tony go with that explanation. Samuel was able to remove most of it from Tony once we found him. He was …..well, he was in bad shape. We're lucky to still have him."

Lewis shook his head. "But, no. The force field doesn't have a back up?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not against an EMP. That bracelet, was nothing more than a bracelet."

"This is just madness. Who did this?" Summus insisted.

Legate drummed his knuckles on the desk. "A man had paid some Vesuos to do it. Now, you lot are having Vesuos problems here. I'm not a master strategist like Primus Lewis, but, I have to think there is a connection."

Lewis looked at Arles, "The Vesuos now want Soler. The Vesuos in the future want….what?"

"The file is inconclusive as to their intentions." The Doctor told them.

Legate sighed, "We feel that it wasn't a completely, random attack. If they managed to get their hands on someone, close to Soler, then they could use them as a ransom. Tony said they thought they were Tony, Pepper and Soler….and became enraged when they discovered it wasn't."

The Doctor nodded. "Two males, and a female. Two Tony's. Makes sense."

Legate continued, "Two Quauhtin, were lost when they took them. The ship they were in, was pulled into a much larger craft. Which is how they got them. There had been no trouble for many years and there was no reason to think they should be in that situation. We were so wrong. They broadcast a signal for Soler to bring himself to them, but we only found it after we found them. You, decoded that, John."

Summus swore. "What does something like this do to a man?"

The Doctor sighed. "My question now is: how much of this do the older children know?"

Legate nodded his head. "Most of it. There are parts that Lewis and you have asked us not to inform them of. Samuel and Arles were directly involved in the search, but I didn't allow them to come down when we first found Pete's body. I identified it and had it transported to another ship where there was no chance that they would see it. It was…rather. Well, they didn't need to see that. Tony Tyler was transported directly to your ship, John."

"Genie?" Lewis asked.

The Doctor added, "Genie was already there."

Legate nodded. "Genie has been recovering from Sluyahiri. She had it, in her head. She lived in the Med Bay on John's ship for several weeks. She still is unable to use her telepathy because of it." He pointed at the Doctor. "I'm not sure if that's all in there, or not."

Lewis sighed, "Damn. Sluyahiri. I've not heard of that in years."

The Doctor nodded his head. "I have a note in here about it."

Legate drummed his knuckles on the desk again. "Samuel has been keeping a close eye on her. Well, we all have. But, Sammy knows when we should worry. He tells us that she's alright. _She_ tells us that she's fine." He smiled, "She tells us that she's tired of everyone worrying about her."

"And Tony Tyler?" Lewis asked.

Legate shook his head. "Tony speaks to Genie more than any of us. The first few days, he was angry and told her that we shouldn't have saved him. That we should have let him die with Pete and Jackie."

Lewis shook his head. "I had no idea. He's laughing and smiling."

Legate sat up and rubbed his hands together. "I assure you that he's drunk. That's the only way he's been coping with this. Well, that and Sam helps. I'm not completely certain that John didn't do something to his memories of the event. Genie would know. Well, maybe. She has told me that he is having trouble sleeping, talking about revenge, and has discussed harming himself with her."

The Doctor shook his head. "That's not all."

Legate sighed, "The reason, according to Genie, that they took the TARDIS is because he was so hell bent on changing this that he demanded of Samuel to pilot it. It started as a dare, and escalated. He didn't intend to come back this far, but he did want to go back to stop it. He begged Genie to talk to the TARDIS to let them pilot it. Genie is the TARDIS' favorite out of everyone, and will do anything she asks her. It didn't surprise me that she made such a jump."

The Doctor tossed the file on the desk. "Which leads us to our next problem. The TARDIS is now damaged because of this jump."

Legate asked, "Really?"

The Doctor nodded, "Oh yes. I did a complete diagnostic on her. She's…..cross. Proper cross."

"What does that mean? We can't keep these children for a long time." Lewis insisted.

"We don't really have much of a choice. I've already spoken to myself about it. And-"

"Hang the hell on. How did you do that?" Lewis asked.

The Doctor grinned and picked up the file. He flipped through the pages and pointed on a page with untidy writing. "My brother, Braxiatel, did this a lot. Because I've already sent this back to myself, I'll send it with the children, or Jack when he resurfaces. I write down my questions and he can answer them. And vice versa."

Lewis looked at the writing, and then at the Doctor. He tossed the file on the desk. "John, you get stranger with every conversation we have."

Legate laughed.

Summus smiled, "What's that?"

Legate laughed, "You said the exact same thing before this entire thing happened."

Lewis shook his head. "I don't even want to know what about."

The Doctor noticed Legate drumming his knuckles on the desk top. "What's with you, Legate? Tease?"

Legate stopped and put his hands in his lap. "Nothing. Sorry, John."

The Doctor looked curiously at Legate and then continued to speak. "Well, sending the children back with the Vortex Manipulator is not an option. The TARDIS will need time, but also a lot of repair."

"What should we do with them, then?" Lewis asked. "We can't let them be with their counterparts."

"I've had a think on that. As long as the reapers are out of the picture, I believe we're fine. But, I don't think it's a good idea….at all….for the pairs to be together. And the younger ones need never know the older ones are here. Otherwise, it will encourage them to do such a thing as they grow older."

Legate held out his hands. "So, where does that leave us?"

"Tell me about the children. In your time. Where do they all live?" Lewis asked.

"Even though they all live apart, it always seems as if they are together. Genie lives at the school. There in New York. Sam and Arles have a place together. Well, outside in the flats. Tony Tyler is usually with them, although, he stays at the mansion some of the time. Soler and him both have a room there, with Sam and Arles, on the island. Just like it is now."

The Doctor groaned, "They still have that mansion?"

"Pete never gets rid of it. He and Jackie lived between there and Greece, but, Tony never really liked it there."

Lewis sighed and looked back at his sleeping son. "The school isn't built yet, but we could go ahead and move the children there. That would keep them from running into one another on the island."

Legate nodded his head. "We could use the ship to go ahead and sort that completely out. Genie would love to have some input on the original design of it. There are things she's always wishing were different."

The Doctor smiled, "Her school. Genie is Headmistress there, isn't she?"

Legate smiled proudly and drummed his knuckles on the desk again. "She is."

The Doctor chuckled as he looked back at Lewis. "Our little girl."

"It's not a huge surprise to me at all." Lewis laughed under his breath.

The Doctor looked back at Legate, "So. Jackie and Pete were killed."

Legate nodded his head. "Yes."

"It would seem as if my wife doesn't want this to happen. This, would have been a fixed point. I can see it...but, it's just...well, it's not now. It's, very strange."

"Bad Wolf?" Summus asked.

"Absolutely." The Doctor insisted. "I'd love to have a chat with her about it."

Lewis spoke, "What about Pete and Jackie, with these older children."

The Doctor sat back and crossed his arms. "Ugh. A gingerbread house is what we have here. Normally, I would say...no. And under no circumstances should Pete and Jackie be told about this event. When someone expects something to happen, there's nothing anyone can do to stop it. Thought, is an extremely powerful thing."

"So, you're saying they shouldn't see Pete and Jackie?" Legate asked.

He sighed. "I'm...going to say they can. In fact, in Tony's case, he really should. As Jackie told me tonight, sometimes these children just need their Grand. I think all four of them probably do. But, it will have to be handled carefully."

Lewis rose his eyebrows and sighed. "Well, for the record, I don't think it's a good idea."

The Doctor pointed at Lewis. "And I have an objection!"

"Must be doing something right." Legate smiled.

Summus laughed. "That, sounds like Lartius."

Legate propped his smiling face on his fist. "Have the Florosi landed yet? The ones where you tagged their ship, Lewis?"

Lewis shook his head. "No."

"Where do they go?" The Doctor asked.

"Venniz-Beal." Legate told them.

The Doctor groaned.

"What's there?" Lewis asked.

"About a million problems, and a billion people looking to cause trouble. Somehow, that's not surprising to me at all."

Legate started to drum his knuckles on the desktop. "I've already told Lartius that's where they are headed. He has a patrol waiting to spot them."

"Really?" Lewis asked.

"Yes. And, I apologize. I know I should have spoken to you lot about it first, I was just chatting with him about something else. It won't happen again-"

"Let it happen!" Summus insisted. "If you know of something….put the wheels in motion to stop it."

The Doctor nodded. "I agree."

"Yes, I don't see any problem with that." Lewis told him. "You can still speak to Lartius?"

Legate nodded. "Yes. He is complaining that I didn't pay more attention to things he would be betting against."

Lewis chuckled.

The Doctor continued, "Well, all of these families that we identified on the List that was taken, have been notified of the situation. Jake Simmons has surprised me and offered to give them all a new identity and location. So, they are sorted. Hopefully."

"We're completely sure they are after Soli?" Lewis asked.

Legate nodded his head. "That's their target."

The Doctor's phone rang in his pocket. He took it out and accepted the phone call. He crossed his arm and spoke to the caller in an odd language. It was clear he was getting annoyed, and wanted an answer to the reason they kept calling him. Then, suddenly, his eyebrows rose as he got an explanation. He ended the call and rubbed his mouth in surprise.

"What is it?" Lewis asked.

The Doctor told them in surprise. "Tuwo Wenck has died. I have to go to Plentitude."

"He died? What happened?" Summus asked.

The Doctor groaned. "I have to speak to Rose. Ummm…Legate. You are in charge of the teenagers. I want the school sorted out. Whatever Genie wants, Genie gets."

Legate chuckled, "I'll inform of her that."

"I want them safe, but off of my island before the shorter versions of themselves find them. Meanwhile….ummm….Tony Stark's penthouse?"

Lewis nodded his head. "Timon and Exton have been working on it all evening. It will be safe to return them there within hours."

"Good. I'll leave my ship here for Legate and the children to use. And I expect it to be here when I get back!" He pointed forcefully at Legate.

He grinned. "Don't worry about it. Building the school should keep the four of them busy enough to keep it parked."

They watched as the Doctor picked up the file and put it in the cabinet in his office. He laid his palm on the panel and locked it.

"How are you getting to Plentitude? Legate took his ship to Lenox's." Lewis asked.

"I'll ask Stark to loan me his ship. It's just a quick trip over to sign some papers and such. Ugh. Okay, good meeting." He stood up, took baby Samuel in his arms, and walked out of the door. "Keep me posted on this."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26 - The Father Watch

_Thank you all for the reviews! You lot are so kind!_  
 _Have a Happy Thanksgiving (my American is showing here). Hopefully, I'll be able to write some more over the holiday. If not, just go back and re-read stuff. All of the best!_

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 26 - The Father Watch

Jane was restlessly sleeping, still with her arms hugging Lance's arm. She thought she felt him move and rose up to look at his face. He still slept. She lay back on her pillow and kissed his arm again. Just as she was about to drift back to sleep, she heard him.

He moaned, "Jane."

She sprang up to look at him. "Lance, I'm here."

He hadn't opened his eyes yet. He shook his head. "Jane."

She kissed his forehead and caressed his face. "Lance. You're going to be alright."

He still wasn't completely awake. "Jane." He said as he dreamed.

Jane reset the pain blocker that was on his shoulder. He groaned and lay still. He seemed to have fallen back asleep. Jane looked confused at him. Had she done something wrong?

She rubbed his chest and said quietly, "Lance?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. Just seeing his eyes made her heart nearly jump out of her chest with happiness.

She ran her fingers through his hair. She told him quietly, "Lance. You're home. You're alright."

He relaxed, as he realized it was her. His face spread into a smile slowly. "You're here."

"Of course, I'm here." She told him as tears filled her eyes.

He looked confused at her. "What's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes and smiled. "I'm just so happy you are awake."

"I've frightened you." He realized.

She smiled and shook her head. "You scared the hell out of me is closer to it."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm so sorry. How bad am I?"

"John and Sam said that you're going to be alright."

He sighed and held onto her hand. "Alright? Hang on. John is telling me what happened."

She teased his chest with her fingertips as he lay and appeared to be listening to John speak to him. After a few moments he turned to look at his injured arm. "And this isn't going to work for a while."

"That's what they have said. Something about your nerves?"

He started to sit upright. He groaned in pain, and lay back down with his arm over his face. "And that's going to be a few minutes."

"How can I help you, Lance?" She asked.

He didn't uncover his face. "How many pain blockers do I have on me?"

"Just the one on your shoulder."

He uncovered his face. "That's what hurts so much."

"Is it not working?"

"Oh, it's working. It's just not strong enough." He sighed.

She wasn't sure what to do. But, within a few seconds, Lance sat up and groaned loudly.

"Lance! Are you sure you are supposed-"

He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. His arm was secured in the sling he wore. "I can't lie down any longer. My back is killing me."

She sighed. "I don't think this is a good idea."

He rubbed his face as he sat on the side of the bed for a moment. Spotting the other two pain blockers, he put them both on his shoulder with the other one, and turned them on. He relaxed, "Much better."

He turned and looked at her stunned face. "Jane. It's still rather early. Go back to sleep."

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm going to take a shower-"

"And how are you going to do that?" she demanded.

He rubbed his chin. "Well, I haven't worked that out yet. But, I feel like I need one."

She stood up and held her hand out to him. "Come on. I'll help."

"How are we going to do this? John says not to take off the sling."

Jane took a closer look at the sling. His arm lay, bent at the elbow. A large band wrapped completely around his chest, securing his arm. She was certain it wasn't going to move.

She smiled warmly at him, "We won't take it off. Let me help you. Come on."

He took her hand and stood up. They walked into his bathroom together were she drew him a warm bath. She had him sit on the side of the tub, with his feet in the water as she bathed him. She told him about all of the visitors that had came to check on him while he slept, and how Lewis had stayed for so long with her.

He smiled. "I'll have to thank him."

She took a towel and pat him dry. "Is that better?"

He nodded, "So much better. Thank you, Jane."

She busied herself letting out the water from the tub, while he turned around and pulled on his boxers with his one hand. He had nearly pulled on his trousers when she spotted the struggle, and rushed over to help him. Her eyes met his as she fastened them. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her.

His familiar touch comforted her more than anything else had. She held him close to her as they continued to kiss. He smiled at her when he looked back into her eyes.

"We probably need to find you a soft shirt." She told him.

"You pick." He nodded his head and walked with her into his bedroom. She opened his drawer and found a dark, grey t-shirt that was very soft.

She stood in front of him and considered. "Now, how are we going to do this?"

He pulled the shirt on his injured arm, carefully. When he pulled it over his head and other arm, he groaned in pain. He said something she didn't understand and closed his eyes tightly.

She held her hands out. "Oh God! Are you alright?"

He nodded, opening his eyes. "I'm alright."

She quickly reset the pain blocker on his shoulder.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and groaned. "Oh man. Let's hope we never have to do that again."

She sighed. "Lance."

He quickly put his hand on her shoulder. "Jane, I'm alright."

She wasn't convinced, and the look on her face expressed that to him.

"I can't lie in the bed any longer. But, it's still rather early. Go back to sleep."

She was already shaking her head. "You might need me."

He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Okay. Let's go downstairs, and I'll sit on the sofa. You, lie down and sleep. Just for a bit longer."

"Lance. I'm fine. You are probably hungry."

He closed his eyes tightly and nodded. "Now, I am."

She smiled at him. "Then, we'll eat. Come on."

He rubbed his face as he watched her walk downstairs in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor, holding a sleeping baby Samuel in his arms, transported back into his and Rose's bedroom. The sun was just beginning to come up and the room was still dim.

He laid Sam in his cot. Baby Sam put his hand in his mouth and suckled his fingers. The Doctor walked over to the bedroom doors and opened them to allow the breeze into the room. He pressed a button on the edge of the doorway and a flash of light told him that the force field had turned on that would keep Samuel from going out on the balcony. He took in a deep breath of the sea air.

He turned to look at Rose, who was still sleeping in the bed. She was wearing a white, silk gown with spaghetti straps.

He took off his shoes and lay down behind her, under the duvet. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck, shoulders and back. She giggled. "I love being woke up like this."

He held her. "I'm sorry to wake you, Sweetheart."

She rolled over to face him. The dark circles under his eyes told her that he had been up all night. She positioned her hand on his cheek. "Baby, what's wrong? You feel, so…."

"What?"

"Sad." She decided.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I read that file. Oh, Rose. Our brother has really been through it."

"I imagine so. With Mum and Dad dying."

"He was with them. And please don't ask me to explain anything more." He rubbed his eyes. "I don't even know how he's putting one foot in front of the other one."

She played with the buttons on the oxford shirt he wore. "That's the reason the Bad Wolf sent them back?"

"Rose, it simply can't be allowed to happen. Something like what he's been through could turn Tony into something…..horrid. I've seen it happen."

"Maybe she has, too." Rose thought out loud.

He ran his hand down her side. He loved how the silk felt against her skin.

She smiled feeling his mood change. Instead of being so sad, he began to grow lustful at her touch. "Did Sam keep you up all night?"

He kissed the end of her nose. "He's sleeping. I was careful to let Summus hold him and put some more….happiness and laughter in him."

She smiled, "Summus is good at that."

He began to run his fingertips up and down her back. "Tuwo Wenck has died."

She looked surprised at him.

"That's why they keep ringing me. I have to go to Plentitude."

"When, baby?"

"Today. Before lunch. It's a quick trip there and back. I'll be home tonight."

She could feel what he wasn't saying. "You want me to stay here."

"You'll be safer here-"

She sat up on the bed.

He sat up to face her. "Rose-" He began.

She pointed at him forcefully. "You are completely, barking mad if you think for one minute that I'm going to let you go someplace-"

"Let me-"

"Yes! Let you!" She shouted.

He put his finger over his lips, "Shhhh…Sam is sleeping-"

She threw her hands up and quietly attempted to shout at him. "If it's not safe for me, then it's not safe for you-"

He shook his head. "No. I'm alright-"

"You. Are. NOT!"

"Shhhhh… Baby-"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He grinned quickly without being seen by her. He cleared his throat to keep from laughing, he was getting exactly the reaction he wanted. "Yes, ma'am. I've thought it over, and it would be better if you stayed here with the children. Well, the younger childr-"

"And here we go with this shit!" She crossed her arms.

"There are Vesuos out there! They are no doubt looking for me, you, and anyone associated with Soli. I don't want the children, are you, falling into their hands-"

"And you?"

"Oh, hell….I'll be fine-"

"Because you are bulletproof-"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I've lived this long-"

"Yeah, an entire year!"

She covered her face and shook from her anger.

He put his hand on her lap. "Rose?"

She didn't take her hands from her face. He could feel how cross she had become. "Rose, my dear. I really feel like this is the safest bet. It's not like I've not gone someplace and you have stayed behind."

He felt her annoyance rise more when he said that than anything else. He grinned.

"Sweetheart, I'll be back tonight-"

She uncovered her face and sighed. "You won't. You'll be delayed."

He looked surprised, but then understood when she opened her eyes and he saw the flash of yellow. The Bad Wolf had arrived. He smiled.

"And here you are, smiling like a loon." The Bad Wolf insisted.

"I really need to talk to you." He grinned.

"So, you come and pick a fight with Rose-"

He shrugged his shoulders with a grin, "It's the easiest way."

"Yes, it is." She kissed him quickly on the lips and sat up straighter on the bed. "Oh, silk! I loved these sorts of gowns."

He watched her look at herself and rub her chest through the gown she wore. "Oh, and no knickers. I remember this."

She looked up to see the look of surprise on his face. She bit her lip and smiled at him. "We're the same you know. I'll let you-"

"No!" He insisted. He stood up and ran both of his hands through his hair.

She rolled her eyes. "We're the same-"

He put his hands on his hips and cleared his throat. "She….won't see it that way."

She rose her eyebrows. "She would. Imagine what I can do."

He considered it. Would Rose? Then he pointed at the Bad Wolf forcefully, "Focus. I need to talk to you about you sending these children back."

She clapped her hands together. "Oh, they are here! That's right!"

"Why are they here?"

"Boy, you are thick-"

He covered his face. "No. I mean….why this far back? The Vesuos problem. Could it be connected-"

"Of course it _could_. What you want to know: Is it connected?"

"Yes." He nodded his head. "That's what I need to know. And…can we even prevent this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you can. Just the act of them coming back will prevent it now."

"But the file still has the report on it."

She looked surprised. "Hmmm…I suppose there is still something you need to do. And the Vesuos, isn't even your biggest problem."

"They aren't?"

She looked back at him and smiled. "No. Something much worse is at stake here. Something that can be fixed, now."

He crossed his arms and thought about what she had said. "Worse than a Vesuos."

"Much worse. You need to look in another direction. Something that is much more important to you."

"Personally. Me?" He groaned. "You could just tell me. Forget all of these….riddles and shit-"

"What's the fun in that?"

"This is your party!" He insisted.

"Oh my God! You sound like Stark!" She groaned.

He sighed. "There's something with him that-"

"Yes. He's with him. But, that's not all." She told him as she settled back into the sheets and got comfortable.

He crossed his arms and thought. "Tony. Tony Tyler. He needs me to-"

He looked back at her to see that she had fallen asleep. "Damn it." He groaned.

Sam began to cry from his cot.

"Damn it." He said again as he walked over to pick up his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony Stark woke up lying on his side in the island bedroom. His arm was asleep from how he had curled it up under his pillow. He groaned and moved it so it would lay out straight. When the feeling had returned to his hand, he moved it down until he felt Pepper's head. He ran his fingers through her hair. Why was she laying so far away from him?

He opened his eyes and immediately saw why. Soler was curled up in front of Pepper, sound asleep. Her arm was draped across the little boy.

"Pepper." Tony whispered.

Pepper ran her hand across Soli's head, "Ummm?"

"When did he come in here?"

She didn't open her eyes. "I brought him in here when he came home. He was frightened to sleep on his own."

Tony watched the little boy sleep and couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. He ticked the Soler's nose with his fingertip, and the boy never moved.

"He's really out." Tony smiled.

Pepper opened her eyes and smacked Tony's hand. "Leave him alone and let him sleep! Bully."

He laughed under his breath. "So, is this going to become a thing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Him. Sleeping in here?"

"Children sleep in the bed with their parents when they are frightened." Pepper explained.

"No, they don't. Well, in stories they do. But, not in real life."

Pepper looked confused. "Yes, they do."

He sat up and rested his hand on his cheek. "You're seriously going to tell me that you slept, in your grandfather's bed-"

She looked at him. "Well stop. You never slept in your parents' bed?"

"No."

"Even when you were scared?"

He thought, "No."

"What did you do then?"

"I would go in their room and Dad would turn me around and tell me to go back to bed. I wasn't allowed out of my room until morning."

Pepper sighed. "Tony, that's sad."

"No, that's normal."

"Well, that's not normal for me. It's important he feels safe. Even if he's not frightened, I am. I want him with us until we know this entire thing is over."

Soler took a deep breath and rolled over. She snuggled into Pepper's chest and continued to sleep.

Tony groaned, "Oh, that lucky kid. That's one of my favorite places."

Pepper smiled. "I'll let you snuggle into my breasts, anytime."

"Okay. If there's a vacancy."

She kissed Soli's head and climbed out of the bed. "I think you're jealous."

He watched her. "Where are you going?"

"To the restroom. Keep an eye on him." Pepper told him as she closed the bathroom door.

Tony lay back down and tickled the back of Soler's neck with his fingertips.

Soler waved his hand to slap whatever was bothering him away.

Tony grinned and propped his head up on his fist. He put his finger in his mouth and quickly stuck his wet finger in Soli's ear.

Soli jumped up and held his ear. "What was that?"

"Hey! You're awake! How did you sleep?"

Soli lay back down, rubbed his face, and yawned.

Tony smiled, "That good, huh?"

The little boy snuggled into Tony's chest.

Tony wrapped his arm around him and kissed his head. "You know you're safe, don't you?"

Soli laid his tiny arm across Tony's waist. "As long as I'm with you or the Quauthin."

He held him tightly in both of his arms. "Tell me why you got so upset when you saw the Veusos in our penthouse."

"I had seen him before."

Tony kissed the little boy's head. "Where?"

"On the ship. My father's ship. The one that was so mean."

"What was he doing there?"

"He wanted to buy me. He tried to take me, but my father hid me in my power box."

"A power box?" Tony tried to understand.

"He said it would make the power shock the Vesuous. That's what he would do to make it work. I didn't know how to make it work like I do know."

Pepper came out of the bathroom and lay back down in the bed with them. Tony continued to hold Soler tightly in his arms.

"It was a metal box, so it made the power bounce around. Then you could absorb it quicker. Am I right?"

"I don't want to go back in a box, Tony. I know you won't make me do that."

Pepper ran her hand across Soler's head. "Nobody is going to make you do that, Soli."

Tony bit his lip as he worked it out. "How long would you have to stay in this box, man?"

Soler rubbed his eyes. "I don't know. Once, I was there for a long time. Then I woke up and saw you."

"That's when you had gotten hurt. You were in the hospital."

Soler nodded his head. "Yes. It had happened before, but….I just remember everything going…blank."

"Did it hurt?"

The little boy thought, "I don't remember."

Pepper kissed the top of Soli's head. He looked back at her and smiled.

Tony rolled over and opened the drawer next to the bed. He pulled something out and rolled back over. "Here, Soli. I have something for you."

Soli lay back down in Tony's arms. Tony held the gift out so that Soli could see it. "This is a called a pocket watch. You can tell what time it is. Where, Terra is at, as it spins around."

"When it spins all the way around, it's been a day and a night." Soler smiled.

Tony kissed his head. "That's right. This, is a special watch that I want you to keep with you all of the time."

"Why is it special?"

"Because it is yours. I'm giving it to you. It was my….father's father. We call that a grandfather. In your case, you would call him your great grandfather. And he was a great guy. So, that's perfect. But, if you open the watch, just click it on the side there."

Soli clicked the button and the pocket watch opened. Inside was a picture of Mageer. Soli's eyes lit up. "That's my father! The one who loved me!"

Pepper lay down with her head on the pillow with them so she could see. "Tony! Where did you get that?"

"I printed it from the ship's recording of when he spoke to Soli." Tony pointed at the picture. "He's smiling in this because that is when he first saw you. After all of that time. That's….the look he had….when he realized you were okay."

Soli smiled. "He looks so happy."

"I know how he feels. I'm that happy when I know you are okay."

Soli saw some writing on other side of the watch. "What does this say?"

Tony took the watch and showed Soli how to unfold it. "This is a special watch because it you can tell time with it, and put pictures in it. My grandfather put my Dad's picture in one side, and his wife's in the other side. Then he could tell what time it was, here in the middle. I took those pictures out because you don't know those people. But, he had this engraved in here. He did that when he gave it to me."

"What does it say?" Soler asked.

"It says, 'If ever there is there is a tomorrow when we're not together. There is always something you must remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think. But, the most important thing is even if we are apart, I'll always be with you.' You need to know that, Soli. That's all of the best parts of Mageer, that you have too. You are brave, strong and smart. I'll teach you to read this, and understand what it says. But, that's what I think about when I see that. You, and your father."

Soler smiled and looked up at Tony. "This is great. Thank you, Tony!"

Pepper smiled at him. "Tony, this is so sweet."

Soli showed it to Pepper. "I love it! Did you see it?"

"I did." She smiled at him.

"But, Tony. Can I have a picture of you?"

"Why do you want a picture of me?"

"I can put it on the other side. That way, it's like you are saying that to me, too."

Tony looked back at Pepper, who raised her eyebrows. "Don't look at me. The only picture of you that I have, I had to steal from your Mom."

Tony chuckled. "Oh geez. This family of mine." He rolled over and looked in the drawer next to the bed. He pulled out his wallet and lay back on the bed.

Pepper teased as she watched him go through it. "You have a picture of yourself in your wallet? Narcissism at its finest."

He laughed as he pulled a small picture out of his wallet. "Here Soli, I'll let you have this one."

Soler handed him the pocket watch and Tony folded the picture so it would fit. "This is me and Pepper. We were at a ….thing, about six years ago." He handed the watch with the picture in it, back to Soli. "See, she wore a red dress and was so beautiful that night."

Soli looked at the picture. Tony was wearing a bow tie and Pepper's red hair was down. They were both laughing at the camera. She was hugging his arm.

Pepper looked at the picture. "I don't even remember this."

He rubbed his face and cleared his throat, "It was in a magazine. People or Life or something. I called and asked if they would print me a copy. I've carried in my wallet since."

She smiled at him and whispered, "Stalker."

He laughed and kissed Soler's head. "How's that then? Me, Pepper, where you are in the world, and Mageer."

"In your father's father's watch. This is great! It's the Father Watch!"

Tony laughed. "I guess it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx


	27. Chapter 27 - Breakfast with Lance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Chapter 27 - Breakfast with Lance

Jane, after Lance's insistence that he was really alright, took a quick shower and changed into a pair of her jeans and a lovely, light blue blouse. She pulled up her hair and walked barefoot down the steps of his flat. She could hear the radio playing, The Bravery's song _Believe_ , quietly. Lance sang along to it, messing up the majority of the words.

She laughed as she rounded the corner and walked into the kitchen. There was a beautiful spread of pancakes, sausage, porridge, toad-in-a-hole, and fruits on the table. Her mouth dropped open. "You made all of this?"

Lance looked back at her and smiled. "No way. I don't like to cook. I have a food replicator here. See?" He pressed a button on a device that was built into the wall. "Jane's tea."

It appeared on the small platform. He picked it up and handed it to her. "And there you are."

She looked at him in confusion. "That's what you used for Arles' bottle that morning."

He looked at it and nodded his head. "I use it for everything. I'm telling you, I don't cook."

She sipped her tea. "Oh. That's really good!"

He smiled. "I programmed that as soon as I figured out how you took it. To use it, you just hold down the button, and ask for what you want. If you get something strange, don't eat it. English, isn't its first language."

She laughed. "We have something in common then."

"All of us." He laughed with her.

They sat down at the table next to one another. "I wasn't completely sure what you would like, so I just asked for a bit of everything I could remember….you know. What it was called."

She sipped her tea. "It all looks lovely, Lance. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

He clicked the pain blocker on his shoulder and grimaced. "I'll never understand why you have to reset these things."

She put her hand on his thigh as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Maybe we need to ask John for something else."

He shook his head. "He's bringing something."

She sipped her tea.

"So, good shower?"

She nodded her head. "Yes. I feel much more like myself, now."

He looked back at her, "You look beautiful."

"Did I not before?" She teased.

He laughed. "You did. Imagine me, waking up and seeing you. I couldn't imagine anything better."

She giggled as he leaned down and kissed her lips quickly.

The pain blocker beeped on top of the sling he wore. He groaned and took it off, reset it, and put it back on his shoulder. "Oh, these damn things."

She started to put food on her plate and then stopped and looked back at Lance. "You need help."

He shook the sausages he had stabbed with his fork, to get them off. One flew off and hit the wall. He sighed and looked at her. "Okay, I need help. Could you, just….get me some of everything?"

She giggled and took his plate. She put some fruit salad on it and handed it to him. "Start with that. I'll get the rest of this sorted." She handed him another fork, "Your weapon, Quauthin."

He laughed under his breath and started to eat while he watched her cut up the sausages, pancakes, and everything so he only had to use his fork. As soon as he had finished the fruit salad, she was done preparing his plate. "Do you want syrup?"

"What is that?"

"You put it on the pancakes."

He looked confused, "I've never done that."

"You eat them…plain?"

"You're not supposed to? I like them that way. It just…tastes like nothing."

She giggled. "I'll get you some syrup. Does the food thing have it?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to-"

She shook her head. "You need to eat."

She walked over to the food replicator and asked for some syrup. It appeared in a small, warm container. She picked it up, and brought it back over to the table. After she poured a small amount on his pancakes, she sat down and smiled at it. "Now, try it like that."

He tasted it and nodded his head. "I think I like that better."

She giggled. "Eating plain pancakes. Lance, I need to save you from yourself. Food is supposed to taste good."

He laughed and continued to eat his pancakes. She watched him pick up the syrup and pour it on his eggs, sausages and everything. He tried it and nodded his head. "I really like that. Syrup?"

She giggled at him. "Okay, you might be taking it too far."

He put his finger in the top of the syrup container. "Hang on. Let me see."

She looked back at him and grinned as he rubbed his syrupy finger across her lips. He leaned in and licked her lips, slowly. She sat her tea on the table and held his face as his tongue came into her mouth. She could taste the sweetness from the syrup as he kissed her.

She smiled as she looked into his eyes. "You seem to be feeling better."

"With each moment. Maybe we should see what else this syrup is good for."

She giggled. "You read my mind."

He wiped his mouth with his napkin and laughed. "Oh! Lewis is at the door."

She sipped her tea and smiled, "Come in, Lewis!"

Lewis walked into the flat. "Where are you?"

Lance laughed, "Kitchen. Come have some breakfast."

Lewis walked into the kitchen rubbing his hands together in excitement. He was wearing his football shorts and a t-shirt. "Good morning to you both."

Jane looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Lewis. Have some breakfast with us."

"What are you so happy about?" Lance asked.

"We're having a special training on the football pitch in a bit." He told them as he made himself a cup of tea. He pointed at Lance. "And I need you there."

"Hell, I can't play. I can't even put on a shirt." Lance groaned.

Lewis turned and looked surprised at Lance. "You're wearing a shirt."

Jane shook her head. "I'm sure we'll have to cut it off of him later."

Lance laughed under his breath. "Yes."

"You, need to be there so the rest of the Quauthin can see you. According to _Praetor_ Legate,-"

Lance held up his hand. "Hang on. Legate is Praetor? How long was I out?"

Lewis laughed as he sat down across from them. "I'm glad to know I'm not the only one that finds that surprising. How the hell did he jump up so quickly?"

Lance looked back at Jane. "Praetor is a rank."

"Your rank." She smiled.

He looked surprised, "Now, how did you know that?"

She smiled at Lewis. "We had quite the chat last night."

Lewis grabbed a toad in the hole and put it on his plate. "Yes. See what you sleep through, Lance?"

Lance handed Lewis the container of syrup. "Try this, Lewis. I love it."

Lewis picked up and smelled of it.

Lance sipped his tea and looked back at Jane. "I worry what else he might have said about me."

"Nothing too unbelievable." Jane smiled.

Lewis pointed at him as he poured the syrup on his toad in a hole. "I'm your brother, and I told her she could believe what I said."

Lance nodded, "That's true. Whatever he said, is probably fact. You can believe him."

Jane laughed, "Damn. I wish I had something outlandish to ask now."

Lewis winked at her. "We'll chat again, later."

Jane laughed.

Lewis ate his toad in the hole and nodded his head. "That's great. What is it?"

"Syrup. Isn't that right?" Lance asked Jane.

She giggled. "Yes. Have you had ketchup?"

Lewis nodded. "I like that, too."

"Ketchup." Lance thought. "Have I had that?"

Lewis shook his head. "Red? Made out of potatoes?"

"Tomatoes." Jane giggled.

"Oh. Maybe I'm not thinking of the right thing." Lewis said.

Lance sipped his tea. "Thank you, for keeping Jane company last night, Lewis."

"It's no problem. It gave us a chance to get to know one another. Anyway, Legate!" He slapped the tabletop.

Lance held his tea up, " _Praetor_ Legate. Wow. That's strange."

"Yes, my ear on the ground tells me that everyone is now frightened of this Vesous problem we have because of what has happened to you. So, I just need you to show up at the training. And just be seen."

Jane smiled, "So they know you are okay."

Lance nodded, "I can do that. Walking is no problem."

"And officially, you are injured so you can't be on duty."

Lance groaned and shook his head. "Oh, I hate this."

Jane rubbed his thigh.

"Believe me, Lance. I know how you feel." Lewis told him.

"Well, there are a few things I would like to do. I already know I'm going to look at this damn pain blocker." He insisted as he took it off of his shoulder and reset it again.

Someone knocked on the door and walked in at the same time. His booming voice let them know who it was immediately. "So, is Lance still laying his lazy ass around?"

Lance laughed, "He's having breakfast."

Tony Stark walked into the kitchen. "Hey! You look a hell of a lot better than I thought you would have."

Lewis turned to look at Stark. "That's the consensus that I'm getting from the entire Guard. Arcite asked if your arm had been pulled off, Lance."

Lance groaned as he sat the pain blocker back on his shoulder, "Feels like it."

Jane sipped her tea. "Get something to eat, Tony."

Tony waved his hand and sat down next to Lewis. "I will in a bit. So, Lance. Jane must be a great nurse."

Jane sipped her tea and smiled back at Lance. "Make no mistake about it."

"I was told that she wasn't letting anyone in to see you-" Tony teased.

"That's completely untrue-"

"Because she was busy kissing every inch of your body." Tony teased.

Jane looked back at Lance's surprised face.

"That, will happen a bit later." She smiled.

Tony laughed. "You're welcome, Lance."

Lance laughed and rose his eyebrows. "Nice."

Jane giggled.

"Damn. I'm sorry. I should have made you coffee." Lance realized.

She smiled, "It's fine. Thank you, Lance."

Someone else knocked at the door and walked right in. "Hey! Where is everyone?"

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Kitchen, John."

Tony got up and made himself a cup of tea. "The party is in here, man. Tea?"

The Doctor walked into the room and looked around. "So, this is where everyone is."

Tony handed him a cup of tea and they both sat down at the table.

The Doctor sat three injectors in front of Lance. "And as promised." He pointed at each one as he explained. "This one is for pain. This one is for a lot of pain. Use it only if you can sleep right after you take it. It will probably knock you out."

"For how long?" Lance asked.

"You? Maybe an hour. Two? And this is Ariditate Monticuli."

Lewis looked impressed. "Is it really?"

Lance held the injector in his hand. "Where did you get it?"

The Doctor smiled. "You really don't want to know."

Tony didn't like not being able to follow the conversation. "What does it do?"

All three of the other men immediately said, "Ummm….."

Jane giggled. "In stereo."

The Doctor pointed at it. "Well."

Lance smiled, "It…well…"

Lewis rolled his eyes. "We're all adults here. It keeps Lance from fathering any children."

"Oh!" Tony grinned. "Well, now I have this image in my head. Sorry about that."

Jane threw her napkin at Tony. "Oh, shut up."

Tony laughed.

Lance looked at it. "How long do I have to take it before it works?"

"24 hours." The Doctor smiled.

Lance nodded.

"And I gave you some last night about 7:00 pm."

Lance grinned. "Brilliant. Thank you." Lance looked back at Jane and smiled.

Lewis looked at Tony. "You should probably get some of that."

Tony shook his head. "Nah. That's not something I worry about."

"So, how's the shoulder?" The Doctor asked.

"It would be a lot better if this pain blocker worked better." Lance groaned as the Doctor scanned him with his screwdriver.

Lance took the pain medication and sprayed some into his neck.

The Doctor looked at the reading on his screwdriver. "Try some cooling gel, it might help."

Lance groaned, "I hate the smell of that stuff."

Tony nodded his head. "I second that. Nothing quite like….old, man, ass….smeared on your body."

Jane smiled, "And how would you know what old, man ass smells like?"

They all laughed.

Jane teased, "Now I have this, really disturbing image, in my head. Sorry about that Tony."

Tony playfully threw the napkin back at her. He looked back at Lance, "So, what are you doing today? I need you for a bit. Jane can come, too."

Lance sipped his tea. "What do you need?"

"A bodyguard. That's why I need Jane."

Lance looked back at Jane and rolled his eyes.

"I'm having lunch, late lunch with someone."

The Doctor looked surprised, "Who?"

"Someone, anyway." He sipped his tea.

The Doctor groaned. "Fine. Keep your secrets. I need to borrow something."

Tony coughed. The tea was too hot and he hung his tongue out of his mouth. "Rose throw you out? Need a couch?"

The Doctor laughed under his breath and rubbed his face. "Oh, she's completely pissed at me. So, I'm going to say 'maybe' on that."

Lewis looked at him in confusion. "What have you done now?"

He sat down his tea and rubbed his hands together. "Oh, it's all under control gentlemen. No, I need to borrow your ship, Tony."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Take it." He mocked his British accent, "Just bring it back with some petrol from the garage."

"Phhh…." The Doctor groaned.

Lance looked back at him. "Where are you going?"

"He's running away from Rose." Tony teased.

He smiled and shook his head. "No. I'm not running. I'll be back this afternoon. It's just a quick trip to Plentitude. I have to sign some stuff."

Tony pushed his tea away. "Oh, that's just not good this morning. Ummm….John. Do me a favor then."

"What?"

"Take Soli with you."

"Take Soli?"

"I'm going to be busy all day, so is Pepper. I know he's safe with you. I don't want him down here with these Vesuos looking for him."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Sure."

"When are you leaving?" Lewis asked.

"In a few hours. I want to give Rose a chance to wake up. I need to….apologize to her."

"Sounds like you're in deep shit." Tony insisted.

The Doctor tapped his face under his eyes. "About to here, mate."

Lewis nodded his head. "Well, all of you can come help me train these guys." He looked down at his bracelet to see the time, "Which I need to get going."

He stood up and put his cup in the sink. "Lance. Just an appearance."

Lance nodded his head. "Alright."

Tony typed something in on his wrist. "Jane. Bring your camera over later today. If Pepper has the threat of photographic evidence, maybe she won't kill me."

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

Tony shook his head. "Oh, something. It's cold in New York. Bring a …. Jumper." He teased as he popped away.

Jane sighed, "We probably don't want to know."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lewis and the Doctor, gathered the Quauthin on the outdoor football pitch on the island. The men all formed a circle around them as they stood in the middle. Logan and Summus were also present. They all wore football shorts and t-shirts. Legate ran to stand next to Logan, who smiled back at him and pat his shoulder.

"Alright, guys. After this training, we'll play some football." Lewis informed them.

The crowd cheered and applauded.

Lewis laughed and rubbed his hands together. "And I get to pick teams! Right. So, everyone has heard that we have a Vesuos problem."

All of the men groaned.

"A Vesuos, is a very tough opponent. That's the reason we're having this special training this morning. Summus, John and myself are the only ones among ourselves that I know of that has defeated one."

Exton held up his hand. "Excuse me. Before we get started, how is Lance?"

Lewis grinned and pointed behind where Exton stood. "Ask him yourself."

Lance walked onto the football pitch holding Jane's hand. His arm was still in the sling, but he looked perfectly fine. The Quauthin cheered at his arrival. He shook several of their hands.

Summus smiled, "Right then. Lance is in recovery, but he is alright. So, back to this. A Vesuos is not a member of one species. So, a blanket statement of what will work well with one, will not work well with another one."

Lewis nodded. "That's correct."

The Doctor stepped into the center of the circle. "The Vesuos we encountered yesterday attempted to transport away, while holding on to Lewis."

The group groaned.

"There was no warning about this, and I wouldn't have even known if John hadn't tackled me out of his hands." Lewis told them.

Legate held up his hand. "Could we scramble our bracelet codes to prevent that?"

The Doctor pointed at Legate. "Yes. And in fact, all bracelets are to be on scramble and full protection when you are off of this island. Is that understood?"

The group groaned in disapproval again.

Lewis held up his hands. "These things aren't going to ring you up to tell you they are coming. And they for sure, don't care about a fair fight. They care about one thing only. Their prize."

Jane stood next to Lance, listening to Lewis continue to speak to the Quauthin. She had never seen all of them in one place. She had to admit, they were exactly what she would expect. All of them very tough. Athletic. Handsome. Her eyes spotted the short Anov. He was standing with his arms crossed, listening. She tapped Lance's forearm. Lance leaned down to see what she was looking at. He smiled and pat her hand. He whispered, "I'll explain a bit later."

Lewis clapped his hands together. "Alright! So, the main thing to remember with these things is to: One, do not let up. If you let him catch his breath, he's only going to use that time to knock it out of you. Second, this one yesterday, was armed. Lance was shot several times. Primus John?"

The Doctor stood with his arms crossed grumbled, "I hate guns."

"But?" Lewis added.

He took a deep breath. "It's like this. I do not like guns, however, I'm not going to restrict anyone from carrying one. See Jake Simmons if you need a side arm. But, anyone that has one has to also go to the gun range at Torchwood, once a day-"

"A day?" Talbot asked.

"A day. If you are going to carry that, you have to know how to use it. And I do not want it around the children." He looked back at Lewis. "Can you live with that?"

Lewis nodded. "I can. Next. Everyone is joined. If one is encountered, it doesn't matter what you think your buddy is doing. Call for help. Everyone available is to stop and rush to the aid. I want answers of who has sent them, and why. The brig on the ship is being refitted today to hold them. Timon will inform us all when it's done."

Timon nodded. "It shouldn't be much longer, Primus."

Lewis pointed at Timon. "Good man. Alright. Summus will walk you through some exercises."

Summus took over the training.

Lewis walked over to Lance and Jane. "Thanks for coming. That's all I needed. They are all more at ease now."

Lance sighed. "Man, I wish I could play football. It will be a good game with this lot here."

Lewis looked back at them and smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. I haven't played….since….well, it's been a while."

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	28. Chapter 28 - Tony's Hangover

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 28 - Tony's Hangover

Genie sat at the dining room table in the flat on the island. She sipped her tea and looked over her notepad that she had been busy drawing and making notes for the school on.

Samuel sat across from her, with his head propped on his fist. "I think the lab should be larger, and the music room needs a lot more light. It's hard to see the music if you sit on the other side of the room."

She stood up to get another cup of tea. "Sammy. I'm not a secretary. You can make some notes."

He pulled the notebook to himself and wrote something down. "And the headmaster's office, needs to look….less intimidating."

She giggled as she prepared them both a cuppa. "It's supposed to look…professional. That's where parents come to talk to me about their children attending there. It can't be too….fun."

Sam groaned and erased what he had just written. "Fine."

She sat down and handed him his tea. "All of this is good suggestions, Sam. Thank you for helping me with this."

"The dorms, would be better if they were one on one. Not having to share with someone. I didn't mind sharing with Arles, but not everyone has that. That needs to happen from the beginning."

She nodded and sipped her tea. "I agree. That would really solve a lot of problems. Where is Arles?"

"Playing football with the guys."

"The younger children will see him-"

"And think he's Lance, too!" Sam laughed. "He's the only one of us that can probably just blend in with all of that lot and not be recognized. Lucky duck."

She sipped her tea and nodded. "Well, that's very true. Put an extra pair of football shorts out for him."

"What? Why?"

"He always goes swimming after football. You know that."

Sam nodded and pointed at the drawing. "This courtyard…it's too small."

"Yes, needs more elbow room. If the dorms just sat back about….two feet….the courtyard would feel dramatically bigger."

"Two feet on that one side would give you a lot more area." Sam pointed out. "Tony is really the best at this. Where is he?"

"Showering." Genie told him. "He had a headache."

"That's called a hangover. Genie. He can't keep drinking at this pace."

She sat down her tea and looked up at her brother. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Talk to him?"

"I have. Samuel. Somethings can't be fixed with words or flashes of light."

He groaned and sat back. "Well, I know that. Gene, we need to talk to Dad about this."

She nodded. "Dad came by earlier. He knows about it."

Sam crossed his arms. "So, he read the file?"

"Yes. And Legate must have spoken with him about it." She sighed as she sipped her tea.

He watched her. "We should have the school finished in a few days. We'll all be there and you two won't have to be so careful."

She looked up at him. "It's so strange to be here. I'm so nervous that we're going to get found out."

"Well, middle of the night….screwing….in the shower-"

She covered her face and groaned. "Oh, God."

He shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back and crossed his arms. "It was rather encouraging that you have recovered that much-"

She pointed at him, "Sam."

He laughed. "I was the only one that heard it. Legate must have covered me with a blanket when he came back. I got hot and went to my room. I heard it as I walked by the door."

Genie sat with her face covered. "We were trying to be quiet-"

"You need to work on that, then. That, wasn't quiet. And I don't want to hear it. Ew." He insisted.

She giggled and looked at the notebook. "Perhaps, I should have the headmaster's quarters further away from-"

"Nah, just have really thick walls." He laughed. "I'm happy you're happy. And you are feeling okay?"

She looked at him over her cup of tea. "Yes, Sammy."

He pointed at her. "You'd let me know-"

"Yes. I've not even told Dad about me being sick. Should we?"

Samuel nodded his head. "I'll explain it to him. Anyway, where is Legate?"

"Training. Then football. Then…there was something with Logan?"

"Probably more football."

"I think it was surfing."

Samuel snapped his fingers. "That's it. A football pitch. An indoor one because it snows so damn much. There at the school. Make a note."

She sat down her tea and added the note.

Sam sat back and rose his eyebrows. "All of that? This secret of yours is enough to wear a man out."

She bit her lip, "I'll confess. I believe he's keeping himself busy like this to…avoid me."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't get it. Why don't you just tell everyone?"

"It's complicated." She told him.

"There's not…"

She looked up at her brother, "What, Sam?"

"A baby-"

"No!" She told him quickly.

He laughed and rubbed his face. "Okay. Well. You know. Screwing in the shower-"

She rolled her eyes. "Sam."

He chuckled at her. "It can happen. You do know how that happens, right?"

She dropped her hand on the table. "Don't be all…clinical with me. He's taken care of that-"

"Like…permanently? Or…"

"He's taking something. I don't know. Some….injection thing in his neck."

Sam looked impressed. "Okay. Yeah, I've heard of that. Not legal to really use. But, he's always been above the law, hasn't he?"

Genie ignored what he had said, "Oh, Sammy. I don't know. What would Dad and Papa be like if they knew about us?"

"Happy?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"They would be weird. Especially, now that he's back with the six year old me."

"Legate is a good guy. He wouldn't be….like that."

She covered her face. "There's just…more to it than that."

"What? Explain it to me. Because, Gene, I just don't get it."

She covered her mouth and looked up at him.

"Genie? Do you need to talk about this? I'm sitting right here."

She took a deep breath and mumbled. "He wants to leave the Quauthin."

"What?! Why?"

"Shhhhh!" She insisted.

"No one is down here but us." Sam told her quietly. "Why? Are you sure?"

"It's a thing him and Lenox promised one another they would do, when they made the Promise."

His eyes opened wide in complete shock. He jumped out of the chair and covered his mouth as he screamed as quietly as he could.

Genie laughed at him and covered her face. "Oh my God. You are such a girl-"

"You've made the Promise-"

"No! He wants us to-"

"Do it!" He exclaimed.

"No."

Sam was deflated. He dramatically collapsed back in the chair he sat in. "Gene. You have got to be kidding me."

She sighed. "Sammy-"

Sam counted on his fingers. "He's a great guy. You are safe with him. You two love each other. He thinks your weirdness is adorable."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not weird."

"Ah. We're all weird. Even him. So, has he worked out his Ten?"

She giggled and went back to her notes. "I shouldn't have told you this."

"Oh, come on! Did I make the list?"

She smiled. "I honestly don't know. He hasn't told me."

He snapped his fingers. "I bet I'm in the top five. I bet you…..name your price."

She pointed at him. "You, Sammy-"

The sound of footsteps on the stairs made her stop before she had even gotten started. Sam smiled back at her. "Yes?"

Tony Tyler walked into the room. "Do we have anything for a headache?"

Sam continued to look at his sister. He rose his eyebrows at her. "You were saying, Genie?"

Genie groaned and stood up. "I'll get you something, Tony. Have a seat."

Tony sat down beside of Samuel. "I've got to stop drinking so much. I hate waking up like this."

Sam rubbed his back. "Genie, bring him some water and a banana."

Tony held his head in his hands. "Are you sure there's not anything you can do for this, Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry. There's nothing."

Genie had returned with the medicine, water and a banana. Tony thanked her and sighed. "What are you two down here working on?"

Samuel pulled the notebook to himself. "You can help with this. We're going to start building the school using Dad's ship. He told Genie to make any notes on what she wants."

Tony pulled the notebook over to himself and looked over the notes as he sipped his water. "Who is upstairs in the shower?"

Sam looked back up at Genie. She looked as if she was in shock at his words. Sam asked. "You mean last night?"

"What?" Tony asked. "No. Just now. I thought I heard the shower going upstairs."

Genie smiled at Sam and got up from the table. "I'll go look to see who it might be."

Tony groaned. "Well, yell….gently….if you need help."

"Gently yelling?" Sam asked him.

Tony mumbled. "Who am I kidding? She can handle whatever she finds up there."

Samuel smiled proudly and sipped his tea. "Yep. That's my sister."

Genie walked up the stairs to her room and opened the door. Legate lay on the sofa with wet hair. It was clear he had just gotten out of the shower. He wore a pair of grey trousers and a red t-shirt. He hadn't put on any shoes, but wore black socks.

"You're back." Genie smiled.

He ran his hand through his short hair. "I was really gross. I popped directly into the shower."

She giggled and walked over to the sofa. He rose his head without opening his eyes. She sat down and pulled a pillow into her lap. He laid his head on the pillow and sighed. "This is nice."

She ran her hand through his hair. "I love your hair."

"You would have really loved it a bit ago. I'm rather certain I took half of the football pitch out to the sea."

She laughed with him.

"Oh, I've really skinned up both of my knees and my arm. Surfing was great though." He told her without opening his eyes.

She smiled at him. "I imagine it was with open wounds."

"Ah. Just scratches. Poltious says it is character building."

She rolled her eyes. "I think that's madness."

"I just need a few minutes. Gene, I'm exhausted."

"Do you want me to leave-"

"No. Just, tell me about the school. What did you work out?"

She laid her hand across his chest and propped her head up on her fist. "Sammy and I have been working on it all morning. We have a rather good list of things. Can you think of anything?"

He didn't open his eyes. "I'll have to give it a think."

She heard someone walking up the stairs. Legate started to sit up and she pushed him back down in her lap. "It's alright." She told him quietly. He relaxed and lay still.

The Doctor walked into the doorway and gently knocked on the open door. Genie smiled at him and whispered, "Hi, Dad."

He pointed at Legate. "He's sleeping?"

She looked back down at Legate shrugged her shoulders. "Probably. He said he was exhausted. We were talking about the school."

The Doctor nodded his head and put his hands in his pockets.

"Dad. You can come in." Genie smiled.

"Oh, right. Ummm…" He said as he walked into the room and sat in the chair next to where they sat. "Ummm."

She smiled. "You've said that."

He pointed at Legate and whispered. "Well, I don't want to wake him up."

She looked down at Legate's face and smiled. "Something I've discovered about Legate over the years is that if he ever goes to sleep, nothing can really wake him up until he's ready to be woken."

The Doctor grinned. "Yeah?"

Genie giggled. "Yes. Arles is the same way, but he sleeps a lot more. He's very hard to wake up. But, I think Legate is worse."

The Doctor nodded. "He needs to sleep more than he is then. That's what that is. How much does Legate sleep?"

"Well, he's been up. All night, I think. He had that training this morning, then football, then surfing."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows. "Yeah. He's worn himself out. What did him and Logan do?"

Genie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not completely certain."

"Probably better if we don't know, huh?" He smiled.

"Well, you know how it is with pirates." Genie teased.

He reached into his pocket and handed her two remote triggers for the transporter onboard his ship. "I've given Sam three more of those. He says there is a different transporter in the ship so, your triggers don't work."

Genie smiled. "Yes. A Galaxy Class Algeria 4.9."

The Doctor made a noise of excitement. "Yeah?"

She laughed, "Oh yes. A Lartius special. No drama involved in that, Dad. But, man you were excited about it."

He grunted and slapped the arm of the chair. "YES! I see why! That has a processing speed of-"

"Oh, Daddy. I know. Believe me. You, and the guys, have been almost annoying about it."

"Can teleport people over 100,000 kilometers-"

"While traveling at the speed of light. Trust me, Daddy. I really know the specs."

He nodded his head. "I've told Legate to use the ship to do whatever he needs to sort the school out. I would really like all of you lot there as soon as possible."

"So, we don't run into ourselves here."

He nodded his head. "Yes. Legate, will remain with you, of course. That way, we can bring back the other Legate."

Genie smiled. "I left the list downstairs with Sam and Tony. Arles will probably have some things to add."

Arles walked into the room, drying his hair with a towel. He was wearing a pair shorts and blue t-shirt. "Genie. I think I might have got too much sun. Can you look-"

He looked up and saw the Doctor sitting there. "Oh, hey Dad."

He smiled. "Hey. Too much sun?"

Arles shook his head. "Ah. It's all over my legs."

Genie smiled warmly at him. "You probably just skinned up your knees. You didn't go swimming after you played football?"

He put his hands on his hips and looked up at her. He shook his head. "No."

Genie looked back at the Doctor and smiled, "He always does that. Plays football and then goes swimming."

He held out his hands. "Everyone does. Sam calls it the 'pre-wash'."

Genie covered her face and giggled.

The Doctor smiled, "I need to get a new filtration system for the pool."

Arles grinned and looked back at Genie. "I looked online. That band you like…umm….The Black Eyed Peas, is playing. I got us some tickets."

Genie's eyes got huge. "You're kidding!"

Arles shrugged his shoulders, "I figure if we're back this far, we should make the most of it." He looked at the Doctor. "Don't worry, Dad. I got extra for the Quauthin. I know we can't go on our own."

The Doctor grinned, "Good man."

Genie covered her mouth to keep from shouting. "Oh! That's wonderful, Arles! Thank you!"

Arles put his finger over his lips, "You're going to wake up Legate."

Genie waved her hand in front of her face. "Oh wow. I've always wanted to see them!"

Arles waved his hand, "It's nothing. Do you want tea?"

She shook her head. "Maybe a bit later. I'm fine right now."

He put his hands on his hips and smiled at Legate. "Looks like you might be here a while. How long as he been out?"

Genie smiled at Legate. "Not that long. Sam has a notebook downstairs you need to look over."

He nodded his head. "Alright. I'll go catch him up. Dad? Tea?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, thanks. I'll be downstairs in a bit."

Arles walked out of the room and they could hear him go down the stairs. The Doctor looked back at Genie. "So, Arles?"

She rose her eyebrows. "Yeah? That's him."

He propped his chin in his hand. "Yeah."

Genie looked confused. "Yeah?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Daddy? You're being weird."

He tossed his hand up and cleared his throat. "We'll talk about that later. I need to go and see if I can wake up your Mum."

She slipped off her shoes. "Well, I'll be right here. Guarding a Quauthin."

He smiled, "Want a book?"

"Nah. I'll be fine. I need to have a think about the school anyway."

The Doctor nodded his head and stood up. "I'm going to go to Plentitude. I'll be back tonight. Ummm…I wanted to ask how Tony was today?"

She sighed. "Hung over. Did you see him downstairs?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Dad. I don't even know what to do with him."

The Doctor pointed at her. "He's not for you to worry about. He's my responsibility."

She sighed. "Everything isn't on your shoulders, Dad. Mum tells you that all the time."

He smiled at her, leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Love you. Do you want anything from Plentitude?"

She giggled. "No, thank you, Daddy. Just be careful, and I'll see you tonight."

He walked out of the door, turned and pointed at it. "Want me to close this?"

"Yes, please. Arles and Sam together." She groaned. "They will be getting loud in about-"

Samuel's loud laugh could be heard from downstairs.

Genie grinned. "Oh, Sammy."

The Doctor chuckled and closed the door behind him.

Genie ran her hand through Legate's hair and looked at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. She noticed that the stubble had started to grow on his face. He must not have shaved when he showered. She loved it when he skipped a day.

She moved her hand and teased the stubble on his chin.

He whispered without opening his eyes, "Genie. How are you? Really?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, Legate."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Your head? How is it?"

"Why? Do you want to try again?"

"I don't understand why we can't connect telepathically. We're both telepathic."

"Maybe…because….I was so sick?"

"John said it would be a while until you are completely well from that." Legate told her quietly.

She continued to run her fingertips across his stubble. "I'll try if you want."

He brought his hand up and moved her hand to the side of his head. "This spot, right here is where you need to touch."

"I don't understand that. Why do I have to touch that tiny spot?"

He grinned as he held her hand to the side of his head. "Oh geez. You're complaining?"

She giggled. "No. Sorry."

"It's how children learn to speak telepathically to one another. That is the spot there, where it works. I don't know why. You should ask John-"

"Or Samuel." Genie told him. "He is a Doctor."

Legate kissed her wrist as he held her hand to his head. "Right. Okay. Just as if you are speaking to…Rose."

She closed her eyes.

Legate gently held her hand to his head.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Anything?"

"Try again."

She groaned and moved her hand from his head. "Legate. I don't know if it will come back."

He sat up and put his arm around her. "It just needs time, Genie."

She shook her head. "Legate. I'm beginning to think it might not come back-"

"John said it would be a while-"

"It's been a while."

He kissed the side of her head. "Any headaches?"

"No. Thankfully not. I'm telling you. I'm fine. I just….am normal for a change. I don't know. It's not what I thought it would be."

Legate looked back at her. "Because it's not normal for you. It's something you are missing."

Genie sighed. "Dad told me not to worry so much about it."

"Then, we shouldn't. But, if you need to try….I'm here." Legate told her.

"We'll be back at the school in a few days."

He smiled at her, "And…you are a genius."

She rose her eyebrow at him. "How do you mean?"

He smiled at her. "Your Dad thinks you and Arles have a thing now."

"Oh! No! How gross!" She covered her face.

Legate laughed, still with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. "I really think he does. This throws him off our scent."

Genie groaned. "Oh, that's just nasty. Arles is my brother!"

Legate laughed under his breath. "Well, not really."

"Oh, that's so wrong. Surely, he doesn't think that."

Legate tapped his lip. "Well, let's think about this. Your Dad is Rixalarian. No one knows who he is. My grandmother, Martiea, is Rixalarian, too. What if we're related?"

Genie looked at Legate through her eyebrows in disbelief. "Why are you talking about this?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "That's just what pirates do."

She laughed. "That's why. You're winding me up because I called you a greasy pirate."

He chuckled. "Yeah, a bit."

She giggled at him. "Oh, you are so un- Rixalarian."

He grinned, "How's that? I'm not handsome enough?"

She turned to him and smiled. "That, is the only thing you have that is Rixalarian. I believe everything else is Quauhtin."

He nodded his head. "The best of both worlds."

She shivered and shook her head. "Me and Arles. Oh, that's gross."

Legate laid his forehead to hers and smiled. "Oh, I really hope he does think that. What fun!"

She pointed at him. "You need a hobby."

"I have one. Want to see it?"

She groaned. "Oh, the surf-"

He caught her lips with his own and kissed her. She felt him hold her face as he sucked her bottom lip, then slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her lungs filled with how he smelled. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands dropped down to cup her breast through her shirt.

Meanwhile, the Doctor arrived in the dining room. Arles and Samuel were arguing playfully about something.

"Fine. We'll settle this like men!" Sam insisted.

Arles and him began to arm wrestle. Sam lost quickly.

"Ha!" Arles insisted.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe an ice cream bar is a good idea at the school."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "You are voting against an ice cream bar, Samuel?"

Samuel shook his head. "Nah. Not really. I just wanted to arm wrestle."

"Phhh." Arles insisted and got up to make himself a cup of tea.

The Doctor chuckled. "Where is Tony?"

Samuel pointed outside with his thumb. "Needed a bit of hush. Headache. You know. And I'm loud. It's a problem."

Arles returned with his tea. "We're loud. Let me see this notebook, Sammy. I have a few ideas."

Sam pushed the notebook to Arles.

The Doctor smiled, "I'll go find Tony. Do you guys need anything from Plentitude?"

Sam and Arles looked at one another and smiled. Then they said together. "BUBBLES!" And started to laugh hysterically.

The Doctor shook his head.

He walked out of the door and saw Tony Tyler sitting on the steps of the flat. Aemillius waved as he jogged by. Tony lifted his fingers to greet him. The Doctor sighed and sat down next to him. "So, what are your plans today?"

Tony drank his water. "Nothing. Trying to get rid of this headache."

The Doctor turned to him. "Let me see it."

He put his hands on the side of Tony's forehead. Within a few seconds, Tony's eyes opened wide and he shouted. "Ahh!"

The Doctor smiled and took his hands from Tony's head.

"What the hell was that, John?"

The Doctor laughed. "Something I'll deny if you tell the others I can do it."

Tony shook his head and looked surprised. "I am…completely better. How can you do that, but Sam can't."

The Doctor grinned. "Sam probably can do. He just doesn't know how yet."

"Well, I owe you one. That was the worse."

"Liquor?"

"Wine."

"Ouch. Been there. Recently, brother."

Tony held his head in his hands. "Oh….I just hate this." He propped his head up on his hand. "I think I'm drinking way too much, John."

"Then you probably are. How much are you drinking?"

"I'm only sober in the morning. I start drinking and find, that I don't want to stop."

"Is this all the time, or just in the past week?"

"Just the past week. I never really drank a lot at all before that."

"I think it's your way of trying to dull the pain. Tell me, did I do anything to your head?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah. A lot of stuff is blocked. It doesn't feel like it." He looked back at him. "Do you think something went wrong?"

"No. Knowing what happened, I think it's just…so traumatic that I can't block it completely."

"You said you could in time. Time is the thing here though. I want to keep this from happening. If I have to remain here…the full 18 years. I'm not going to allow it to happen."

The Doctor put his hand on Tony's back. "Neither will I. Listen, how are you as a pilot?"

Tony nodded. "Not bad."

"Good. I need you to go with me to Plentitude today. You up for that?"

Tony sighed. "I've not been on a ship since-"

"It's time you were back on one. I'll be there. I think we need a….guy trip."

Tony smiled back at him. "Guy trip?"

"Yes! Well, I need to go check with the misses, but yes. Guy trip. Just what you need."

Tony smiled and nodded his head. "Well, you are 'The Doctor'."

He smiled proudly. "And that only took 18 years for someone here to realize that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	29. Chapter 29 – Liquid Lunch in New York

_You guys are so sweet with your reviews and kind words. :) Thank you so much!_  
 _And meanwhile, another update for the weekend!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 29 – Liquid Lunch in New York

Tony Stark looked at himself in the mirror. He was back in his New York penthouse's bedroom. He had just finished brushing his hair. He groaned, "Oh, that Pepper is a lucky woman."

"And she knows it." She laughed as she walked into the bedroom.

He looked back at her and grinned. "And I was just thinking about you."

"Sounded like it." She smiled.

She was wearing a dark brown skirt suit and her hair was up in that elegant way she always managed. She sat down on the couch to put on her heels.

He picked up his jacket and pulled it on over his long sleeved black shirt.

"Where are you off to?" She asked.

He sat down next to her, pulled her legs in his lap, and took over fastening her shoes. "A late lunch with someone."

"It's eight in the morning. I think you are on English Time, still."

He grinned, "Yeah, Lance and Jane are joining me."

"Lance is on duty?"

"A Quauhtin is always on duty." He finished her shoes and ran his hand up her leg. "Besides. It's not a threatening person that I'm meeting. If anything, I might punch him."

"Tony….I don't need another headache-"

"I'll be good. For you. See? I'm….growing up."

She rose her eyebrows at him.

He continued to rub her leg, "I asked John to take Soli with him today. He's going to Plentitude for a quick thing. He'll be back this afternoon."

"Is that safe?"

"I think he's safer with John than he is here. All of those Vesuos will be looking for him here."

She nodded and looked at his hand on her leg that was slowly moving north. "Tony, don't start anything you're not going to finish."

He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Who is with you today?"

"Exton and Arcite. I'm just going downstairs to my office for a few meetings."

"When will you be done?"

"This afternoon."

He nodded his head. "Jane and Lance are having dinner with us. On the island….maybe."

"Why?" She asked slowly.

"I think it would be nice. Plus, Jane's bringing her camera. I'd like some pictures of us that we asked someone to take."

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

"Well, I asked that crazy winery owner for a photo of you. She told me that if I could find one, to send her one. I think that's what she said."

Pepper laid her arm on the back of the sofa and giggled at him. "Alright. We'll get some photos taken. Hopefully, Soli will be back by then."

He took her hands in his. "And I have two other things."

She smiled at him. "Alright."

He pulled off a ring he wore and handed it to her. "First, this. I think it turned out nice."

She held the ring in her hand and looked at it. The simple gold band was very shiny and thick. An indention ran deep around it. She rolled it in her hand and saw the familiar inscription that had been carved inside. She covered her mouth in surprise. "This is your ring."

"Jimmy's ring-"

"No." She put the palm of her hand on his chest. "Tony. Your ring. Not his."

He smiled, "My, ring. Yeah. I just got it about an hour ago. While you were in the shower. What do you think?"

She smiled, "It looks so great."

He pointed inside of it. "I wanted to keep it as original as I could. But, it was so thin, the jeweler thought it would break. So, he added all of this on the outside to hold it together. But, it's all still there."

She handed it back to him, and didn't notice him slip it on his left hand. He laughed under his breath and wiped a tear from her eye. "I think you really like it."

She smiled. "I do."

"Words I thought I would say when I was to put on a ring like this."

She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. "I prefer the words we said."

He looked in her eyes and smiled. "Me too."

Exton knocked on the bedroom door. "Tony, Lance is here."

Tony nodded. "Alright. I'll be down in just a few minutes."

Exton pat the doorway and walked away.

Tony took Pepper's hand in his. "Am I making you late for something?"

"No. I still have a bit of time."

"Good. Tell me. How long have we known one another?"

She held his hand. "I started working here….twelve years ago?"

He nodded. "That's what I thought. So, I owe you…. Twelve Valentine's, twelve birthdays and twelve Christmas gifts. Right?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "No. You always gave me something for all of that. When it was appropriate. Although, I always bought it."

"Never stop doing that. But, I wanted to give you something. For all of that. Well, not really. Just for the hell of it."

She smiled, "What is it?"

He chuckled and looked back at her closet. "It's just over there. Go see if you like it."

She stood up and walked carefully in her high heels over to her closet.

"I don't see how you walk in those damn things. I would break my ass." He told her as he watched her.

She giggled at him as she opened her closet door and gasped. He had used the Doctor's ship to make a large walk-in closet for her in the space. To one side, there sat a make-up table. Drawers and shelves made up the rest of the room. She saw her shoes and several new ones, sitting in rows like little soldiers. Her dresses and such hung all around. It was beautiful. "Wow." Was all she could muster.

Tony walked over and leaned in the doorway. "I know you like….grey. But, I thought it was too dark. I had to add a few more lights. I thought it looked like a cave."

She noticed the grey carpet on the floor. The walls and shelves were painted light grey. A beautiful painting of a bowl of grapes hung on the wall. She looked back at him and pointed at the painting. "Grapes?"

"So, you'll be comfortable in here." He teased.

She laughed as she walked around, looking at everything, "This is amazing, Tony. I can't believe you did this. Hang on, when did you do this?"

He grinned, "Well, I had some help. The guys on the ship while we were sleeping. I told them what I wanted, and it took them about ten minutes."

"That is amazing. Where did the space come from?"

"That extra bedroom, beside of us…we didn't need that. I thought you would use this more."

She continued to look around in awe.

"So, you like it?" He asked.

She stopped at her make-up table and saw roses sitting in a vase on a table in the center of the room. "This is….wow. I've always wanted a big closet, but….this is as big as our room."

He nodded, "Yeah, you need some more clothes to fill it up. I ordered more shoes, and a few dresses. For you, not me."

She walked back over to the doorway and threw her arms around him. He held her. "There might be some…..lingerie."

She looked into his eyes. "For you, or me?"

He laughed, took her hand, and walked into the closet with her. He stopped and pointed at a small dresser that looked like it had been carved by hand out of wood. On top of it, sat the box that Lartius had given them when they made The Promise.

"I didn't know you had this!" Pepper told him in surprise.

"Lartius brought it to us when he came from John's party. I didn't know where you wanted it, so I put it in here. I say, we empty it, and refill it, sometime very soon."

She smiled, "I like that idea. While one of us is wearing lingerie."

"Well, pick me out something."

She laughed.

"And this." He pointed at the small wooden dresser.

"Tony. It's beautiful."

"It's old. French. Apparently, it's been in the family for a long time. But, everything in it…is new. I put all of the old stuff over in that other jewelry box." He pointed to another place in the closet that Pepper didn't see.

She held his hand and opened one of the tiny drawers gently. Beautiful jewelry lay in each drawer. Necklaces, rings, ear rings, pearls, diamonds, and more. She covered her mouth in shock.

"I know you don't wear a lot of jewelry, but I wanted you to have some to choose from you wanted to. Besides, that little jewelry bag….it's just sad."

She found her voice. "Is this all….real?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Why wouldn't it be? Anyway. I need to go. I'm going to be late."

"Stop." She insisted and gripped his hand tighter.

He smiled as she pulled him back to her into an embrace. "What?"

"Tony, you leave me breathless."

"Now, you know how I feel." He told her quietly.

She laughed and they held one another. "Thank you. Wow, this makes me feel like…"

"Like what?" He smiled.

She grinned back at him. "A princess."

He kissed her lips and whispered to her. "You, are my princess. I love you, Mrs. Stark."

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony Stark walked into the restaurant inside of Stark Tower with Lance and Jane. Lance wore a jacket over his sling on his arm. The restaurant wasn't busy as it was still so early in the morning there in New York.

The trio sat at a table. A waitress was immediately at their table.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark." She smiled back at Lance. "And Lance. Who is this?"

Jane rose her eyebrows and looked at Lance. "You do come here a lot."

Lance grinned, "This is Jane."

Tony pointed at Jane. "She's Lance's girlfriend."

"It's so nice to meet you." The waitress smiled.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure that's what you're thinking. Anyway. I'll have a Scotch on the rocks."

Lance pointed at Tony.

He held up his hands. "First one, man."

Lance nodded his head. "Alright. I'll have a beer. The dark one."

The waitress nodded. "Okay. And for…..Jane?"

Jane could tell this woman didn't like her. "I think….a Mimosa."

Tony nodded and rubbed his hands together. "That's a good choice. Bring me one of those, too. Also, ummm…. send a ….." He rested his head on his fist and thought. "Hell, I don't know. Give me a second."

The waitress smiled and looked back at Lance. "What happened to your shoulder, Lance?"

Jane looked back at Lance and rose her eyebrows.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

Tony snapped his fingers. "Coffee. Send Pepper some coffee to her office."

"Cream? Sugar?"

"Well, she would have that Satan woman get that wouldn't she?" Tony asked Jane.

"I don't know who this Satan woman is. Send her a Mimosa. Who doesn't like those?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah, send her one of those."

The waitress smiled and walked away.

Tony laughed under his breath. "And she is devastated. She had the hots for our boy, Lance here."

Lance groaned and took the pain blocker off of his shoulder, reset it, and reattached it under his jacket. "Ah. Probably thought Jane is with you because of that news report."

Jane laughed, "You wouldn't believe the phone calls I'm getting because of that, Tony."

He grinned as the waitress sat the drinks down in front of them. Tony pointed at his glass and whispered, "One more." Without being seen by Lance who had closed his eyes tightly and was rubbing his shoulder. Tony drank his scotch quickly and handed the glass back to the waitress. She walked away.

Tony coughed. "Oh, that's what I needed."

She returned and sat another one in front of him. He sipped it. "How bad is the shoulder?"

Lance drank his beer in three gulps.

Tony rose his eyebrows, "Damn. Two more for my friend here."

Lance nodded his head with his eyes closed. "It's okay. I've had worse. Hopefully, the beer will help."

Tony crossed his arms and sat back. "I shattered my shoulder, you remember. Man, I don't remember ever hurting that bad."

Lance drank most of his glass of beer. "Except in the desert."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Except the desert. Without question."

Lance started on another glass, "The threat about breaking someone's legs that we all talk about."

Tony grinned, "Yeah. Where does that come from?"

"Years ago. Many, years ago. One of us was taken. Similar to your situation. It could almost be parallel. After the Quauthin was found, Poltious, went….rogue. I have never asked, but he's rather skilled at it. Especially, since then."

Tony finished his Scotch. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me about Poltious."

Lance chuckled.

The waitress sat down another beer and Scotch.

Lance pointed at Tony's drink. "He only gets water from now on."

Tony pointed at Lance. "Him, too."

Jane laughed. "Well, you two are a cheery lot."

Tony pointed at Jane. "Dirty Martini for the lady."

"Ew. No, thanks."

"Apple Martini, then." Tony insisted.

The waitress giggled and walked away. "Yes, Mr. Stark."

Tony rubbed his hands together. "I wasn't planning on a liquid lunch. I need to slow down. Or I _will_ punch this guy out."

"Who are we meeting?" Lance asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

Tony looked past Lance and threw up his hand. "This guy. Jane, you're in charge. Do _NOT_ let me hit him."

Jane nodded, "Well, I'll do my best."

Tony stood up and shook the man's hand. "And Happy. Good morning."

Happy Hogan seemed thrilled to be there. "Good morning, indeed! I hope you haven't been here long."

Tony shook his head. "You have great timing. Do you know my friend, Lance?"

Lance stood up and introduced himself and Jane.

Happy shook his hand, "Bodyguard?"

They all sat down as Lance told him, "Yes. I work with Tony."

Happy leaned on the table and nodded his head. "You can….still bodyguard with an injury?"

Jane noticed that Lance hadn't grimaced in pain or even showed that his shoulder was bothering him since Happy had arrived. "Of course, I can." He made a fist with his uninjured hand. "I use this fist more often anyway."

Happy rose his eyebrows at Lance's threat. He ran his hand down his tie and cleared his throat. "Well. Hmmm. I'm glad you contacted me, Tony. I was going to call you this morning."

Tony sipped his Scotch. Jane noticed it had mysteriously gotten full again. "Really? Why?"

Happy seemed thrilled. "Well, I imagine the same reason you called me."

The waitress walked up to the table. She gave everyone another drink, and gave Happy a glass of water. When asked what he wanted, he politely shook his head and told her he didn't want anything.

Tony hadn't taken his eyes off of Happy. "Why do you think I called you, man?"

Happy sat back and rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Well, you know. Here is …ummm…what was your name?"

Jane sipped her drink. "Me? Jane-"

"Jane! Yes. So, this entire thing with Pepper is over."

Tony laughed and rubbed the side of his head. "Oh wow."

Happy continued. "I saw you two on television. Where were you guys even at?"

Jane put her hand on Lance's thigh. She wasn't sure about this Happy guy, but already had decided she didn't like him.

Tony dropped his hand on the table. "Nevermind, that-"

"Well, you were there with Jane! So-"

Tony pointed at Happy, "So, let's clear some things up. I told you that me and Pepper were dating-"

Happy nodded, "Yes. You did. So, I backed off."

"You are still texting her? Calling her? All trying to convince her not to date me is 'backing off?'"

Happy crossed his arms. "She's a friend of mine. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Why is it so hard to believe that I'm not going to hurt her?" Tony demanded.

Jane's mind was reeling. Tony and Pepper were dating? When did that happen?

"Because you are ….. _you_!" Happy insisted.

Tony closed his eyes tightly and drank the rest of his Scotch. Jane could see clearly why Tony had told her not to let him hit this guy. She decided to take over the conversation.

"Happy, right?" Jane asked.

Happy looked back at her. "Yes, Happy."

She shook her head. "See, I wasn't even aware that Tony and Pepper were dating, but-"

Happy held his hand out at her, completely thrilled as she was helping him make his point. "See! The entire thing is so unbelievable! And you've already started with another one. Your new flavor of the week-"

"Ummm….excuse me." Jane insisted.

Lance put her hand on her thigh.

Happy looked back at Jane. "Well, trust me. That's what you are to him. Just like he's done to Pepper now! Date her until she gets boring and then…trade her in for a new model. I hope you haven't slept-"

Jane didn't know what came over her. Before she knew what she had done, she jumped out of the chair and punched Happy in the nose as hard as she could.

Lance grabbed her with his good arm and pulled her back in her chair.

Tony jumped between her and Happy shouting, "Woah! Hey!"

Jane sat back in her chair, Lance's arm over her chest. "Jane. It's alright."

She never heard him. She leaned across the table and put her finger right into Happy's face. "What sort of woman to do take me for? A damn bimbo? Just because I have breasts, does not discount my intelligence! How dare you!"

Happy held a napkin over his nose. Blood appeared through it within seconds.

Lance held her and kissed the side of her head as he laughed under his breath, proudly. "Shh…. Jane. You've made your point."

She sat back and crossed her arms, glaring at Happy Hogan.

Tony rose his eyebrows and looked back at Lance in surprise. "New plan! Keep Jane from hitting Happy-"

Lance shook his head and chuckled. "I'm not going to stop her. I only regret it wasn't me."

Tony rose his hand and called the waitress over. "We need another drink here. Another round! And some ice for a nose."

Jane was still fluming. Lance took her hand and told her quietly, "Look at me."

She took a deep breath and looked back at him.

He shook his head and smiled, "Damn, you are feisty."

She suddenly realized, "Oh my God. Did I hurt your shoulder?"

He beamed at her. "No. I'm fine. Just…" He held her hand and shook his head as he smiled proudly at her.

She smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

The waitress brought over everyone another drink. The bartender handed Happy an ice pack. Happy held it on his nose. "Okay. I probably deserved that."

Tony groaned. "You deserved worse. Idiot."

Happy sniffed his nose and continued to hold his napkin on his face.

"So, let me get his straight." Tony asked. "You think I called you here to tell you that me and Pepper are done?"

Happy's muffled voice spoke. "Well, you have another girl-"

Tony pointed at Jane. "Jane is Lance's girlfriend. We're just friends. Right? Jane?"

Jane was drinking her apple martini. "I don't know. Is this guy your friend?"

Tony held out his hands. "Alright. Everyone stop. I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Happy. This might help you in the future. 'Backing off' doesn't mean that you continue to try to set up dates, or text this woman to try to convince her to stop dating me. Am I right, Jane?"

Jane nodded her head. She already knew she had drank too much, too quick. Her head was spinning. "Absolutely."

Happy groaned and sat the bloody napkin and ice pack on the table. "Alright. So, you two are still dating, I take it?"

Tony shook his head, "No. We're not."

Happy rose his eyebrows in surprise, "You're not?"

Tony smiled, "No, we're not."

Happy rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Then, may the best man win-"

"We're married." Tony told him.

The effect was comical. Happy's mouth dropped open in shock. "No, you're not."

Tony nodded his head and grinned. He was clearly enjoying himself, "Yes, we are. We've not told anyone yet because she's worried everyone will be a dickhead about it, like you."

Lance looked back at Jane. "Did he say-"

Jane asked in surprise. "When did this happen?"

Tony looked smugly back at them. "When we were with Lartius."

Lance slapped his hand excitedly on the table. "Damn! When you went to look at the Room of the Life Promise. Who is your Ten?"

Tony smiled and counted on his hand, "Soler is One."

Lance grinned proudly. "That is perfect!"

"Lartius is Two."

"As he should be."

"John is Three."

"But, he doesn't know-"

"No. And you're Four."

Lance nodded in approval. "It is my honor."

They shook hands and both laughed.

Jane covered her mouth. "Wow. Congratulations!"

Happy shook his head. "I don't even believe this shit. You are making it up."

Tony pointed at the ring on his finger and grinned. "Wedding band that she gave me. She's wearing her engagement ring on her right hand because she doesn't want anyone to know. But, she told me I could tell one person-"

Lance shook his head. "Well, hang on….we are three-"

Tony pointed at Happy. "I told him…technically. You have to be with me because you're my bodyguard."

Jane pointed at herself. "And me?"

"You're with him. See? Simple math. One." Tony explained.

Lance chuckled and shook his head. "I doubt she'll see it that way."

Tony laughed, "Do you see why I need photographic evidence, Jane?"

Jane shook her head and laughed. "Waitress, I need another drink."

Lance laughed. "Wow. I'm shocked. And damn it. John has this bet going that you lot did make the Promise there! I lost!"

Tony laughed and drank the rest of his scotch. "As John would say, 'Mum's the word'."

Lance looked confused, "Huh?"

Happy sighed. "Well, then I owe you an apology, Tony."

Tony shook his head. "We're cool, man. But, my friend would like an apology." He pointed at Jane.

Jane drank her martini and looked surprised at them.

Happy bowed his head. "I am very sorry, Jane."

Jane glared at him. "I'm not sure if I am."

Tony laughed and pat the table top as he sat back. "Oh, Lance. She's great!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Chapter 30 - Starting Over

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 30 - Starting Over

Legate walked along the path that afternoon to the Doctor's island home. He had a spring in his step after being able to steal away a few minutes with Genie. He could still taste her in his mouth. His skin still sung from her touch. He couldn't wait until the next time they could be together. The school being constructed meant they would be able to be back together, as they normally were, without the fear of being found out.

As he reached the backdoor of the Doctor's home, he stopped and took a deep breath. Jackie and Pete's deaths had affected him more than he had let anyone know, and he was certain he was bound to run into one of them. Jackie had always insisted that all of the Quauhtin were to be treated as extended family, and she had always led that rule by example.

He fought the lump that formed in his throat as he grinned at the memory of the last time that he had seen Jackie Tyler. They were in the kitchen of the island home. Genie and Arles was helping her cook a Sunday roast. They had been listening to music and dancing as they prepared the various dishes. Jackie singing along to, 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell had left a permanent impression.

She had grabbed Legate's hand and danced around the kitchen with him, causing Genie and Arles' to laugh.

"Are you ever going to cut this hair, Legate?" She fussed at him.

He sang as they danced, "Their ain't no scissors sharp enough."

She playfully slapped him on the chest and laughed. "Indeed."

Then Arles took over and danced with his Grand. She laughed as he kissed her cheek and spun her around the kitchen floor.

Genie covered her mouth and laughed, "Arles! Really!"

Jackie laughed and told Arles, "You are a wonderful dancer. How have you not found a girl, yet?"

Arles groaned, "Oh, Grand-"

Jackie had laughed at his embarrassment.

Legate remembered the song and took a deep breath. He mumbled, "There's no mountain high enough, Mrs. Jackie. I won't let this happen to you."

Legate reached out to open the door, and stopped as he saw the white bandage on his wrist. It had been Genie's suggestion to do that to keep the younger version of herself from seeing his tattoo. The other Legate was due back tomorrow, but little Genie was becoming more upset at each passing minute without him. He smelled of his bandage and smiled. It smelled like his Genie. She had wrapped it on his wrist for him and kissed it only moments ago. He had managed to snog her before he had been called into the house. She had insisted that he spray himself with cologne to help hide her smell from Lewis and the rest of the Quauhtin. The memory of that kiss seemed to push all sadness out of his heart. He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

It was the afternoon, and the windows were opened to allow the breeze coming from the ocean, into the home.

Lewis stood with Adriano in the kitchen. He was giving him some last minute instructions while he sipped a cup of tea. They both looked up at Legate and greeted him as he walked into the kitchen.

Legate made himself a cup of tea and sat at the bar. Adriano popped away.

Lewis turned to Legate, "You look like you could use some sleep."

Legate chuckled, "I just got up."

Lewis nodded his head. "Well, I'm seriously thinking about issuing an order for the entire Guard regarding that."

"What? An order to sleep?" He asked as he sipped his tea.

"If everyone takes at least a few hours to sleep, mediate, read, just do something quiet, I think it would help the entire Guard overall. Help us stay more focused. They've done that in the Legion Guard."

"That's true." Legate shrugged his shoulders. "Huh. Well, I'm for it."

"How much sleep are you getting?"

Legate rubbed his face. "John doesn't think it's enough."

Lewis nodded his head. "Hmmm….yes. What do you feel would be good for everyone? Per day?"

"That's up to you, Primus-"

"And I'm asking for your input. Praetor. How in the hell did you get to Praetor so damn fast? You're only 18 years older, right?"

Legate grinned and nodded his head. "Yes. Lenox helped me a bit. He told me to just focus on that. Like he did on Primus. You'd be amazed at how much six months of a focus can completely change your life."

"Really?"

"Yes. I left here, briefly. Well, it was intended to be briefly. I've only recently returned."

"How long were you gone?"

They both heard Jackie Tyler's voice as she walked towards the kitchen. "Has that John already left?"

Lewis looked at Legate and asked him quietly, "Ready for this?"

Legate took a deep breath. "As much as I can be."

Lewis sat his empty cup in the sink. "Yes, ma'am. What do you need?"

She sighed as she got closer to him. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to ask him something. It can wait."

"I can ask him for you-" Lewis offered.

She shook her head. "Nah. Thank you, Lewis."

Lewis turned around to the food replicator. "Tea?"

She nodded her head, "Go on then, cheers."

Legate's eyes became huge at seeing her. He cleared his throat and smiled at her. "Mrs. Jackie!"

Jackie smiled at him. "Well, hello there Legate. Want some biscuits to go with your tea?"

He shook his head. "I'm alright. Thank you."

"You look tired. Are you getting enough sleep?" Jackie asked.

Legate smiled. "Lewis and I were just discussing that. I've had a busy day already."

She pointed at him. "So, how's the leg?"

Legate looked confused, "Leg?"

Lewis handed her the tea. "Oh, they are both doing much better, Jackie. He was even out playing football this morning with us."

Jackie took the tea, "That's wonderful, Legate! Genie was so upset that you weren't around yesterday. I told her your leg was probably bothering you and you had to stay off of it."

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

Little Genie skipped into the room, singing some tune. She stopped as soon as she saw Legate, "There you are!"

Legate turned to her and smiled. "Well, hello there!"

She climbed into the bar stool next to him and spotted his wrist immediately. She took it in her little hands, "What is this?"

He grinned. "That, is called a bandage."

"Cheeky, Legate. Why are you wearing it?"

Legate knew she would know if he told her something untrue. "Well, I have tiny little holes there in my skin."

She looked surprised, "You do?"

Lewis smiled. He knew he was wearing it to cover the tattoo he had.

Legate nodded his head. "Yes. Tiny little holes. But, believe me Genie. It's completely fine. It doesn't hurt."

She pointed her little finger at him. "Well, I thought it might be from surfing."

"Surfing?" He asked as he sat down his tea.

"Yes, Legate. Surfing. I spoke to Daddy about it and he said that I can talk to you about it. Because, I'm your friend."

He nodded, "Alright. Go on then."

"Well, I don't like it."

"Well, I'm not asking you to surf-"

"I don't like _you_ surfing. Legate. I'm worried that you will get hurt."

Legate sighed. "But, I enjoy it so much."

"But, it's so scary! How have you not killed yourself?"

Jackie smiled at her granddaughter.

"Yeah, Legate!" Lewis insisted, playfully.

Legate smiled and rolled his eyes at Lewis. "You're not helping."

"I'm on her side." Lewis said as he pointed at Genie.

"Because he's seen you surfing, too! Legate, you should really call it 'drowning' in your case."

He shook his head, "Okay, that's a bit dramatic. Don't you think?"

She looked pitiful at him, "Legate."

"Uh oh! The puppy face!" Lewis teased.

Legate shook his head, "I've never told you that you can't do something!"

"And you know that's not true-"

"Name five things."

Genie held out her hand, "No ice cream before bedtime. No jumping on the bed. No jumping out of the nets. No-"

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it. But, that's John's rules. Not mine-"

"Well then, make the surfing thing one of Daddy's rules!"

Legate looked back at Lewis and Jackie.

Jackie grinned proudly, "Good luck with that."

Legate rubbed his lip. "How about this? We'll compromise."

"What does that mean?" She crossed her arms.

"It means that we'll make a deal about this, that both of us can live with."

She nodded her head. "I'm listening."

"I'll get lessons, so I won't frighten you so much….and in turn, you'll take lessons, too."

She pointed at herself. "I don't want to do that."

"You would love it."

She shook her head. "No, thank you."

Jackie smiled, "How about if Legate takes lessons from….ummm-"

"Logan." Lewis suggested. "Although I'm not sure how much longer him and Ashena will be here."

Legate nodded, "Yes! Logan! He's really good at it. And…. Your part of the deal, you won't get so frightened when I do it. How's that?"

She thought, tapping her finger to her lips. Legate smiled. He had forgotten she used to do that. Seeing her as the little girl that he had known, made his heart swell with even more love for the adult Genie that he thought possible.

"Okay. But, you also have to take me out to get ice cream." She insisted.

"Ummm….well…..ummm…." Legate looked back at Lewis.

Lewis smiled, "Ice cream to seal the deal! Brilliant idea! Bring me some!"

Genie clapped her hands in excitement and danced in the chair.

Jackie laughed at her.

Legate nodded, "Ice cream. Okay."

"What's wrong, Legate?" Jackie asked.

Genie stood on the side of the chair and kissed Legate's cheek. "Are your legs hurting you, again?"

He smiled back at her little face, "My legs are fine. Go get your trainers."

She jumped off of the chair and ran out of the room.

Legate turned around and looked at Lewis, "I don't even care what kind you bring me Legate. Let her pick."

He nodded his head, "Alright. Mrs. Jackie?"

Jackie grinned, "I'm watching my figure. I want to be able to fit into my wedding dress."

Lewis looked surprised at her. "You've bought it already?"

"Nah." Jackie insisted. "Surprise me, Legate. Let Genie pick mine, too. Not mint."

Genie ran back into the room. "I'm ready!"

"Alright! Let's go then!" Legate clapped his hands together. Genie jumped in his arms and they popped away.

Jackie looked back at Lewis. "Are you sure his legs are alright? He didn't seem like he wanted to go."

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "He says they are alright. I have to believe him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was standing behind the bar in his penthouse flat. He leaned on the bar top and exhaled slowly. He had drank too much during the "lunch" with Happy Hogan.

Lance had popped away to go get his next meeting. He had taken Jane with him. Tony laughed remembering Jane punching Happy Hogan in the nose. He whispered to himself, "Damn. What a woman. Perfect for a bodyguard."

He looked down at his phone. Pepper had sent him a text that read: _'I'm in a meeting with the DOD chairperson again and Captain Rogers'_

Tony groaned, _'Better you than me.'_

 _'He's asking about somethings I'll need you to review.'_

He text her back. _'Sure, bring it home later. I'll look it over.'_

 _'Thank you for my drink. Does this mean you were drinking, too?'_

 _'It turned into a Liquid Lunch.'_

 _'How trashed are you?'_

 _'I'm still standing upright.'_

 _'That's too bad.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'I keep picturing you lying down. With me on top of you.'_

He grinned. _'Clothes aren't involved, are they?'_

 _'You are trashed.'_

He groaned, _'I'm just toasty. I keep picturing my tongue and you.'_

 _'That's more like it.'_

He laughed under his breath as he heard Lance pop back into the room. "And we're back, Tony."

Tony held up a finger. "Hang on. Pepper is….needing some….help."

Lance rolled his eyes and pointed at the bar stool. The skinny, young man that was with him sat down. He was mesmerized by his surroundings. He looked around, trying to take it all in.

Tony chuckled as he looked at his phone. "Want me to say hi from you, Lance?"

Lance opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. "Don't mention me in that."

Tony laughed and put the phone in his pocket. He looked up, "Where is Jane?"

Lance struggled to open the water bottle with one hand. "She needed a nap. Her head was….tired."

Tony took the water bottle from him and opened it. He laughed as he handed it back to Lance. "One too many, huh?"

Lance grinned and drank the water. "I think about three too many."

Tony laughed and turned to the young visitor. "And Parker."

Peter Parker wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. "Mr. Stark! It's….a surprise to be here-"

"Are you supposed to be in school right now?" Tony asked him.

Peter nodded his head, nervously. "Mr. Lance came and told me that you needed to speak with me-"

"What class are you supposed to be in?"

Peter was so nervous, he couldn't remember. "I'm not sure, Mr. Stark-"

"Well, I think it's because you clearly have a hearing problem."

The young man looked back at Lance and watched as he took something from his shoulder, pressed a button and sat it on the bar in front of him. "Tony. Could you pop this apart for me?"

Tony walked over and using a knife, popped the pain blocker open. He laid it on the bar top and Lance sipped his water as he looked at it closer.

Peter Parker's eyes were huge. "Hearing? Hearing problems? I don't have any problems with my hearing, Mr. Stark-"

Tony nodded his head as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He ran his finger across the screen and flicked his wrist to display the video between himself and Peter. The video showed a young, skinny teenager swinging between the buildings and shooting what appeared to be a web out of his wrists. "This is new. Posted last night-"

Peter Parker shook his head. "I don't know who did that-"

"Someone at your IP address-"

"Nah. I have it blocked. You couldn't tell that." Peter said, completely certain of himself.

Tony bit his lip and nodded. "Blocked, huh?"

Lance leaned on the bar and looked closer at the pain blocker. "John says he needs to see you. Can he transport in here?"

Tony waved his hand. "Sure." He looked back at Peter. "Look Parker, you just don't get how dangerous this is-"

He pointed at himself. "It's not me!"

Tony was frustrated. He slapped the bar. "Am I talking to myself? Someone is going to see you and think you are an alien! And they will kill you! Don't you get that? Just for one second-"

Peter shook his head. "It's not me."

Tony threw his hand in the air and groaned loudly. "Damn it, kid."

Peter crossed his arms and decided to look as serious as he could.

Tony took a deep breath. "Alright. New plan. Kid, I get that you want to keep this a secret. What would people say if they found out-"

"There's nothing to find out-"

"This is you!"

"It's not!"

Tony looked back at Lance.

Lance chuckled. "Interesting approach."

"He's all yours if you think you can do better!" Tony insisted.

Lance shook his head. "Nope. You're on the right track."

Tony groaned and leaned on the bar. "Kid. You can't keep doing this-"

"I'm not doing this-"

Tony held up his hand. "Time out. He doesn't need to hear this."

Peter was taken aback. "What?"

Tony leaned on the cabinet and told him quietly, "You're not the only one with a secret."

Peter looked confused as Tony clapped his hands together and looked past him. "And it's you!"

Soli ran to Tony and jumped into his arms. Tony held him tightly and sat him down on the bar. "And I didn't know you were coming with John."

Soli laughed.

Peter looked shocked and pointed at the little boy Tony had just hugged. "Who is this?"

Tony smiled, "This is Soler. My little boy. Soli, this is Peter."

Soli turned and smiled at Peter. "Hello."

Peter smiled at the little boy. "Hello, Soler?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "We call him 'Soli'."

The Doctor walked over and sat down beside of Peter Parker. Peter jumped and looked shocked to be in his presence. "Doctor Smith!" His voice cracked.

The Doctor smiled and pat Peter's back. "Mr. Parker. Nice to see you."

Tony kissed Soli's head. "What are you and John doing? I thought you would have been gone by now."

Soli shook his head and smiled.

The Doctor leaned on the bar and sighed. "Yeah, we're delayed. There's a storm between us. Still want me to take him?"

Tony looked back at Soli, "Do you want to go with John?"

Soli smiled, "Sure. He might need my help. But, will you be alright?"

Tony nodded his head. "I have Lance. I'll be fine."

Soli looked back at Lance. "But, he's hurt."

Lance smiled back at the little boy. "Don't worry about me, small Quauthin. I still have one good arm."

Tony grinned, "And we always have Jane."

Lance laughed, "Yes, we do."

The Doctor asked, "Pain medicine working?"

Lance looked up at him, "Yes. But, this pain blocker isn't."

The Doctor grinned as he watched Lance look at the small device. "Making Lovell proud, huh?"

Lance laughed under his breath. "Making my shoulder feel better."

Tony looked back at the Doctor, "You'll see Lartius?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. We're docking inside of his ship so I can use his transporter."

Tony took something out of his pocket and handed it to Soli. "You'll see Lartius. Could you give this to him?"

Soli looked at the thumb drive Tony handed him and then put it in his pocket.

The Doctor grinned, "We have a surprise."

Tony looked confused back at the Doctor. "A surprise?"

Soli nodded his head and smiled. "Yes! For you!"

Tony smiled proudly, "For me!? What is it?"

The Doctor laughed at the little boy's excitement, "JARVIS. Turn off the universal translator in here."

"Of course, Doctor Smith." JARVIS replied.

The Doctor pointed at Soli. "Alright. Try it now."

Soli laughed, "Hello, Tony!"

Tony looked shocked. Soli's voice was completely different without the aid of the universal translator. "Hang on, this is you?"

Soli covered his mouth and laughed.

The Doctor smiled. "Logan helped us out. We put English into Soli's head. He asked to be able to speak your language. I knew you wouldn't mind."

Tony grinned and looked back Soli. "You can speak English?"

Soli smiled, "And I can…." He looked back at the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled proudly at the little boy. "It's there. Just trust yourself."

Soli took both of Tony's hands in his. "I can understand."

Tony laughed and kissed the little boy's forehead. "Oh, this is great! You sound so different!"

The Doctor smiled, "You've only heard him through the translators. This is really his voice." The Doctor looked back at Peter Parker. "I hate translators. They give me a headache."

Peter nodded, not really sure what he was talking about, "Yes, Doctor Smith. Right."

Tony leaned onto the bar on both of his hands on either side of the tiny boy. "So, let me get this straight. This is the first thing you are actually hearing me say?"

Soli smiled, "You sound different, too."

Tony took both of Soli's hands in his own and kissed them. "Listen, and tell me if you don't understand what I say. Okay?"

Soli nodded his head.

Tony looked into the little boy's eyes, "I love you, so very much. You are the little boy that I have waited my entire life for, and I'm so glad we found one another. I'll always be proud of you, no matter what."

Soli smiled.

"You understand?"

Soli nodded his head and stretched his arms out. Tony took him in his arms and held him tightly.

Soli leaned back and smiled at Tony. "Where is Pepper?"

"She's in meetings. I won't tell her so you can surprise her, too."

"Okay."

Tony smiled, "Okay. Ummm…we need to celebrate!"

"But, I'm going with John." Soli told him.

"That's okay, isn't it?"

Soli smiled, "I need to take Lartius that thing you gave me. I'll do it for you, Tony."

He sat Soli back on the bar top. "I need to order you some more clothes. You're growing out of everything." Tony told him as he playfully tickled the little boy.

Soli laughed.

"What do you want? Anything?"

"The blocks. With the books that tell you how to put it together."

Tony looked confused. "Blocks?"

The Doctor grinned and whispered. "Legos."

"Legos!" Tony realized. "Yes. A big Lego set. We'll build it together. What's a good one?"

Soli shrugged his shoulders.

Tony pointed at Peter, "What's a good one? You probably know."

Peter looked shocked. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans. "Ummm…. the Death Star? My friend just got it. It's really big."

Tony nodded his head and smiled back at Soli. "Okay. The Death Star. I'll get it for you."

"What is that?" Soli asked.

Tony held both of Soli's hands and continued to smile. "And I'll get Star Wars, too. We'll watch it while we put it together. How's that?"

"Okay." Soli turned around and looked at Peter. "Can we get Peter one?"

Peter waved his hand and smiled warmly. "That's very thoughtful, Soli. But, he doesn't have to do that. Thank you."

"We'll get him one if he wants. I have to talk to him about something else though."

The Doctor looked back at Peter. "Has he spoken to you about the school?"

Peter looked shocked. "Umm, no. No, Doctor Smith."

Tony shook his head, "We hadn't gotten that far."

The Doctor nodded. "Got it. Alright." The Doctor rolled his eyes as if he was listening to something. "And we are clear. Soli, ready to go?"

Tony helped Soli down, "I just need a jumper!" He said as he ran off.

Tony rolled his eyes. "A jumper. You turn my little boy into an English Gentleman?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Just another service I offer."

"Ugh. Well, I'll have tea and crumpets waiting for him. English! Pepper is going to love this. He sounds completely different. He's not getting sick, right?"

The Doctor grinned, "No, that's really his voice."

"Wow. Thanks, John. When will you be back?"

"Probably tomorrow morning."

Tony nodded.

Lance looked up from the pain blocker. "Older kids?"

"Legate has them. Lewis is in charge of everything else."

Lance nodded. "Good."

Tony asked, "How's Rose?"

"Still sleeping. So, I can only imagine she's still cross."

Tony grinned.

Lance was looking at the pain blocker again. "Always operate under the impression that the woman is cross. It helps for when she's not."

Tony chuckled, "That's actually good advice. Take notes, Parker. Especially for your woman, Lance."

Lance smiled proudly. "Yes, it is."

The Doctor looked confused.

Tony crossed his arms. "Jane punched Happy Hogan this morning. Right in the nose."

The Doctor looked at Lance in surprise. "Are you sure you are safe with this woman?"

Lance laughed without looking up from the pain blocker. "Years of training have prepared me."

The Doctor laughed. "Damn. Well, shields up, mate."

Lance laughed.

Soli ran back down the steps.

Tony and Lance shouted at the same time. "Careful on the steps!"

Soler stood and held his hands out. "And I'm ready!"

The Doctor pat Peter on the back as he got up and took Soli's hand. "I'll be in touch, Parker."

Peter shook his head. "What? Why?"

The Doctor held the transport remote in his hand. "Alright. See you in the morning, Tony. Lance, use caution with that creature."

They faded away. Soli waving with a large smile on his face.

Lance laughed under his breath. "Extreme caution."

Peter turned around in time to see Tony put his hands back in his pocket. His smile turned back into a serious expression. "So. A secret for a secret. Want to tell me now?"

Peter sighed and put his elbows on the bar. "Mr. Stark….."

Lance suggested, "Maybe tell him about the school-"

"What school?" Peter asked.

"John and I have opened a school."

"What sort of school?"

"A school for people, like yourself, who need to be able to learn how to use these abilities that they have found they have."

Pete grinned, "Like X-Men? And you're Professior X?"

Tony pointed at himself. "I'm not shaving my head."

Lance laughed, "Neither will John. He's strange about his hair."

Tony laughed.

"What sort of stuff could you learn at this school?"

Tony rolled his shoulders and crossed his arms. "Well, the usual stuff. Science, math, you know. That sort of thing. "

"I go to a magnet school now. My aunt had to pull a lot of strings to get me in there."

"What's your favorite subject?"

"Chemistry."

Tony snapped his fingers. "Chemistry! That's how you're making those webs."

Peter groaned. "It's not me-"

Tony spoke, "JARVIS. Have you had a chance to run a body scan on Parker?"

Peter looked shocked. "What?!"

"Yes, sir. He's quiet skinny." JARVIS replied.

"Yeah, as bad as my Soli." Tony groaned.

"Hang on! You can't just scan me without my permission!" Peter insisted.

Tony wasn't listening. "And tell me JARVIS. Is he the guy in the videos online?"

"Based on his height, weight, body structure and flexibility, that would be affirmative."

Tony grinned, "Come on downstairs to the shop. Lance, bring that pain blocker. Worked it out yet?"

Lance nodded. "Yep. Rather simple."

Peter Parker sighed as he stood up off of the bar stool and walked with the other two men towards wherever Tony was calling his shop.

The three of them walked down the steps. Tony typed in a code next to the glass door and they walked inside. Tony immediately spoke again, "JARVIS, Parker is a guest."

"Of course, sir. Welcome Mr. Parker." JARVIS said.

Tony pointed to his desk. "Over there, Lance. Probably everything you need."

Lance thanked him and walked over to the desk. He sat down and went to work.

Tony motioned for Peter Parker to join him. They walked slowly together to the other side of the shop. "Alright. Well, so you know my secret. And it needs to remain that way. The press always had a camera in my face from the time I was born. I don't want that for him."

"Yes, Mr. Stark. I won't say anything about that."

Tony nodded his head and looked at Parker. He put his hands in his pockets. "So, this school. It will be ready in a few weeks. I can get people to handle everything to transfer you there."

Peter held his hand out. "Mr. Stark. Thank you, but I'm happy where I am."

"What's keeping you here?"

"What makes me want to leave?"

"Good point. JARVIS, turn on the tube."

"Yes, sir." JARVIS spoke.

A glass enclosure lit up behind where Tony stood. Inside was a suit, red with black webbing with blue boots. Peter's mouth dropped open. "Wow."

"That, is yours. Man, you are in terrible need of an upgrade, but at the same time, I will only let you have that if you train. Someplace where you will be safe. Away from people who might mistaken you as something else, and shoot you."

Peter hadn't taken his eyes off of the suit. "That's for me?"

"Conditionally." Tony told him. "I also have some pull with MIT. If, that helps to sweeten the deal."

"Why would you do this?"

"I look at you, and I see myself. I also see my Soli. If, I let you down and you get hurt, it's like I've let him down. Parker, I've made weapons for years. Weapons that killed a lot of people."

"Bad guys-"

"Not all of them were." Tony shook his head and bit his lip.

Peter looked back at Tony. "I'll take down the videos."

Tony pointed at him, "And you won't make anymore!"

Peter grinned, "I won't make anymore."

"I have a guy on you. I'll know-"

Peter laughed. "No sir. No more. I promise."

Tony nodded. "Great. Lance. Anyone here?"

Lance looked up. "Arcite."

"Send him down to take Parker back to school."

"Right."

Tony looked back at Peter. "Alright. I'll get the ball rolling. Keep it to yourself we've had this talk."

Arcite popped into the room. He stood with his hands behind his back. "And you requested me, Mr. Stark?"

Tony pointed at Peter. "I need you to see that this young man gets back to class."

"Yes, sir. I'm happy to escort him." Arcite nodded.

Tony shook Peter's hand as the young man laughed at his unbelievable luck. "Thank, thank you Mr. Stark!"

Arcite put his hand on Peter's shoulder and they popped away.

Tony rubbed his hands together, "And that's finally done!"

Lance didn't look up from his pain blocker he was working on. "Do you think he'll stop?"

"Not at all." Tony sighed as he sat down next to Lance. "What are you doing here?"

Lance groaned. "All of this is too small. I can't take it out, but I know what I need to do."

Tony nodded. "Alright. Tell me and I'll do it. You just need another hand."

Lance chuckled. "That's exactly it." Lance told Tony what to do to improve the pain blocker. Tony took out his tools and went to work.

Lance groaned and rubbed his shoulder.

Tony didn't look up. "And how's the shoulder?"

"Hurts. Just a ….consent throb."

Tony nodded. "Pain medicine work?"

"A little. The pain blocker will work much better after we're finished."

Tony continued to work. "So, Poltious breaking people's legs. That was you that they took, wasn't it?"

Lance looked surprised at Tony. "How did you work that out?"

"You've been a bodyguard a long time. I imagine it's happened to you."

"Several times. That time was the worse."

"How long did they have you?"

"I really don't know. I've never asked. A long time."

Tony nodded.

"How long did they have you?"

Tony didn't look up from the pain blocker. "Several months."

Lance nodded.

Tony continued to work. "I wore a sling, just like that, when I returned. I had….stitches from my chest, to my back. And the center of my chest was just a mess. It had been completely….butchered. I didn't think it would ever look normal again."

"I've seen it. It looks fine."

"Thanks to John, it does."

Lance watched Tony work.

"That sling. It sucked. But, what sucked the worse is those few days after I had it off. I managed to hit that spot on everything. I remember I fell down the steps, there in Malibu. That reopened everything back up. The pain medication I was on after that knocked me out so much, I just….slept. In the oddest places."

Lance chuckled. "Oddest place?"

"The floor. There in my shop there. I think I fell out of the chair or some shit."

They laughed together.

Lance nodded his head. "Yeah. I get that. I came back from….that happening to me. My Primary was a Royal Prince. I managed to save him, but they got me. Some damn….Vesuos. Like now."

"Vesuos, huh?"

"Yeah. Licis combed the entire ummm….sector where I had been taken. They told them that I had died. Even sent pictures of what was supposed to be my body. But, Lewis refused to believe it. He went to Lartius, and requested a special detail. The Prince I had saved insisted on helping, too. He was a great guy. They found me, drug me out, and I was in a coma for three weeks. That part of the story, I do remember. Waking up and the recovery after that. The brothers used to tease me about it whenever I would do something….outlandish."

Tony grinned. "What brothers do."

Lance smiled, "Yes. The thing is, I don't really remember too much before that. Head injuries are….strange. Pete and I have talked a lot about it. We have experienced the same things. Still do."

"Did they hit your head?" Tony asked.

Lance rubbed his shoulder. "I don't know. I imagine they probably did. The thing this lot were known for is that no one ever got away from them. But, being Lance of the Quauhtin, they wanted to …..keep me a while?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah. I get that."

"So, they broke my legs to ensure I wouldn't run away if I had the chance. Many times. I don't even remember it. Everything is better now. But, it's just one of those things I don't think about. It was a long time ago. Seems like a different life. Something that happened to someone else."

Tony snapped the case back together and handed it to Lance. "I'll be glad when it gets that way for me."

Lance put it back on his shoulder. "Give it time. The idea of what happened as to heal as much as anything. That's what I worry about now with these children. Especially, Tony Tyler."

Tony nodded his head. "He already has a bad history with some aliens."

Lance took a deep breath as he turned it back on. "Oh. Wow. That's so much better."

Tony smiled. "Finally blocking it?"

Lance closed his eyes and relaxed. "Oh wow. This is the first time it hasn't hurt all day."

Tony grinned at his friend. "So, the Prince? Was…."

Lance smiled, "Oh no. He still lives today. He's now King. Ruler of his own world and has prevented many wars. Battles. He's a great man."

"Why aren't you still with him?"

Lance shook his head. "I returned to work with him, when I was well. But, it became too hard through my recovery. Seeing him. Not being able to remember so much of things, people treated me differently. I spoke to Lewis about how it had become for me, and he suggested that I take some time to recover, and serve someone else. So, that's what I did."

Tony nodded. "Interesting. Pepper would call that, 'Starting Over'."

"That's what Lewis called it. Sometimes, it's necessary."

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	31. Chapter 31 - The Big Question

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 31 - The Big Question

Tony Tyler sat at the controls of Tony Stark's ship. He heard someone walk in. "I think we're about ready to go, John. Everything is warm and the path is clear. Finally." He said as he clicked a few more buttons on the ceiling.

Pete Tyler sat down next to him. "John is giving Lewis some last minute instructions. He'll be onboard in a bit."

Tony looked back at his father in shock. "Ummm. Alright."

Pete loosened his tie to the suit he wore. "He had to transport Rose onboard. Can you believe she can sleep through that?"

Tony relaxed and grinned. "I believe most people can."

"I don't think I could. But, my daughter is a rare breed. She can sleep through anything." Pete chuckled.

Tony hadn't stopped looking at Pete.

Pete looked back at him. "I've not met you yet. Are you one of the new recruits that John and Lewis have taken on?"

"Umm…no, sir."

"Well, there are so many now. It's hard to remember anyone's names really." Pete said as he looked through the window at the hanger.

Tony didn't know what to say.

Pete looked back at him. "What was your name?"

"Tony."

Pete smiled proudly, "My son is named Tony. Great kid. A bit of a swearer, but hell, I was much worse."

Tony laughed under his breath. "Were you?"

"Oh yes. Of course, Howie Shepherd wasn't such a great influence. I can remember once when we were at summer camp in the states. He thought it would be a great idea to steal this car and go see this other camp. Girls' camp."

Tony laughed and pressed another button over his head.

"We told such lies! We were the most popular kids at camp that summer. Truth was, we found a wedding instead."

"So, you crashed the party?"

"We stole the cake." Pete grinned proudly.

"I might need to start taking notes." Tony laughed.

The Doctor popped his head in the door. "Oh, good. You found one another."

Pete laughed, "How about that, son? He's ginger just like my Tony."

The Doctor laughed under his breath. "Pete. That is your Tony. Tony Tyler."

Pete looked back at Tony. "No, you aren't."

Tony looked back at his Dad and grinned. "You stole the cake? You never told me that you and Uncle Howie-"

He pointed forcefully at his son. "You shit! You're as damn bad as your Mum to sneak up on someone!"

Tony laughed. "It's nice to see you too, Dad."

Pete laughed and glanced back at the Doctor, who was smiling ear to ear.

"I'm going to check on Rose. Soli is playing Mario Brothers with Chiron. Tony, do you have this?"

Tony laughed and clicked a few more buttons, "I've got it, John."

"Yell if you need me." He told him as he walked away.

Pete looked surprised back at Tony. "How the hell are you here?"

Tony pressed some buttons as he piloted the ship out of the hanger. "Sammy stole the TARDIS and brought us back."

Pete laughed and crossed his arms. "I can't believe this. And piloting a ship."

Tony nodded. "Well, sure. John insisted we all learn how. I've been able to do it since I was….eight?"

"That's brilliant. How old are you?"

"24."

"Wow. So, Sammy is with you, too?"

"And Arles and Genie. Oh and Legate. Jack brought him back when he went to tell John and Lewis where we all were."

"Just told John and Lewis, huh? Not Jackie and me?"

Tony clicked a button and the stars turned into streaks of light in the window. "No."

"Ah, Jackie is as terrifying in the future as she is now. That's comforting."

Tony smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Sir. Enough with this sir, shit. Come here."

Tony's eyes filled with tears as Pete pulled him over, and he embraced his father. They held one another tightly. Pete laughed and pat Tony's chest. "Man, you are so tall! Well, you look tall…even if you are sitting down. How did that happen?"

Tony wiped his eyes and shook his head as he went back to piloting the craft. "Mum says it's from her Dad."

"Well, I'm no dwarf myself." Pete insisted. "So, I'll only ask one thing about the future and I promise I'll never ask anything else."

"Well, Sammy has told me I can't tell you a lot." Tony told him as he clicked on a screen.

Pete sat back and crossed his arms. "I get that. It causes problems. But, this won't."

Tony looked back at his father. "What would you like to ask, Dad?"

"Do I ever win an argument against your Mum?"

Tony laughed and shook his head. "Not to my knowledge."

"Well, shit. That's what I figured." Pete insisted.

Tony laughed. "That's really all you want to know?"

Pete nodded his head. "That's it. Well, I am curious about this football club I just bought-"

"Oh, Dad! Let me tell you about those damn bums!"

Meanwhile, The Doctor walked down the narrow hallway of the ship. Soli and Chiron were sitting in the around the table playing Super Mario Brothers. From the sound of it, it wasn't going well for Chiron.

The Doctor opened the bedroom doorand saw Rose sitting up looking startled. "Where are we?"

He smiled and lay down on the bed with her. "Tony's ship."

She relaxed and lay back on the pillows. It was clear she just had woken up. "My head feels so strange."

He faced her and propped his head up on his fist. "How so?"

"I don't know. Like I slept too long, or something?"

He sat up, took out his screwdriver, and scanned her. She watched with a raised eyebrow. She could feel his concern. "Baby? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and put his screwdriver back in his pocket. "Nothing. You're fine."

"But, something isn't." Rose told him.

He lay back down and sighed. "Genie is recovering from something."

"What?" She asked and sat up. "Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"Both of them?"

He smiled. "Both of them. Sam has assured me he is keeping a close eye on her. The older one. Did you know he is a Doctor?"

She smiled proudly, "Yes, with a big 'D' is what he told me."

"Surprised the hell out of me."

"Made complete sense to me." Rose lay back down and rubbed her face. "Our Genie. Our Tony. These poor children."

"They will be alright."

"Yeah, 'Doctor alright'." Rose closed her eyes and sighed. "I thought we would have years before we had to worry about some of this."

"Indeed. Let me talk to you about something else I'm worried about. Genie and Arles."

Rose turned and looked at him. "What about them?"

"What if they were …..dating?"

Rose laughed. "Oh gosh. I think I need tea before we have much more of a conversation."

He laid his arm across her stomach, "I'm serious. I think they have something going on."

"Well." Rose started. "Would that be so bad?"

"I think it's strange. I mean, that's her brother-"

"Sam is her brother. Well, and not really."

"Well, as much as Arles is her brother."

Rose turned and looked at him.

He groaned and lay down on his back. "Oh, these damn kids. Rose Tyler. I'm an old man. Just when I think I've got it sorted with this rotten lot, they gang up on me."

Rose laughed and sat up on the edge of the bed. "That's right. Instead of four, now we have eight."

He groaned. "And two of them are sleeping together."

Rose stood up and looked shocked at him. "No, they aren't."

"I think they are."

She shook her head. "I'm not going to think about this."

"It's Genie and Arles!"

"Out of everything we have to worry about? This is what you pick?"

He thought, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Rose. Oh, I can't get it out of my head. I think I'll have Sam scan her."

"To see if she's-"

"Oh, yes."

She pointed forcefully at him. "You are not doing that! That's private!"

He groaned.

"And what will you do if you found out this is true?"

He dropped his hands beside of himself. "I'm not sure yet. Whiskey, will be involved though."

She rolled her eyes. "Whiskey needs to get involved now. Is this what fathers worry about-"

"Every waking moment." He said as he rubbed his face.

She walked into the tiny loo. "I'm ringing Sam later to tell him to let our daughter have her privacy."

He mumbled, "I should ask Sam. He would probably know."

"What?" Rose called from the loo.

"Nothing." He called back. He closed his eyes and mumbled. "Arles and Genie. How could that even happen?"

Two minutes and 14 seconds later, Rose came back into the bedroom. "Hang on. You were going to leave me."

"No, I wasn't."

She climbed on the bed and sat on her knees. "Yes, you were! You said it wasn't safe and I had to stay home."

He rose his eyebrow and grinned. "And here you are."

She put her hands on her hips, "What the hell is going on? John?" She exaggerated his name.

He laughed under his breath at her. "Nothing. Rose."

"I feel that I should be really cross with you."

He lay back and rubbed his face. "I needed to talk to the Bad Wolf. I'm sorry you had to get involved."

She rolled her neck back in surprise. "Oh. Well, why didn't you just say so?"

He looked up at her, "Rose?"

She smiled, "Still Rose."

He chuckled, "Good."

"So, what did she say?"

"Oh, the usual riddles and shit. Can I make a request now?"

"Sure." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Rose. I'm an old man-"

She rolled her eyes. "And this again."

"I am-"

"Oh, I wish you would stop with this. You are so irritating."

"So, that makes you cross?"

"Absolutely."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll save that for when I need you to be cross."

"Add it to the list."

"Oh, geez. There's a list?" He stretched as he lay on the bed.

Rose watched him rub his face. "You feel tired. You should try to sleep-"

"Nah, I'll sleep later. This should be a fast trip out. I just have to sign some stuff. I brought you a dress."

"Why?" She smiled.

"We don't have the children, well, except Soli. I thought it would be nice to maybe have a date."

She rose her eyebrows. "A date?"

"If you want."

She sat next to him and rubbed high on his thigh. "What do you have in mind?"

"Several things. But, with you doing that, my plans can change."

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to sign papers?"

"Tuwo Wenck has died. According to the….person who handles his last wishes, I'm to take over his role."

"So, no more Princeps?"

He laid his head on his arm. "No more Princeps."

"Then what?"

"I now own, well, we own, hospitals in over one hundred places. All throughout the galaxy. He left them all to me. Property. I have no idea what all. We'll find out when we get there."

Rose looked confused. "Hang on. He had that many hospitals?"

"Yep." He popped. "Turns out he was sick for a while with….well….something bad. He kept buying these hospitals in hope that he could find a cure for himself."

"That's sad."

"Yes, it is. We spoke about it when I first met him. His was already progressed so much that nothing could have helped. The cure won't be found for ….. 400 years? But, his was too far along."

"Why did he leave it to you?"

He shook his head. "He wanted to make me a partner, from the very beginning. He knew he wasn't going to live long. But, I would have had to go out to more meetings. Do, the ….thing. I don't like that."

"So, just being an owner. That's better?"

"I don't have to oversee anything anymore. If someone gets really stumped, I can help, but I don't have to go over records everynight like I do now. Or did."

She smiled proudly, "Being the Doctor. Even here."

He chuckled, "I haven't thought about it, but I suppose so."

"Gosh. What will you do with yourself with all of this extra time?"

He grinned and rolled over to kiss her stomach. "I can think of a few things."

She giggled. "You would have time for that?"

He continued to kiss up her chest and her neck. "I need to make more time for that. I've been much too busy lately."

"It worked in my advantage. I got to surprise you."

He smiled at her as he looked in her eyes. "Not many people can say they have done that."

She whispered, "It's what I wanted more than anything."

He kissed her lips. "Now, what do you want more than anything?"

She smiled as he began to kiss her neck. "I don't even think I have to tell you."

He laughed as her lips met his and they started to kiss. She could feel that his mind was still racing about Genie and Arles. She sighed as she looked back at his face. "You're still on about this?"

He threw his hands up and groaned, "Ugh! I can't get it off of my mind!"

Rose rolled her eyes as he got up and stood next to the bed, "I mean, her own brother!?"

"Neither one of them are technically her brother-"

"That doesn't matter! It's…."

"What?"

"Disgusting." He decided.

She shook her head. "I can't believe we're even talking about this-"

"Rose!"

"Why do you think this? Did she say something?"

He crossed his arms, "Right before I left, he came into her bedroom and told her that he bought them tickets to a concert-"

"Totally doesn't mean anything-"

"She can describe his sleeping habits!"

"I can tell you Lewis', but I'm not sleeping with him!"

"And there have just been….several remarks….that you know, have been said in conversations with the kids. Older kids."

She rose her eyebrows, "Such as?"

"Genie and Arles wearing a jumper at the same time."

"Who said that-"

"Sam. Or Tony." He snapped his fingers. "Tony would know!"

She groaned, "See, it's already gone too far for me-"

"Well, what do you mean? Do you know? Can you tell with your….booga-"

"Would you please stop calling it that? That's not even a word."

He rose his eyebrow at her. "Could you, check?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Absolutely not! It's not any of your business!"

He pointed at himself. "I'm her father! It is completely my business!"

"It's completely not!"

"Ugh! It is!"

She waved her hands, "Okay, stop. I've only just woke up and you are a lot to take when I've had caffeine-"

He looked the ceiling and shook his head as he bit his lip. He mumbled, "My business. Yes. I'm right."

She dropped her hands on the bed she still sat on, "Now that's what I'm sure of. It's not, your business."

He groaned.

"She's 24 years old! Shall I remind you how old I -"

"No!" He insisted as he waved his hand. "That has nothing to do with-"

"So, according to you, I should call Pete and tell him who I'm going to sleep with before I do it?"

"No! Oh, that's gross."

"Well, that's what you're saying-"

"No. No. No. I'm not your brother!"

"So, if she would have told you, that would make it alright?"

"NO!"

"He's not really her brother. And it's _really_ not any of your business."

"This is getting me nowhere. Tony is flying the ship. I'm going to go ask him. HA!" He exclaimed as he left the room.

Rose closed her eyes and groaned, "Oh, God. I should have stayed home."

She was still wearing her silk nightgown. She looked around the room quickly, and found one of Tony Stark's oxford shirts. She pulled it on and rushed out of the door.

She caught up with the very determined Doctor just as he walked into the small control room. There were only two seats in there, which Tony Tyler and Pete were both occupying. They were laughing as Rose and the Doctor joined them.

"Oh! Hey! Rose, look at who it is. My Tony!" Pete said as he pointed at the ginger man who piloted the craft.

Tony pointed at the screen. "I'm glad you're here, John. There's this blimp on the screen here. Could someone be following us?"

The Doctor looked and shook his head. "Probably just someone else headed to Plentitude. A lot of people come this way."

"I had to loop us around on the opposite side of the usual track. Some, solar disturbance."

"That will add some more time."

"I've already rang Stark and told him."

The Doctor nodded, "Alright, good. So, I need to ask you about something."

Tony groaned, "Oh no. I know this tone of voice."

Pete stood up and gave Rose his seat. "Heard it before, huh?"

Tony grinned, "So many times."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Tell me about Genie and Arles."

"What about them?"

Rose closed her eyes and waved her hand. "No. What he meant to ask is, are any of you dating?"

"Really?" Tony asked in surprise.

The Doctor decided to go with Rose's more diplomatic approach. "Yes."

Tony rubbed his chin. "Well, Sam just broke up with this girl. They dated for about a year."

"She ended it, or he did?" Rose asked.

"She did." Tony told her. "I think."

Rose looked back at the Doctor. "I told you to teach that child to kiss-"

"This is not my fault!"

Rose groaned, "Arles?"

Tony shook his head. "Nah. No one I know of. Genie either."

Pete grinned, "You?"

Tony blushed. "Well, we wasn't talking about me-"

All three of them made a noise. Rose playfully punched him in the shoulder. "What? Who is she?"

Tony smiled, "No one. Nevermind."

Pete chuckled, "Sounds lovely. I want details, later."

Rose held her hand up to the Doctor. "Satisfied?"

"Just because he doesn't know about it, doesn't mean nothing is happening. I'm telling you, Rose. I know about these things!"

Tony looked confused, "What are you talking about, John?"

"You really don't want to know." Rose groaned and got up from the chair. "I'm going to get dressed."

The Doctor stood with his arms crossed, thinking. Rose could feel how upset he was about his 'discovery'.

She pointed at the Doctor. "You, are winding me up!"

"I didn't say anything!" He insisted.

She pointed forcefully at him, "You are headed for a smack. I'm telling you, let this go."

He groaned as she walked away.

Pete laughed, "Smacked for what you're thinking. Sorry. That's her Mum in her."

Tony nodded his head. "Yes, it is."

The Doctor groaned, "Smacked for what I'm thinking. Great!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Chapter 32 - Doctor Samuel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 32 - Doctor Samuel

Jane had woken up, taken a quick shower and put her hair up on top of her head. It was afternoon and Lance hadn't returned from Tony's yet. She wore a lovely, green dress that went to her knees and had no sleeves.

As she walked barefoot into the spare room at Lance's, she looked around. All of her things were there, neatly. The desk that Lance had put together, sat under the window that looked out at the ocean. Her computer sat there, turned off. She walked over and looked out of the window.

"And that's even more lovely of an image that what I had imagined coming home to." Lance smiled as he stood in the doorway, looking at her.

She smiled and went to him. They wrapped their arms around one another. Lance still had his arm in the sling.

"How is your shoulder?"

He smiled, "Better than it has been all day."

She relaxed. "Lance, that's wonderful."

He looked back at the window. "Would you like to go for a walk? On the beach?"

"We're not expected at Tony's?"

"I asked if we could postpone. I hope that's alright. They are without Soli tonight, and I wanted to spend some time with just you."

She smiled, "I would love that."

He slipped off his shoes and pulled off his socks. She helped him off with his jacket and they left the flat together. As they walked together in the warm sand in front of the flats, Lance took her hand in his.

She pointed, "Now, who lives beside of us?"

He smiled, "Aemillius and Bassiano."

She hugged Lance's good arm as they walked along. "They copied the sofa into your bedroom-"

"Our bedroom."

She smiled and pointed at the next flat. "And there?"

"That one is empty. The next one is where Jack lives. When he's here."

"Is he gone a lot?"

"You can't rely on him being anywhere. And the next one is the casino."

She rolled her eyes. "Casino, indeed."

"It truly is. It used to be Lewis and Arla's flat. But, the guys redid it."

They continued to walk along the path. The palm trees blew in the breeze as the evening sun hung low in the sky. They made it out to the sea. Jane let go of him and ran into the water. She laughed and turned around to see Lance standing on the shore, looking at her with a huge smile on his face. She held her hands out and twirled, causing her dress to spin around her.

He couldn't help but think of how youthful and beautiful she looked as the sun set behind her.

She walked back to the shore and took his hand, pulling him into the surf. She stopped and rolled up his trousers and they walked further out into the sea. She smiled as she looked up into his eyes. "Would you believe I've never actually been in the ocean?"

"How is that possible? You're from here."

She giggled. "I think it's beautiful. It feels so….strong. The current, is unlike anything I've experienced."

He held her around the waist as they walked out into the sea until they were knee deep.

"Don't get your sling wet-"

"Ah. It's just a sling. It's fine."

He leaned down and kissed her. She held onto his waist as she felt the current begin to pull her back out into the ocean. They held onto one another and laughed together.

A wave crashed into the pair of them, soaking them completely. She wiped the water from her face and looked back up at Lance. He opened his eyes and grinned. "So much for the sling saying dry."

She stood on her tip toes and gave him a very salty kiss.

He took her hand and they walked back to the shore together and sat down under the palm trees. She sat between his legs and he wrapped his one arm around her, kissing her cheek. "So, are you convinced?"

She asked, "What would have happened to me, Lance?"

He held her tightly, "You would have been fine. I wouldn't have let anything harm you."

"If you hadn't been there."

He sighed. "Let's just be grateful that it was me and not you."

"I'm not happy about that."

He kissed her neck.

She continued to look out at the ocean. "Will I ever be able to go back?"

He held her tightly around the waist. "Not on your own. No."

"How about, just….somewhere in the world?"

"You mean, without me?" Lance asked.

She turned around to face him as she sat on her knees. "Lance, I don't want to be trouble to you-"

"You aren't." He smiled as he shook his head at her. "I enjoy the time we spend together."

She smiled. "I love being here."

"Then stay here. With me."

"This is madness. I've only known you for-"

He looked in her eyes. "Please."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, "Yes."

He smiled larger than he had all day. "Yes?"

She giggled. "Yes, Lance."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Caught up in the moment, she pushed him down in the sand.

He groaned in pain.

She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry."

He smiled. "I'm okay."

She leaned down and began to snog him as they lay in the sand.

Aemillus and Bassiano jogged by. They stopped and looked down at them. Aemillus put his hands on his hips and shook his head in disapproval. "What do you think about this Bassiano?"

Lance and Jane stopped kissing one another and looked back at them.

Bassiano shook his head. "Yeah, I agree with you. Jane could do a lot better."

Jane laughed as Lance pointed forcefully at the pair. He threatened them playfully in an odd language, which made them laugh as they ran off together.

Jane sat on her knees in the sand and laughed at Lance. "They are so-"

"Annoying." Lance insisted as he reached in his pocket with his good hand.

"What is that?" Jane asked.

He smiled, "I fear, you are going to find out how lazy I actually am."

She looked confused at him. "What are you on about?"

He looked back at the device and flipped a switch on the side. A light started to blink. "Grab onto my arm, and do not let go. This will probably feel….strange."

She hugged his arm as the beach around them disappeared in a shimmer of yellow. She felt like her body had briefly fallen asleep, then suddenly, it was awake again. She blinked her eyes as the yellow shimmer faded and she found herself in a small room, standing on a platform. She was still hugging Lance's arm.

The teenage version of Arles sat behind a panel and looked up at them. "Well, hello!"

Lance kissed Jane's forehead. "Easier than taking a shower."

Jane looked at herself and realized that not only was she dry, but she was also clean. Not even one grain of sand was on her or Lance. "How does that work?"

Lance chuckled as he took her hand and stepped off of the platform with her, "It's a filter."

Arles was working on a screen at the panel. He seemed to be reviewing notes made in a notebook and applying it on the screen. Lance walked over to show it to Jane. "Do you mind, Arles?"

Arles shook his head. "Not at all. See, Jane. This is how we copy things. I'm working on a school in New York right now. I'm copying the dormitory from one place, and putting the outside of the building that is already there. So, when we transport it down, it will be what Genie wants."

"That's amazing!"

"What will be amazing it to get everything all of us wanted in there. I'm afraid we all might have had a bit more input than we probably should have." Arles grinned.

Lance nodded his head. "Do you need help?"

"Nah. It's like a large puzzle at this point. Thanks, though. Papa said that you needed to go see Sam as soon as you came up. He's in the med bay."

Lance took Jane's hand and they walked out of the room. As they walked down the hallway, Jane realized, "We're on a ship. In space. Aren't we?"

"It's a day of firsts for you. Yes. This is John's ship."

They stopped at a window at the end of the hallway. The Earth hung above them and glowed beautifully. Jane's mouth opened in wonder. "Wow."

He watched her lovely face as she saw her home for the first time. He smiled, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Jane didn't take her eyes off of the planet. "It's so…big. I mean. You know it's big, but…wow. And it glows?"

He smiled, "It's the light from the star. It's reflecting off of it."

"The star? You mean the sun."

He nodded, "Yes. That's it. Star. Sun. English words."

She looked back at the planet and felt Lance kiss the side of her head. "I'll take you someplace where you can see it a bit better after I'm done with Sam."

She seemed to snap out of the daze she was in. "Of course. Lead the way."

They held hands as he took her to the med bay with him. She was surprised that it really wasn't too different than hospitals she had seen on Earth. Samuel sat at a desk, reading something on a computer. Lance announced his presence as they walked in. "And I'm here as ordered-"

"By Papa." Sam agreed as he turned off the screen he was working on. "Come on in one of the rooms and I'll get you sorted."

They followed him into one of the examination rooms. Sam turned on a screen, "Friday, start a new file for Lance here."

A voice spoke, "Yes, Samuel. Is this about his shoulder?"

Sam sat on a stool with wheels and nodded his head. "Okay, add to that file."

Lance sat down on the table with his arm in the sling. "Well, shall I take this off?"

Sam stood up and pointed at the stool he had been in. "Sit on that. I need you to stretch your arm out straight."

Lance sat on the stool and Sam carefully took off the sling that Lance wore. The transporter had dried and cleaned it. Jane stood on the other side of the table and watched Sam work. He laid Lance's arm out on the table. It still appeared completely lifeless.

Sam laid his hand on Lance's shoulder and looked at the screen. "This shouldn't hurt this much."

"Tell the shoulder that." Lance told him.

Sam chuckled as he laid a cold compress on Lance's shoulder that went all the way down his arm. "This will numb you up."

There was a knock at the door. Sam looked up and saw his sister with her head in the doorway. He looked back at Lance. "Stay here. Keep that on your shoulder. I'll be a bit."

Sam walked out into the hallway and closed the door. "What's up?"

"You're going to think I'm mad-" Genie started.

"You're feeling okay?" He grabbed her hands quickly.

"No. And I can't put my finger on it. Maybe everyone asking me if I'm really okay has just….made me think I'm not?"

Sam walked her into the other exam room. She sat down on the table. Sam took out a small patch and attached it to her back. He looked up at the screens and nodded. "This all reads normal, Genie."

"What is this on my back?"

He didn't look away from the screens. "A portable bio reader. If you aren't feeling perfect while Dad's away, I'm going to keep a very close eye on you."

She groaned. "I'm losing my mind."

Samuel sat down on a stool in front of her. "Let's do this. Let me take a bit of blood-"

"Oh, man. A needle?" She groaned.

Sam looked up at her. "I'm not going to hurt you-"

"It's a needle-"

"It's a little poke-"

She crossed her arms. "Must you?"

"Genie. I won't take but a few drops. Let me put it in the computer so if something is going on, we'll know."

She continued to glare at him. "Nevermind, I think I'm fine-"

"Sit. You're not. I need to do this anyway."

She looked pitiful at him. "Sammy."

He smiled at her. "What is really going on? Just tell me."

She sighed. "I'm Rixalarian-"

"And human."

"What if…."

Sam looked confused at her. "What?"

"What if I'm not?"

He laughed, "You? Not be Rixalarian? You're the most Rixalarian person I've ever met in my life!"

"I know! Legate's grandmother is Rixalarian, too-"

"Is he winding you up about something?"

She groaned, "Maybe. He just said something that has me thinking."

"Thinking that you aren't Rixalarian?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Is that mad?" She asked.

"Well, Dad said you are-"

"What if he's wrong?"

Sam laughed, "Then we'll mark the calendar and celebrate that moment annually. Gene, Dad's not wrong. He can pick out any species just by the look on their face!"

"Could you, just check?"

He grinned, "Of course."

"And not tell Dad."

Samuel shook his head as he reached into a drawer and pulled out something. "Now that part-"

"Samuel."

He turned back to her with a few other things in his hands. "Well, see. That's a problem I have. I can only keep one secret at a time. So, this thing with you and Legate? Or this."

Genie glared at him. "You are so-"

He loved that he was annoying her so much. "Charming?"

She groaned and shook her head. "Totally not the word I was going to pick."

He laughed as he prepared a larger needle.

Genie's eyes got huge. "Are you kidding me?"

He groaned. "Genie. If you want me to do this, I have to take some blood-"

"With that huge needle?"

"This is not a huge needle-"

"It's as big as my entire arm-"

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is!"

"Gene, it won't hurt."

She crossed her arms and shook her head, "No way, Sammy."

Sam sat back and looked surprised at her. "You're serious."

"Don't you think for one minute that I'm not!" She insisted.

Someone knocked at the door. Sam shook his head as he rolled the stool over to the door and opened it. Legate stood there. Samuel grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the room. "You have never had better timing, mate."

Genie shook her head, "He's not talking me into this!"

Legate looked shocked to see Genie sitting on the table. "Why are you here?"

She covered her face and sighed, "It was a mistake. I should probably go."

Samuel looked up at Legate, "She feels that something is off, so I want to take a blood sample to make certain she's really well."

Legate nodded in understanding. "Oh, that's not a big deal-"

"For you!" Genie insisted.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Legate. "I need to go do something quick with Lance. Can you talk to this one?"

Legate laughed under his breath. "Well, I came to tell you about another one. But, she's not here yet."

Sam stood up and put his hands on his hips. "Who?"

"Jackie wants you to look at Genie. The other Genie. She says she feels warm to her."

Sam exchanged a look with Genie. "Ummm. Okay."

"She's with Lewis, but I wanted to prepare you before they came onboard."

Sam nodded his head, "Okay. Well, ask Papa to give me just a bit so I can give her my full attention. Meanwhile, talk to this nutter."

Genie shook her fist at Sam and made a face.

He blew her a kiss before he walked out of the room and the door closed behind him.

Legate walked over to the table. Genie took both of his hands in her own. "You're not going to talk me into this."

He grinned and shook his head. "I wouldn't dare."

She looked back at the screen. Everything looked normal and in the green levels as she had seen so many times when she was in the med bay. "I think I'm just….being….dramatic."

"Nah. Not you." Legate told her as he kissed her hands.

She groaned.

"What's wrong? Do you not feel well?"

She shook her head. "Something just feels….off. I don't know. I'd feel better if Daddy was here to do this. Can we ring him?"

Legate shook his head. "Strict radio silence. We can't let anyone know he's on that ship. Lewis' orders. Not his."

Genie groaned. "I hate this. I feel like a spoiled child who just wants her father."

"After what happened on Nimiset, with those morons-"

"Please." Genie insisted and shook her head.

"Right. Well, Sam is a Doctor."

"Yes. But, he's not my Doctor." She groaned.

Legate stood in front of her and leaned into her face. "Do you know what I think?"

Her eyes met his. "What?"

"I think, you just need a reward."

"Reward?"

"Maybe, some other reason to do this. Other than, Sam wants you to."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm listening."

He kissed her lips quickly and whispered, "I have a room, here, on this ship. Sound proof, locking door, and if you're not feeling well, you will need to have someone to keep a very close eye on you."

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "That's true."

"Maybe. Someone to eat some chocolate ice cream with." He teased.

"An ice cream date. We've not done that since I was a small child."

He pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Only hours ago for me."

She looked back into his eyes. "You'll stay all night-"

"All night. Completely yours. Just like we're at home."

She smiled and stretched her arms out to hug him.

Meanwhile, across the hallway, Samuel walked into the examination room. Jane had taken another chair and was sitting in front of Lance, snogging him.

Samuel cleared his throat and the pair broke apart and laughed.

Lance waved his hand, "Umm…sorry."

Jane got up and Samuel told her to keep her seat. "This might hurt him, so hold his hand."

She took Lance's hand and watched his face as Sam took off the cooling pad and put his hands on Lance's shoulder. His hands started to glow yellow as he looked on the monitor. "This is why it's hurting."

Lance didn't take his eyes off of Jane. "Can you do something about it, Sam?"

Sam continued to run his hands across his shoulder. "Oh yes. This should help."

Jane smiled as Lance brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"Pain?" Sam asked.

"No. Feels. Stiff."

"Well, resist the urge to twist it to make it pop."

"Okay."

After a few more minutes, Sam was done. He helped Lance back on with the sling and stood where he could see Jane and Lance. "Okay. Wear the sling, but you can take it off to bathe. Let me know, immediately, if there is anymore pain. There shouldn't be any. It should start….trying to wake up."

Lance nodded. "Alright. Cheers, Sam."

Samuel smiled, "Come see me tomorrow and let me check on it."

Lance and Jane both stood up to leave.

Samuel walked back through the door and back across the hall. Not wanting to walk into more snogging, he knocked on the door and heard Genie tell him to come in. He opened the door to find Legate standing next to her, leaning against the table she sat on. He ran his hand through his hair and cleared his throat. Sam was immediately grateful he had knocked.

"So? Talk her into it?" Sam asked.

Legate shook his head, "She has made her own decision. I'm just here for moral support."

Sam washed his hands and chuckled. "That's what we're calling it?"

"Yes." Legate insisted.

Genie sat on the table, watching Sam, and trying not to look cross. It wasn't working.

Legate looked back at her and stifled a laugh by clearing his throat. "Hmm…I have a question."

Sam sat down on the stool and rolled over to them. "And I probably have an answer."

"This, sickness that Genie had. If she's getting it again…"

"Well, it's something she'll always have. We just have to watch for her to get sick again because it will happen. If we detect it early, it can be treated before it gets as severe as it was before."

Genie closed her eyes tightly. "More needles."

Legate looked back at her and took her hand. "But, early symptoms?"

Sam put on a pair of gloves and prepared his needles to draw blood. "Well, a mild fever. Nightmares. A cough. Things that are easy to overlook. Dad says to keep an eye on her fingernails."

"Fingernails?" Genie asked.

Sam nodded, "You can always tell if you are getting enough oxygen by the color of your fingertips and nails. If your nails are blue, you're in need of oxygen. If your fingertips aren't pinkish, like hers are now, then she's not getting the blood circulation she needs. You can blame your human side for that."

Legate nodded his head and look impressed. "Okay."

Sam sat in front of her. "Alright. Moment of truth, Gene. I promise, I won't hurt you."

Legate sat on the table top with her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek. "Close your eyes."

She closed them tightly. Sam pinched her arm. "See? Does this hurt?"

She turned her head into Legate's shoulder and made a high pitched noise under her breath.

Legate chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It's going to feel just like that."

Sam held her arm. "Okay. And in 3-2-1."

Genie didn't open her eyes and bit her lip. Legate held her tightly and whispered, "Doing great. It's alright. Don't move."

Sam took the needle out of her arm, placed a cotton ball in the bend of the elbow, and saw her open her eyes. "It's over?"

He laughed, "It's completely over. You did great. Genie, I did have a good teacher."

Legate relaxed his grip on her.

Sam got up, took off his gloves and wrote on the tube of blood that he had taken. He put it in a holder the wall and it was taken into the computer.

"Friday. This sample is for…ummm…how is this file marked?"

"Doctor Smith is calling this patient, 'Sara G. Tyler'."

Samuel looked surprised, "Ugh. The headmaster at my school was named-"

He looked back at Legate and Genie's faces. He groaned and shook his head. "This is so damn weird."

Legate jumped off of the table. "And I'm glad to know I'm not the only one that thinks that."

Genie laughed at them.

There was a knock at the door and Lewis poked his head inside. "I have them. Just across the hall."

Just as he said that, Jackie Tyler's unmistakable voice could be heard. "Well, this Doctor better be good. I only knew that John was a Doctor!"

Lewis closed the door to rejoin them.

Sam took a deep breath. "Head to head with Grand. Wish me luck."

Genie smiled encouragingly. "You'll be fine."

Sam stood up, rolled his shoulders back, and walked out of the door. As the door closed, Legate and Genie heard the cries of very frightened little girl.

Legate looked back at the older version of Genie. "I probably need to-"

She nodded. "Yes. Go ahead."

"Wait just a few minutes, then go to my room here on the ship. It's in the same place. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be there as soon as I can." He leaned in and kissed her quickly before he left the room.

She groaned and looked back at the read-outs that displayed on the wall where she sat.

Meanwhile, Samuel and Legate walked into the other examination room together. Jackie Tyler sat on the examination table and Lewis held little Genie in his arms.

Sam didn't know what was more overwhelming to him at the moment. Seeing his Grand, or his older, younger sister.

Legate pat his back and turned on the charm. "And why are we so upset?"

Genie held out her arms to him as she cried. "Legate! Daddy's not here."

He took her in his arms and held her. "I know. But, there's another Doctor. And your Grand and Papa are with you, too."

Jackie ran her hand through Genie's hair. "So, Lewis is Papa for Genie, too? Well, I suppose that makes sense."

Genie hid her face in Legate's shoulder and whimpered. "I want Daddy."

"I know, Genie. But, he hiding from someone and can't speak to you right now."

Lewis rubbed her back. "Your Daddy says that you will be fine."

Sam had regrouped. "Mrs. Tyler-"

"Call me, Jackie. Please. All of these guys do. Are you a Quauthin?"

He smiled, "No, ma'am. I'm not."

"But, you're a Doctor?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You look about two years older than this child!" Jackie insisted.

Lewis looked back at her. "I assure you, Jackie. He's a proper Doctor."

Jackie was not convinced. "Well, I get a vote in this! This is my only granddaughter. She has never had a good experience with Doctors, except for her Dad. I'm watching you."

Sam nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am. I understand. Why don't we start by telling me what's wrong?"

Jackie crossed her arms. "Well, she just feels warm to me. She didn't want to eat her dinner. She's just not herself."

Sam smiled at the little girl. It was so odd to see her younger than he could even remember her ever being. "And hello, Genie."

Legate turned around and pointed at Sam. "Genie. This is my friend. He's very nice and he will take great care of you."

Genie looked at Sam, curiously, not letting go of Legate. She sniffed. "How long have you known him?"

Legate grinned, "His entire life."

"Bollocks." Jackie exclaimed.

Lewis wiped Genie's tears. "Genie, remember when I was so hurt? This is who helped me. See? I'm completely better."

Legate nodded, "And he sorted out both of my legs, too. Let him look at you."

Genie looked back at Sam.

He rose his eyebrows at her. "What do you say? It's up to you."

"Can you look at Legate's wrist? He's hurt it?"

Sam smiled. "If he wants me to, I will. Certainly. But, that's his decision. This one is yours."

Genie nodded her head and Legate sat her down next to Jackie. She grabbed her Grand's hand. Lewis sat on the other side of her and rubbed her back, encouragingly.

Sam looked in a cabinet for something. "And I know what we need here." After a bit of rummaging about, he laughed. "Yes. In the exact, same place." He pulled out a glass jar full of sweets.

Lewis laughed, "And how did you know that was in there?"

Sam sat on the stool with wheels and laughed. "The secret jar of sweets. I've known about this since I was four." He poured out the sweets on the table where they all sat and looked through them until he found a piece of plain chocolate. He held it in his hand to Genie. "Alright, this is for you."

Genie looked curiously at Sam. "Why are you just holding it in your hand?"

"Because you should trust me. I'm telling you that this is yours. So, you can take it. Go on."

Genie looked back at Jackie, who nodded her head encouragingly. Genie reached out and took the chocolate from Sam. "This is my favorite sort of sweet."

Sam smiled. "That's true! That and….hang on….I have a 'Sweet Mind Reader'." He turned around and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small, white clip and put it on his finger. "And this is it. A Sweet Mind Reader."

Genie grinned at him. "That's silly. That's not what that is."

"Sure it is. I'm a Doctor. That's what I use it for."

She shook her head, "You're not telling me the truth. I can tell."

"You can't tell with me."

"I can tell with everybody."

Sam grinned, "That's true. Except me. Want to bet?"

Genie smiled, "What do you want to bet?"

Sam picked up two more pieces of chocolate. "If you let me see what else of this candy is your most favorite, you can have both of these pieces. See, no risk."

Genie giggled. "Alright."

"But, I have to put this on your finger for it to work."

She handed him her finger, willingly.

Lewis looked back at Legate. He was clearly impressed.

Sam looked back at the read-outs on the screen on the wall. "And this says you….." He rummaged through the candy and handed her a lollipop. "Purple. Your favorite."

Genie took the sweet and laughed. "It worked!"

Sam smiled at her. "That's right. Go ahead and put that in your mouth. It will make your throat feel better."

She put the lollipop in her mouth and relaxed.

Jackie ran her hand through Genie's hair, "Her throat is sore?"

Sam nodded, "Yes. It's not too bad, but I'm seeing evidence it probably is. Am I right?"

Genie giggled and nodded her head. "Yes."

Sam smiled, looked at the screen and nodded his head. "Well, Mrs. Jackie, this says she has a mild fever and a sore throat. Looks like the beginning of a cold. Nothing serious. I can give her some medicine that should stop it from getting worse."

Jackie kissed Genie's head. "See, your Grand knew something was wrong."

Sam mixed up some medicine and put it in a compartment for the computer to mix together. Genie took the lollipop out of her mouth. "You look like Daddy."

He continued to look at the screen. "I hear that a lot."

"You do. Are you and Daddy from the same place?"

"No. We're not. We just look alike." He said as he looked in another drawer and took out another handful of small equipment.

Genie nodded her head. "What's your name?"

He looked back at her and put on some gloves. "Sam. My name is Sam. What's your name?"

She giggled, "My name is Genie. But, my Uncle calls me Gene. He thinks I'm a boy."

Jackie huffed, "Well, that Uncle of yours was dropped on his head if you ask me."

Sam chuckled, "Gene, huh? Which do you prefer?"

"Either one. My brother's name is Samuel."

"Hey! Almost like my name."

"He's just a baby, but Daddy says he likes to be called Samuel instead of Sam."

"Well, it's more complete. But, it's not practical."

"Why not?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just isn't. I've found over the years that people are just going to call you what they want to anyway. The more they love you, the more they have their own name for you. Like your Uncle calling you 'Gene'. Well, 'Genie' in fact. That's not even your real name."

Genie giggled and looked back at Jackie. "That's true. My Grand also has nicknames for all of us."

Jackie kissed her forehead. "That's right."

Sam smiled, "And you'll never forget that. Trust me."

Legate had noticed all of the small equipment that Sam had taken out. "And what else do you need to do?"

Sam looked back at Genie and sighed. "I need to prick your finger. Just a little prick."

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"Just to ensure it's not something worse. Genie, your Dad has a little machine that can heal your cuts. You remember the prick it does?"

She nodded with the lollipop in her mouth.

"This will be just like that. Just like someone pinching you. See?" Wearing his gloves, he pinched her arm. She looked at him and for a moment, he thought he had made her feel better like he did when he touched someone.

Genie looked back up at him and crossed her arms. "I don't think so."

"It will feel just like that."

Legate chuckled and rubbed his face.

Sam looked up at him, "Seems like we've done this before."

Legate nodded, "Yep."

"Well, you were successful with her-"

"No! That won't work here." Legate insisted.

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Genie. "Look, Grand is just right here. I won't lie about it, she is rather frightening to me."

Jackie laughed, "Then my job is done!"

Sam smiled at her. "And I'll give you another chocolate."

Genie shook her head as she sucked on the lollipop. "Nah. I like my blood where it is."

Sam snapped his fingers, "New plan! Whenever I was afraid of something, my Dad always sang a song with me. I wonder if you know it?"

"Well, I know several songs." Genie told him.

"This one is about, windmills."

Genie's eyes lit up. "That's Daddy's song! Yes!"

He started to sing it with her in Gallifreyan. Genie held her finger out and he pricked it as they sang. He was very careful not to hurt her. After he had gathered the blood in the small tube, he took the small dermal regenerator and ran it across her finger. They smiled at one another as the song ended.

He turned and put the small tube in an indention in the wall. "Friday, this is Genie Smith's sample."

Friday spoke, "I'm working through it now."

Sam took off one of his gloves and wheeled back over to Genie with the injector. "And you know what this is, right?"

She smiled, "Yes, Daddy uses those." She leaned her head over and he injected the spray into her neck. He took the sensor off of her finger then turned to put the injector on the cabinet.

Legate smiled at Genie. "There. All better?"

She giggled. "Yes, Legate."

"I need to go train for a while. Would it be alright if Lewis took you back?"

Lewis nodded his head. "He needs to probably rest his legs too, Genie. Alright?"

Genie smiled. "Alright."

Sam offered her his gloved hand. "And it was nice to have met you, Genie. You're all set."

Genie smiled at him and shook his gloved hand. "It was nice to meet you, Sam. You're a good Doctor."

He bopped her on the nose, "And don't forget it."

Lewis chuckled and picked Genie up, kissing her face. "And my little girl is fine! Your Daddy is talking my ear off about you."

She laughed.

Jackie sat back and watched Sam take off his glove and clean up everything.

Legate walked out of the door with Lewis.

Lewis turned as he walked through the door, "Jackie?-"

She shook her head. "I'll catch you up, Lewis."

He looked at Sam and then back at Jackie. "Umm….alright. Sam?"

Sam took the glass container and started to pick up the sweets he had poured on the table. "Just tidying up. Lance was headed to the Observation Deck."

Lewis nodded his head. "Okay…." He said slowly as he walked out of the door.

Sam sat on the stool and looked back at Jackie. "She's fine. Is that what you were going to ask?"

She crossed her arms. "You look so familiar to me."

He shook his head. "It's just because I look like John-"

"I don't think you do. You're skinny as a splinter like he is, but you look like my Rose."

He rose his eyebrow at her. "You think?"

She pointed at him. "Sam, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am. Sam."

He sat on the stool as she stared at him. "How old are you?"

"18."

"What year where you born?"

"Ugh. Why?"

"Let me see your hand."

He rose his hand in front of him. "Why?"

She grabbed it and felt the familiar sensation of happiness that had always spread over her when she held baby Samuel. He snatched his hand away and cleared his throat as he put the sweets back in their secret hiding place in the cabinet.

"Samuel Peter Smith!" She stated.

He shook his head and smiled. "It is actually Samuel _Alistair_ Peter _Tyler_ -Smith."

She stood up and smacked his shoulder.

"Awe!"

She put her finger in his face. "I knew it was you!"

He stood in front of her, rubbing his shoulder. She grabbed him quickly and held him tightly in her arms. "How are you even here?"

He held onto her tightly and put all of his focus into not crying. She smelled like she always had. Her hug felt like it always did. All of the heartbreak of the past few weeks seemed to come back to him as a huge lump welled up in his throat. Tears were already rolling down his cheeks when she leaned back and kissed his forehead.

"My little ray of sunshine has come back to me." Jackie said proudly and wiped her eyes.

He couldn't speak and only nodded his head and mouthed, "Yes, ma'am."

She laughed and held him tightly in her arms. "Oh! You!"

His tears turned to laughter, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	33. Chapter 33 - Black Lace and Pearls

_Another nice, long chapter. I have to say, I love writing for these adult versions of these rotten children._  
 _Thank you for the reviews._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 33 - Black Lace and Pearls

Genie sipped a glass of red wine as she walked around Legate's suite on the ship. She had turned up the lights and was amazed at how similar it was to his suite in the future. The same furniture with a guitar propped against the sofa. A surfing magazine and Batman comic both lay on the table, next to a box full of odd bits and bobs made of metal that appeared to be pieces of a space craft, or something. She crossed her arms and looked over into the box. She knew better than to ever touch anything like that sort of thing that she would ever find in Legate's possession.

She had taken off her shoes and walked barefoot. The floor felt warm against her feet. She remembered her Dad explaining to her how the heat system worked on that ship when she was a little girl. They had pulled back a panel in the floor and he had shown her the heat system within the floor pieces of the ship.

Her blue dress hung to her knees. She rubbed the goose bumps that appeared on her arms in an effort to warm them up.

The sound of the door hissing open caused her to look up. Legate grinned at her and closed the door. "Red wine sounds perfect."

She giggled and pointed at the table next to the sofa. "I've already ask for you one. It's just there."

Legate picked it up and sipped it. "Where it always is. Cheers, Genie."

She covered her mouth and smiled, "Legate. This is so…..strange."

"What's strange?" He asked as he sat on the sofa and watched her walk around. The large window that ran down the room, showed the blackness of space with the bright Earth spinning above them.

"This is, exactly, like your suite at home." She smiled. "I didn't realize you were such a creature of habit."

He finished his wine and nodded. "It helps me keep ….organized."

She picked up the Batman comic and showed it to him, "But this?"

He laughed, "I've not seen that in years."

"Batman?" She laughed and walked over to the sofa to join him.

He turned to face her, laying his arm on the back of the sofa. She handed him the comic.

"Yeah, Batman." He grinned, "Logan gave me all of his comics about him. Fascinating person."

She sipped her wine. "What about him is so interesting to you?"

He sat the comic on the table and relaxed, "Well, he grew up on his own. Sortof. Without his Mum. Dad."

"You had Poltious-"

"Yeah, but it was usually Lewis or Lance. Poltious was always gone. Taking care of someone. Something. And I don't mean that to sound like I'm…" He struggled to find the words.

"I know." She nodded as she watched him.

"That's the reason Lenox and I made that promise to one another."

"That you would leave the Guard once you made the Promise."

"As soon as you agree to it, I'm done. Just so we're clear. I'll go right to Lewis and tell him."

"But, not Dad."

Legate groaned and pat the back of the sofa as he thought, "Damn it. He's Primus for the Prime Guard during this time. I forgot about that."

She drank her wine and shook her head. "Oh, Legate."

He jumped up and grabbed his wine glass. "New plan! I'm going to get you drunk, and that way you'll agree!"

She laughed, "Good luck with that."

He danced as he waited on the food replicator to give him another two glasses of wine. "Luck has nothing to do with it. You know I'm right."

She giggled at him. "You're going to have to speak to Dad."

Legate held up one of his fingers, "John and Rose have always said that you would be allowed to choose. They weren't going to promise you to anyone, or give you to someone. So, this is your choice."

Genie sighed. "That's true. But, Legate-"

"And I believe you'll agree with me about this. I've not given up hope."

"I'm too sober to discuss this with you." Genie rolled her eyes and picked back up the comic book, "Why didn't you ever read me Batman comics?"

Legate grinned, "There's a thing, within Quauthin training, where you are told not to share things like that with your Primary."

"Why not?"

He sat down next to her and put the extra glass of wine on the table in front of them. "Well, it's not a rule as much as it is a suggestion. If I was to tell you I liked something like that, and you liked it, we might find we have common interest…and thus…"

"Start dating."

"Exactly."

"Well, look. Your plan worked great." She teased.

"Appears that way." He agreed as he looked around the suite. Spotting the guitar, he became excited. "Oh, brilliant! I loved this guitar."

"I've never seen that one."

"I lost it in a card game." He told her as he ran his fingers across the strings. "Oh, this one always had the best sound."

Genie smiled as he started to play it. She finished her wine and started on the other glass he had brought her. "You should tell yourself that you shouldn't bet it, that way you won't lose it."

"Ah. It was involved." He told her as he sat it back down and took his glass of wine back in his hand.

"I was thinking." Genie said, "You should try to telepathically connect with me."

"Now?"

"The younger me."

"Oh, no way." Legate insisted and she could tell he had immediately become uncomfortable. "That's a rather, intimate thing to do. I would never do it to a child that wasn't mine. I won't even do it with Lenox's children."

"Really?"

"I really should watch out anything you suggest." He teased. "A girl who is dating her brother."

She playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "I cannot believe he thinks that."

"Oh, I'm grateful he does!"

She giggled and sat her wine back on the table. Her head was already beginning to swim. He watched her, longingly, as she propped her head back up on the back of the sofa.

"Genie." He said softly and put his wine back on the table.

She looked back at him and smiled. "Legate?"

He laid his arm on the back of the sofa so he could caress her cheek. "You can be honest with me."

She smiled, "I am only honest. You know that."

He chuckled as his eyes met hers. "Do you love me?"

"Legate, you know I do."

"And you know that I love you."

"Of course."

"Then, why won't you say 'yes'?"

She sighed and rubbed his thigh, "It's because I love you so much. My life is so short compared to yours-"

"That doesn't matter. I'll take every day I can. Every second."

"You deserve so much better."

"Then, what are we doing? Should we….stop this entire thing?"

"Are you trying to force me into saying-"

He shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. Forget I said any of that."

She looked into his eyes, "I don't want to stop."

He continued to caress her cheek, "New question. Do you see me with you….us. Together. Years from now?"

She smiled, "Of course. My entire life."

He couldn't help himself. He had resisted as long as he could. He pulled her face to his and kissed her lips. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him. He ran his hands up her dress and grabbed her bum.

She continued to run her hands through his hair and kiss him. Her eyes met his. He looked longingly at her. "Genie. You can feel I'm only telling you what I really feel. I completely, with everything that is me, love you. I can't live without you."

She smiled as his hands gripped her bum tightly. They began to snog one another again. He lay her down on the sofa and pulled off her knickers so he could begin to tease between her legs. She was already extremely wet from just the thought of him.

Just as she was beginning to moan, the door alerted them that someone was there.

They stopped and looked at one another.

"Damn it." Legate told her as he sat up and ran both of his hands through his hair. "It's Lewis. Umm…"

He looked around for her knickers that he had tossed behind them. She stood up and pushed her dress back in place. "Oh goodness. Where are they?"

He laughed as he continued to look around frantically. "I have no idea!"

She shook her head as the door chimed again. "Just, answer it. I'll keep looking."

He stood upright and took a second to compose himself. He whispered, "Everything….is fine."

He pressed the button and saw Lewis standing in the hallway with Samuel.

Legate smiled, "Hey, guys. Something wrong?"

Sam shook his head. "Sorry, I'm late for dinner. Papa needed to speak to you, so I offered for him to join us."

Lewis and Sam walked into the suite. Genie still hadn't found her knickers.

"Sam? Papa?" Genie asked as they walked in. "What are you doing here-"

"Oh! I'm sure I'm so late that you had given up on me coming. I apologize! So, I see you lot already started with the wine. I don't drink wine, personally, Papa. But, can I get you something?"

Lewis nodded his head. "Sure. What are we having for dinner?"

Legate ran his hand through his hair and tried to play along. Lewis was the strategic master and would notice if something was off.

Legate held out his hand. "Well, Genie and I had honestly not gotten past the wine yet. I just got here. I think she suggested, Italian?"

Sam snapped his fingers. "Yes! My favorite! Arles is missing out!"

Legate shook his head. "Why isn't Arles coming?"

Sam replied, "Oh, he's completely into building that school. He wants it perfect. You know how he is. Project driven. He said he'd have something later."

Legate put his hands in his pockets. "Oh, well. Tell him we missed him then. Lewis? Would you like to have a seat?"

Genie watched Sam rush over to the food replicator and ask for lasagna and spaghetti for them. He put everything on the table as it appeared. He was just working on the salads when Genie walked over to him and asked him quietly, "What are you doing?"

He whispered back to her. "It's called, 'saving your asses.' You can thank me later. And are those knickers behind the sofa, yours?"

She snapped her head around and sure enough, the missing knickers lay right behind the sofa. How had they missed that? She walked over as fast as she could and kicked them under the sofa.

Meanwhile, Legate and Lewis sat down at the table together. Lewis slipped his wine that Sam had given to him. "This is nice. Do you guys usually eat together?"

Genie sat down next to Lewis. "Not always, Papa. But, with it being our first night on the ship-"

Sam sat down next to Legate with a glass of water. "It was sortof a celebration. And I have something else to celebrate. Guess who I just saw? Grand."

Legate smiled. "She figured it out?"

"Oh yes." Sam grinned and did a little dance.

Genie became excited. "So, she knows we're all here?"

Sam sipped his water and started to eat his spaghetti. "Well, yes. Although, I told her that you were resting, which you should be."

Genie groaned, "I feel fine."

Sam had a mouthful of spaghetti and could only point at Genie with his fork.

Lewis sipped his wine and looked back at Genie. "Why are you in here with Legate, if you are supposed to be resting?"

Legate rubbed his hands together. "Sam and Arles….are rather loud. So, Genie usually sleeps in the spare room I have in here."

Lewis nodded his head in understanding. "Oh. You don't have your own room on the ship, Genie?"

Genie started to say something, but Sam interrupted, "I had asked Legate to keep an eye on her in case she became ill. She was just in the med bay because she said she felt a bit 'off'. I ran some tests, but the computers aren't finished with them yet."

"Why aren't you watching her then, Sam?" Lewis asked.

Sam pointed at himself. "I need her to rest. Not be woken up every ten minutes because of my loud voice."

"You are so much like your Dad. John can be loud, too." Lewis ate his salad, "Well, damn. That keeps Legate from doing something I needed him to do tonight."

"What's that?" Legate asked.

"Ah, nevermind. Sam has you here with Genie. That's more important. Especially, with John gone. Keep two eyes on her, Legate."

Legate looked back at Genie and grinned as his eyes met hers. "Yes, sir. Both eyes."

She smiled and sipped her wine.

Lewis asked Legate, "So, you were telling me, that you left?"

Legate sat his wine down, "Umm…yes. Briefly. And I didn't mean to be gone as long as I was."

Sam sipped his water and nodded, "They needed him back on Kaitos. Lartius asked him to sort that lot out."

Legate shook his head. "That makes it sound like a riot-"

"Close enough." Sam teased.

Lewis wiped his mouth and sat back. "Kaitos. The planet where you took the survivors of the Cyber Invasion?"

"And Lance! Why does that always get forgotten in that story?" Legate insisted.

Genie rose her eyebrows, "You know why."

Legate groaned. "Yes. Lartius tells it that way."

"He still holding on hope that you will agree to take over the role of King?" Lewis asked.

"What's worst is Lenox wants me to do it now." Legate told him as he rubbed his hands together.

"Really?" Lewis asked.

Legate nodded and closed his eyes tightly. "It's….ugh. A source of great stress."

Genie took over the conversation. "Lartius and Lenox met together to discuss the role of the heir. Lenox has been wavering on it for the past few years."

"Why the change?" Lewis asked.

Legate explained, "He feels that he is better suited where he is. His small colony has single-handedly restored the Quauthin. Families flock there now, with the expressed purpose of having children and them growing up in such a lovely place."

Lewis smiled, "Well, that's wonderful news!"

Sam pointed at Genie. "Genie's school has started sending people to the Academy to be trained as Quauthin, too. I can see that really doing well over the next few years."

"You'll need a Quauthin there to do primary training." Lewis suggested as he ate his salad. "Well, that's probably you, isn't it, Legate?"

Legate grinned, "Most of the time. There is some amazing talent there."

The door chimed again. Legate held his hands out in surprise. "I'm never this popular."

Genie sipped her wine and laughed. Legate called for Friday to open the door.

Arles walked in, holding a notebook. "So, you lot eat without me? Savages."

Sam grinned, "We just got started, mate. I'll get you a plate. Wine?"

"No, thanks. I need to get back. Genie, I need to see you for just a bit." Arles smiled.

Genie stood up and walked with Arles into the spare room. Arles closed the door behind them.

Lewis rose his eyebrow at the pair's disappearance together. "I wonder what that's about?"

Legate leaned back in his chair and looked at the door. "Huh. So, do I."

Meanwhile, Arles took his finger off of the panel of the doorway and looked back at Genie. She crossed her arms and looked back at him. "And what's this about?"

He chuckled and smiled warmly back at her. "Nothing, really. Well, something. Sammy said you went to see him."

She shook her head and took his hand in her own. "I'm fine. He just ran some tests."

"What did they say?"

"We don't know yet."

"You….let him…..draw blood?"

"Well, I've got to get over that. Everyone is not the idiots at that hospital on Nimiset-"

"Where they stabbed your arm and-"

She immediately covered her face. "Arles!"

He stopped speaking. "Right. I'm sorry."

She uncovered her face. "I still can't believe you hit them."

"I'd do it again! Break everyone of their damn arms! Some idiot hurting my sister!" He insisted. "Dad owns nearly every hospital in the damn galaxy and we end up with the one, moron-"

She shook her head and pat his chest. "Okay. Calm down, Arles. There's no reason to get upset about this again."

He sighed. "Ugh. Alright. Well, I think I have this school sorted, but I wanted you to look it over before I did anything."

He clicked on a monitor on the wall and showed her what he had changed. Genie was extremely pleased. "This is wonderful, Arles!"

Sam walked into the room and closed the door behind himself. "Everything alright?"

Arles turned off the monitor and smiled. "Just showing Genie the school-"

"I want to see-"

"No." Arles told him flatly.

Genie giggled.

"Well, why not?"

"You'll try to improve it. Genie says it is fine, so….I'm going with it."

Sam put his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "I wouldn't try to improve it."

Genie and Arles both laughed.

Sam rose his eyebrow. "Am I that bad?"

"Oh, yes." Arles insisted.

Genie smiled at him. "We love you anyway, Sammy."

Arles pointed at Genie. "She said she had some tests ran?"

"Yes. The computer is still chewing on it." Sam told him.

"Do you think-"

"I think she's fine. She's just being cautious. Which she should be." Sam winked at her.

Arles crossed his arms and looked at Sam and then Genie suspiciously.

Genie noticed, "What?"

"You…smell like…." Arles started.

"Legate." Genie rolled her eyes. "Yes. He held me when Sam took the blood."

Arles wasn't convinced. He looked back at Sam.

Sam smiled, "What's on your mind, Arles?"

Arles bit his lip, "You really want to know?"

Genie shook her head, "I don't."

Sam laughed, "Oh, I do. Go! Do the thing. I love it when you do the thing!"

Genie covered her face and groaned. "You guys."

Arles rocked on his feet and nodded, "Okay. Well, Legate was laying in Genie's lap today when I got back from playing football-"

Genie closed her eyes tightly, "Damn it."

"And he's always at the school-"

Genie looked at Sam. "Help!" She mouthed.

Sam laughed, "Keep going big guy."

Arles didn't pay them any attention as he continued to think. "He insisted on coming back here to be with us….or maybe it was actually to be with Genie….."

Genie groaned.

"And now my sister smells like him….and….."

Genie shook her head. "Don't say it-"

"Say it!" Sam laughed.

"Pheromones." He decided. He looked back at Genie and his eyes grew huge. "Holy shit! You and Legate-"

"Shhhhhhh!" Genie insisted. "Papa is just in there with him-"

Arles covered his mouth in shock. "I can't believe this! And you knew?" He asked Sam.

Sam grinned. "Yes. I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out. Especially, now that people are beginning to be sloppy."

Genie smacked Sam in the chest. "You are the one that brought Papa in here! What the hell were you thinking?"

"He asked where Legate was! He told him he was training. Is that what you are calling it?"

"Working him that good, huh?" Arles teased.

"Her knickers were lying behind the sofa just now." Sam informed him.

"And he seems rather, exhausted." Arles pointed out.

"You guys." Genie groaned.

Sam made a rude motion to irritate Genie some more. "Yeah, get that heart rate up."

Genie pointed at Sam. "Okay, never. Ever. Do that again."

"We might need to review the definition of resting." Sam teased.

Arles grinned, "Yeah! Let him do some of the work woman. Insist on slow hands. Slow movements."

"Well, he is rather older than she is." Sam mentioned.

Arles nodded, "Yeah, he might break a hip, or something if he was to really do it fast."

Genie shook her head. "I am not enjoying this conversation at all."

Arles laughed with Sam, "How long has this been going on?"

Genie rubbed her face. "Several months."

"Since before he left? Is that why he left?"

Genie sighed. "Yes. Ugh. He said he knew it wasn't appropriate and he needed some time to clear his head. But, then he returned and we both felt… well….."

Arles grinned, "Well, I'm thrilled. Legate? I couldn't have picked a better guy. What does Mum say?"

Sam laughed and bounced on his feet. "She doesn't know."

Arles was shocked. "Mum doesn't know? How is that even possible? Mum knows everything!"

"No one does." Sam grinned. "Just us chickens in here-"

"And Legate." Arles added.

"He might have a small clue." Sam agreed.

Genie groaned. "Damn it. You and that 'Lewis thing' you can do."

Arles smiled, "You love the 'Lewis thing', sis."

"Not when it involves me!" She insisted.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Arles and Sam told her.

"So, how serious is this?" Arles asked.

Sam grinned, "He's asked her to make The Promise."

"Sam!"

"What?"

"He has!?" Arles yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sam and Genie hushed him.

Arles covered his mouth and jumped up and down. "Oh my God! Are you serious!? Please tell me you said yes!"

Genie rolled her eyes. "I have two sisters. Really."

Sam pointed at Genie, "And tell Arles."

Genie groaned, "I told him no."

Arles was deflated. "You did….what? Why?"

"That's involved. But-"

"And your knickers are still lying on the floor someplace? Genie, what the-"

Genie shook her head, "Don't even start with me, Arles!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!" both of the boys insisted.

"I haven't ever gotten involved in your love life-" Genie started.

"I think he has to have one first." Sam teased.

Arles pointed at her. "That's shit, and you know it."

"Hold on! Sam isn't following this line of conversation-" Sam shook his head.

"Arles! You know-" Genie started.

Arles put his finger over Genie's lips. "I'm your brother. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Sam crossed his arms, "Umm…. That's sweet. Let's go back and talk about Arles' love life for a bit."

"Shut up, Sam." Genie insisted. "Arles, I'm fine. I know what I'm doing."

"If I can figure this out, so can Papa." Arles insisted. "And then Legate is going to be in deep shit. Not to mention what Dad will say. How does Dad not know about this? Dad knows everything!"

Sam held up his hand. "Hang on. I just had a terrible thought."

"What?" Arles asked.

"We're in here. But Papa and Legate are both together in there. And if Legate smells like Genie-"

"Shit!" Genie and Arles said at the same time.

The three of them rushed out of the room together.

Legate looked at the three of them, nearly falling over themselves to get out of the room. He laughed at them. "I don't want to know."

Lewis smiled and turned towards them. "Sort everything out?"

Arles cleared his throat. "Yes, Papa."

Sam had already gathered himself. "Ummm... Papa could probably help you with that, Arles."

Arles snapped his fingers. "He probably could! Papa, do you mind giving me a hand with something?"

Lewis nodded his head. "I don't mind at all, son. I'm finished eating." He stood up and took his glass and plate back to the food replicator.

Arles smiled back at Genie, "And I'll get this sorted for you. You. Rest. Remember, how we define-"

Genie groaned, "Stop."

Arles leaned down and kissed her cheek just as Lewis joined them.

"And thank you for allowing me to join you for dinner. Legate and I had an interesting chat in your absence."

The three of them looked back at Legate in surprise.

Legate held his hands out. "What are you lot on about? I just caught him up on Kaitos and such."

The three of them all said together, "Ohh."

Lewis laughed at them. "You guys are great. Genie, get some rest. Legate, keep both eyes on my little girl."

Legate nodded, "Yes, sir."

Sam and Arles exchanged a look and started to laugh hysterically. They left the suite together, howling.

Lewis laughed at the pair, "Was it something I said?"

Genie shook her head. "They are mad, Papa."

He kissed her cheek. Smiled proudly at her, and left the room.

Genie sighed in relief as the door hissed shut.

Legate wiped his mouth and laughed, "So, Arles knows."

"How did you work that out?"

He stood up and took the plates from the table to the food replicator. "Oh, I can tell. I knew you would tell him-"

"I'm sorry…I should-"

He shook his head. "No, it's completely fine. I'm glad they both know."

"Why?" She smiled.

He joined her and took her hands in his. "They will both be on my side. I know those guys. They will try to convince you, too."

"You're right about that."

He chuckled. "But, enough about that. I promise not to mention again."

"Like, ever?" She looked surprised.

He kissed her wrist, "Never will mention it again."

She looked curiously at him.

"You know how I feel. You know what I want. My feelings will not change. But, I refuse to spend the time we have together annoying you about it."

"You're not annoying me-"

"You say as you make that face." He grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

She hugged his neck and kissed his lips quickly. "I could use some more wine."

He smiled at her. "Of course. I'll bring you some. Now, tell me….where shall I keep both of my eyes on you at?"

"All night-"

He smiled, "All night. I'm so excited about this."

She stepped away from him, and walked into his bedroom. She stopped as she got to the doorway. "Legate?"

"Yes, Genie."

"Bring a bottle of wine, please."

He rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Oh, yes. I'll bring two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lewis walked with Arles and Sam, down the hallway of the Doctor's ship.

"That was a lovely dinner. We should do that more often." Lewis told them with his hands in his pockets.

Arles nodded, "Indeed. I love Italian food."

"Well, you didn't eat anything." Lewis pointed out.

"I'm just so focused on this, Papa. I'll relax when it's done. Inside of the new school." Arles insisted.

Lewis laughed, "You sound like me. Make certain you put food replicators in it."

"Very good point, Papa!" Arles told him as he made a note.

"Lewis!" Timon called as he ran up to join them.

Lewis turned around with the boys. "Yes, Timon?"

Timon waved him over to a screen that sat in the wall of the hallway. "Friday, transfer Timon Program 32." The screen showed a map with several blimps of light on it. Timon pointed. "This is John's ship that he's currently in. And this one, just behind him, I feel could be following them."

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "There's a lot of traffic in that lane."

"Yes, sir. But, they changed course to avoid a solar storm. This ship did to."

"To avoid the storm, as well?" Lewis suggested.

"Yes, sir. But, I asked Tony Tyler to change their course 4 degrees and then back to 7 degrees." As he said that, they watched the lights on the screen show that the other ship had also changed his course to match theirs.

"Damn it. Well done there, Timon." Lewis nodded.

Timon turned off the screen. "We are four hours from them. I've told Tony to raise their shields and not to change anything."

Lewis nodded. "John doesn't know?"

Timon shook his head. "No, sir. Tony suspects, but I didn't want to alarm them."

Lewis pat his back. "Good man. Bring up Tony and Pepper, and get us to them. Let's hope we're all seeing something that simply isn't there."

Timon jogged away. "Yes, sir."

Lewis turned back to Arles and held up a finger to tell him to wait a moment. "Alright. Lance is going to take you tonight. Younger you."

Arles smiled, "I know what you meant, Papa. How can we help?"

"Do we have any more ships onboard?"

Arles shook his head. "Nothing fast."

Sam pointed out, "Ashena probably has something. They are just parked next to us."

Lewis didn't have to say anything else. "Go."

The pair ran off to the transporter room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony Stark was lying underneath a vintage, red Porsche on a board with wheels. He was in his New York Penthouse's workshop. Music blasted the AC DC song, "Thunderstruck."

He tapped his foot as the music played. He never heard Pepper walk into the shop. She had taken off her heels upstairs and walked in her stockings over to where she saw his legs hanging out from under the car.

She smiled down at the scene she had walked into. She knelt down and rubbed his upper thighs.

"You better be a red head." Tony fussed.

Pepper laughed as he pushed himself out from under the car and looked up at her. "And welcome home."

"How did you get a car in here?"

He rolled his head over to look up her skirt. "Carried it down the stairs. Oh yes. Black, lace panties."

She rolled her eyes. "I got a text from Happy. So, that's who you told?"

He stood up and wiped his hands on a towel. "Yes. He took it rather well."

"He mentioned the nose-"

He quickly pointed at himself. "Which I am not responsible for!"

She grinned and crossed her arms. "He said Jane hit him. She was there?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"With Lance?"

"Yes."

"So, they know, too?" She asked.

He thought, "Yes."

She shook her head and groaned, "See, and what I want to know, is how 'one' is actually 'three'?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have a problem with numbers?"

"Try again."

"Well, I wanted to tell Happy. So, he'd stop sending you those texts and pissing you off."

She nodded. "Okay."

"And Lance has to be there because he's my bodyguard. But, he's also Four. I wanted one of them to know. Well, besides Lartius."

"And Jane?"

"Apparently, she's Lance's bodyguard."

"So, that's one?"

He nodded, "Yes. See. One!"

She shook her head and laughed. "Wow."

He walked over to the sink to wash his hands. "So, you don't seem pissed off."

"Well, I know you. I knew it wouldn't be one. You take a mile, if I give you an inch!"

He laughed. "Yep. That's me." He turned off the sink and looked back at her as he dried his hands. She was still wearing her white skirt suit. He noticed the pearl necklace and ear rings. "Pearls."

She smiled, "From your present this morning. I thought they would look nice with this."

"I wonder how they look with nothing."

"Maybe we'll see later. Although, I think pearls and black lace needs to be explored, first."

"You are the boss. Yes."

She turned and pointed at the car. "What is a car doing in here?"

He walked to the passenger door and held it open for her. She looked at him, curiously and decided to sit down in the car. He closed the door and ran around to the drivers' side. He sat down behind the wheel and looked back at her. "Ready for this?"

"Maybe?" She replied.

He laughed as he turned on the engine. He flipped a few buttons and Pepper felt the car rise into the air. She held the door and the edge of her seat tightly in her fists. "Oh my God!"

Tony laughed, "Dad's old flying car. How about that?"

She relaxed and looked back at his smiling face. "This is nuts. Your Dad made this?"

"Yep. This is the prototype he showed at the 1943 World Exposition of Tomorrow. He made a lot of them through Stark Industries and sent them into some, secret program the government was doing. I only imagine they killed the project because I've never heard of it anymore."

He pressed a few more buttons and they landed, gently, on the ground. He turned off the engine. "See? Ole Doc Brown wasn't the only one with a flying car."

She laughed as she opened the door. "Ugh. I never know what I'm going to come home to."

He walked around to meet her. "So, I had a thought. Soli won't be home until morning…."

She smiled, "And you are curious about black lace and pearls."

"It's all I can think about."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered something in his ear that caused his mouth to drop open. She leaned back and looked at his face. "What do you think?"

"Umm. Yes. If, that's….umm…." He stammered. He cleared his throat and tried to collect his thoughts. "Yes. I meant, hell yes."

She smiled, "I thought that's what you meant."

They held one another and began to kiss. She could feel him pull her close to his body.

They heard someone clear their throat. They both looked over at the doorway to see Exton standing there.

"Sorry. Lewis needs you two to join him on the ship, immediately."

They looked back at one another. Tony could feel the insistence. "What's happened? Is Soli alright?"

"I don't know. He just said to have you both transport, immediately."

Tony held Pepper's hand, took the transport remote trigger out of his pocket, and they transported away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. Chapter 34 - Vesuos Attack

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 34 - Vesuos Attack

The Doctor walked back through the control room where Tony Tyler and Pete sat. He pat Pete's shoulder. Pete stood up and gave him the seat.

"I'm going to stretch my legs." Pete said as walked away.

The Doctor sat down in Pete's seat and clicked a few buttons. "So, they are following us."

Tony nodded, "I believe they are. Timon had me turn a few degrees and they matched it."

He groaned. "Vesuos, most likely." He looked back at Tony just in time to catch him take a deep breath. "You alright?"

Tony shook his head. "I'm fine, John."

The Doctor knew he was thinking about the time before when they were taken by the Vesuos. He was frightened, but trying not to show it. After all, for Tony, that had only been a week ago.

The Doctor clicked a few buttons, "Yes. Timon agrees that we're being followed. They are tracking us on the ship there. I'm not certain what sort of ship that is behind us, though."

"If it's a Vesuos, they will want Soli."

"Yeah, but how would they know he's with us?" He looked at Tony's face. "We've purposely not used any communications to keep them from knowing he's….damn it. I think I know." He leaned back in the doorway, "Soli. Come here a bit."

A ding displayed a message in front of Tony. "Timon feels they will attack at this location."

The Doctor looked over at the screen. "Makes sense. We'll be ready for them."

"Or, we could just ….divert the course…"

"At this point, we can't divert away from them. And, if we want answers, we have to have someone to ask."

Tony groaned. "I don't like it."

The Doctor turned his head again and shouted, "So-!"

Soli appeared in the doorway laughing at the Doctor. "I'm just here."

The Doctor turned his chair around. Using his screwdriver, he scanned the little boy.

"What are you looking for, John?" Soli asked.

"A tracker. That's the only explanation." The Doctor told him.

Soli looked confused. "What is that?"

"It would be very small." Tony told him. "A bit of something under your skin that tells people where you are."

"Yeah, but you have to have the number of it in order to search for it. It wouldn't have worked through the dome on the island." The Doctor added.

Soli rubbed the top of his ear. "Could it be here?"

The Doctor scanned Soli's ear. Sure enough, there just under the skin, was a tiny tracker. The Doctor groaned. "That's how they know where he is."

Soli looked frightened. "I'm sorry, John. I didn't know that's what it was-"

The Doctor took Soli's hand. "It's alright. We're going to fix this. I won't let them take you."

Soli's frightened face nodded just as Rose walked up behind him. She had gotten dressed into a pair of jeans and a jumper. She put her hands on Soli's shoulders. "And I finally found my jeans."

The Doctor looked up at her. "Good, I need you to help me find a knife."

"A knife?" Rose asked in shock.

Tony shook his head. "You're not going to cut that out of his-"

The Doctor pointed forcefully at Tony to hush him. "Jarvis. Is there a suit onboard?"

Jarvis replied. "Yes, Doctor Smith. It is currently in the cargo hold. Shall I warm it up for you?"

"Yes! Oh, good. That's a relief."

Rose looked down at Soli's frightened face. He was trying hard not to cry, but tears still ran down his cheeks. "What is going on?"

The Doctor started to walk out of the door. "I need a knife, or something sharp. Stay right here, and I'll be back."

Rose sat down in the chair the Doctor just got out of. Soli turned to her and she saw his face. She wrapped her arms around him. "Soli. It's alright."

Soli started to cry. He was so frightened. Tony looked back at the little boy, "John found a tracker in his ear. He's going to cut it out."

"The hell he is!" Rose insisted.

Tony pointed at the screen next to him. "We have someone following us. We feel they are coming for Soli."

Rose pulled Soli into her lap and held the sobbing little boy tighter in her arms. She understood why the Doctor wanted to cut it out of the child's ear, but couldn't imagine him doing it. Not to this little boy who had already been through so much.

"I will not let him do that, Soli." Rose whispered to the little boy.

Tony sighed, "It needs to get out of his ear-"

"There's other ways!"

"He would put him to sleep."

Rose shook her head and held Soli tighter. "I will not allow it. Absolutely not!"

Soli turned and held onto Rose's neck tightly as he continued to sob.

Tony looked back at her. "You know, back home….you would be able to do that."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you do it. Just….imagine that it's in your hands, and it appears. It's the damnest thing."

Rose kissed Soli's head. "Show me where it is, Soli."

He whimpered as he touched the top of his ear.

Rose rolled the top of his ear through her fingertips.

Soli pleaded, "Please, don't hurt me."

Tony reached over pat the little boy's shoulder. "Shhh…..Soli. Rose won't hurt you. Not ever."

Rose felt a small piece of metal in her hands. She looked at it in shock. "Is this it?"

Tony held out his hand and smiled. "John! Rose took it out!"

Soli quickly grabbed his ear. It was as if nothing had ever been there. "How did you do that?"

She smiled at him. "I told you, I wouldn't hurt you."

The little boy's eyes became huge as he looked at Rose. He whispered, "Is it magic?"

Tony laughed under his breath. "Amazing magic, Soli."

Rose smiled back at her little brother. "Thanks, Tony."

"Everyone needs encouragement from time to time."

The Doctor came back into the control room. Tony handed him the tracker. "And one tracker."

"How did you do this?"

Tony pointed at Rose. "Rose took it out."

"And it didn't hurt!" Soli smiled at him.

The Doctor looked impressed and knelt down in front of Soli. "Brilliant! Soli, let me see your bracelet."

"What? Why?" Soli asked as he held his wrist out.

The Doctor shook his head. "It's really alright. I'm going to make mine think it's yours."

Rose watched as he clicked a few things on his own bracelet. Satisfied, he bopped Soli on the end of the nose with his finger. "And now anyone tracking you, thinks I am you."

Soli shook his head. "But, that's not safe-"

The Doctor shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Imagine their surprise! Skinny lad, turned into a skinny man!"

Soli smiled. "Primus John-"

He continued to kneel in front of the little boy. "That's right. I'm Primus. Your Primus, smallest Quauthin Warrior."

Soli looked at his face. "What do you need me to do?"

"Would you please go tell Chiron to prepare the pod?"

"Of course!" The little boy agreed and ran off.

The Doctor held the tracker in his fist as he stood up and looked at Rose. "Rose. Things are going to get a bit, bumpy here. But, everything is going to be okay."

She looked frightened at him. "What do you mean, bumpy?"

Right on queue, the unmistakable sound of something hitting the hull of the ship was heard above their heads. Tony pressed a few buttons. "And we're being fired on. A bit before where Timon thought."

"Full stop. Send Timon our position." The Doctor told him. "Chiron!"

"Yes, Primus!" They heard his squeaky voice.

"Put Rose and Soli in the pod with you and Pete. Tony and I will remain."

Chiron yelled back, "Yes, sir!"

Rose wasn't happy about the situation at all. "A pod? An escape pod?"

Another blast bounced across the hull.

Rose shook her head. "You're mad if you think I'm leaving-"

The Doctor held both of her hands in his and pulled her just outside of the doorway. "Please. Don't do this right now. I need you to get in that pod and trust that everything will be alright."

"They are shooting at us!"

"They are shooting at me. You are leaving."

"There's another pod-"

"Not in a ship this small."

Tears filled her eyes. "How could you be alright?"

He lifted his eyebrows at her. "Rose. You're going to have to trust me. You've seen the future and you know I'm there-"

"Maybe because I drag your butt-"

The Doctor continued to look in her eyes. "Rose Tyler. I need you to stay with Soli, and take him back to Tony. Keep him calm. This is the only way."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "There has to be another way."

He kissed her hand. "Go to the pod. Please do this for me. I promise, I won't ask you to do anything ever again-"

"Really doubt that!" Rose told him as she crossed her arms.

Tony stepped out of the Control Room and took Rose's hand. "I've got her, John. I know how to launch this pod. They are ringing you anyway."

Rose shook her fist at Tony. "Don't you even think about-"

She suddenly went limp. The Doctor took his hand off of her neck and shook his head. "And she's really going to be cross about that when she wakes up. Get her to the pod, Tony."

Rose was carried away by her brother before she even knew what had happened.

The Doctor stepped back into the Control Room and sighed as he looked over the screens. That last shot had disabled the craft. They were not going to be going anywhere….anytime soon. He took a deep breath and pressed a button on the screen. A dark haired, very pale man that he recognized immediately as the Vesuos him and Lewis had fought, appeared on the screen.

"And we meet again."

The Vesuos narrowed his eyes at him. "I've come for the boy."

"Yeah. About that. I want to know why."

"There is a grand price on him."

The Doctor looked impressed. "Oh, I see. Who's paying?"

"What do you care?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Just curious. I'd like to know where he's going. I'm rather fond of the kid."

"So, you have him?"

"Yeah. He's here."

"Your ship is disabled-"

"Yeah, I was just noticing that."

"Life support won't last much longer. It is better for you to send him to me so he can live."

"My thoughts, too. I'll send him right over to you. But, I want to know who is paying."

"It is a matter of silence."

"You're going to blow me up as soon as you have him, so what's the danger in telling me? I already know that the Florosi that stole the List from Torchwood ended up on Venniz-Beal."

The Vesuos looked impressed. "Where did you get that information?"

"Primus Lewis told me. So, who is on Venniz-Beal that wants a Khrele?"

"So, you can take him to sell yourself?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I'm not in the dealing of children. I find it…..repulsive."

The Vesuos grinned. "I find it profitable."

Tony came back into the Control Room and sat down next to the Doctor. He nodded his head and whispered, "Sorted."

The Doctor looked back at the screen, "You know what else you might find profitable?"

"What's that?"

"Shipping sweets. There is an unbelievable shortage of sweets on this side of the galaxy."

Tony laughed under his breath.

The Vesuos looked confused and turned to look at another Vesuos that was with him. The Doctor took the opportunity to mute the transmission and quickly ask Tony. "They are secure?"

Tony nodded, "What's the plan here?"

The Doctor smiled.

The Vesuos returned to the screen. "We're not sure what you're speaking about! Enough talk!"

Tony grabbed the Doctor's hand and looked at the screen in shock. The red line that showed it was muted, still appeared on the screen. "What is it? Is that-"

Tony became furious. "That's him. I know that voice."

"Enough talking!" The Vesuos pressed a button forcefully and moments later, they heard the sound of the ship taking fire again. "Send the boy to me!"

The Doctor sighed, "We can't talk about this-"

"NO! Talk is over! Send him now!"

"Well, I need some time to put him in a craft-"

"You have four minutes!" The Vesuos demanded and ended the transmission.

The Doctor turned to Tony. It was clear he was frightened and angry.

"That's who took you-"

Tony grit his teeth. "I know that voice, John. That's him. That's the…."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Tony. You're safe. It's not going to happen again. Alright?"

"Alright."

"Okay. Did the pod get off?" The Doctor asked.

Tony took a deep breath. "Yes. The cloak worked beautifully. Chiron is piloting it towards the path where we came-"

"Lewis has guys on an intercept course. They will have them shortly." He told them as he got out of the seat.

Tony looked up at him. The Doctor couldn't help but think of the child version of Tony Tyler as this young man looked up at him, "Please tell me you have an excellent plan-"

The Doctor smiled, "Oh, my little brother! Have I ever let you down?"

"Phhh….well…."

"Don't answer that! Make sure your bracelet it at its highest setting for the personal shielding." He yelled as he left the control room.

Tony sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the escape pod, Chiron pressed several buttons to pilot them back along the path they had taken. It was a tiny, circular pod with only one round window at the end.

Soli sat next to Pete, and Rose lay on the bench next to them. Pete held his daughter as she slept.

Pete Tyler pointed out of the window that Chiron was sitting behind, watching the planet move slowly by. "Now, how is it that we were able to detach from the ship and not be seen?"

Chiron grinned and answered in his squeaky voice. "There is a cloaking device on this pod. Highly unusual, but extremely effective."

Pete smiled and tossed Soli's hair. "I bet that's Poltious and Stark's work."

Soli smiled at Pete.

Chiron pointed at Soli. "Mr. Stark says to tell you to keep your bracelet on at the highest setting. He says, 'Don't get too sparky?' I'm not sure what he means."

Soli looked surprised. "You can speak to my Tony?"

Chiron nodded, "Primus Lewis is speaking to him. He's worried about you. They have sent someone to pick us up. We will connect with them shortly."

Soli smiled back at Pete. "He's coming to save us!"

"I think he likes you, kid." Pete told him.

"What else does he say?" Soli asked.

Chiron listened. "He says, 'Remember that you are brave. You might have to be very brave at this point. Space is vast and very frightening. But, I'll find you. We'll be together, very soon. You are safe.'"

Soli nodded, "Tell him that I am unhurt. I am safe. I will aid my brother Quauhtin to bring Pete and Rose home."

Chiron smiled proudly, "He says he is most proud of you."

Rose began to stir.

Pete held her as she sat up and looked around. "Sweetheart-"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As soon as she realized where she was, she threw her hands up, "I don't even believe that man!"

"What's wrong then, dear?" Pete asked.

She looked up at him. "He sent me away. Again! Why would he-"

"Darling, he's keeping you safe."

"But, what about him?! I told him to let me stay and he just….goes and does what he wants anyway! This is the exact, same thing…..ugh!" Rose knew she had to control her temper, but she was furious. How could he had done this to her?

Pete took her hand in his. "Sweetheart. It's-"

"Don't. Dad. Just. I really can't think about this right now." She insisted. "How long have we been gone?"

Pete shook his head. "Not very long."

She asked Chiron, "Can you take us back?"

Chiron shook his head. "I'm sorry. The controls are already on an intercept course with another ship."

Rose grit her teeth. "Damn it."

Pete didn't have to sense her emotions to know she was furious. "Okay." He told her and kissed her hand. "I'm your father, and if I need to help you….I don't know….kick John's ass. I'll do it."

Rose tried not to laugh at Pete's words. "Dad-"

"I mean it. He's made you cross. So, I'm cross. If I need to-"

"You don't." She laughed under her breath.

He sighed. "Damn. Well, he probably needs it."

Rose smiled and met Pete's eyes.

"He'll be alright, Rose."

Rose covered her mouth and willed the tears not to start. Pete quickly took her in his arms and held her tightly. He whispered in her ear. "Rose, he'll be alright. Shhh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor came back into the Control Room and sat beside of Tony Tyler. Tony had calmed down, and had moved the ship.

"That's a perfect angle to fire at them-" The Doctor noticed.

"Yeah. Well, they've fired on us-"

The Doctor pointed at Tony. "Ah! This has to be done…..carefully."

"Shit." Tony grumbled. "I've already plotted a shot….if…you."

The Doctor nodded. "I see that. Stand by."

Tony groaned. "Stand by."

The Doctor clicked a button and the Vesuos appeared on the screen. "You're time is up-"

"Primus John." The Doctor told him as he pressed a few buttons.

The Vesuos grinned. "A Primus. Brilliant. I'm about to shoot a Primus-"

"And his brother! Just so you know." The Doctor added.

"And his brother, out of the sky."

"Well, technically, we're not in a sky. This is just space. It's not even outer space. Just…inner space. Right, Tony?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, John."

The Doctor chuckled, "I have the boy and I'm sending him to you…..now."

The Vesuos grinned. "Good."

The Doctor nodded at Tony. "You can send your package, Tony."

Tony looked surprised, "Yeah?"

The Doctor leaned back and pressed a button behind him. "Oh yes." The door slid shut with a loud hiss and the room glowed in red lights.

Tony looked confused as he pressed the fire button. Nothing happened that he could see. "Okay. What are you-"

The Vesuos on the screen became very happy. "Ah, yes. I see it."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. He's on his way to you. Skinny kid. You can read the pod and see it's him in there."

Tony saw Tony Stark's suit floating slowly in front of them up to the Vesuos ship. The Doctor ended the transmission.

"You put the tracker in the suit?" Tony asked.

The Doctor winked at him. "Jarvis. Launch the suit and blow it."

Jarvis replied. "Yes, sir."

The suit came to life outside and flew towards the Vesuos' ship. They collided and exploded in a brilliant ball of fire and white light.

Immediately a beeping sound began in the Control Room.

"We're too close to it." Tony told the Doctor. Just as he said that, a large piece of the ship crashed into theirs. The sound of metal coming apart behind the door was loud. The ship shook violently.

The Doctor saw the monitor show that the ship they were in was now in two pieces. "This isn't going to stay together long."

"Will the Control Room stay together?" Tony asked.

"Let me see your bracelet." The Doctor insisted. Tony put his wrist in the Doctor's hand as he quickly typed something on the display that appeared on Tony's arm. Tony could hear the sound of the metal bending and coming apart behind the door. Alarms were sounding everywhere. The ship was coming apart. Smoke was beginning to come through the crack that had appeared in the door.

Then suddenly, Tony felt himself began to fade away. He quickly looked up and saw that he was being transported. He quickly grabbed the Doctor's shoulder as the interior of another ship came into view. It was dark inside of that one, with a blue light illuminating it.

Then a familiar voice laughed. "Well, hell it is Tony Tyler! You haven't changed a bit. Well, maybe gotten a bit taller."

Tony looked up and saw Legate at the controls. He exhaled in relief and lay back on the floor where had been transported. "Damn it, Legate. Can you leave shit to the last minute next time?"

Legate nodded, "And he still swears. Good to know."

The Doctor laughed, pat Tony's leg and got up to sit next to Legate at the controls. "So good to see you, Legate. I owe you one!"

"Ah, we're not going to start keeping score, John. I've been warned about that." Legate teased.

Tony still hadn't recovered from his near death experience. He lay on the floor and groaned. "John. I'm going to need a minute."

The Doctor grinned, "Take a few, brother. Are we cloaked, Legate?"

Legate smiled, "Yep! But, there's nothing left of the other ship. He was able to get a transmission off just as you sent Tony's suit to him."

The Doctor looked at the screen and smiled. "He transmitted he had Soli. And now the buyer thinks Soli has died. Brilliant."

Legate pointed at the screen. "I'll have a trace where that went in just a bit. It has to arrive first."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, I love it when a plan comes together!"

Legate grinned as he pressed a few buttons and returned them to light speed. "Feeling better yet, Tony?"

Tony sat up. "How the hell can you trace a transmission? Are you just….sitting out here waiting for us to fire?"

Legate looked back at Tony Tyler and smiled. "Isn't that what a pirate does? Legate told me you lot are still on about that."

Tony sat up and leaned on his hands. "What else did he tell you?"

Legate laughed under his breath. "Classified information, mate. Wow, is all I can say. I never saw that coming."

The Doctor smiled, "How is Genie? Is he still keeping an eye on her?"

Legate looked back at the Doctor and bit his lip. "Yes, well….the older version. He says she's sleeping peacefully. Her temperature feels normal."

"Oh." The Doctor looked relieved. "He must be right there with her then. Good man."

Legate nodded his head. "Yep. He's just there. He says that Sam put a portable bio reader on her-"

The Doctor looked impressed and pulled out his phone. "Oh. I can see her vitals-"

"But, she took it off." Legate told him.

"Ugh. Why the hell did she do that?" The Doctor complained.

Legate smiled, "Ummm…. hang on, he's telling me. Right, he said it was annoying her skin."

The Doctor groaned and put his phone back in his pocket. "Damn, kids. Probably was. I hate to wear them myself. Did they go back to the island?"

"They are both on your ship. Lewis is meeting us."

"How long until then?"

"Well that storm will force us around. I could take you lot to Plentitude instead. That's what Lewis is suggesting. You would be there faster than we could get to him."

The Doctor sighed. "Yeah, let's do that. Lewis is sending guys out to get Rose. I can be finished on Plentitude and they can pick us up."

"How far is that?" Tony asked.

"I'll have you there in a little over an hour." Legate clicked some more buttons and the ship made a fast loop to turn around.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Perfect. Cheers, Legate."

"Don't mention it. Lucky I was on my way home. Legate the First-"

Tony laughed, "Legate the First? We've got to come up with something better than that."

The Doctor crossed his arms and sat back in the chair. "Old Legate? Young Legate?"

Legate laughed, "No way."

"Le? And Gate?" Tony suggested.

The Doctor laughed as Legate shook his head. "That's worse!"

Tony lay back on the floor and rubbed his face. "What a day…"

Legate looked curiously at the Doctor. "Both Genie's are ill?"

"Yes. Well, the younger version has a cold. But, the older version is recovering from Sluyahiri."

"You don't recover from that. You always have it." Legate told him.

"That's why Legate the Second is watching her so closely."

Legate chuckled. "So, I'm the first. I'm beginning to warm up to that."

"Sounds, rather….royal."

"Phhhh….." Legate rolled his eyes.

Tony snapped his fingers and rose up. "I've got it! Tattoo'ed Legate and Legate!"

Legate sighed, "You told him about that?"

The Doctor laughed, "I didn't mention it!"

"The other Legate has a tattoo on his wrist." Tony told him.

"Oh." Legate nodded. "Huh. Oh, he says of a lighthouse. Oh, to hide a cell key. Interesting. A cell key? That's pretty cool."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, sat back and closed his eyes. "You damn pirates. Yes, he has a cell key."

Legate looked impressed. "Hell yeah! I've only just heard about one of those yesterday. I totally need one!"

The Doctor didn't open his eyes and shook his head. "Like you need a hole in the head-"

"John! Seriously! Poltious and I have been talking about it-"

Tony laughed, "Both of the pirates."

Legate laughed. "Oh yes. I can think of at least…..seven times when I would have used one."

Tony pointed at his friend. "I know, personally, of about ten times. Just, us together."

Legate turned in the chair and laughed at Tony. "Oh, I bet you do. Maybe you should get one!"

"Huh. I haven't thought about it."

"I know of a guy on Plentitude, that probably has them."

Tony nodded his head. "I'm in. Sure! John?"

The Doctor didn't move. He had fallen asleep where he sat.

Tony shook his head. "Just like Sammy. Geez."

Legate pressed a button in the indention of the wall and a two small cups of blue liquid appeared. He handed one to Tony.

"John's sleeping to avoid the misses." Legate told Tony quietly.

Tony sipped the blue liquid and coughed. "Rose awake already?"

"What did he do?"

Tony groaned, "Pushed her into a sleep so she would get into the pod."

"Ohh…..yeah. Chiron says she is….proper cross." Legate told him.

Tony chuckled and sipped his drink. "It's amazing."

"What's that?" Legate asked as he put his empty glass back on the indention in the wall.

"Everyone is….exactly the same. Different time. Different place. Same sort of stuff happening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	35. Chapter 35 - Lance at Home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 35 - Lance at Home

Jane finished up her last phone call and read over an e-mail to her clients. Satisfied, she pressed 'Send' and turned off the computer. She looked up at the window behind the computer. It had gotten dark outside on the island. The palm trees danced in the wind and the moon was covered by clouds. She looked around Lance's spare room in his flat where she worked. She couldn't believe she had just been in space, on a proper space ship, only hours ago.

She stood up, and pulled on a jumper from the back of the chair where she had been working. The evening had gotten chilly. She picked up the coffee cup that still was half full. She smiled as she remembered Lance bringing her the cup of coffee as she worked. So focused on her work, it had long since been forgotten and grown cold.

She carried the cup downstairs. Her bare feet on the steps helped her quietly move around the flat. Arles had been sleeping when she had gone upstairs, and she didn't want to wake him if was still asleep.

She heard the telly playing a football match as she stepped into the living room. Lance was sitting in the floor, leaning against the sofa. His arm was still in the sling.

Arles, lay on a thick blanket next to Lance on the tile floor. He wore a light blue sleeper and pulled his feet up to his mouth. He was coo'ing as Lance used his one hand to tickle the baby's chest. The football game forgotten, he was completely engrossed in a story he was telling Arles.

"And then, just as the ship was about to come apart around them, Legate transported John and Tony out! The ship fell apart as they departed."

Arles kicked his legs and coo'ed.

"Tony was frightened at first. Had the Vesuos transported him and John? No… John is clever. He had known all along that Legate was there. Cloaked, in the darkness of space."

Arles waved his arms and kicked his legs, playfully.

"And the next adventure will be when Rose smacks John. Oh, he's really done it now."

Jane giggled and walked into the room. "How long has he been awake?"

Lance looked up at her and smiled. "A while. We've been chatting."

Jane sat down next to Lance on the floor. "Sounds like another mad story."

He grinned at her. "Completely true. It just happened. Tony Stark is going to be surprised to hear John has destroyed his ship."

"Oh, he has not-"

"Well, it was actually a Vesuos. But, Soli is safe."

She looked surprised, "You're serious."

He looked back at her. "I'm completely serious."

"How do you know this?"

"They're all talking." He pointed at his head. "Right now, in my head. Getting everyone….where they need to be."

"Is everyone alright?"

He grinned. "Yes, they are fine. Legate has John and Tony Tyler. And Chiron, remember the short guy?"

"Like I have a lot of room to talk."

He laughed. "Maybe you are an Arov, too."

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt it."

"He's piloting an escape pod back to Lewis. Lewis is in John's ship, where we just were. Chiron has Soli, Rose and Pete Tyler. A lot of responsibility for a recruit."

She rose her eyebrow. "Rose is going to smack John?"

"He's not talking about why. I have my own ideas why, though."

Arles continued to kick his legs.

Jane smiled, "He's playful."

"Yeah. We just finished changing a nappy." Lance smiled down at his nephew.

"A nappy? How did you do that with one hand?"

Lance grinned proudly at Jane. "I'm just that good."

"You got lucky."

"Totally got lucky. Yes." Lance laughed.

She smiled as rose up on her knees and kissed his lips. "Wine?"

"You're finished?" He asked in surprise.

She stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "Yes. It really didn't take as long as I thought it would. I'm grateful everything was here."

Lance pulled his leg up and rested his arm on his knee. He watched her walk around in the small kitchen and fetch glasses and Arles a bottle.

"Everyone was very kind that I spoke to. Very understanding."

"What did you tell them?"

She opened the refrigerator and smiled. "Lance?"

"Oh, there's something for you in there."

She laughed as she pulled out a large vase that contained pink and white flowers. "This is so sweet. Thank you, Lance."

Lance looked back down at Arles. "She likes your flowers, Arles."

She smelled of them. "These are known as the national flower of Venezuela."

Lance looked back up at her and smiled, "Yes. I had to look it up. But, I won't try to pronounce it."

"Cattleya Trianae."

He smiled at her. "I love how you say that."

"They are beautiful, Lance. Thank you."

"They smell odd."

She sat the vase on the cabinet. "They smell like home. But, they need to be out of the refrigerator."

"Wherever you like, then." Lance nodded his head. "Smell like home, huh?"

She looked back at him from across the room. "How did you do this?"

He looked back down at Arles, "Shhh….don't tell her that Adriano just came back from South America for me."

Arles coo'ed and pulled his feet to his mouth.

"Thank you, Lance. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to do that. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Well, I wanted to help you. Sometimes, you need to ask for help. And it's a hard thing for people who are so independent."

"You speak from experience."

"Absolutely." She walked into the sitting room with them and sat the wine, bottle and glasses on the floor with Lance.

She looked back at the flowers on the cabinet. "That just….looks right."

"They are lovely." Lance agreed.

"They grew all around where I lived when I was small."

"I can't imagine you small." Lance smiled.

Jane opened the bottle of wine, "That's because I'm so small now."

"No, there's another word for that."

"Petite." She giggled.

"That just….sounds strange to me. That word." Lance told her.

She picked up Arles and cradled him in her arms. She took the bottle and gave him a feed as Lance poured them both a glass of wine.

"I could do that." Lance told her.

"With one arm?" She laughed. "You're in charge of refilling wine glasses. That's a one armed job."

He nodded. "Well, let's get off of the floor then."

He stood up and helped her up. Once they were settled on the sofa together, he sipped his wine. He sat sideways on the sofa so he could watch her.

"Who's playing?" Jane asked.

He glanced back at the football game. "Oh, I don't even know. I just…had it on. "

"For a noise?" She smiled as she continued to feed Arles.

"I suppose."

She smiled at him. "I told everyone that I was not going to be available for the next two weeks. I had a family emergency arise and needed to go out of town."

He looked impressed.

"I'm curious. What would you have told them?"

"Ummm…you've had a security breach."

She giggled as she looked back at Arles. "That's exactly what Lewis said."

Lance became serious. "I realize that I've rather, forced you here-"

"You haven't forced me anywhere, Lance."

"Well, I feel…that….I should have given you the option-" He sat down his wine.

"You were unconscious." She teased.

He smiled and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, I was."

"And, the Vesuos in my place…."

He bit his lip.

She looked back at him. "What is it?"

"I want you to be here, because you want to be here. Not because you don't have any other choice."

She nodded her head.

"I mean, does that make sense?"

She smiled, "It makes complete sense. Lance, I'm fine being here."

"It's just…" He struggled to find the words.

"You don't want me here-"

"I want you here! Don't worry about that."

"Are you looking for something to worry about?" Jane asked.

He sighed and picked back up his wine. "Maybe I am."

She giggled and looked back at Arles. He had started to go to sleep. "And this one is sleepy again."

Lance smiled at his nephew. "He's such an easy baby."

She looked back at him. "Lewis told me you are over 200 years old."

He nodded, "That's true. 218."

"So, that's a long time."

"Not really. Seems short to me."

"Have….well….have you ever been around many babies?"

He sat down his wine and put his finger where Arles could grab it again. "Well, Legate and Lenox. I helped take care of them. I remember Legate never slept. But, when he did, no one could wake him. That was nice. But, he screamed a lot. He always wanted his Mum. She died, shortly after Lenox was born. Legate became very….angry. It wasn't something he could understand."

"I imagine not. How old was he?"

Lance thought. "Ummm….he was really small. I doubt he even remembers her."

Jane nodded. "That's hard to imagine. He seems so close in age as you are."

Lance sat back and thought. "Legate is…. 87."

"87?" She asked in disbelief. "That kid?"

Lance smiled, "Well, he is a kid. Yes. And there is also another version here who is 105."

She giggled and shook her head. "Arles, your uncle speaks of such strange things."

Arles had fallen asleep. Jane took the bottle out of his mouth and handed it to Lance. He sat it on the table and handed her a glass of wine.

"Okay, I suppose, what I really am asking…."Jane started and looked back at Lance.

He rose his eyebrows. "If I have any children?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"No, that's alright. That's something you should know." He picked up his glass and began to drink it again. "Well, there was a woman. A very long time ago. We were…to make the Promise."

"So, you were engaged."

He nodded as he finished his drink. He sat it back down on the table and refilled it.

"Wow. How long ago was this?"

"A long time ago. I don't really remember a lot about it."

"How could you forget something like that?"

"I really wanted to."

"Interesting. What happened?"

"Her…boyfriend…had a problem with our engagement?"

"Oh, Lance. I'm so sorry-"

"Nah. Better it happen then, than after we had made the Promise. My brother told me about it. It was probably the hardest thing he's ever had to do."

"I imagine it was. What happened to her?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. But, there was a child, born shortly after that."

"Yours, then?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Oh, Lance. I can't imagine."

He shook his head. "The man who claimed to be his father, was a good father to him. So, I decided to not interfere. But, I never knew either. He's a grown man, now."

"Have you seen him?"

"No. The brothers have. Lewis has offered to break his leg so John can test to see if he's mine."

Jane smiled. "Well, that's….kind."

He sipped his drink. "I'm really good, not knowing."

Jane sat her wine down. "Do you ever think about having children?"

He grinned. "I try to not be seduced by the thought of it. Arles is such an easy baby. So is Samuel. But, then you also have babies like Legate. Woo. I really hope he has one…just like him."

"That sounds so mean."

He shook his head. "Oh, you just have no idea. He was such….good birth control."

She smiled and looked back at Arles.

He smiled at her. "Have you?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Arles is the first baby I've ever been around this much. They are a lot more work than I would think."

"And he's not that much work at all." Lance grinned as he sat his wine down and took Arles in his one arm.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

He held him in his arm. "It's alright. I'm just going to put him in his cot."

Jane sighed and curled up on the sofa with her wine. "Next time, just ask me to do that. I'm worried you're going to drop him."

Lance sat him down gently in the cot next to the sofa. "Ah. He's still really small."

She rolled her eyes as Lance sat back next to her. She finished her glass and held it out for him to refill. "How would you explain to Lewis that you dropped his son?"

"That was rather, unnerving." He admitted as he refilled her glass.

She playfully slapped his good shoulder. "Right!? Don't do that! Ask for help! Quauhtin."

He smiled as he looked at her. "You are lovely."

She ran her hand through her long, dark hair. "I probably look like hell. It's been such a long day."

"You look beautiful."

She smiled back at him. "Thank you, Lance."

"So, you don't have any appointments for two weeks?"

She nodded. "Yes. I thought that would be enough time to sort out, what I'm going to do. Lance, I really just don't even know."

"Well, I had a thought. And this is completely, up to you."

She smiled, "What?"

"I had planned this lovely, romantic evening for us tonight. But, Arles. My shoulder-"

"It's alright, Lance." She smiled.

He looked back at her and felt his heart skip a beat. She was so beautiful. Why did she even agree to spend any time with him?

She sat down her wine glass and ran her fingertips across his neck and chest. "You couldn't help that."

"I had the thought, of taking you to my place. Well, one of them."

She looked confused at him. "Lance. What are you on about? We're at your place."

"We're at my place…here. On Terra. I mean, Earth. But, I have several other places. One in particular is my favorite."

"And it's not here?"

He shook his head. "No. I have a lot of things I'm….considering, too. Sam has told me that even after I'm able to move my arm again; it will be a while before it is back to normal. I've thought about going back to spend some time there. I'd like you to join me."

"This is on another planet?" Jane smiled.

"Yes. It's not too far away. I could ask someone to borrow a ship." He held his hand out. "But, I don't want you to think I'm taking you-"

She looked at him in the eyes. "As a prisoner?"

"Oh, absolutely not." He insisted.

She moved to straddle his lap.

He cleared his throat. "You would be completely safe."

She leaned down and kissed his lips. She whispered, "What if I wanted to be your prisoner?"

He looked confused at her.

She ran her fingertips down his face and smiled. "I'm teasing you, Lance."

He smiled and held her bum with his one arm. "I wasn't sure-"

She whispered as she looked in his eyes. "Take me away, make love to me, until you get bored and decide to return here."

He told her quietly, "You are the most beautiful creature I've even seen. I'll never return if that's what it will take."

She put her palms on his face and began to kiss him. He ran his hand through her long hair.

She kissed the end of his nose. "Tell me about this medicine you are taking."

His trousers were getting tighter by the moment. He looked in her dark eyes. "What do you want to know?"

She smiled, "Do I have to run upstairs to get something? Or-"

Arles started to cry from his cot.

Lance groaned. "Arles, we're going to have to have chat."

Jane giggled and stood up. Lance grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"No, no, no. Just…." He caught her lips with his.

Arles continued to cry.

Lance groaned. "We'll continue this later."

Jane smiled, "And maybe the shoulder will be better."

"Let's not wait that long."

Jane giggled as she walked over to pick up Arles. Lance watched as she had came back to him and handed him the baby.

He smiled at Arles who was still crying. "Shhh…..it's alright. Lance is here."

Jane handed him the bottle as he laid Arles back on his lap and started to feed him. Jane leaned down and kissed Lance's lips. "Your answer is, 'yes'."

Lance smiled. "What was the question, Jane?"

"If I would go to this other place with you. Yes."

He smiled, "Wonderful."

She ran her fingertips across his face. "I'm going to get cleaned up. Tonight, I have plans for you."

"They don't involve a shoulder, do they?"

She giggled. "They involve my lips. And something, a bit lower than your shoulder."

He closed his eyes tightly and grinned. "Oh, yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	36. Chapter 36 - Escape Pod Pick Up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 36 - Escape Pod Pick Up

Chiron pointed out of the round window of the escape pod. "And there it is!"

Pete looked out of the window. "I don't see anything."

Chiron turned back to look at them. "Sorry. They already looped around us."

The lights in the pod turned to a yellow color.

Rose jumped. "What is this?"

Soli laughed, "They are pulling us closer to them. They've taken over controls."

Just as he said that, there was a bump as something large seemed to attach itself to the pod. Chiron walked over to the other side of the pod and took out a long, metal pole. He handed it to Pete Tyler. "Mr. Tyler-"

"Pete. Please call me Pete."

"Pete. Could you please tap that door overhead?"

Pete took the metal pole and stood up to tap the round hatch that he hadn't noticed until Chiron had pointed it out.

Chiron held his hand out. "Okay, Pete. Tap twice."

Pete tapped twice.

Then, a few seconds later, two taps were heard from the other side.

Soli smiled, "That means that we're equal."

Pete looked confused. "What?"

Chiron smiled. "The air pressure is matched. Okay, tap once more Pete."

Pete tapped once more and sat down the pole. "Hmmm. We can reach the hatch, but-"

The hatch opened and Sam's head appeared through the opening. "Sam and Arles' to the rescue!"

Rose laughed at her son. "Hello, Samuel!"

Pete looked up at the opening and put his hands on his hips. "Is that really Sam?"

Sam's eyes focused on the light in the pod. His stunned face spread into a smile when he realized who had said that. "Is that really Grandfather? Stuck in a pod?"

Pete laughed. "Son, you couldn't have come at a better time. Tell me you have whiskey on that ship you're flying."

Sam hung through the opening in the ceiling and winked at his Grandfather. "Sorry, Grandfather. Arles drank every drop."

Pete grinned at Sam's teasing. "Explains what took you so damn long."

Sam laughed. "Is anyone hurt?"

Rose looked up at the ceiling at Sam. "No. We're all fine."

"Brilliant." Sam called back. "Arles. Roll us, 90 degrees."

"Right." Arles' voice was heard.

The pod rolled over and suddenly Sam was hanging through a hatchway on the side of the pod. Pete turned to Rose and insisted. "Ladies, first."

Rose climbed through the hatchway where Samuel had been, and into a small ship. Sam took her hands and looked her over. "You're sure you're alright, Mum?"

She embraced him and felt the instant calm come over her. She had been so cross.

Pete climbed through the hatchway next. Samuel let go of Rose and stood, looking at Pete. "This. Is rather odd."

Pete laughed at his grandson. "For me, too. Come here!" Pete embraced Samuel tightly and kissed his cheek. "Goodness, you look like your Mum."

Sam laughed, "Only you and Grand say that."

Pete let go of Sam and looked back through the hatchway. "Soli. Are you coming out?"

Chiron floated by the hatchway's opening. "I've turned off the gravity in here. I think he's happy to remain."

Soli laughed as he turned flips inside of the pod.

Sam clicked a few buttons on the wall next to where they stood. "Alright. Arles, take us back to the _Asclepius."_

The ship was larger than most of the smaller ships that Pete had seen before. He couldn't help but think it also looked rather luxurious. The silver metal walls seemed to be made of brushed aluminum with red carpet on the floor. The rectangular room they all were in was large enough to hold thirty people, easily. The cushioned seats lined the walls. Bucket seats also sat two by two in rows. The crest of the Andromedaen people was painted on the wall.

Rose sat down and sighed in relief as she rubbed her face. "Oh, boy. What a day."

From two steps down, Pete could see the control room and the large window that was rounded in nearly nine sections.

"Where did you get this ship, Samuel?" Pete asked.

Sam smiled, "Queen Ashena said it was the fastest one she had. We launched as soon as Timon told Papa that you were being followed. Can you hear Dad?"

She nodded. "Yes. Why?"

Sam sighed in relief. "Good. Because he's disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Pete asked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Just that, Grandfather. He's off the radar."

Chiron came through the hatchway. "Sorry. Everyone can relax. Legate has Tony and John. They are on their way to Plentitude, and will meet with you there."

"What happened? Why did the ship disappear?" Sam asked.

"Because it was destroyed!" Chiron told them with his squeaky voice as he threw his hands up.

Samuel groaned, "Well, I'm not going to be the one to tell Uncle Tony that."

Pete laughed under his breath. "I don't blame you, son." He pointed at Chiron. "My Tony is alright?"

"Yes, Pete. Everyone is fine. In fact, Primus John is currently-"

"Sleeping." Rose told them. "He was chatting my ear off, and then…just nothing. I can feel he's fine though. He's asleep."

Sam nodded, "Well, the stars are still shining very bright. So, I know he's okay."

Pete shook his head. "What's with that? I've heard him say that, too."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know. But, he's always told me that if the stars ever go out, he's really in deep trouble. The brighter they shine, the happier he is. Mum probably knows."

Pete looked back at Rose.

She shook her head. "Oh, it's complicated, Dad."

Chiron nodded his head. "I can take over piloting."

Chiron walked down the steps to the Control Room. Then, Pete saw someone he had sworn was Lance, walk up the two steps and smile at him.

"Gosh! Arles!?" Pete asked.

Arles extended his hand to shake Pete's, but Pete pulled him into an embrace instead and pat his back. He laughed. "Wow. Both of my boys! This is remarkable."

Rose smiled proudly.

Pete held Arles at arms' reach and looked at him. "You, son. Look like your uncle!"

Arles laughed. "There are worse people."

"Yeah, like Luce. Your other uncle." Sam teased.

Rose laughed.

Pete continued to smile at Arles. "Amazing. You are about….as big as my hand presently."

Sam sat beside of Rose and took her hand. "And he's as big as a tank now, huh, Grandfather?"

Pete rolled his eyes at Sam. "Not as big as Summus."

Rose smiled. "I thought he was Lance when I first saw him. And that's embarrassing to admit, but…"

Arles laughed, "It's alright, Mum. I get confused for him a lot."

Pete put his hands on his hips and looked at Arles, then back at Sam. "My goodness. My boys. Damn. These are two fine, young men. Have you seen your Grand?"

Arles pointed at Samuel. "Sammy has. She brought little Genie to the ship last night."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"She's sick. Just a cold." Sam reassured his Mum.

"Genie doesn't get sick. That's the reason I feel like this. Ugh. Your Dad went to Plentitude, huh?"

Samuel nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am. That's what Chiron is saying."

"And we still can't talk to him." Pete asked. "Because of who might be listening?"

"It's necessary to complete the illusion that Soli has been killed and Dad destroyed." Arles told them.

Rose sighed. "Can either of you speak to the Guard?"

They both shook their heads.

"Only Chiron." Arles pointed back towards the control room.

"Then, please go tell Chiron to inform Tony that Soli is safe. We're underway. And inform Lewis that we will be headed back to Earth as soon as we're aboard. My daughter is ill, and I need to be there with her."

Arles looked back at Sam in surprise. "Umm…what about Dad?"

"Your father can find his own way home."

Sam looked back at Rose. "Mum, she's fine. Grand is with her."

"Grand, isn't Mum. Arles."

Arles turned around to walk down the steps. "Yes, ma'am."

"Leaving the man to find his own way home? Rose?" Pete asked in surprise.

Samuel stood up, and pat his grandfather on the shoulder. "The rule is: Don't get involved in Mum and Dad's…..disagreements."

She rose her eyebrows at her son. "I like that rule. A lot."

"Are you serious?" Pete asked. "This is a rule?"

Sam tapped his lips. "And I've already said too much!" He turned quickly to join Soli in the pod.

Pete laughed at his grandson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genie lay on Legate's chest in the bed. Still nude, they relaxed under the warm duvet. He ran his fingertips up and down her spine as she slept in his arms. The bio-tracker lay forgotten on the floor. Genie hadn't wanted to have to explain her heart rate and temperature increase to her Dad. She had complained loudly about Sam putting it on her before Legate just insisted that he would take it off.

"I'll tell him that it was irritating your skin." Legate had told her.

Legate lay against the pile of pillows and became consumed in his own thoughts. Being with the younger Genie had made him curious to know what Genie's children would look like. He had never thought about having children of his own, but as he lay holding her in his arms, the thought brought a smile to his face. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent.

He looked overhead at the window that showed the darkness of space. The stars appeared in long streaks overhead showed they were still traveling at the speed of light to meet with the escape pod.

Suddenly, Genie jumped straight up as she woke with a start. She was breathing heavily and held her chest.

"Genie!" Legate sat up and rubbed her back.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm alright-"

"You're not. You nearly jumped out your skin."

She looked back at Legate. Her beautiful eyes were full of fear. "What if I'm getting sick again?"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "It will be alright. I'm here this time."

They lay back down together. Legate held her in his arms.

Genie sighed. "Dad will keep me in the med bay again. I won't be able to see you."

"That's what you're worried about?" Legate grinned.

She sat up and looked at him. "Of course it is. Legate, I just want…"

He asked quietly, "What?"

She ran her hand across his muscular, bare chest. As her eyes followed his form up to his concerned face.

"Genie. You're going to be alright. Sam is on his way back now. I'll take you down to the med bay as soon as-"

She shook her head. "I'm alright."

"You're not. He said nightmares were a sign you were getting sick."

She groaned and shook her head. "Legate."

He took her hand in his. "Genie. Talk to me."

She covered her mouth. "I just want to be normal. That's all I've ever wanted."

"What is that, though?"

"Before, it was being like everyone else. Now, it's being well."

He sat up and ran his hand through her hair. "You are unlike anyone else. In the entire universe. Even if you were….'normal'."

"I love you, too."

He kissed her lips quickly. "So. Nightmare. Want to talk about it?"

"No. I really don't." She pulled the duvet up to cover her breasts.

Legate noticed. "Let me get you a shirt."

She grabbed his hand tighter. "I'm alright. Just….stay here with me."

He moved closer to her and laid his forehead to hers. "Genie. I'm right here with you. Nothing will harm you. Even in your dreams."

She smiled at him and relaxed.

He rubbed his nose against hers and began to kiss her. He rubbed her shoulders and her back, feeling her cool, wet skin in his hands.

"Waking up in a cool sweat. Genie, you're safe."

He felt her cup his face with her hands as her lips met his and she began to snog him. He held her tighter as they both became lost in kissing one another. He lay back against the pillows and she went with him.

"Again?" He asked in surprise.

"I've lost count. But, we better not." She smiled.

He bit his lip and looked in her eyes. "How would I explain not being able to walk to everyone?"

She giggled.

"Although, I could blame it on my legs being sore again."

"See, I had forgotten about that. What had happened that both of them were so bad at once?" Genie asked.

"You would bring me ice and put it around my legs."

She smiled and sat up to look at him. "What had you done? I remember asking when I was a little girl, but I never remember getting an answer."

"There were so many things I couldn't tell you. Things I probably shouldn't now."

"I think we're past that." She teased.

He began to kiss her neck.

"Legate." She smiled as he continued. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you."

His muffled voice continued to kiss her. "And I'm trying to avoid it."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and met his lips with her own. "Fine. Have your secrets."

He smiled, "It only makes me more interesting to you."

They began to kiss again.

He took her hand and put it on the side of his head. "Try."

She looked back at him. "I doubt it's back-"

He kissed her wrist as he continued to hold her hand to the side of his head. "Try. If I couldn't hear you speak, what would be something you would want me to know?"

She held her hand on the spot where he had left it on his head. Then, he put his own hand on the side of her head.

"Now, I'm going to try. Tell me if you hear anything." He said.

She watched as he closed his eyes. She decided to close hers, too. After a few moments of nothing, she thought, _'Oh, this is useless.'_

"It's not useless, Genie. Just try."

Genie opened her eyes in shock. "You heard that?"

"Well, yeah-"

"I didn't say it! I just-"

His face slowly spread into a smile. "Try again."

He kept his eyes on her as she closed her eyes again and touched the side of his head. He didn't hear anything. She opened her eyes and grabbed his hand. She put it on the spot on the side of her head and smiled. "Nutter. Maybe this makes a difference."

He laughed. "Maybe it does."

She closed her eyes again and concentrated. _'Legate?'_

He smiled, "I hear you."

She opened her eyes and laughed. "I can't believe it!"

He kissed her lips. "I'm so happy for you!"

"But, I can't hear you."

"Let me try again." He suggested.

They put their hands back on the side of one another's heads. Legate closed his eyes and concentrated. Genie heard him say something odd in Quauthin inside of her head.

She covered her mouth in shock and laughed. "What was that?"

He relaxed and smiled, "Something we always said as kids. It always worked."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He rubbed his nose to hers and couldn't help the smile on his face. "Genie."

The duvet fell to expose her nude breasts. She pressed them to his chest as they continued to snog. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her down against the pillows.

She smiled up at him. "Thank you, Legate."

He bit his lip and looked back at her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

He smiled. "I'll tell you a bit later."

She looked confused and noticed the stars above them had stopped appearing in long streaks. "We've stopped."

He sat up and held his finger as he listened. "Oh, shit." Legate sprang out of bed and started to put on his trousers.

Genie watched him. "What is it?"

He pointed at her. "Get dressed. Rose is coming aboard and she's heard you are ill."

"I don't have anything to wear!"

He quickly ran over to the closet and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants of his. He handed them to her. "That should work. Is that odd? You wearing my clothes?"

She pulled on the t-shirt. "No. I don't think so."

"Chiron says they are bringing Soli to Tony and Pepper. I might have time. Should I shower?"

"If you can do it really fast."

He took back off his clothes as he rushed to the bathroom. Getting one of his feet tangled in his trousers, he fell into the floor. "Right. Lewis will probably be with her."

"Are you alright?"

He rubbed his knee and jumped back up to rush to the shower. "I'm fine. Get dressed. Oh, this could be bad."

Genie sat back on the bed and laughed at him.

From the shower, she heard Legate's voice. "And you're still going to the med bay!"

She rolled her eyes and dramatically fell into the mattress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	37. Chapter 37 - Narrow Escape from Rose

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 37 – A Narrow Escape from Rose

Tony Stark stood in the hanger beside of Lewis. They watched the beautiful, silver, oval spacecraft slowly glide in and land. The large hanger door began to close as Lewis clapped his hands together and exclaimed. "Alright! Headed back home!"

Tony looked back at Lewis in surprise. "Home? I thought we had to go get John?"

Lewis held his hands out. "Rose has demanded we take her back to Earth because Genie is ill. Her words were, 'John can find his own way there'."

"Trouble in paradise. Should we send a shuttle?"

Lewis shook his head they both started walking towards the shuttle. "Nah. He says he's fine. Although, I'm not asking what the hell he's done to make Rose so cross."

Tony chuckled and rubbed his face. "I hear that. I have my own problems."

The door to the side of the shuttle opened just as they arrived. Samuel stepped out and turned to help Rose and Pete.

"Well, good morning everyone." Samuel smiled.

Lewis grinned. "Morning indeed."

Pete asked, "What time is it?"

Samuel looked at his Grandfather. "5:23."

Pete pat Samuel on this shoulder. "A walking clock, like John."

Lewis crossed his arms. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, Papa. We had to go around another solar storm, which is why we are a bit delayed. Chiron is a brilliant pilot. I am impressed."

"Noted." Lewis shook hands with Pete and embraced Rose.

"How is my Genie?" Rose asked him.

"The older Genie is onboard, and I'll take you to her. The younger Genie has a cold. Sam treated her only hours ago, and she's back on the island with Jackie. She's sleeping peacefully. Adriano says there isn't any fever or coughing."

Rose nodded her head. "Thank you, Lewis."

He took her hand in his. "You forget, this is my little girl, too. It's early, and Legate says that she's awake. Let's get you a cup of tea with her. How does that sound?"

"Lovely." Rose smiled.

Arles climbed out of the shuttle holding Soli in his arms.

Tony looked surprised, "Is he okay-"

"He's asleep." Arles smiled. "Not a scratch on him."

Arles put Soli in Tony's arms and ran his hand across the boy's hair. "He only just went to sleep a bit ago-"

Sam leaned down and looked at Soli's face as he propped his head on Tony's shoulder. "39 minutes and 11 seconds."

Tony rolled his eyes. "We're going to talk about rounding, John, Jr."

Samuel laughed. "Yes, sir. I'll remind you."

Lewis whistled and motioned to have Samuel join him and Rose. Samuel looked back at Tony. "Excuse me."

Tony watched him jog over to join the others. Arles stood next to Tony. "Pepper here?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep so I didn't want to wake her."

Arles nodded.

Tony looked back at him. "Should I ask about my ship?"

Arles grit his teeth. "Umm…what sort of mood are you in?"

"You have me at a bit of a disadvantage, Arles. You've known me a hell of a lot longer than I've actually known you."

Arles nodded, "That's true-"

"So, just fucking tell me."

The young man sighed. "Damn it. It would be me that would have to do this-"

"It's….gone. Right?"

"Completely destroyed."

Tony sighed. "Damn it."

Arles explained what happened as he walked with Tony to his suite onboard the ship. As they arrived, Tony's focus was already on something else. "What did John do to piss off Rose-"

"I really, don't know. I'm not getting involved in anything between Mum and Dad. Oh, no way." He insisted.

Tony chuckled.

Arles pressed the button to open the suite's door for him. "Thanks, Arles."

"I'll catch you up later." Arles smiled. He gently pat Soli's back. "Good night, buddy."

Tony walked inside, still carrying Soli. He took him to his bedroom and tucked him in. Tony sat on the side of the little boy's bed and watched him sleep.

"There you are." Pepper said quietly as she walked into the bedroom. She was wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants.

He looked up at her. "I didn't want to wake you."

"He's alright?"

Tony smiled as he looked back at the little boy. "He's exhausted. Sam says he's fine. Not a scratch on him."

Tony rubbed his chest and took a deep breath.

Pepper stood in front of Tony, "Are you alright?"

"I carried him up here from the hanger. Just a little out of breath."

Pepper knelt down next to the bed to look at Soli. A smile spread across her face. Tony watched her as she kissed Soli's forehead and whispered, "You're back home, little boy. Sleep, and then you can tell me all about your adventures."

Soli didn't move as he continued to sleep. Pepper stood up, took Tony's hand in hers, and walked into their bedroom. Tony took off his jacket and slipped off his shoes. Pepper climbed back into the bed.

Tony sat down on the side of the bed and took off his watch. He leaned over and took another slow, deep breath.

"Okay. Tony, what's wrong?"

He turned and looked at her. "How can you tell something is wrong?"

"Are you still having trouble catching your breath?"

"I'll be fine."

She lay back on the pillows and smiled at him. "Come here, and tell me what's on your mind."

He slipped off his trousers and lay down in her arms. She ran her fingers through his hair as he relaxed. "I really think I'm broken."

"You're not broken."

"Something is wrong with me."

"Tony, why would you think that?"

He didn't look up at her. "When I first heard that the ship was being followed, I really didn't expect to ever see him again. And now he's here. He's alright."

Pepper kissed the top of Tony's head.

Tony sat up and looked at her. "You'll be honest with me. Is there something wrong with me?"

"No. Tony, everyone you have ever loved, you have lost. Now you love this little boy-"

"And you." He continued to look at her.

"And I think that terrifies you. The possibility of losing us."

"God. I wouldn't survive it." He insisted as he pulled the duvet over the pair of them. She lay down in his arms.

"Tony, I need to tell you something."

He kissed her head and held her tightly.

"One day, you will lose me. Or I will lose you-"

"We really don't have to talk about this-"

"Oh, we really do." She insisted and sat up to look at him.

He took a deep breath and rubbed his chest. "Why?"

"It's just how things are. But, I want to tell you now. If, you lose me, don't go back to the way you were. Find someone that makes you as happy as I do."

He shook his head, "There's no one that makes me that happy. Why would you even think there is?"

"You know what I mean. I need you to know that's what I want."

He sat up and held out his hands. "This is the craziest conversation I've ever had in my life. Why would you even say that?"

"Because, I remember how you were when Rhodey died. You still blame yourself for-"

"It was my fault!" He pointed at himself.

"It was not! You did everything you could, even illegally, to keep him out of that situation. Have you stopped to think that maybe that's what he would have wanted?"

"What? To die!? In the damn desert full of gun shots?"

She took his hands in her own. "Look. Rhodes was a soldier. That is what he had trained for-"

"No! He didn't. He trained to keep that from happening!"

"But, it happened!"

He shook his head and sat up on the side of the bed. He leaned over again and started to take slow, deep breaths. "I'm not talking about this."

"Well, I am." She insisted.

Tony turned around, trousers in his hands, and looked at her. "Well, you're going to be talking to yourself, lass."

Pepper rose her eyebrows at him, "Where are you going?"

"Away from this conversation." He said as he stood up and pulled on his trousers.

She held out her hand. "Hang on, Tony."

He shook his head as he fastened his trousers and then rubbed his chest. Pepper didn't notice he grimaced. He was beginning to have a harder time catching his breath.

"Look. I was just trying to tell you what I want. I didn't mean to upset you."

He stood beside of the bed and shook his head. He bit his lip and sighed. "Nah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so….damn…..about-"

"You have every right to be. It's not something most people even want to think about."

He rubbed his face and groaned. "Oh, this sucks."

"What?"

He closed his eyes and knelt down on the floor, holding onto the side of the bed. "Oh, damn it."

Pepper rushed to the side of the bed and pulled his hands around her waist. The color drained from his face as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Oh my God." Pepper could see that he was having a panic attack.

He held onto her waist tightly and laid his head in her lap.

"Tony. Breathe. Focus on that. Nothing else. Just breathe. Deep breath."

He gripped her waist in his fists as he took a deep breath.

"Okay, Tony. Out." She blew out with him. She was frightened, but didn't want him to know that. It wouldn't help him at all in his current situation. Tears rolled from her eyes as he gripped her waist tightly.

"Tony. Is it like before?"

He nodded to let her know it was.

"It will be over in a few seconds. You're going to be okay. Breathe. I'll do it with you. In."

He took a deep breath.

"And out. Do I need to call Samuel or John?"

He shook his head and took another deep breath.

Unseen by him, Pepper wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

As she coached him through breathing for several minutes, he started to return to his normal color. Sweat covered his face. He climbed into the bed and lay in her arms. She kissed his head and held him tightly. Her hips ached from how hard he had gripped them.

"Rest Tony. We won't talk about it."

Exhausted from his ordeal, he grunted with his eyes closed.

"Shhh….sleep." She told him as she held him tightly.

Still, with one leg hanging off the bed, he fell into an exhausted, uneasy sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Legate, fresh from the shower, pulled on a t-shirt as he rushed into the sitting room of his suite. He wore a pair of football shorts and his wet hair was all over the place. Genie laughed at him from the doorway of the spare bedroom.

He turned and pressed the button to close his bedroom's door.

"Tea?" He asked her.

Genie, wearing Legate's t-shirt and a pair of his grey jogging pants walked into the sitting room with him. She sat on the sofa and wrapped herself in a blanket. "Sure. I wish you had a dressing gown."

He grit his teeth. "Yeah, I don't. Hell, I don't even have one at home."

"I'm going to get that sorted. Purple."

"Just put your name on it, then."

She laughed.

He made them both a cup of tea. As he sat down on the sofa, and handed her cuppa to her, then sprang straight back up. "If you were sleeping in the spare room, I better muck up the duvet!"

Genie held her cup in her hands. "I already did."

He nodded and grabbed his Batman comic that Genie had found earlier. As he sat down on the other side of the sofa, he looked back at Genie. "Good?"

Genie sipped her tea and smiled. "Good."

Just as he looked back at her beautiful face, the door chimed to alert them that someone was there. Legate called, "Come in, Lewis."

The door opened. Sam and Rose walked in with Lewis behind them. "And I've brought them, Legate."

Legate sat the comic down and nodded. "Good. Because I'm certain she had a nightmare."

Genie shook her head. "I don't think that was it."

"Then why are you up at this hour?" Rose asked as she sat down between Legate and Genie and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Genie relaxed in her Mum's arms. "Oh, Mum. I don't know. I just don't want to admit that I might be getting sick again."

Lewis handed Rose a cup of tea and sat down in the chair next to Legate with his own. "Maybe, Samuel needs to look at you again."

"It wasn't a nightmare." Genie told him.

Lewis sipped his tea. "That's interesting, Legate. How would you know she had a nightmare?"

Legate shook his head. "She was sweating when she woke up. She looked, startled-"

"That's a nightmare, Genie." Sam insisted.

Genie shook her head and handed her tea to Rose. "I really, just want to get back to bed."

Rose sat the tea on the table. "Then, you don't need to be drinking this. Are you warm enough?"

"I am."

Rose held her forehead to her daughter's cheek. "Forgive me. I'm used to being Mum to a much younger version of you."

Genie looked back at Rose and smiled. "Thanks, Mum."

Rose sat back a bit, "Well Genie. You are an adult. This is completely up to you. You are the only one that knows how you truly feel."

"I believe I'm fine. When is Dad going to be back?"

Lewis shook his head. "Not for a few days."

Legate held his hand out at Samuel. "Genie, Samuel is completely qualified to look at you-"

Genie shook her head. "I can wait on Dad."

Legate groaned.

"Is your hair wet, Legate?" Lewis asked.

Legate ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah."

"Another shower?"

"I just finished training."

"Training?"

"Yeah. I worked out a bit in here…..and I have a pull up bar in the doorway over there."

Lewis nodded his head. "Oh."

"I worked up a sweat. Genie was still sleeping then, so I jumped in the shower for a quick rinse. Now, training for the day is sorted. Time management at its best." Legate grinned proudly.

Lewis picked up the Batman comic and chuckled, "Batman! I remember this story, Legate."

Sam grinned, "Which story is that?"

Lewis smiled, "Legate's last evening with some girl he was seeing before he came to Earth."

Legate shook his head. "That's not a story that should be told in mixed company."

Lewis laughed, "That's very true."

Sam nodded his head. "Fine. Genie, how about you go back to bed and I'll come back and check on you a bit later. I'm still running some tests. Maybe we'll have some answers in a few hours."

Genie groaned at Sam.

Rose kissed the side of her head. "I'll come and be with you if you like."

"Thanks, Mum. But, I think I would really rather wait on Dad."

Sam bit his lip. "Ummm. They are in the middle of a ….."

"What?" Genie asked.

"A disagreement."

"Oh, God." Genie groaned. "I apologize, Mum. I'll just….wait."

"What is that about?" Lewis asked.

Sam shook his head. "We can't talk about…..."

"It's a rule." Genie insisted.

Rose giggled at the children's insistence.

Sam waved his hand, "Plus, we don't want to talk about it. Or even think about it. Oh, how gross."

Genie grinned at her brother. "You're not even a year old."

Sam pointed at his sister. "Don't make me be sick all over Legate's suite."

Genie laughed.

Lewis looked at Legate. "Do you know what that's about?"

Legate held up his hands.

Rose covered her mouth and laughed. "Oh, you children make me laugh. Okay, Genie. Completely up to you. You can wait, unless you get worse."

Genie looked at her Mum. "Okay. If I get worse, I'll tell Sam."

Rose kissed her daughter's forehead. "That's all I ask."

Sam pointed towards the bedroom. "Go on, sis. I need to give Legate some instructions."

Genie stood up and walked into the spare room with the blanket still wrapped around her.

Lewis rubbed his lip. "Wearing your clothes, Legate?"

Legate looked back at Lewis. "Yeah, and they are too big. But, she didn't have anything up here. We left in such a hurry."

Lewis nodded his head. "Well, that's true. Her and Pepper are about the same size."

Legate snapped his fingers. "I didn't think about that. She borrows Pepper's clothes back home all of the time. I should have suggested that."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Genie borrows everyone's clothes. Even yours' Papa."

"Mine?"

Legate and Sam nodded together.

"She likes this jumper you have." Legate grinned.

"And that raincoat." Sam added.

Legate nodded. "Yeah. Forgot about that."

Lewis sipped his tea. "How are you keeping an eye on her from in here?"

Legate pointed at the doorway. "I'm in there, too."

"Oh." Lewis leaned up and pat Legate on the knee. "Good man, Legate. Cheers, I'm going to the Control Room. Rose, Adriano says Genie is still sleeping."

"I believe I'll take my cuppa up to the Observation Deck." Rose stopped in the doorway of the room Genie was in, "Good night, darling. Feel better."

Lewis and Rose walked out of the suite together.

Samuel looked back at Legate after the door hissed shut. "So, just in time?"

"Boy, you have no idea." Legate told him as he got up and made Samuel a cold, orange and yellow drink.

He laughed as Legate handed it to him. "Cheers."

Legate sat back down. "If I hadn't been awake…."

Samuel sipped the drink and sat it on the table. "Arles said he thinks he can get the school finished within a few hours of us being home."

"Good." Legate insisted. "This shit is getting too close."

"You're getting sloppy! Seriously man."

"I'm good."

"Papa is sniffing really close. And you know that man. He's going to figure it out."

"He will be talking to John, soon. And I can't wait to hear what he says about that."

"About what?"

"John thinks Arles and Genie have something going on."

Sam rose his eyebrows at Legate. "I think I might have thrown up a bit in my mouth."

Legate laughed, "He asked me about it just a bit ago."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that it's against oaths for me to discuss anything of that nature."

"And left it at that?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yes. Let his mind work on that for a while. Keeps him off of my case."

Samuel sipped his drink. "Just buying time, and I wonder what the price will be?"

"My money is a right hook in the face. That tends to be his explosion of choice."

Sam shook his head. "Dangerous game, man."

Legate rubbed his chin. "He's going to hit me anyway. I don't really see any way to avoid it if I'm honest. I mean, this is Genie we're talking about."

"So, you've already decided he's not going to approve-"

"Would you? Believe me. I've given this a lot of thought."

"Hell man, I think it's brilliant."

"But, you are her brother. Not her father."

"And yet….?"

Legate rubbed his lips. "It's worth it. Completely. Maybe an upper cut to the chin. I've had worse."

Sam shook his head. "You're mad."

"Anyway, what happened with John and Rose?"

Samuel pointed at Legate, "Don't change the subject. I'm not getting involved Mum and Dad's madness."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. They will kiss and make up within ten seconds of seeing one another. They are ridiculous. It's not a concern of mine. This, with Genie, is."

"Now, what are you talking about?"

"She said you're taking some medicine."

He nodded, "I am."

"Are you being as sloppy taking that-"

"Now, hang on a damn minute."

"She feels odd. Something is off. It's clear you two are….'training' together."

Legate grinned and rubbed his face. "Yeah."

"You do know how people become pregnant?"

"She's not. I'm certain of it."

"Sure about that?"

"Completely sure. We've been careful. I'm taking that medicine, and before…we used…stuff. Do you realize the shit storm if that happened?"

Sam thought, "Yeah-"

"I don't think you do. It's a rule among Quauhtin. But, Lartius wouldn't approve of that, either. I can get out of a lot of stuff, but….that? Oh wow. Disowned by the royal family."

"Well, he would get off your case about taking over the throne."

Legate sipped his tea. "Huh. That's true."

Samuel looked seriously at him. "This, illness. Legate, she told me that you blame yourself-"

"I had just left Nimiset. I knew there was an outbreak. I should have contacted you lot and told you. I thought, with John doing what he did, he would have known."

"They, the hospital there, should have told Dad. And they shouldn't have thought they could manage it without him."

He sighed and shook his head. "It is something I hope she can forgive me for-"

"What happened at that hospital was not your fault."

"Needles and endless tests on her. All because they felt they could fix it before John got there?"

"Arles stepped in."

"And got arrested for it." Legate grit his teeth. "Hell, I'd broken their arms, too."

Samuel sipped his drink. "Seven arms in less than two minutes. I imagine it is a Quauthin record."

Legate grinned, "Lewis' son. Lance's temper. Wow."

Sam shook his head. "See, everyone says that. I've never seen Lance's temper."

"Maybe it's mine. I'm not sure."

"See, now you're just talking madness."

Legate sat up and waved his hand. "That was a whole other lifetime ago. Anyway, did the medicine they gave her, hurt her? Permanently?"

"I'm running tests to see now."

"She was able to connect, telepathically to me, just before you lot returned tonight."

Samuel smiled. "That's wonderful!"

Legate grinned. "I wasn't sure if we would be able to or not."

"How long did you speak to one another?"

"Not long. Just a few words to see if we could."

Samuel sipped his drink. "Brilliant. Take it slow with that, otherwise she'll have headaches. You, too most likely."

Legate nodded and sipped his tea. "Okay."

Samuel pat the arm of the chair he sat in. "Alright! Well, let me know if you need something to aid with your 'training.' This is going to be known one day by everyone, and I want to make sure my ass doesn't get chewed as much as I fear it will. I've done the brother thing now. I mean, this is my sister we're talking about here."

Legate rose his eyebrows. "Threatening me?"

"Nah. I have Arles for that. Besides, Genie can take care of herself." Sam grinned as he stood up. "I'm going to the med bay to look over something I was working on. If you need me…"

Legate sipped his tea. "Yeah. Thanks, Sammy."

Sam left the suite. Legate rolled his eyes and sat down his tea. He stood up and walked into the spare room with Genie. He leaned in the doorway. "Do you have everything you need?"

Genie rolled over and looked at him. "No."

He smiled, "What do you need?"

She extended her hand and he walked over to the bed and lay down with her. She turned around and lay her head on his chest and started to go back to sleep.

"I'm going to have to take another shower." He mumbled as he held her in his arms.

"I'll make it worth your time. Just let me sleep a bit, first."

He kissed her head. "Just being here with you is worth it. Rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor had finished his meeting with Tuwo Wenck's people at the hospital on Plentitude. He walked along the hallway, wearing his suit, with his hands in his pockets to the transport point.

"Doctor Smith." A voice called for him.

He turned around and saw a lovely woman with brown hair and a white suit rushing to him.

"I'm sorry, yes."

She offered her hand. "We haven't met. I'm Naxie."

"Naxie?" He asked and shook her hand. "What an interesting name."

She smiled, "It's short for….well, something very long. I had expected you to bring your wife."

"Ugh. Well, our daughter is ill. Back home. She departed to be with her."

"Oh, I see. I didn't know you had children."

"Yes. Several, in fact."

"Well, I had planned to ask you out for an afternoon meal. I suppose it wouldn't be appropriate without your wife present."

"Umm… well…"

"I would like to discuss some things with you. It's my understanding that you have now taken over Tuwo Wenck's position."

He nodded his head. "I have. Yes."

"Well….another time-"

"No. It's fine. We'll go now before I depart. Do you like hospital food?"

She smiled. "As long as there is cake."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The Doctor and Rose, and all of their friends return in Book #9 in the series, Caihiri._

 _What's happening in that?  
The children have taken the TARDIS and traveled back 18 years to the same point that the Doctor and Rose are currently at with the younger children. The Doctor has quit his position at Torchwood, but the Director, Pete Tyler, has refused his resignation. _

_Meanwhile, Rose is completely livid with her Doctor for putting her to sleep, and sending her away against her wishes, yet again. Tony Tyler decides to go on a hunt for those who have harmed him and killed his parents. Tony Stark finds a new Doctor who begins a treatment for his PTSD, while Legate and Genie continue their secret romance._

 _Go ahead and "Favorite" it as I'll be updating it as soon as this is published. Thank you for all of the warm reviews and kind words. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it. I love writing this FanFic! Granted, it's taken on a life of its own. Also, thank you to TheDoctorMulder for creating such a great base for me to jump from. I really had no idea it would have went this long._


End file.
